X Omnia Disce!
by Misao-CG
Summary: Athena por fin irá a la secundaria, ya convenció a Shion y a Zeus. Se salió con la suya. Ahora, como la diosa que es, necesitará guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán los santos elegidos para cuidarla? ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Apertura

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con algunos de los personajes del fic, que no son originales y que sí pertenecen a otro manga, pero sólo para mantener la sorpresa, develaré a su debido tiempo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Tercero: Mi noble medio-hermano, cuyo trono usurpé, **debe ser asesinado**, no encarcelado secretamente en una celda olvidada de mis calabozos para morir de hambre. El hambre es un excelente motivador para salir de aquella celda. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!) _

****

**Apertura: **

**Nuevas Rutinas.******

****

**Comedor Principal. **

_Desayuno. 08:57 am. _

Idril bebió un sorbo de su té en silencio. No estaba usando la máscara, por lo que podía verse su tranquila expresión… o más bien prudente. Niké también desayunaba sin chistar: ya había dado cuenta de una rebanada de pastel y unas tostadas francesas que habían llegado misteriosamente a su plato. Desde que le habían crecido las alas que la pequeña tenía un hambre voraz y no le hacía asco a absolutamente nada con tal de comer. Ahora la pequeña de ojos celestes bebía a sorbitos lentos de su taza de Minnie Mouse, que sujetaba con sus dos manitos. Hacía poco había aprendido a beber en una taza y se lucía con sus nuevas habilidades. Intentaba imitar la elegante postura de su mami, Idril, pero no le resultaba mucho. Estas dos eran las únicas que mantenían un silencio prudente.

Es que Saori no paraba de hablar. Rebalsaba entusiasmo por cada poro. No había diosa más contenta que ella en ese minuto, excepto quizás por algunas divinidades alegóricas, pero de eso no estoy segura. Como contraparte, Shion tenía la cara de 8 metros de largo y no podía estar de peor humor. Intentaba disimularlo, pero no le resultaba mucho. Lo bueno es que en su entusiasmo, Saori no se daba cuenta que su Patriarca no saltaba precisamente de gusto.

Y al igual que Shion, Zeus estaba de un humor parecido, pero eso es otro cuento.

"¡Ya No Me Puedo Esperar! Ayer Le Pedí A Tatsumi Que Me Llevara A Comprar Mis Útiles. **¡FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!** Compré Casi Todo Lo Que Necesitaré Y…"

"¿Me trajizte algo?" Preguntó la niña con ojos grandes. Saori le sonrió.

"Sí. Te traje esa paleta de colores¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Sipi. Aunke Mami Idril no me dejó komerla toda." Explicó Niké con un mohín en la cara.

"Al menos así la pequeña señorita tendrá mucha paleta para comer por muchos días." Le explicó Shion con calma.

"ZÍ."

Idril disimuló una sonrisa con la taza. Prefirió continuar en silencio. Es que si llegaba a emitir un comentario a lo mejor estallaría en risas, lo cuál **no era** conveniente. A Shion no le estaba resultando disimular su mal humor. Athena, ignorando toda esta situación, siguió hablando.

"Me faltó comprar unos libros que no encontré, pero Tatsumi me dijo que los vio en la biblioteca justo aquí. Del uniforme lo encontré todo, excepto parte del equipo para gimnasia. Tengo que comprar los zapatos. ¡Es que el tiempo se me fue volando!"

Hastiado, Shion se sopló el flequillo y se masajeó las sienes. La última semana había sido caótica. Es que el mes anterior, y después de mucho rogar, por fin la diosa había logrado convencerlo a él y a Zeus para que la dejaran asistir a un colegio normal, pero tan solo la semana antes habían encontrado un establecimiento que la admitiese con tan poco aviso previo… pues en un mes más se iniciaban las clases y había tenido que correr para ajustar los papeles, convalidar cursos y toda esa suerte de trámites que atañen a ministerios de educación en Grecia y Japón. ¡Condenadas sean _TODAS _las mañas de la burocracia!

Es que como la joven había sido educada en casa, hacía que todo esto fuera casi imposible… sin mencionar que era una diosa y como tal, no podía meterla a cualquier sitio.

"Veo que la Princesa está muy contenta." Comentó de pronto Idril, llamando la atención de Saori. "¿Puedo ser directa?" Le preguntó con dulzura.

"Ay, Idril, sé todo lo directa que quieras." Le sonrió la diosa. Shion apretó los dientes al ver que Idril agudizaba un poco los ojos.

"Aquí se la ha proveído de una buena educación y pese a que Aries siempre dice que está muy atrasada en algunas materias, estimo que tenéis un buen nivel." Comenzó la elfa con calma. "No me explico porqué la Princesa desea ir a una institución fuera del Santuario. ¿No se siente cómoda aquí?"

"No Idril… no es eso. Yo sé todo eso, es verdad: no me quejo, pues me han dado una educación increíble… pero… es otra cosa." Saori se mordió el labio, mientras se refregaba las manos. "Es que tengo ganas de vivir un poquito como alguien normal."

"No eres normal. Eres la diosa a quien debo mi lealtad." Le dijo Idril.

"Y Como tal, tiene más responsabilidades y derechos que muchos jóvenes de su edad." Añadió Shion muy serio. "Princesa, usted es la persona más querida para todos nosotros, sus santos. Todos daríamos la vida por usted sin dudarlo dos veces y…"

"¡Pero Shion!"

"Su felicidad y bienestar son nuestra prioridad. Por eso estamos todos preocupados. Una secundaria es entrar a un mundo que usted no conoce y…" Shion recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa. Su señal para quedarse callado.

"¿Está segura de querer hacer esto?" Intervino Idril con presteza. Saori puso los ojos brillantes por unos segundos, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja con sano entusiasmo.

"¡Claro que estoy segura! Sé muy bien que nunca seré una chica normal, pero… pero… tengo ganas de hacer esto y estoy decidida. Es mi deber proteger la tierra y a los hombres, pero ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto desde arriba de un pedestal y sin conocer la…?"

"Hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien." Chistó Shion, pero recibió un segundo puntapié.

"Quiero ponerme en el lugar de las personas a quienes protejo. Y tener amigos… quizás ir a una fiesta, o a una pijamada, o hacer tarea en grupo. Quiero convivir con gente de mi edad, que no tiene nada que ver con el Santuario…" Athena se interrumpió sola. "También quiero saber… qué se siente ser uno de ellos."

"Me parece lógico." Idril le sonrió, ignorando a propósito la severa mirada de Shion. Niké aplaudió con sus manitas.

"¿Niké podrá ir a la ezkuela?"

"Claro que sí." Aseguró Idril.

"Claro que no." Aseguró Shion.

"Claro que **sí** puede: quiero inscribirla en un kindergarten."

"Claro que **no** puede¿Cómo explicarás las alas?"

"Ya me las ingeniaré."

"Quisiera ver como lo haces."

Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Saori cuando vio a su Patriarca y a la elfa cruzando miradas llenas de cortocircuito. Se apresuró a actuar: dejó su servilleta a un lado, y con una sonrisa, se puso de pie.

"Si me disculpan, Le prometí a Marin que iría a hacerle compañía esta mañana." Dijo con premura, como queriendo salir de la línea de fuego. "¿Puedo llevar a Niké conmigo?"

"Sí, pero le ruego que tengan cuidado en los escalones. Ranita ya se dio un buen suelazo el otro día, no se olvide." Pidió Idril sin dejar de mirar a Shion.

"Lo mismo digo."

"Niké¿Vienes? Iremos a ver a Tía Marin." Athena le ofreció la mano a la pequeña diosa, quien se puso de pie enseguida.

"¿Podemos Saludad A Tío Kamus o Tía Sacia?" Preguntó Niké, tomando la mano de Athena. La pequeña tenía un inmenso favoritismo por el santo de Acuario y su esposa.

"Si los encontramos en Acuario, seguro que sí. Vamos… y levanta más las alas al caminar, que las puedes pisar y te puedes caer."

Ambas diosas hicieron abandono del Comedor casi con elegancia, dejando a sus tutores solos con su competencia de miradas. Niké ya no hacía berrinches seguido, lo cuál podía considerarse un logro… o un golpe de suerte. Es que ahora la niña tenía dos figuras de autoridad, lo cuál la hacía sentir más tranquila y segura, ergo… las ganas de probar las paciencias de sus diferentes niñeros ya no se le hacía atractiva. Idril suspiró y se bebió lo que quedaba de su té.

"Estás hecho un viejo aprehensivo y gruñón, Aries. ¿Lo sabías?"

"No hay nada de malo en ser un poco previsor. ¿Y sí le pasa algo a la Princesa mientras está en ese colegio?"

"Athena tiene buenas razones para querer ir allí a estudiar. Por otro lado, habrá dorados y plateados en aquél recinto que no dejarán que nada malo le pase."

"La pueden secuestrar, drogar, golpear, molestar, humillar, se pueden reír de ella, se puede caer, tener un accidente¡Vayan a saber los dioses qué otras calamidades!"

"¿Me estás escuchando, Shion?"

"Claro que sí, pero estoy siendo realista."

"Estás siendo alarmista." La elfa miró al lemuriano con fijeza. "No puedes mantenerla dentro de una burbuja toda la vida. Mi maestro siempre me decía: _si te cierro la puerta, saltarás por la ventana_." Shion dejó caer la cabeza.

"Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito relajarme más… aunque si hago eso me pondré a pensar en todo lo malo que puede pasarle a la diosa en tanto esté en el colegio." Se lamentó el lemuriano realmente compungido. Un par de manos comenzaron a masajearle los hombros. ¿En qué momento Idril llegó detrás de él? Nunca lo supo.

"Mejor piensa en lo bien que le puede ir. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero me consuela saber que la diosa estará bien protegida. Los santos saben bien qué hacer y no dudarán en actuar consecuentemente." Shion miró hacia arriba, esperando ver a Idril con el rostro descubierto, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Sin embargo, la máscara de mithril le mostraba una pícara sonrisa. El Patriarca le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

"Tienes razón. Mejor dejo de preocuparme."

"¡Claro que tengo razón!" Idril le dio la espalda y se dispuso a alejarse.

"Cáncer¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Shion algo decepcionado.

"Voy a entrenar con Shaina y las demás. ¿Se te olvidó que ayer no pude ir _por **tu** culpa_?" Anunció la elfa antes de cruzar la puerta y desaparecer.

"¡No recuerdo que te hayas quejado!" Gruñó el lemuriano al ver las puertas cerrarse tras de su esposa. El Patriarca se sopló el flequillo y se apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo.

Todo quedó en silencio. Shion volvió a suspirar; tras permanecer unos momentos solo, se puso de pie, le avisó al mayordomo que ya se retiraba y se marchó hacia su despacho, caminando con lentitud. La verdad, de todo el asunto, lo único que lo consolaba es que con la diosa en la secundaria, tendría más tiempo libre para usar en otras cosas, como terminar papeleo o mimar a su elfita (que por cierto, cumplirían dos semanas de casados recién al día siguiente). De hecho, éste había sido el gran argumento usado por Saori para convencerlo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había hecho para convencer a Zeus, pero al menos con él, el cambio en la rutina diaria que le favorecía de esta manera había hecho el truco.

No, no le importaba en lo más mínimo pasar más tiempo con Idril, lo que lo tenía como gato de espaldas era saber que Athena no estaría en el Santuario para ser protegida como era debido.

Eso y sin mencionar la pesadilla logística que eso significaba.

Como ya dije, el lío que había sido convalidar los papeles estudiantiles de Saori había sido toda una guerra burocrática, pero inscribirla en un colegio… fue toda una odisea. De las pocas vacantes que había en los establecimientos sugeridos por Zeus, Saori no pudo acceder a la mitad, y la otra mitad que se mostró dispuesto a aceptarla, subió demasiado las exigencias y la colegiatura, sólo por aprovechados.

De hecho, el colegio que había aceptado a Athena como su alumna ni siquiera estaba en la lista sugerida por Zeus. Sí, era un colegio privado y no de los baratos, pero que recibía alumnos especiales. A este establecimientos concurrían alumnos problemáticos (expulsados de otros colegios y rechazados en todo lado), niños que habían sido educados en sus casas con institutrices, demasiado introvertidos o activos hasta el hartazgo, hijos de diplomáticos, etc., cuyos padres podían pagar la colegiatura.

Era un colegio estricto, con un alto rendimiento académico, con una malla curricular completa y en cierto modo, excéntrica. Por lo general, sus alumnos eran buenos estudiantes, aunque ni el más recalcitrante quisiera reconocer que estudiaba. Sin embargo no era tan elitista como se podría sospechar, pues también daba becas y trataba de incentivarse el compañerismo y la humildad. No se transaba con la disciplina, menos porque había alumnos problema que sabían que si llegaban a ser expulsados, ningún otro colegio los aceptaría e intentaban _portarse bien_. Padres, Profesores y Alumnos estaban concientes de esto. Pero, por muy bonita que suene la teoría, de todas maneras la práctica era muy diferente y el cada día era una verdadera lucha de egos.

Esto llegaba a tal punto que muchos profesores no duraban ni el año.

Shion había llegado a este colegio por sugerencia de Rea. Hacía una semana y media, por motivos de una reunión diplomática de dioses en la Mansión Solo, y tras enterarse casi por accidente, Leonor Solo, la madre de Julián, encarnación de la diosa Rea, le sugirió a Shion que inscribiese a su nieta en el mismo colegio al que había asistido Poseidón, dándole muy buenas recomendaciones del mismo. Así fue como el Patriarca se contactó con el Rector del Establecimiento, el Señor Tersites Yannos, quien gustoso aceptó a Saori en su colegio… claro que… con una condición…

Necesitaba maestros de reemplazo y un nuevo conserje… que saldrían de entre las filas de los santos dorados y plateados. ¿Qué sería muy fuera de lugar o que provocaría problemas? Nada de eso, que perdiera cuidado. Seguro sus santos se las arreglaban.

Shion abrió la puerta de su despacho y avanzó hasta su escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado. Así como Tersites había impuesto condiciones para aceptar a la diosa, el Patriarca también esgrimió las suyas. Nadie en el colegio debía saber que Saori era la encarnación de Athena y que habría santos dorados y plateados infiltrados cuidándola. El Patriarca apoyó el codo encima del escritorio y su cabeza encima de su mano con todo el desgano que la situación le provocaba. Se sopló el flequillo y miró la hora.

"Son las 10:30 am… el concurso de plateados es a mediodía." Suspiró en voz baja, para luego apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla. "Espero que no protesten demasiado."

El lemuriano entonces fijó la mirada hacia la pila de papeles que esperaban por su firma, pero pronto desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. El día estaba agradable, ya no hacía tanto calor y lo mejor de todo es que podría retirarse antes de su trabajo a descansar. Como no le estaba dando las lecciones a Saori, estaba disfrutando desde ya las ventajas del cambio de rutina. Quizás invitaría a Idril a cenar o algo. Sonrió entonces: y al día siguiente ambos podrían anunciar que se habían casado de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, de pronto, otra preocupación le golpeó de pronto en la cabeza y comenzó a carcomerle los nervios. Shion se pasó las manos nerviosamente por el cabello y puso los ojos largos al cielo.

"¿En el _kindergarten_? Elfa Loca. ¿Por qué quiere inscribirla en un kindergarten? Se puede pescar alguna infección o algo. ¿Qué pasa si se cae y se rompe un ala? Por todos los dioses¿Por qué sólo yo pienso en esas cosas?"

Bah. Con razón este se nos enfermó del corazón.

**Fin de la Apertura. **

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Sorteo. _**

****

_ … _

_ … En el entretecho, algo se movió con un sigilo parecido al de un gato. Una delgada silueta se deslizó sin ser detectada… o al menos eso creyó. Antes de salir del Salón, Idril y Shion miraron hacia atrás por unos segundos, sin encontrar nada. _

_"Nuestro espía regresó." Comentó Shion muy serio. _

_"Hmpf." _

_Como ven, el Gran Salón no estaba tan vacío del todo. _

_ … _

****

**PS:** Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO LA APERTURA! **


	2. El Sorteo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con algunos de los personajes del fic, que no son originales y que sí pertenecen a otro manga, pero sólo para mantener la sorpresa, develaré a su debido tiempo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Sexto: No me recrearé en el sufrimiento de mi enemigo antes de matarle. Mejor hay que matarle de una buena vez, ya que esto ahorra municiones y tiempo. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!) _

****

**Capítulo 1: **

**El Sorteo. **

****

**Corredores del Templo Principal. **

_Esa tarde. _

Sí, podían pasar de incógnito. Sí, podían proteger a la diosa donde fuera. Sí, podían soportarlo **TODO** por Athena. Los santos y amazonas estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por defender sus nobles ideales y a aquella que era prácticamente el centro de su universo. Casi siempre salían airosos de todas las empresas que acometían, aunque sus victorias les costasen sangre, sudor y lágrimas… en igual proporción, que conste, que tenemos santos bastante emocionales. Aunque esto…

"¿Por qué yo? No pude haber hecho enojar tanto a Athena. ¡No Soy Tan Mala!" Se lamentó Shaina con voz de tragedia. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Habiendo tanto santo de plata… ¿Tenía que ser _YO_?" Su máscara ocultaba la soberbia expresión de desconsuelo de su rostro, pero nada podía hacer para disimular los sonidos que provenían de sus cuerdas vocales.

"Vamos, Shaina, no es para tanto: al menos no vas de alumna." Le animó Alsacia, dándole amistosos golpecitos en la espalda. "Estarás al mando y podrás distraerte un poco del Santuario. ¡Quizás hay algún profesor guapo que ocupe tu tiempo libre!" Ese entusiasmo que tanto caracterizaba a Alsacia no era compartido por la amazona.

"Alsacia… ¡Dices todo eso porque **NO** TE PASÓ A TI!" Gruñó Shaina, apretando los puños, y con ello arrugando el papel que aún tenía entre sus manos.

"Es verdad, pero al menos no saliste tan mal parada como Argol." Dijo Alsacia sin que su buen humor se viera mellado. La chica se sopló el flequillo. "Alisa, ayúdame un poco: Shaina está muy deprimida."

"Justo que te iba a pedir ayuda a ti¿Crees que Argol está bien?" Le preguntó Alisa con toda naturalidad.

El que el santo de Perseo estaba desparramado en aquella banqueta, pálido y lívido, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de desesperación. Alisa estaba a su lado y le echaba viento con una revista. Al igual que Alsacia, intentaba levantarle el ánimo, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido mayor suerte.

"¿Son estas maneras de aceptar la misión de proteger a la diosa?" Quiso saber Alisa, mientras ponía las manos en las caderas. "Creí que estarían contentos, bien fácil que les resultó su misión."

"¡Es un honor para mi proteger a Athena!" Exclamó Shaina, dando un sorpresivo respingo. "Es esto de ser _profesora _lo que me tiene mal."

"¿Qué tanto problema puede ser? Ya antes has entrenado aprendices. ¡Un montón de estudiantes de secundaria no será un problema para ti!" puntualizó Alisa.

"Ser Maestra de aprendices es una cosa, pero _PROFESORA_ en una secundaria es otra muy distinta." Gruñó la amazona, que en seguida se dejó caer sobre la banqueta. "¿Por qué Yo?"

"¿Pura suerte?" Alsacia se encogió de hombros. "No manches Shaina. Seguro lo harás muy bien. Además y conociéndote, seguro con dos gritos conseguirás tu objetivo. Eres una buena maestra."

"Además no harás nada muy diferente: serás profesora de gimnasia… En cambio Argol…"

El santo de Perseo giró la cabeza unos cuantos grados y se quedó mirando con cara de tragedia a las chicas. Aún no se atrevía a hablar después de lo sucedido aquél mediodía. Como si fuera un robot, regresó su cabeza a su posición inicial y se pegó un fuerte suspiro. Alisa tomó el papel que el santo tenía en sus manos y lo leyó.

"Argol será un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Arabia Saudita… le rebajaron la edad de modo que calzara. Todo a propósito." Explicó Alisa casi condolida. "Será un alumno más."

"Merecido se lo tiene por protestarle al Patriarca, con lo malhumorado y tenso que está." Shaina olvidó su ansiedad por unos segundos y se cruzó de brazos. "Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, sería el conserje y no un alumno."

"… Dejen de refregarme eso en la nariz." Rezongó Argol tras un suspiro. "Siento como si me hubieran rebajado de nivel."

Shaina suspiró y dejó caer los músculos. Argol se quedó mirando el techo. Alsacia y Alisa se miraron casi divertidas. Ese día al mediodía, había sido el sorteo para elegir a quienes de entre la orden plateada serían elegidos para ser los guardaespaldas de incógnito de la diosa en su nuevo colegio. A decir verdad, fue una situación bastante tensa, y no porque los santos se negaran a cuidar de Saori, sino porque el ambiente en el que estarían sería completamente extraño a ellos, lo cuál aumentaba su ansiedad, distintas paranoias y delirios de persecución.

Argol de Perseo y Shaina de Ophiucus habían resultado elegidos, pero solo fue la amazona la que no protestó por el cargo. Pese a la tremenda aprehensión que le causaba ir a un colegio a proteger de incógnito a la diosa, nada más ni nada menos como la profesora de gimnasia para chicas, no dijo ni pío y acató la orden. Es que Argol, momentos antes, se puso a reclamar por haber sido elegido como el conserje del colegio, puesto conocido también como el intendente… lastimosamente para él, Shion estaba de muy mal humor como para aguantar payasadas y reclamos: antes que el santo pudiera decir '_perdón'_, Argol descubrió que había sido reducido a la categoría de alumno, amenazado con todo tipo de penurias por si osaba reprobar alguna materia.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Un colegio era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ellos, que apenas sí se molestaban en entender que había primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Todos los santos de Athena habían recibido la mejor educación disponible para ellos, tanto a nivel físico, como intelectual, por parte de sus maestros. Estos estudios estaban reconocidos legalmente por el Estado Griego, lo cuál les daba la ventaja de que si así lo querían, podrían acceder a la universidad. Sin embargo no era útil tener el nivel académico necesario **SIN** la experiencia de campo como alumno normal bajo circunstancias normales… situación también conocida como vida social estudiantil.

Por esta misma razón, por haber recibido una educación personalizada, de calidad y fuera del sistema educativo común a todos los mortales, era que todos ellos estaban ansiosos. Casi ninguno había pisado un colegio en su perra vida, lo cuál hacía de la actual misión algo estresante. Muchos incluso habían expresado la idea de que preferían intentar sacarle una foto a Perséfone en la ducha y huir para contarlo que pasar cerca de un colegio… opinión compartida por no pocos dorados. Pero al mismo tiempo, este particular desafío hacía de la experiencia algo valioso. Después de todo, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y astuto.

"Argol, no es tan malo ser estudiante. ¡Cuando Yo Era Alumna Lo Pasaba De Maravilla!" Exclamó Alsacia. "Seguro haces muchos amigos."

"Si me lo preguntan, yo lo pasé muy mal." Confesó Alisa. "Quizás allí no usan técnicas mortales de ataque y defensa, pero sí se alcanzan grados muy tensos de agresividad psicológica. Seguro los dos pueden lidiar con eso." La chica se sopló el flequillo y miró hacia la puerta cerrada del Gran Salón. "Pese a todo, también guardo recuerdos bonitos."

"Eso _NO_ ayuda, Alisa." Argol frunció el ceño. "No podré cuidar bien de mis escorpiones y **_no quiero_** que Milo los cuide." Rezongó molesto. "Tampoco pienso dejárselos a Asterion, porque no los cuidará bien ni le dará sus vitaminas."

Si se están preguntando a qué se debe eso, yo les explico. Así como hay competencias y presentaciones de perros, gatos y caballos de raza, los escorpiones también tenían su legión de fanáticos que organizaban sus propios eventos. Milo estaba considerado de entre los mejores criadores del mundo y sus escorpiones siempre se quedaban con los primeros premios. Filemón había sido campeón de su raza por 3 años seguidos. El asunto era que Argol había ingresado a las competencias no hacía mucho, pero desde que había entrado al circuito, sus ejemplares quedaban siempre de finalistas. En la última competencia, el ejemplar de Milo, Otto, le había ganado por un pelo de liebre al escorpión de Argol, Tadeo, por lo cuál ambos santos se habían pescado cierta deportiva ojeriza.

"Ya Deja De Lloriquear¡Pareces Nena, Argol!" Gruñó Shaina de pronto. "¡Te Quejas De Lleno! Yo Tendré Que Dejar A Rin A Cargo De Geist Y June: No Me Hace Gracia Tener Que Interrumpir Su Entrenamiento." La amazona dejó caer la cabeza. "Esta vez, Marin no puede cubrirme, con lo delicada que está."

"Mírenlo del lado positivo: podrán ir a charlar con nosotras a la hora de almuerzo." Señaló de pronto Alsacia. Argol y Shaina quedaron mirando a las bomberos.

"El colegio al que irán queda cerca de nuestra estación. Sandra siempre me va a ver después de…"

"Sandra¿Tu hermana menor, Alisa?" Interrumpió de pronto Argol.

"Sí, va en el mismo colegio, Hasta creo que Saori quedó en el mismo curso en el que está ella." Comentó a la pasada. "El lugar queda a 4 cuadras de la estación." Explicó contenta. El santo de Perseo asintió con ligereza.

"Dudo que dejen salir a Argol en horas de clase, pero Shaina: en menos de 5 minutos llegas a la Estación, por lo que almorzaremos y conversaremos juntas." Terminó Alsacia con una sonrisa. "Así nos dirás que ocurre en el colegio."

La amazona de plata sopesó las palabras de Alsacia y Alisa unos instantes y asintió con cautela. Argol se veía menos desconsolado y tenía algunos colores más en el rostro, aparte del blanco harina, como si hubiera recibido una buena noticia. ¿Qué fue lo que le levantó el ánimo? Todavía es un misterio.

"Sí, no puede ser tan malo. Quizás resulta divertido." Asintió Shaina a desgano. Las chicas se quedaron viendo hacia el Gran Salón. "Sobretodo porque dentro de poco sabremos quienes son los elegidos entre los dorados."

"Sean quienes sean, seguro harán un buen trabajo, pero en serio espero que Shaka no sea uno de ellos." Alisa suspiró divertida.

"Es verdad: conociendo como son los adolescentes de hoy, seguro nos matan al güero de un colapso nervioso en menos de 5 minutos." Dijo Alsacia. "¿Se lo imaginan enseñando su '_Sagrado **OM'**_ a chiquillos de 14 años?"

Por unos momentos, y tras los dichos de Alsacia, Alisa, Shaina y Argol tuvieron la viva imagen de Shaka de Virgo, al frente de un salón de clases, lleno de revoltosos alumnos de 14 años, tratando de enseñarles el '_Sagrado **OM'**_ y soportando la única reacción lógica de un montón de niños que se resisten a ser educados en cualquier área del conocimiento humano, sobre todo filosofía. Y conste que Shaka es buen profesor, pero eso **no asegura** buenos alumnos.

Los 4 estallaron en risas casi de inmediato.

**Dentro del Gran Salón. **

_En esos momentos. _

"¡**ATCHÍS**!" Estornudó Shaka de pronto. "Perdón. Se debieron acordar e mi."

"Salud." Dijeron varias voces relativamente al mismo tiempo.

La atención de los callados dorados volvió a centrarse en la figura de Shion. El Patriarca estaba en solemne silencio, seguía de un humor de la patada, pero ya más templado: Idril estaba junto a él, sosteniendo a un tranquilo y muy despierto Kyrus en los brazos. Niké no estaba presente. Shion sostenía en sus manos un ánfora, en cuyo interior había 12 papelitos, de los cuáles, solo 4 tenían escrito una vocal y los demás consonantes. Cada santo, excepto Aioria de Leo, sacaría un papel que determinaría su rol a desempeñar en la misión de proteger a la diosa en su nuevo colegio.

"Bien caballeros. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: los papeles son todos iguales, así que les pediré que no se regodeen." Explicó Shion todo serio. Por fortuna para los dorados, Idril y Docko habían logrado aplacar en parte su mal humor y el Patriarca ya no estaba tan agrio como aquella mañana, cuando tocó el sorteo de los plateados. "Aioria, por favor."

El Santo de Leo asintió con la cabeza y tomó el ánfora con ambas manos. Aioria no estaba considerado como candidato posible a la misión, debido en parte a sus derechos como futuro padre y al pequeño detalle que tanto él como Marin necesitaban estar cerca el uno del otro. La amazona había pasado algunos sustos y experimentado molestos síntomas de pérdida que la tenían con reposo absoluto… y por mucho estorbo que significase, Aioria hacía lo imposible por ayudar y por hacerla sentir cómoda. Se confortaban, consolaban y animaban en forma mutua de esta manera. Lo que menos necesitaban era estar alejados el uno del otro, cosa que Shion comprendía y por eso había dejado al león fuera del sorteo. Los demás santos ni siquiera chistaron la decisión.

El ánfora, en las manos de Aioria, se paseó por todos los dorados, que sin dudar demasiado, sacaron un papel. Cuando todos tenían ya uno de éstos en las manos, Aioria le regresó el ánfora al Patriarca, que, sin más dilación, teletransportó el objeto hacia su despacho.

"¿Quiénes obtuvieron una vocal?" Preguntó Shion con seriedad. 4 manos se alzaron con timidez: Shura, Afro, Alde y Máscara de la Muerte. "Felicidades. Han sido elegidos para la misión."

"¿Nos Tocará Hacer De Maestros?" Preguntó Shura con los ojos muy abiertos.

Un concierto de suspiros de alivio, proveniente de aquellos santos que obtuvieron consonantes, se dejó sentir en el ambiente… y un claro gruñido de hastío por parte de los demás. Shion carraspeó.

"No, fueron elegidos para proteger a la diosa Athena dentro del recinto estudiantil al que comenzará a asistir dentro de unos días." Aclaró Shion con seria calma. "El que coincida con el hecho que tienen que hacer clases y pasar desapercibidos, es otra cosa que no debería distraerlos."

"Para mi es todo un honor proteger a la diosa." Se apresuró a decir Shura muy decidido. "Como El Santo Más Leal A…"

"¿Quieres Callarte? Ya Quisiera Ver Tu Lealtad Luego Que Pase Una Semana Con Ese Montón De Demonios." Protestó Máscara de la Muerte.

"Niños, por favor." Intervino Shion justo a tiempo. "No se desconcentren. Aunque ustedes fueron los elegidos para cuidar de la Princesa, esto no excluye a los demás." El Patriarca paseó la mirada por los demás dorados. "Ya hemos hablado de esto: tendrán que hacer rondas de vigilancia alrededor del establecimiento y mantener el área limpia y segura a todas horas."

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer, Excelencia." Dijo Saga, cruzado de brazos. "Ya verá que nada malo ocurrirá."

"No le veo lo malo: puede ser divertido¿Quién sabe? Hasta encontramos un aprendiz o dos." Comentó Aldebarán de buen humor. "Excelencia, sé muy bien que tendremos que mantener un perfil bajo y que nadie debe saber que la Princesa es Athena o nosotros sus santos. Lo que quisiera saber es qué cargo desempeñaremos."

"Seremos profes¿O no has estado atento, Alde?" Gruñó Afro. Es que el pisciano tenía una mala corazonada de esta misión. Shion asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué vocal tienes, Aldebarán?"

"Έψιλον, excelencia." Respondió el santo de Tauro. Shion intercambió una mirada con Idril.

"¡Qué Apropiado!" Exclamó Idril sonriendo. "Te tocó Deportes. Aldebarán, eres el profesor de gimnasia para los muchachos." Respondió la elfa. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Aldebarán puso las manos en las caderas y emitió una sonora carcajada.

"**¡ESTUPENDO!** Esto Es Lo Mejor Que Me Pudo Haber Pasado. Ya Verán Esos Muchachos: Tendrán El Mejor Estado Físico De Su Generación." Como ven, Alde estaba contento. "¡Ya No Puedo Esperar! Esto Sí Que Es Una Buena Noticia."

"¡Vaya Alde! Es El Trabajo Indicado Para Ti." Kanon golpeó amistosamente a Aldebarán en la espalda. "¿Sabe Excelencia? Debería considerar la posibilidad de darle un aprendiz." Shion sonrió.

"Al menos uno de ustedes está contento." Comentó el lemuriano. "¿Los demás qué vocales obtuvieron?"

"Yo saqué Άλφα." Dijo Máscara muy a desgano.

"Me tocó Όμικρον." Dijo Shura muy cauto.

"Tengo Ιώτα. ¿Es eso muy malo?" Preguntó Afro con ojos grandes. Idril carraspeó con delicadeza, al tiempo que acomodaba a Kyrus en sus brazos.

"A Máscara de la Muerte le tocó ser el maestro de física, Shura estará a cargo de las fotocopias y la biblioteca y Afrodita… estará a cargo de disciplinar a los alumnos que así lo requieran."

La cara de pasmo se estampó en los rostros de los dorados, incluso de Shion. Los únicos que se lo tomaron con tranquilidad fueron Idril y Kyrus. Máscara se quedó sin habla, el cabello de Afro perdió volumen de la impresión y Shura puso cara de disgusto… y como buen capricorniano que es…

"¿**QUÉ**¿A Cargo De Las Fotocopias Y La Biblioteca? Esas No Son Tareas Dignas De Un Santo De Athena. Protegeré A La Diosa, A Eso No Me Niego, Pero No Me Vestiré Ni Trabajaré En Una Maldita Fotocopiadora."

Mientras Shura despotricaba, una vena comenzó a resaltar en la sien de Shion. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que el mal humor del Patriarca estaba más templado? Eso no quiere decir que estaba aplacado del todo. Docko le puso una mano en el hombro a Shura y bajo la máscara, Idril se veía hastiada. Shion frunció el ceño.

"Harás lo que se te dice. Una palabra más y pasarás de la fotocopiadora a la conserjería." Gruñó Shion de muy mala leche.

"¡Pero Excelencia! Debo Protestar¿Acaso No Había Otro Cargo Aparte De Eso? No Me Veo A Mi Mismo Sacando Fotocopias."

"Tienes razón, sí hay un cargo más y ya que lo pienso, tampoco te veo como fotocopiador." Shion entrecerró los ojos. "Dije que _una palabra más_ y te pasaba a la conserjería… Así que Hazte La Idea Que Estarás Trapeando Pisos."

"¡Excelencia!"

"Fin de la discusión." Shion hizo un gesto con las manos que acalló a Shura.

"… No importa, estoy bien en la fotocopiadora. Verá que seré el mejor…" Comenzó a decir con toda la humildad del caso.

"Lástima, ya te pasé a la conserjería." Gruñó el Patriarca con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego miró a los demás dorados. "¿Algún otro comentario?"

**"¿QUÉ¿MAESTRO DE FÍSICA YO?"** Explotó Máscara de pronto, tan de improviso que Kyrus pegó un respingo y se sujetó de las ropas de Idril, gimiendo. Milo le quedó viendo inquieto, pero la elfa le tranquilizó. "Pero… **¿PORQUÉ YO? CAMUS ES EL QUE SABE FÍSICA**¡No Deja De Hablar Payasadas Del Cero Completo!"

"¡Es Cero Absoluto Y La Boca Te Queda Donde Mismo!" Exclamó Camus molesto y haciendo bajar unos 2 o 3 grados la temperatura ambiente. Es que el hecho que Máscara dijera '_cero completo'_ en vez del término correcto, le parecía toda una blasfemia.

**"¡DA IGUAL! EL PUNTO ES QUE SABES FÍSICA, NO YO."** Ladró el italiano de muy mal modo. El dorado se volvió hacia Shion. "Excelencia, Le Pido Que Reconsidere: No Soy Bueno Para La Física, **Y MENOS** Para Tener Aprendices." Le pidió con un respeto increíble. "No Tengo Paciencia, _Detesto_ A Los Niños, No Soy Bueno Para Tratar Adolescentes, a menos que sea a las patadas. Usted _Siempre_ Me Está Diciendo Lo Mismo." Rezongó enfadado. Shion, que en apariencia parecía contar hasta 8 millones, tomó aire y se dispuso a responder.

"Máscara, **sí** tienes aptitudes para la física, **no** protestes tanto y **hazte** de la idea, que **NO** te queda de otra, o te pasará _lo mismo _que a Shura, aunque el puesto de conserje ya lo ocupa él." Le advirtió con impaciencia. "Además así practicas."

"¿Practicar Qué? Si se me permite preguntar." Gruñó Máscara, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerse.

"La paciencia." Shion no quiso decirle a Máscara que dentro de unos meses, tendría un aprendiz propio, aspirante a Cáncer. "Recuerda que es una virtud que te hace falta cultivar." Esta respuesta no pareció dejar muy tranquilo al guardián de la Cuarta Casa.

"Así como lo es la mansedumbre." Intervino Shaka de improviso. "Deberías obedecer a su Excelencia sin chistar: Ya ves lo que le pasó a Shura." El santo de Virgo señaló en ese momento a Shura, que, con una cara de muerte, estaba sentado en el piso, mientras Aioros y Milo le echaban aire. Es que no parecía estar respirando.

"Sin mencionar que hoy estoy de **mal humor**." Gruñó Shion entre dientes.

"Mucho muy cierto." Añadió Docko divertido. "Ustedes deberían estar orgullosos de haber sido elegidos para esta misión."

"Y lo estoy, pero… Pero ¿Por qué Física?" Gimió Máscara. "¿No había algo más acorde con mi área de conocimiento? No sé… ¿Taxidermia, Autopsias, Criminología o alguna cosa de esas?"

"¿Quieres enseñar italiano?" Preguntó Idril de pronto con voz conciliadora. Esto hizo pensar a Máscara unos momentos.

"Olvídenlo." Dijo al cabo de un rato. "Me quedo con Física."

"Estupendo, ahora te callas. Darás Física y lo harás bien, porque yo lo digo y fin del asunto." Sentenció Shion apretando los puños. "Que te sirva para expandir tu área de conocimientos."

"¡Dejen De Protestar! Deberían Verle El Lado Positivo." Dijo Aldebarán de pronto. "Vamos a Trabajar Con otro tipo de Aprendices que…"

"Son Incorregibles." Interrumpió Afro con celo. Había estado en silencio todo el rato, pero ya no podía aguantarse más. "Estos Críos De Hoy Son Imposibles: Débiles, No Se Les Puede Hacer Nada, Por Todo Deben Ir Al Psiquiatra, Quieren Que Todo Se Les Dé En Bandeja Y…"

Así sucesivamente siguieron las protestas de los 4 elegidos y las respuestas, tanto de apoyo o censura a sus distintas actitudes. No era que los dorados no quisieran cumplir con su misión, es que se les hacía algo antinatural… además estar en un colegio haciendo clases se les hacía latoso, por decir lo menos. No podrían cuidar bien a la Princesa de ese modo. Shion, que sabía que algo así podía suceder, se sobó las sienes y suspiró en voz baja.

"¿Por qué se le ocurren estas ideas a la diosa?"

"¡SILENCIO TODOS!" Exclamó de pronto Idril. "Dejen los lloriqueos para después que pudo ser peor." La máscara de la amazona tenía el ceño fruncido, pero pronto cambió su expresión. "Hay muchas cosas que coordinar y preparar. No es momento para gritar ni nada, menos en este lugar y momento."

"Idril tiene razón." Apoyó Docko. "Andando caballeros, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Espero que como santos de Athena que son, lo harán bien." Concluyó Shion desganado.

Los dorados, algo avergonzados por su actitud, se disculparon a la rápida y se dispusieron a dejar el Salón. Docko intercambió una mirada con el Patriarca, e hizo un gesto para darle ánimos. Shion, que seguía molesto, hizo una mueca descontenta, que afortunadamente Docko pasó por alto. Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia Idril, quien le devolvía a Kyrus a su papá, Milo, intercambiando algunos comentarios y bromas en el proceso. Eso le alivió el genio… es que se de pronto, con el niño en los brazos, se veía diferente. No sé, como más bonita.

Una vez que todos los dorados hubieron hecho abandono del Salón, Idril caminó hasta Shion, quien se disponía a salir por las salidas posteriores. La elfa se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

"Todo saldrá bien. ¡Aries! Estás hecho una mata de nervios: eso te hará mal del corazón." Le regañó muy seria. Shion giró sobre sus talones y en un solo movimiento le quitó la máscara.

"No me digas que no me preocupe, porque no puedo." Dijo con inocencia. "Además el único peligro que conozco para mi corazón, eres tú."

"Tendré que _dosificar_ algunas cosas, entonces." Comentó Idril algo pícara, recuperando su máscara, mas no se la puso. "En serio te preocupas demasiado." Shion se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Ya se me pasará. Por cierto… te veías distinta hace un rato."

"¿Ahora me veo mal?" Preguntó Idril.

"No, como que te veías más linda de lo normal." Le sonrió Shion travieso. Idril le soltó la mano y se puso la máscara, un fingido desmán de desagravio.

"Y me dices a mi que mi carácter es voluble." Le regañó, mientras se arrimaba de su brazo. Entonces un pequeño bólido se estrelló contra las piernas de la elfa. "**¡OPA!**"

**"¡GANÉ!"** Niké se abrazó a las piernas de Idril con fuerza, luciendo una sonrisa tan grande que bien serviría para promocionar cremas dentales. "¡MAMI! Ya no hay nadie akí¿Puede Papi Shion jugar konmigo?" Preguntó con ojos grandes y brillantes de entusiasmo.

Aah, el hastío. Gran sensación¿no? Le hubieran visto la cara al Patriarca, que justo tenía intenciones de acaramelarse un poco con su elfita y ahora ya no podía. Una gran gota resbaló por las cabezas de ambos. Shion se obligó a olvidar el chasco y alzó a la pequeña diosa en los brazos.

"¿Te escapaste de la Princesa Athena otra vez?" Le preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta. Niké asintió.

"Zí, aunke kasi me atrapa."

"Entonces mejor le avisamos que estás bien, antes que se desespere." Dijo Idril mientras comenzaba a caminar. "¿Vamos?"

En silencio y con tranquilidad, el trío se dispuso a abandonar el Gran Salón.

…

… En el entretecho, algo se movió con un sigilo parecido al de un gato. Una delgada silueta vestida de negro se deslizó sin ser detectada… o al menos eso creyó. Antes de salir del Salón, Idril y Shion miraron hacia atrás y al techo por unos segundos, sin encontrar nada.

"Nuestro espía regresó." Comentó Shion muy serio.

"Hmpf." Esto puso a Idril de muy mal humor.

Como ven, el Gran Salón no estaba tan vacío del todo.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Profesores de Reemplazo. _**

_"¿Es guapo?" Preguntó Melissa, quien enseñaba matemática, con un juvenil entusiasmo. _

_"¡Melissa!" Le recriminó Josefa, la maestra de química. "No te hagas de tantas ilusiones: Es tan solo el conserje. Déjalo tranquilo." _

_"Josefa, dices eso porque no lo has visto." Rió Shiori enigmática. "La belleza está en los ojos de quien la observa y lo más importante… las apariencias engañan." Añadió como si supiera algo. _

**PS:** ¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Espero que los capítulos de estreno les hayan gustado. Esto bien puede ser algo fatal. El fic pretende ser algo más bien ligero de leer, no quería hacer mucho caldo de cabeza mientras lo escribía. Ocurre que no tuve todo el tiempo que hubiera querido: de milagro lo terminé. Mi objetivo aquí es hacer sufrir a un montón de santos, entre ellos a Máscara, que me llenó de cangrejos mi casa sólo porque no terminaba de escribir. Este monstruo mío estuvo muchas veces a punto de ser eliminado y puede que aún corra tal suerte, dado que no me convence del todo. No era la falta de ideas lo que retrasó el estreno de _Omnia Disce_, sino la falta de tiempo y el acoso de Doña Tesis, que gusta de no darme ni un respiro. Ojalá les guste mucho… y si no, pues ni modo, **nn** hice un buen esfuerzo (aunque reconozco que no el mejor). Es una suerte de crossover con otro de mis mangas favoritos, pero tal información será revelada en algunos capítulos más y no por ahora. Algunos de ustedes ya tienen pistas al respecto. Faltas de ortografía, de tipeo, gramática y redacción _no son intencionales_, excepto, claro, en el caso de los diálogos de Niké, (por amor al chocolate, no soy perfecta: seguro se me escapó alguna) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y **avisen** para poder corregir, lo mismo corre por si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Άλφα, Έψιλον, Ιώτα, Όμικρον: **Son vocales del alfabeto griego, que pueden equipararse con las vocales **A**, **E**, **I**, **O **(ojo, son parecidas, pero no las mismas. En griego moderno, se encuentran hasta 7 vocales, de las cuales, las nombradas son las únicas simples y e resto son compuestas). No debí haberlas escrito con los caracteres latinos, pero y pese a que Fanfiction acepta fics escritos en lengua griega con sus respectivos caracteres, a mi no me deja ponerlos a menos que los copie desde la web…. Tuve que ir a la página de Wikipedia en griego y buscar las vocales una por una para poder copiar y pegar.

**Α, α, Άλφα**_ (pron. 'Alfa)': L_a primera letra del alfabeto griego y tiene un valor numérico de 1.

**Ε, ε, Έψιλον**_ (pron. 'Épsilon'): _(literalmente 'e' breve) Es la quinta letra del alfabeto griego y tiene un valor numérico de 5.

**Ι, ι, Ιώτα**_ (pron. Iota): E_s la novena letra del alfabeto griego y tiene un valor numérico de 10.

**Ο, ο, Όμικρον**_ (pron. Ómicron): E_s la decimoquinta letra del alfabeto griego y tiene un valor numérico de 70 y significa literalmente "O pequeña".

**Escorpiones: **No sé qué me motivó a poner esta brújula cultural, pero bueno. Como poco y nada sé de insectos y arañas, excepto que me ponen nerviosa entre otras cosas, y para que quienes son más duchos que yo en las artes de la entomología no me cuelguen de los pulgares, extraje esta pequeña reseña de **Encarta 98**… claro que los comentarios entre paréntesis son míos.

Clasificación científica: los escorpiones pertenecen al orden _Scorpionida_, clase _Arachnida (O sea, son arañas)_. Es el nombre común de un arácnido de cuerpo plano y estrecho dotado de dos pinzas similares a las de las langostas, ocho patas y una cola abdominal segmentada. Ésta, que normalmente termina en un aguijón alimentado por un par de glándulas venenosas, suele curvarse sobre el dorso del animal. Se conocen unas 1.400 especies. Por lo general, los escorpiones son de color pardo y miden entre 2,5 y 20 cm de longitud. _(Ni idea de cuanto tiempo viven estos fósiles, pero bueno. Dicen las malas lenguas que pueden aguantar un ataque nuclear, pero seguro escuché mal… o quizás se referían a las cucarachas)_.

Presente en regiones tropicales cálidas y secas, el escorpión es nocturno y se alimenta sobre todo de arañas e insectos. Las crías nacen vivas y permanecen con su madre durante un breve periodo _(Aww)_. Cuando captura una víctima con las pinzas, el escorpión le inflige un picotazo con su aguijón abdominal que la incapacita. La picadura de la mayoría de las especies es dolorosa _(Mucho **Auch**)_, pero no fatal para las personas, aunque existen especies muy peligrosas (_Como el escorpión negro y el dorado… no, no me refiero a Milo, aunque ese si es bastante letal_); su veneno es una neurotoxina que ataca el sistema nervioso _(Según tengo entendido, hay una especie de escorpión cuyo veneno puede matar a un niño pequeño… __Auch)._

"Escorpión", Enciclopedia Microsoft(R) Encarta(R) 98. (c) 1993-1997 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos.


	3. Profesores de Reemplazo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El Personaje de Shiori pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y sufrió algunas modificaciones por el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

**_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Duodécimo:_**_ Uno de mis consejeros será un niño normal de cinco años. Cualquier fallo en mi plan que sea capaz de detectar el pequeño, será corregido antes de ser llevado acabo… evitándome así el molesto comentario: "_¡Hasta un niño lo habría notado!_" _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2: **

**Profesores de Reemplazo. **

**Estancias de Athena. **

_3 días antes del inicio de clases. _

Saori estaba echada en el suelo, leyendo algunos mails que había impreso. Shun, Seiya y Hyoga le habían escrito con entusiasmo, llenándola de ánimos y esperanzas. Shiryu también le había escrito, y aunque en su carta no faltaban las muestras de cariño y apoyo, ésta estaba llena de las típicas formalidades que lo caracterizaban. Había una referencia a Ikki: al parecer Shun había logrado que al menos le enviase un parco saludo en una pequeña nota al pie en su propio mail.

Todo un logro para Shun, por si me lo preguntan.

Niké entonces estiró una de sus alas en toda su extensión, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, como para desperezarse. Es que estaba extrañada que Saori no le prestara ni la más mínima atención. Se había colado a la habitación hacía no menos de 5 minutos, seguramente huyendo de Idril, pues era la hora de su baño. La pequeña se había echado en el suelo en la misma posición que Saori y la observaba con atención. Athena quedó mirando a la pequeña, se sopló el flequillo y le sonrió.

"¿Te caíste de nuevo? Tienes las manitos raspadas."

"Zí… pero me lebanté zolita y no lloré." Explicó la pequeña con orgullo.

"Debes andar con cuidado, Niké. No me gustaría que te cayeras de nuevo por las escaleras." Le recordó Saori. La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

"No, yo no kaerme otra bez." Gimoteó. Entonces parpadeó con dulzura. "Azena se ve kontenta. ¿Ta Feliz?"

"Entusiasmada." Saori se agachó al nivel de Niké y se acercó a ella. "¡Es Que En Tres Días Más Iré Al Colegio! No Sabes Lo Contenta Que Estoy¡Iré Al Colegio!" Niké aplaudió con las manitos.

"¿Niké puede ir también?" Preguntó con los ojos brillantes de ilusión. Entonces un par de brazos la levantaron en el aire. Saori se puso de pie.

"Esta Ranita aún está muy pequeña para ir a clases, y sin duda no podrá asistir si no toma su baño." Dijo Idril de improviso. Niké suspiró derrotada y no ofreció resistencia. "Gracias, Princesa, por distraer a Niké."

"No es nada Idril¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Mami Idril atrapó a Niké…" Gimió la pequeña con un puchero.

"No será necesario. Pero si quiere acompañarme por mientras le doy el baño a la niña, no tengo problemas." Idril acomodó a la niña en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir. "A ver si charlamos así un rato." Saori se apresuró a seguirla.

"¡Espera un poco, Idril!"

Y tras los acelerados pasos de Saori, las puertas de sus estancias se cerraron con calma.

**Afueras de la Secundaria. **

_3 días después. Primer día de clases. _

"Eusebio¡No Quiero Problemas Este Año! Si Llego A Escuchar Que De Nuevo…"

Un papá bastante corpulento le advertía con severa firmeza a su flacucho hijo sobre sus expectativas de comportamiento. El hombre no se veía ni era agresivo, pero sí un poco rudo. Ambos estaban justo de pie en la entrada del colegio, momentos antes de entrar a clases. El chiquillo, rojo de la vergüenza, tenía el ceño fruncido e irradiaba mala leche, mientras su padre, indiferente a esto, le aleccionaba con bruto cariño sobre como debía comportarse. Sabía perfectamente que el hecho de haber llevado a su hijo a clases lo avergonzaría frente a sus compañeros, pero no había hecho esto solo para dejarlo en ridículo… aquél padre tomó esa decisión **PARA ASEGURARSE** que el crío se quedase **dentro** del colegio.

"¡Viejo! Ya No Me Sigas Dando Lata. ¡Si Me Porto Mal Es Problema Mío! Déjame En Paz Y…"

El muchacho debía bordear los 14 años y digamos que no era muy fácil de manejar (es que a esa edad y llamarse _Eusebio_…). Al contrario de su papá, era muy delgado y tenía una muy mala actitud. Recibió un zape en la cabeza.

"Claro Que Es Problema Mío. ¡Tuve que hacer malabares para que no te expulsaran el año pasado¿Acaso te piensas que será muy fácil meterte en otro colegio? Agradece que me preocupo por ti."

"¡Entonces No Te Preocupes Tanto Y Estaré…!"

Padre e hijo se quedaron mudos de la impresión, con la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos. Su interesante conversación paterno–filial se había visto interrumpida de pronto. Es que justo en ese instante, los dorados, ajenos a esta rutinaria discusión, hicieron entrada en el colegio. No es que se vieran muy impresionantes, no llevaban sus armaduras, pero… entre ellos iba Shaina, _sin_ su máscara (nada feliz al respecto)… y digamos que…

"¿Es esa una profesora?" Preguntó el papá del muchacho, con la vista fija en la espalda de Shaina.

"¡Ojalá Que Sí!" Eusebio cruzó los dedos y miró suplicante al cielo. Su padre le palmeó el hombro.

"Te dejo. ¡Pórtate Bien! Vendré por ti a la salida." Balbuceó mientras tomaba aire, una vez que la amazona se perdió al interior del edificio. Retrocedió y se fue como anestesiado, sin saber lo afortunado que había sido.

Es que si Shaina se llegaba a enterar de que le habían estado mirando la espalda… ¡Auch!

Como siempre, el primer día de clases del año escolar comenzaba más temprano para los profesores que para el estudiantado. Mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos apenas comenzaban a despertar, era normal que sus maestros ya se encontrasen en el establecimiento. Ese día no fue la excepción, a vista y paciencia de quien prestase atención, el colegio tenía la usual y normal actividad de un primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, pero en verdad… las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Ese día llegaban profesores nuevos. Nada del otro mundo, pero al mismo tiempo sí… es que no todos los días se veían profesores como los que estaban entrando, tal como pueden atestiguarlo Eusebio y su papá. No obstante, pese a que el contingente masculino pareció detenerse en el tiempo al ver a la amazona, sin lugar a dudas las más contentas eran las alumnas y profesoras.

"Mira Eso ¿Ya les viste?"

"Son los nuevos maestros. Eso sí que da ganas de poner atención en clase."

"Imagínatelos en ropa deportiva."

"¡O en traje de baño!"

"¡Ay Mamacita¡Ese bombón se nos derrite al sol!" Sip. Este fue un chiquillo y el piropo fue para Shaina.

Los poco disimulados comentarios de los alumnos en general no pasaron desapercibidos para los dorados. Alde caminaba orgulloso entre el grupo: se había estado preparando toda la semana para este momento. Shura, Máscara y Shaina se veían taimados y comenzaban a cohibirse. Afro tenía una profunda mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Shion iba caminando un poco más adelante, junto con Saori y Argol, tratando de lucir todo lo indiferente que podía. El grupo se dirigía a las oficinas del Rector del establecimiento.

"Esto no es una buena idea." Gruñó Shaina.

"¿No se supone que deberían estudiar y no fijarse en nosotros?" Se lamentó Shura.

"Son niños normales, no se les puede pedir mucho. ¡Me Late Que Será Una Gran Misión!" Exclamó Aldebarán.

"Habla por ti." Rezongaron Afro y Máscara al mismo tiempo.

"Atrás, silencio y no me hagan ir hasta allá." Gruñó Shion de mala gana.

"Shion, les cohibirás más, déjalos tranquilos." Rió Saori con entusiasmo. Argol se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y bufó.

El Patriarca sólo se limitó a sonreír y seguir caminando. Los santos que lo acompañaban, a excepción de Aldebarán, se veían como recién salidos de un velorio. Saori en cambio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba en todas direcciones, sin querer perderse nada. El grupo siguió caminando hacia la oficina del Rector. En su camino, pasaron junto al salón de Maestros… cuya puerta se encontraba semiabierta. Unos ojos muy grandes vieron al grupo, y llenos de emoción y entusiasmo, brillaron en la penumbra. La puerta se cerró en ese instante de golpe y sin disimulo.

**Salón de Maestros. **

Antes de explicar qué ocurrió justo después del portazo, es necesario que nos transportemos unos minutos antes, para ver qué sucede en los misteriosos terrenos del salón de Maestros.

Es que el cuerpo de profesores estaba tan curioso como los alumnos. Ellos tenían noticias de los recién llegados desde hacía semanas, al contrario de los alumnos, que apenas se venían a enterar ese día. Cada uno tenía sus distintas teorías, que en esos momentos eran puestas a prueba y análisis de los distintos grupillos. Es que tan extrañas contrataciones los tenían curiosos.

"¡Ya no puedo esperar a conocer a los nuevos!" Exclamó Melissa, una de las profesoras, con bastante picardía.

"Creí que se te hacía raro que los hubieran contratado de sopetón y sin pedir entrevistas." Comentó Josefa, otra de las profesoras, mientras bebía un sorbo de su té. "Algo poco transparente."

"No Lo Niego, Se Me Hace Como Muy Corrupta La Situación, Pero ¡Dicen Que Son Guapísimos!" Explicó con entusiasmo. Josefa volteó los ojos.

"Es bueno ver nuevas caras, sean las circunstancias que sean, pero no te entusiasmes tanto, Melissa: no creo que los nuevos sean algo del otro mundo." La regañó con calma y mesura. La chica suspiró apenada. "Lo que sí, se me hará raro no ver más al Señor Constantino."

"Sí… es verdad." Melissa cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más suave. "Algunos de los niños ya me preguntaron por él cuando llegué esta mañana." Aquella profesora se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla. "Me dio una pena terrible decirles que había fallecido durante las vacaciones."

"No era de sorprender, el Señor Constantino estaba bien, bien, pero bien viejito: tenía como 87 años. Creí que no tenía más de 60." Aclaró Josefa. "Le extrañaré… aunque… Me pregunto como será el nuevo conserje."

"Es alto y joven." Dijo una tercera profesora. Melissa y Josefa se fijaron de inmediato en ella y la observaron con curiosidad.

"¿Ya le viste, Shiori–san!" Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. La aludida asintió con la cabeza, apenas levantando la mirada del librito que estaba revisando.

"Ajá. Ya le vi."

"¿Como es? Dijiste que era joven." Le incitó Melissa.

"¿Qué tan joven?" Añadió Josefa con entusiasmo.

"Ya les dije. Es alto y joven." Shiori asumió una actitud pensativa. "Debe tener unos 25 o 26 años."

Tanto Melissa y Josefa acercaron sus sillas hasta el puesto que ocupada Shiori. Esta profesora era japonesa. Había llegado a finales del año anterior, en reemplazo del anterior profesor de Latín. Sé que en estos momentos se están preguntando qué rayos hace una japonesa enseñando Latín, y están en todo su derecho. La única respuesta que puedo darles al respecto, es que lisa y llanamente era su lengua muerta favorita. Shiori era filóloga y lingüista; sabía bastantes idiomas. Era muy simpática, aunque como buena japonesa, cauta y reservada. No, no era tímida. En lo más mínimo.

"Dinos Shiori–san ¿Es guapo?" Preguntó Melissa, quien enseñaba matemática, con un juvenil entusiasmo.

"¡Melissa!" Le recriminó Josefa, que enseñaba química. "No te hagas de tantas ilusiones: Es tan solo el conserje. Déjalo tranquilo."

"Josefa, dices eso porque no lo has visto." Rió Shiori con una enigmática sonrisa. "La belleza está en los ojos de quien la observa y lo más importante… las apariencias engañan." Añadió como si supiera algo.

"Ya saliste con tus refranes extraños… pero te haré caso: la última vez tenías razón." Rió Josefa nerviosa. Entonces apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos. "Hablando de la belleza en los ojos ajenos… ¿Cuándo mostrarás un poco más de piel?" Shiori, que no se esperaba la pregunta, tragó saliva y soltó su librito. Una gotota orbitó su cabeza.

"Este… Josefa, sabes que no puedo… Tengo la piel sensible a la luz: no quiero que se me despelleje." Explicó tensa, antes de sumirse en silencio. "Feh."

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Lo que decía Shiori era verdad: por una _especial_ condición genética, su piel era hiper sensible a la luz solar. No, no era de aquellas personas que deben vivir a oscuras, pues podía perfectamente estar bajo el sol si tomaba las debidas precauciones del caso, como usar bloqueadores, cremas medicadas y tratar de exponerse lo menos posible. Por esta razón siempre usaba ropa muy cerrada (aunque de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para estar a la moda y verse estupenda) y la única piel que mostraba era la de su rostro. Es que si se le pasaba la mano con el sol, su piel se irritaba mucho: en una ocasión se había pescado una fea dermatitis. Era extraño lo que le pasaba, pues no era paliducha… al contrario, Shiori tenía una suerte de envidiable tostado natural permanente. Por otro lado, tenía que usar lentes de contacto y gotas para los ojos. Melissa, al ver la incomodidad de Shiori, se puso de pie con estruendo.

"Josefa, ya no la molestes." Le pidió con alegría. "Sabes bien que Shiori–san no puede…"

"¿Hoy no llegaba también esa chica nueva?" Interrumpió Shiori, para cambiar el tema, el cuál le resultaba así tanto sensible. "Ya sabes, la que criaron en casa. La nieta de ese magnate japonés…"

"Sí, llega hoy." Aseguró Melissa. "Espero que se integre bien: le tocó un grupo muy complicado…"

"Más le vale a la pobrecilla salir rápido de la burbuja y adaptarse al grupo." Suspiró Josefa preocupada. "Aunque por fortuna no quedó en el curso de Eusebio y su pandilla."

"No sé si el grupo de Bella es un consuelo." Reclamó Shiori con el ceño fruncido. "Arderá Troya si…"

En esos momentos, fue que la puerta del Salón de Maestros se cerró con estruendo, llamando la atención de todos quienes se encontraban en su interior. Romina, la profesora de Lenguaje, agitaba las manos con entusiasmo.

"¡Oigan todos! Acabo de ver pasar a los nuevos. ¡Iban a la oficina del Director!" Exclamó sin que mermase su expectación.

Nada más eficaz que este anuncio para atraer la atención de todos los profesores, que comentaban justamente este detalle. La gran mayoría se acercó a Romina para obtener más detalles y pedir información sobre los nuevos. Ninguno de ellos siquiera sospechaba que eran dorados.

Josefa y Melissa intentaron arrastrar a Shiori hasta Romina, pero la chica prefirió tomarse su tiempo. La dejaron tranquila y sin esperar más, se dejaron llevar por el grupo. En cambio, Shiori se acercó a una planta muy grande que había allí… la cuál parecía gemir con desconsuelo.

"Geraldo… ¿Estás allí?" Llamó Shiori en voz baja, pero sólo provocó que planta temblase como de miedo. "¿No saldrás?" Nada, la _planta_ se quedó quieta, aunque gemía. "Ya Tranquilo, amigo mío, no es para tanto." Shiori puso cara de pena cuando la _planta_ estalló en llanto. Una gota le orbitó la cabeza. "Seguro que uno de los profesores nuevos te reemplazará¡Estoy segura!" Trató de consolar Shiori a este extraño vegetal.

"¡El Año Pasado Me Dijeron Lo Mismo!" La '_planta'_ gimoteó entre nerviosos y estresados hipos. Shiori suspiró resignada. "¿Y Si No Me Reemplazan?" Una cabeza emergió de entre las hojas. Era un profesor de gruesos anteojos y aspecto enfermo. "¿Qué Tal Si No Es Así?" Se llamaba Geraldo, y el pobre se veía más destrozado que avión aterrizado por Al–Qaeda. "¡No Sobreviviré Otro Año Con Esa Bola De Primates!" ¡Es que los nervios parecían carcomerle el alma! Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Shiori le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

"Te aseguro que es el maestro definitivo." Shiori puso una sonrisa misteriosa. "Lo sé de buena fuente. La suerte te sonríe este año."

**Oficina del Rector. **

_Afueras. _

Saori estaba sentada muy quieta y algo aprehensiva, en una banca justo afuera de la oficina del Director, el Señor Tersites Yannos. Shura estaba con ella, pero ambos se mantenían en silencio. La secretaria no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al extraño par… bueno, quizás quien llamaba más la atención era Shura y no Athena, pero el asunto es que intentaba por todos los medios disimularlo, aunque fallaba en el intento. Afortunadamente, ni la diosa ni su más leal santo parecían percatarse. Sumidos estaban en sus propios pensamientos.

Los pasillos cercanos a la oficina del director bullían en actividad. Dentro de unos minutos sonaría el timbre, anunciando el inicio de clases. Argol estaba paseándose despreocupado por allí, casi fascinado por la dinámica del corredor lleno de estudiantes. Nunca antes había presenciado algo así. Todavía llegaban a sus oídos rumores sobre el extraño grupo que se había adentrado en las oficinas administrativas. El santo de Perseo se sentía extraño, no llevaba su armadura, pero comenzaba a sentirse más liviano, como si esto no hubiera sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Entonces, entre la multitud, divisó algo familiar. Con una sonrisa y casi caminando en punta de pies, se acercó a la hilera de casilleros. Había visto a alguien y pretendía sorprenderle cubriéndole los ojos… aunque digamos que no le resultó, pues ese alguien, que tenía el cabello teñido de negro azabache, giró sobre sus talones en el último momento y le enfrentó por pura casualidad.

"¡Argol!" Exclamó Sandra, la hermana menor de Alisa, al ver al santo de plata caminar hacia ella, incómodo al verse descubierto. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Err… ¡**SORPRESA**!"

**"¡AAAAAH!"** Sandra, con una inusual sonrisa en la cara, se le colgó al cuello en un caluroso abrazo, que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Eso era raro. Algunos de los demás alumnos se quedaron quietos del pasmo al presenciar esto. Sandra era una chica bastante marginal. Durante mucho tiempo había sido gótica y pertenecido a un grupo del estilo, pero ya había superado ese tipo de mañas. Seguía con su actitud extrema de descontento hacia la sociedad, pero ya más templada. A diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, Sandra era MUY fría, por lo que los despliegues de afecto no se le daban muy bien… pero tenía un corazoncito por allí escondido… el cuál tenía un inesperado y secreto dueño.

"¡Sorpresa, Ratona!" Le saludó Argol tras soltarla. Le dedicó una infantil sonrisa. "Primera vez que me descubres antes de sorprenderte." Le dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

Estos dos se habían conocido unos días después del incendio que casi mata a Alisa. Sandra, asustada como nunca antes en su vida, había ido al Santuario a ver cómo estaba su hermana mayor, a quien quería mucho. Argol había terminado guiándole hacia la Casa de Escorpión y bueno, como que habían congeniado muy bien. Hacía unos 8 o 9 meses que estaban saliendo juntos, relación que mantenían en secreto y por razones obvias. En primer lugar, Argol, al ser un santo de plata, no podía enredarse con nadie hasta cumplir los 20 (tenía 19) y en segundo lugar, la razón de más peso, es que Sandra tenía 16, por lo tanto, menor de edad.

Como ven, esta es la razón del porqué a Argol le había cambiado la cara el otro día. Sí, sería un alumno en esa misión que no quería, **PERO**… estaría en el mismo colegio que su chica. Tendría muchas excusas para estar con ella sin ser cuestionado. Al fin que la suerte le sonreía.

"¿**QUÉ** Ratas Haces Aquí?" Le preguntó Sandra al darle un puñetazo en el hombro. "Encima vestido con el uniforme." Añadió a punto de echarse a reír.

"Me metieron de alumno, y te pido que no te rías, Ratona." Argol señaló hacia las oficinas administrativas. "Es que la Princesa va a comenzar a asistir a clases en este colegio y nos metieron de incógnito para cuidarla." Sandra asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó curiosa.

"Algo me había comentado Alisa, pero no me imaginé que te elegirían." Entonces la chica arrugó el ceño. "Pero… pero… ¿A quien sobornaron para meterte aquí? Ya eres mayor¡No tienes edad para estar aquí!"

"Larga historia." Suspiró Argol con un quejoso suspiro. "Me recortaron edad… Pero me pudo haber ido peor; a la Princesa la pusieron en un grado menos del que debería estar: tengo entendido que estará en tu salón. A mi me pusieron en el último grado." Explicó con calma, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿En mi salón? Anda la osa… Si va a estar en mi salón… ¡Bella se la va a comer! Espero que no le haga la vida cuesta arriba." Sandra se mordió el labio y miró de reojo hacia la otra esquina del corredor. "Bah. La Niña Cristal tendrá que aprender: Yo me habría quedado de lo más tranquila en el Santuario."

"Alisa decía lo mismo, pero bueno." Argol se encogió de hombros, pero en seguida le puso una cara de cachorro mojado a Sandra. "No le digas así: recuerda que es mi diosa y que la quiero mucho." Le pidió con firmeza. Sandra se puso en punta de pies y le di un besito en la mejilla.

"¡Cabeza de Piedra! Discúlpame, se me olvida, se me olvida. Sabes que no lo hago con mala intención. Eso sí, no me niegues que es una Niña Cristal." Sandra tomó unos cuadernos de su casillero y casi con coquetería, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. "Te veo en el descanso."

"¡Como Digas, Ratona!" Exclamó Argol guiñándole el ojo. El santo de plata tomó aire e hinchó el pecho. Entonces sintió una molesta mirada a su izquierda. Dos alumnos, que parecían conocer a Sandra, le miraban boquiabiertos. "¿**QUÉ**¿Tengo Acaso Cuatro Brazos Y Dos Cabezas? **LARGO**."

Ambos chiquillos, ante la imperiosa orden del plateado, huyeron rápidamente del lugar, a tropezones. Seguro de sí mismo, e ignorando los comentarios que comenzaban a correr, Argol decidió regresarse orgulloso a las oficinas administrativas, a ver como iban las cosas.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Por algún lado hay que empezar. _**

_… "¿Harás clase en el 2º D?" Preguntó Shiori estupefacta, casi dejando caer el libro y su taza, atragantándose en medio de hipos motivados por la sorpresa. No fue la única con esta reacción, dado que se produjo un silencio sepulcral. "¿Qué materia darás allí?" _

_La imprevista atención que de pronto recaía en Máscara, causó curiosidad en los santos. Alde cruzó miradas con Shaina y se encogió de hombros. La amazona entrecruzó las cejas. _

_"Enseñaré Física." Máscara fijó la mirada en Shiori, que le observaba devuelta como si estuviera viendo a un muerto. "¿Tengo algo en la cara que me ves así?"… _

**PS: **Como ven, hasta ahora han sido los santos y no Athena quienes más han llamado la atención. Eso es bueno, dado que la chica quiere pasar de incógnito, aunque pobres santos: espero que su plan de salud considere el estrés como enfermedad laboral. Ahora solo hay que ver como les va… y por cierto: Kanon abrió un pozo de apuestas. Está apostando por ver qué santo pierde primero los estribos, por si les interesa participar.Faltas de ortografía, de tipeo, gramática y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **


	4. Por algún lado hay que empezar

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Decimoquinto: Nunca emplearé un dispositivo digital de cuenta atrás. Si encuentro que es absolutamente inevitable, lo programaré para activarse cuando llegue a 117, justamente cuando el héroe esté poniendo su plan en marcha._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3:**

**Por algún lado hay que empezar.**

**Oficina del Director.**

El Señor Tersites Yannos parecía una caricatura. Era bajo, calvo, estaba pasado de peso, y todas sus canas se las debía a sus alumnos. Era histriónico y al hablar gesticulaba en demasía con las manos, motivo que le hacía blanco perfecto de bromas, tanto de alumnos como de profesores. Verle hablar distraía y su mensaje siempre tenía pocas repercusiones en quienes le escuchaban. Era mañoso y gentil, aunque no demasiado, fumador compulsivo, gran negociante y severo en los castigos: en sus 5 años como director de aquél plantel estudiantil, había aplicado tolerancia cero en todas las faltas cometidas. Trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, y aunque había cometido errores, éstos no lograban opacarle.

"Estimo y aprecio mucho este esfuerzo que hacen. Sé que lo que los motiva en estos momentos a estar aquí, haciendo estos reemplazos, es porque de este modo podréis proteger a su diosa." Comentó el Señor Tersites. "Y dado que por mucho tiempo nos veremos las caras, espero que mantengamos el respeto debido que exige la situación."

¡Afro De Piscis Estaba Por Atarle Las Manos: el dorado padecía de un levísimo caso de déficit atencional que su maestro había controlado a tiempo en su niñez. Sin embargo, tanta gesticulación del Señor Tersites le estaba complicando las cosas por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo y Afro no estaba captando nada de lo que decía. Los demás santos le escuchaban con aburrida atención, aunque costaba seguirle el ritmo. Cada uno tenía en sus manos una carpeta que les habían entregado hacía poco, en los que se encontraban sus distintas funciones y horarios.

"Los santos están perfectamente concientes de esto." Aseguró el Patriarca. "Saben que su accionar en el establecimiento conlleva algunas condiciones, por lo que actuaran de acuerdo a las mismas." Asintió Shion con gravedad. "En tanto se mantengan los niveles mutuos de respeto no veo problemas. Recuerde, eso sí, que los santos sólo responden por sus faltas ante mi o la diosa."

"Lo tengo muy claro. Sé que en aras de la buena convivencia, todo saldrá muy bien." El señor Tersites suspiró y sonrió, sin dejar de hacer gestos con las manos, para tortura de Afro, continuó. "Creo que es el mejor curso de acción que podemos seguir." El director se quitó los lentes unos segundos y mientras los limpiaba con su pañuelo, continuó, dirigiéndose a los santos. "Entiendo bien que debéis ser discretos y que no podéis ignorar vuestra vocación de servicio a vuestra diosa, por lo que si nos respetamos mutuamente, las cosas funcionarán muy bien, tanto para ustedes como para esta comunidad escolar."

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor." Shion se sentía extraño hablando de este modo. No se sentía en su salsa, pero trataba de salvar las apariencias. Era como si las palabras le salieran en forma forzosa. "Ojalá que ni la diosa ni estos santos den problemas." El Patriarca se volvió a los aburridos santos presentes. Notó que Afro estaba mareado y avergonzado, por lo que se compadeció: Shion supuso que el santo de Piscis no había entendido nada. "Ellos cumplirán con su deber, incluso Argol de Perseo."

"¡Haremos Lo Mejor Posible, Señor Tersites!" Exclamó Alde con entusiasmo. Los demás asintieron con desgano, con un sonido que recordó el mugido de una vaca. "No vamos a defraudar a nadie."

"Me alegra oír eso." El Señor Tersites se puso de pie, mirando la hora en su reloj. "Ya es hora que conozcáis a los demás maestros. Dentro de poco sonará el timbre."

El hombrecillo se puso de pie y tomó dos carpetas que tenía encima de su escritorio. Se sacudió sus ropas más que nada por costumbre y se dispuso a salir de aquella oficina. Shion y los demás le observaron algún rato antes de disponerse a seguirle. El Patriarca tuvo que callar con la mirada a Shaina y a Máscara, que tenían el aspecto de querer perder su oportunidad de quedarse mudos. Afro en tanto, le preguntaba a Alde en voz baja sobre todo aquello que no había logrado captar: el pobre estaba de muerte, desde que era un niño que tal cosa no le pasaba.

Al salir, Saori se puso de pie. Argol y Shura observaron al grupo con desgano. El señor Tersites se dirigió a la diosa e hizo una leve reverencia.

"Es un honor para mi conocerla, Señorita Kido." Le saludó con respeto, sin estar muy seguro del protocolo a seguir. "Supongo que fue advertida que aquí tendría el mismo trato que los demás alumnos."

"El placer es mío… y sí sabía que tan solo seré una alumna más aquí." Respondió Saori algo nerviosa. "Esa es la idea desde el principio." Shura frunció el ceño: no le gustó el director.

"Ojalá se sienta a gusto." El director tomó aire. "Ya que tenemos eso en claro, es hora que se vaya al sector de alumnos. Tenga." Tersites le entregó una de las carpetas a ella y la otra a Argol. "Vayan con esto a la secretaría estudiantil y allí se les dirá a donde deben ir."

"Perfecto… ¡Aquí está todo!" Murmuró Argol hojeando la carpeta. "Gente, no se preocupen, que estaremos bien."

"Ni que fuera una muñeca de cristal." Rezongó Saori, revisando su carpeta. "¡Qué nervios tengo!"

"No los tenga, ya verá que le va muy bien."

"Además estaremos cuidándola." Intervino Shaina con su tono usual. "Que no le quepa la menor duda." Saori se encogió de hombros inquieta.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo." La diosa dejó escapar una risilla. Shion le palmeó el hombro.

"¿Seguro quiere quedarse? Todavía puedo sacarla si le place o si está muy nerviosa." Le ofreció con genuina preocupación, en un último intento de hacer desistir a la joven de su loca idea de quedarse en el colegio. "No tengo problemas en seguir monitoreando sus avances."

"Estaré bien Shion, además me estarán cuidando." Saori entonces adoptó una actitud humilde. "¿Le recordaste al Sr. Tersites lo de la discreción, verdad?"

"Así es. Sólo él y los santos saben que usted es la diosa Athena." Le aseguró. El Director asintió con lentitud.

"Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie sabe ni sabrá que está en mi establecimiento." Explicó el director. "Puede confiar en mi, con o sin contrato." Añadió. Curiosa, Saori ladeó la cabeza.

"Para estar seguros, nuestros abogados le hicieron firmar un contrato de confidencialidad." Terminó de decir Shion.

"Espero que ese contrato sea a prueba de Seiya." Rezongó Shura. "Y que haya dejado en claro que al menos yo, no tolero a los traidores." Shion casi calcina al santo de Capricornio con la mirada, pero Tersites se echó a reír.

"¡Shura de Capricornio!" Gruñó el Patriarca.

"Algo había leído al respecto." En honor a la verdad, y pese a que el comentario le había causado gracia, Tersites había sudado la gota gorda del susto, tras el comentario de Shura.

"Esos Abogados. ¡Cardumen De Pirañas!" Rezongó Afro para cambiar el tema. Nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con el departamento jurídico.

"Pirañas efectivas al menos." Máscara, que no había abierto la boca desde que habían despertado, por fin hizo acto de presencia.

"Feh. Prefiero que sean abogados excelentes aunque pirañas roñosas, a que sean amables, pero mediocres." Apoyó Shaina apretando un puño.

"Buen punto." Concordó Afro. Alde hinchó el pecho de aire.

"¿Dónde está ese salón de Maestros? Se nos hace tarde." Preguntó con su poco potente vozarrón. Esto espabiló al resto.

"Es verdad. ¡Muchachos! Por favor, vayan a donde les dije y no lleguen tarde." Pidió Tersites, antes de volverse a los demás. "El resto, por favor, síganme."

Al mismo tiempo que Tersites comenzó a guiar al grupo en dirección del salón de Maestros, Shion aprovechó para despedirse y advertirles a todos que no quería problemas. Saori y Argol se encaminaron hacia la secretaría estudiantil, siendo acompañados parte del trecho por el Patriarca. Los demás avanzaron bastante rápido tras los pasos de Tersites.

**Salón de Maestros.**

Ni bien se cerró la puerta tras Shura, el hasta hacía pocos instantes bullicioso salón, se quedó sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Shaina abrió los ojos curiosa, dado que todos los profesores estaban pendientes de ellos. De inmediato se dio cuenta que había más hombres que mujeres… los cuáles todas tenían la vista fija en los santos.

"Colegas, Tengan ustedes buenos días y sean bienvenidos de regreso." Saludó Tersites con una sonrisa. Bien poco le escucharon, ya que no era precisamente el centro de atención. "Ojalá que hayan tenido buenas vacaciones para que así comencemos el año con buen pie. Dentro de unos minutos comenzarán las clases, por lo que quería presentarles a los nuevos profesores."

Tersites se dio la media vuelta. Los santos traían una cara que parecía sacada de un funeral… excepto claro, Alde, que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Bien, les presento al Señor Aldebarán Oruat y a la señorita Shaina Ophiucus: darán deportes para niños y niñas respectivamente." Mientras que Alde saludó con entusiasmo, a Shaina apenas le dio un tic en un ojo.

"**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!"** Saludó Aldebarán sin hacer casi esfuerzo. Tersites sintió una gota en la cabeza.

"Bien, él es Afrod…"

"No es necesario que diga mi nombre completo." Gruñó Afro. "Puedo presentarme solo. Soy Afro."

"Tssst. Alguien está de mal humor hoy." Murmuró Máscara para sus adentros. Tersites sintió la gota que tenía en la cabeza algo más pesada. Abrió la boca para seguir, pero…

"Hola, Soy Shura." Rezongó el santo, con los hombros encogidos y adelantándose a las presentaciones.

"Él es el nuevo conserje, reemplazará al señor Constantino de momento. El Señor Afro será nuestro nuevo inspector de pasillos y disciplina. Ambos tienen muy buenas referencias y ojalá que los hagamos sentir como en…"

"Máscara de la Muerte." Gruñó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lugar, con una cara de tragedia, como si se hubiera enterado que la Juventus había perdido un partido. Interrumpió descaradamente al director: estaba aburrido de tanta parsimonia. Tersites rió nervioso.

"Bien, ellos se presentaron solitos. Gente: espero que les demos una cálida bienvenida y que los hagamos sentir cómodos." Tersites les indicó un mural. "Allí pueden cotejar sus horarios. Comenzaremos dentro de unos minutos." El director sonrió nervioso y se dirigió esta vez hacia Shura y a Afro. "Por favor, señores, síganme y les enseñaré sus lugares de trabajo."

En cuanto Tersites, junto con Shura y Afro, hubieron salido del salón, comenzó la vorágine. Los demás profesores rodearon de inmediato a los santos, pese a la tremenda cara de ajo aplastado de Máscara. Shaina de pronto se vio sentada en una silla y rodeada por las pocas maestras que había presentes, quienes la sometieron a un alegre interrogatorio que logró sonsacarle una deslavada sonrisa. No fue necesario que Alde fuera secuestrado, dado que con su 'pequeño' porte y presencia fueron suficientes para convertirlo automáticamente en el centro de atención. Máscara también fue apresado por brazos y miradas curiosas, pero como el tipo sabe inspirar miedo, y gracias a un par de distracciones inesperadas, logró escabullirse del grupo y consiguió que lo dejaran solo. Con un tic en un ojo, les dio la espalda a los maestros y se concentró en un mural cercano, en el cuál habían varios informativos y en donde pudo cotejar sus horarios.

"Argh… Me toca venir de Martes a Jueves a las 8 de la mañana y el Viernes tengo que dar clase antes de la hora de almuerzo." Máscara puso mala cara. Muy mala cara. "**¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRENE?"**

Si bien de por sí el grito llamó la atención, eso no fue lo que preocupó a Máscara. Es que las furibundas miradas de Shaina y Alde le taladraron la cabeza, y a juzgar por las mismas, el santo de Cáncer estuvo seguro en ese momento que luego Alde le daría un coscorrón y que Shaina le pondría laxante en su próxima comida para que escarmentara. Carraspeó para disimular y bajó la mirada hacia el horario que había en su carpeta.

"Cuando quieras, eso ya no es nuestro problema." Le dijo de pronto Shiori con calma. Máscara intercambió una mirada con ella. La chica había permanecido ajena a toda la conmoción y se concentraba en leer un libro. Le miraba neutral y con una pose casi exótica. Como había estado sentada junto a una gran planta, bebiendo té, no la había visto. Ambos se ignoraron, se encogieron de hombros y regresaron su atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

"Máscara es un nombre muy raro y poco usual. ¿Seguro que es tu nombre?" Preguntó de pronto una voz a su izquierda. Romina, la profesora de Lenguaje, le miraba coqueta.

"Sí, ese es mi nombre. Máscara de la Muerte." El santo de Cáncer apenas le sonrió. Bajo condiciones normales, el dorado habría aprovechado la oportunidad para responderle el coqueteo en menos tiempo del necesario, pero no estaba de humor para esos trámites ese día. Quizás otro, pero no ese.

En esos dos años y medio, Máscara había tenido 4 novias. Desde que Milo se había '_retirado'_ de la vida de casanova, este santo había ocupado, sorpresivamente, su lugar. Máscara, pese a lo que podría imaginarse uno, tenía tanto pegue y arrastre como Milo lo tuvo en su momento, aunque a diferencia del escorpión, era bastante más discreto y selectivo. El santo de Cáncer era de los que buscaba calidad y no cantidad, sin embargo, no se le conocía ninguna relación de pareja que le durase más de 4 días. Es que como consideraba de debiluchos atarse a ese tipo de cursilerías, el tipo tenía la mala costumbre de asustar **de muerte** a sus potenciales novias, de manera que dejaban de molestarlo en el acto y nunca más se las veía otra vez.

Eso sí, hacía ya varios años, había habido una chica que pasó la prueba del susto y estuvo bastante cercana a su corazón, el tiempo suficiente como para decirse que Máscara tuvo novia y una relación más o menos estable, pero Saga, estando poseído por (el mugre de) Ares, la estranguló ante sus ojos, sólo para marcar un énfasis.

Aún sí, de tanto en tanto buscaba un momento de ocio… claro que justo ahora no estaba interesado. Apenas guiñándole un ojo a Romina, quien no se arredró, sino que le puso más atención, Máscara continuó con su escrutinio del horario asignado a su persona.

"¿Alguien Me Puede Explicar Por Qué 2º D Está Marcado Con Rojo?" Preguntó de pronto y a viva voz. Se produjo silencio.

"¿Harás clase en el 2º D?" Preguntó Shiori estupefacta, casi dejando caer el libro y su taza, atragantándose en medio de hipos motivados por la sorpresa. No fue la única con esta reacción, dado que se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el salón. "¿Qué materia darás allí?"

La imprevista atención que de pronto recaía en Máscara, causó curiosidad en los santos. Alde cruzó miradas con Shaina y se encogió de hombros. La amazona entrecruzó las cejas.

"Enseñaré Física." Máscara fijó la mirada en Shiori, que le observaba devuelta como si estuviera viendo a un muerto. "¿Tengo algo en la cara que me ves así?"

"¡No se queden callados! También tengo clase con esos críos." Protestó Shaina. "¿Es algo que debamos saber?"

La planta que estaba junto a Shiori se puso a temblar y un aliviado llanto de alegría inundó el silencio, llenando de paso todos los espacios. Geraldo, el profesor que solía esconderse detrás de este vegetal y al que los nervios tenían hecho pedazos, lloraba, pero de alegría. Uno de los profesores viejos, el señor Mateo, de unos 50 años y que enseñaba historia, avanzó hasta Máscara, se quitó su boina negra y le palmeó el hombro.

"Mi sentido pésame, muchacho." Le dijo antes de regresar a su lugar. Máscara ladeó la cabeza, muy extrañado.

"¿Pero en qué lío me metí?" Balbuceó para sus adentros, sin entender nada… hasta que le llegó un feo coscorrón, cortesía de Alde.

"Por Hacer Llorar A Una Indefensa Planta." Gruñó.

"¡Serás Bruto!" Máscara apretó los dientes. "Ya verás lo que te pasa por…"

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_.**

Casi por instinto, todos se quedaron observando el histérico timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases y el año escolar. Muchos de los profesores tomaron remolonamente sus cosas y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Shiori, con una sonrisa lastimera, le palmeó el hombro a Máscara y se alejó sin emitir más comentario. Alde se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Ya comenzaron las clases." Explicó Josefa. "Tienen que ir a los salones, mantener el grupo en orden y presentarse a los alumnos. Dentro de 15 minutos está el acto inaugural. Les deseo mucha suerte." Añadió antes de irse. "Y recuerden… los niños **HUELEN** el miedo."

"Está bien…" Dijo Shaina.

"Los libros de clase y asistencia están allí. Suerte." Señaló Melissa antes de desaparecer. Uno a uno los maestros hicieron abandono del salón, dejando a los santos solos por algunos momentos.

"Mas vale que esto valga la pena." Gruñó Máscara.

"No quería venir." Se lamentó Shaina. Alde les dio un palmazo en la espalda.

"¡Vamos! No me digan que tienen miedo. Son tan solo aprendices, eso es todo." Les animó Alde, mientras se adelantaba, dejando atrás a los dos italianos solos.

"Será un día muy largo." Suspiró Shaina.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Episodio: Acto Inaugural.**_

… _sin estar muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar, levantó la mano derecha y la agitó en actitud de saludo, pero provocó el mismo efecto que un grano de arena azotado contra una montaña. Entonces, al fondo, se oyó el sentir general del colegio, cuando un alumno anónimo dejó oír su voz._

"_¿_**QUÉ** _es _**ESO**_?"_

**PS:** Hice algunas referencias a Shiori en mi blog, por si gustan leerla. Obviamente, en este fic, la chica se presenta como una adulta… sin embargo, si no quieren que la sorpresa se les arruine, no vayan a ver el blog. Conste que están advertidos. Ojalá esto les haya gustado: los santos están prontos a encontrarse con sus adorables nuevos alumnos y ya sabrán qué fue de Saori, Shura y Afro… Kanon sigue con su pozo de apuestas: el muy mugre no ha apostado nada y está cobrando comisión del 10 por ciento. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Acto Inaugural

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Noveno: No incluiré un mecanismo de autodestrucción a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Si es necesario, no será un gran botón rojo con una etiqueta que diga _**"PELIGRO: NO PULSAR"**_. Si bien habrá un gran botón rojo, este disparará una ráfaga de balas sobre cualquiera lo bastante estúpido para usarlo. De igual forma, el botón _**ON/OFF**_ no estará claramente marcado como tal. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4: **

**Acto Inaugural. **

**Oficina del Conserje. **

Shura suspiró de lástima. Apenas escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el ingreso a clases. Le dio un ligero tope al pequeño escritorio y ni siquiera se dignó a observar su casillero y el montón de escobas, herramientas y otros utensilios que le serían útiles en su trabajo. Afro tenía una expresión neutra, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo de que no estaba tan mal como creía. El Señor Tersites en cambio era el más preocupado.

"Señor Shura, Esto es temporal, solo por mientras no encuentro otro conserje." Explicó como quien da excusas. "Es que como el Señor Constantino murió tan de improviso, no tuve tiempo de encontrar a nadie y…"

"Bah. Al menos no perderé el tiempo con un montón de críos insolentes." Gruñó el santo.

"Son buenos niños, muchos incomprendidos, pero _buenos_ al fin de cuentas." Protestó el director resignado. Shura lo miró de reojo. "Pudo ser peor."

"Es verdad, Shura, pudo ser peor." Apoyó Afro mientras observaba hacia el pasillo, que lentamente comenzaba a desocuparse. "¿En cuánto rato más es el acto inaugural?"

"En 15 minutos más. Hay que darle tiempo a los profesores de templar los ánimos." Explicó el Señor Tersites. "¿Tienen claras sus obligaciones?"

"Como el agua." Rezongaron los dorados.

"¿Tienen claro que hay que ser más suaves con estos niños?"

"Sí."

"Claro."

"Entonces los dejo. Espero que se sientan a gusto aquí." Deseó el señor Tersites con gentileza. Shura puso los ojos largos al cielo, fastidiado, mientras que Afro, algo más atinado, asintió con amabilidad.

"Se lo agradecemos, Señor Tersites. No creo que sea tan malo."

"Sí, como no…" Rezongó Shura. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Tersites.

"Esperemos que todo sea para mejor." Dijo el director. "Señores Shura y Afrodita: recuerden que les vamos a presentar en el acto inaugural." Anunció mientras se retiraba.

Ambos santos quedaron pronto solos. Shura se dejó caer desparramado en la silla, al tiempo que Afro se masajeó las sienes: al parecer aún no se convencía de su suerte. A estas alturas los pasillos ya estaban vacíos, a excepción del ocasional alumno que llegaba tarde a clases. El santo de Piscis se dispuso a salir.

"Te dejo Shura. Tengo que ir a mi puesto… Espero que el Señor _Termita_ recuerde que debe invertir nuestros _apellidos_."

"Si lo hará. Ya invirtió el _apellido_ de Alde en el salón de maestros, no hay razón para pensar que se le olvidarán los demás."

"No invirtió el _apellido_ de Shaina." Puntualizó Afro pensativo. Vaya, de eso sí se acordaba.

"Invierte 'Ophiucus' y verás que _Sucuihpo_ no es muy pronunciable." Gruñó Shura, mientras buscaba su celular entre sus ropas. "¿No te ibas?"

"Ya me voy, me voy. Amargado."

Afro salió de la oficina del conserje y antes de iniciar la marcha, miró en ambas direcciones, como queriendo captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de los pasillos que se supone debería vigilar. ¡Con que estos eran sus nuevos territorios de caza! El santo de Piscis resopló con desgano.

"Espero que a la Princesa le esté yendo mejor."

**Salón del 2º B. **

Ese hormigueo en la planta de los pies le subió hasta el cuello, tras recorrerle el espinazo con eléctrica rapidez. Saori se sintió observada. Todas las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros estaban fijas en ella, situación que la hizo sentir cohibida. Era extraño, pues por lo general se manejaba muy bien en público y audiencias grandes… claro que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad, a quienes les importaba un pepino quién era ella. Athena tragó saliva y puso la mejor sonrisa 'colgate' que pudo.

"Silencio y todos de pie. Buenos Días, Alumnos." Saludó Romina con gentil firmeza.

"Buenos días, Profesora." Saludaron a coro.

"Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones y que hayan llegado con más energía que nunca. Comienzan un nuevo curso, que ya implica más responsabilidades, así que ojalá logren superar este nuevo año con éxito y que ninguno se quede a la cola." Romina miró de reojo a Saori y le sonrió. "Como ven, tienen una compañera nueva. ¿Cómo te llamas? Háblanos un poco de ti, de qué colegio vienes y ese tipo de cosas. Dilo en voz alta y que se te escuche al fondo, para que **NIKO PONGA ATENCIÓN**." Esto último, Romina sólo lo dijo con la intención de que el aludido alumno dejara de enviar mensajes de texto por su celular. Saori apretó las manos.

"Mi nombre es Saori Kido, tengo 16 años y esta es la primera vez que vengo a un colegio. Me crió mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido y regresé hace pocos años a Grecia. Hasta ahora fui educada en casa. ¡Estoy Muy Contenta De Estar Aquí Y Espero Que Seamos Buenos Amigos!"

Como es costumbre entre los japoneses, recuerden que Saori fue criada por uno y que por muchos años vivió en Japón, la diosa hizo una leve reverencia inspirada por la fuerza de la costumbre. Cuando se levantó, al parecer la chica esperaba algún aplauso o reconocimiento de algún tipo, pero su burbujita de felicidad fue reventada por la cruel indiferencia. Apenas dos o tres alumnos parecían prestarle atención, el resto… la miraba sin verla. Su presentación no había causado mucha emoción. Romina, la profesora, carraspeó e intervino en ese momento, sin dejarla mucho tiempo en el aire.

"Señorita Kido, por favor, siéntate en la fila del medio, en aquél puesto vacío."

"Claro." Saori, con los músculos del cuello tensionados, se apresuró en obedecer la orden, pero una fracción de segundo después una molesta voz la detuvo.

"¡Romina! La nueva no puede sentarse allí¡Tengo mi mochila¿Dónde quieres que…?"

"Profesora Braille y la boca te queda donde mismo, Bella." Romina frunció el ceño muy molesta. "No te tomes tanta confianza. Saca tu mochila de allí y déjala en tu casillero, que por algo lo tienes." La profesora se volvió hacia la diosa, que miraba la situación muy quieta. "Saori por favor, toma asiento."

"Claro."

Athena avanzó hacia su asiento asignado con calma, por mientras la chica llamada Bella retiraba su mochila. La diosa la observó bien: esta chica parecía ser alguien muy popular y dominante en el grupo, aunque tenía un aire extraña arrogancia. Le sonrió con gentileza y procedió a sentarse en su nuevo puesto, cada vez más emocionada y menos nerviosa. La mochila de Bella, que se sentaba detrás de ella, se deslizó debajo de su silla.

"Creo que no tendrás problemas en cuidar mis cosas¿verdad?" Más que un favor, Bella parecía estar ordenándole a Saori para que le cuidara las cosas.

"Err…"

"Bella." Romina, que no le había sacado os ojos de encima a la situación, llamó la atención de Bella con gentileza. "Sé amable con Saori: recuerda que deberás introducirla al grupo." La profesora se dirigió entonces a los demás alumnos. "Espero que hagan sentir a su nueva compañera muy bienvenida y a gusto. No me decepcionen ni me hagan quedar mal."

"¿Tengo que hacer de niñera?" Reclamó Bella, poniéndose de pie.

"Necesitas el puntaje. Ya sabes, eres la única del grupo que no tiene los 6 puntos por compañerismo."

"¡Argh, **_QUÉ_** Bodrio!" Protestó la chica al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su silla.

Saori se sintió encoger. Ni siquiera quería darse la media vuelta a ver a Bella. Romina en cambio, observó a su alumna impasible, pero hizo como si nada. Volvió a dirigirse al indiferente grupo.

"Dentro de unos minutos iremos al acto inaugural. Pasaré la lista y luego de eso pueden conversar sin elevar mucho los decibeles en tanto nos llaman. Vamos a ver…"

La profesora abrió el libro de clases y comenzó a pasar el listado a los alumnos. Saori dejó escapar un suspiro. El salón le parecía muy amplio, ordenado y limpio, claro que eso sólo se debía a que era el primer día de clases. No tenía muchos compañeros, y ninguno parecía muy motivado.

"Sandra, baja los pies de la mesa, eso no es de señoritas."

"Ya profe…"

"Guarda esa lima, que ahora no es el momento ni el lugar."

Athena giró sobre su asiento para observar a la alumna a la que habían llamado la atención. Con sorpresa descubrió una cara conocida: allí, con cara de moai aburrido, la hermana menor de Alisa se limaba las uñas y no parecía tener intenciones de obedecer a la profesora de buenas a primeras. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa: no sabía que Sandra asistiera a ese colegio… Quizás podría conversar con ella un…

"Disculpa, Perdona lo de antes, fui muy grosera." Le llamó Bella de pronto. "Es que a veces me emociono. Me llamo Bella Donaldson, soy hija del Embajador de los Estados Unidos."

"Hola. No te preocupes, ya está olvidado." Saori sonrió nerviosa. Antes que se diera cuenta, dos chicas más acercaron sus sillas. "¿Hace mucho que estás en Grecia?"

"Hará unos dos años. Aunque creo que ya nos regresamos el próximo." Explicó la chica con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo que no parecía tan mala persona. "Mira, te presento a mis amigas: Alejandra y a Teresa."

"Hola Saori. Ojalá no te sientas muy incómoda aquí. Muchos ladramos, pero no mordemos." Explicó la que se llamaba Alejandra, que también lucía una sonrisa.

"Seremos buenas amigas." Dijo quien se llamaba Teresa, algo somnolienta, pero animada.

"Tengo muchas ganas de tener amigos nuevos. Me alegraría mucho si fuéramos amigas." La joven diosa confesó con entusiasmo.

"Saori… Saori… ¿Saori?" Bella parecía estar pensando. "¿Qué clase de nombre es Saori?"

"Es japonés, verán, mi abue…"

"Pero tú no eres japonesa." Preguntó Alejandra de pronto.

"La profesora Nikaido es japonesa, pero no tú." Comentó Teresa. "Ese apellido que tienes me suena mucho. Kido… creo que se lo oí nombrar a mi papá: él es dueño de una naviera."

"Sí, mi abuelo es Mitsumasa Kido. Lo dije cuando…"

"Es que no estábamos prestando atención." Rió Alejandra nerviosa. "Entonces tienes algo que ver con la Fundación Graude. Es que mi papá trabaja en la UNICEFF y siempre menciona ese apellido y a la fundación esa."

"Sí, verán que…"

"¿De qué colegio vienes?" Preguntó Bella como tratando de aligerar la tensión.

"Nunca he estado en colegio antes." Volvió a decir Saori, algo incómoda. "Este es mi primer día."

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó Bella sin darle mayor importancia. La chica arrugó el ceño con curiosidad. "¿Quiénes son tus padres?"

"¿Mis papás? No tengo mamá, ella tuvo un… hmm… _accidente_, pero mi papá es…"

"Bella, no seas desubicada¿qué no ves que la crió la Fundación Graude? Es huérfana." Explicó Alejandra dándose aires. "Mi papá dice que esa fundación crió un montón de niños, y que adoptó a la fuerza a muchos otros. Quizás Saori es una de esos huérfanos."

"Eso explica porqué nunca fue a clases antes." Teresa hizo una mueca con la cara. "Este es mi segundo año de clases. A mi también me educó una institutriz. ¿Estás segura que Mitsumasa Kido es tu abuelo?"

"Sí, es mi abuelito." Saori se mordió el labio inferior: no, al menos en la genética, Mitsumasa no era su abuelo, pero sí lo era en los afectos. "Y respecto de la Fundación Graude…"

"Pero no pareces japonesa: tienes un aspecto más bien occidental." La interrumpió Bella.

"Dejen que termine de…"

"¿Cuánto dinero tiene tu padre?" Al parecer Bella tenía un pequeño problema interrumpiendo gente. Saori resopló.

"¿Tiene algún puesto importante?" Le preguntó Teresa.

Athena no supo qué responder. No podía mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad, porque aunque se las dijera, dudaba que este trío le creyera que su papá era nada más ni nada menos que Zeus, rey del Olimpo, padre de los dioses, señor del cielo, el rayo y los fenómenos atmosféricos entre tantas otras denominaciones. Menos si consideraba que entre el grupo había una estadounidense: Shion le había comentado alguna vez que en el país del norte eran un poco descreídos y que por conveniencia política, no reconocían ni la existencia del Santuario o de la diosa.

"No sean desatinadas¡Las preguntas tontas que hacen!" Exclamó Alejandra de mal humor. "¿Qué no oyeron que la crió su abuelo? Es obvio que su padre no tenía dinero: seguro es una becada pobre de la Fundación Graude."

"Si eso fuera así¿Tienen algún problema con eso?" Preguntó Saori frunciendo el ceño.

"Ninguno, Saori. Por favor, disculpa nuestros desatinos, a veces nos emocionamos." Bella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Seremos buenas amigas, aunque seas una snob."

"¿Yo una _snob_?"

"Como diría la profesora Nikaido, Snob, abreviación del latín _Sine Nobile_. Sin Nobleza." Explicó Teresa con aires doctos. "Estás de suerte, porque este año queríamos tener una amiga snob."

Con tanta habladuría, Saori estaba algo mareada. Arqueó una ceja y no supo interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo. Abrió la boca para emitir algún comentario, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre una sola vez y por los altavoces se dio a conocer el llamado del director, citando a todos los alumnos en el patio para el acto inaugural.

"Niños, de pie y dejen sus cosas aquí. Andando." Les conminó Romina mientras se ponía de pie. "Tenemos que ir al Patio Principal."

**Patio Principal. **

_Acto Inaugural. _

Sandra se pasó las manos por la cara. Aunque hubiera querido, Saori no habría podido separarse del grupito de Bella. Ella y sus amigas la habían _adoptado_ de mascota y de momento, pese a que se divertían tomándole el pelo, parecían tratarla bien y la diosa hasta parecía reír. Sin embargo a ella no la engañaban: las conocía demasiado bien y sabía que ese trato no iba a durar para siempre.

De momento, Saori se sentía bien, no cómoda del todo, pero no mal. Algo le hacía desconfiar de Bella, pero atribuyó esa corazonada a los nervios de su primer día de clases. Quizás la chica era difícil al principio, pero no parecía tan mala persona, ni ella ni sus amigas.

"¡SHHH! Silencio en la fila, y pongan atención." Les advirtió Romina, que se estaba dando vueltas, cuidando del grupo.

"Profesora Braille…" Llamó de pronto Bella. "¿Quiénes son esos de allá?"

"Son los profesores nuevos. Ahora, silencio, que estamos a mitad del discurso."

En efecto. Hacía unos 10 minutos que el acto inaugural del nuevo año escolar había dado inicio. El Señor Tersites estaba totalmente ensimismado en su aburrido discurso de bienvenida, el mismo del año anterior y al cuál solo le había cambiado las fechas, gesticulando como era su costumbre, casi sin darse cuenta que el 99 de quienes le escuchaban mantenían una seria lucha de voluntades contra el sueño. Muchos bostezaban como leones somnolientos.

"Si esto es todos los lunes, me encerraré a mi misma en Cabo Sunión y me negaré a salir de allí." Se lamentó Shaina, con cara de tragedia.

"Primita, llevaré naipes, pero no me dejes fuera de esa celda." Se quejó Máscara.

"¿Primita?" Preguntó Afro de improviso. "Máscara ¿Llamaste '_prima'_ a Shaina o es idea mía?"

"No fue idea tuya. Sí somos primos." Explicó la amazona, cruzándose de brazos, restándole importancia. "Máscara es hijo de la hermana mayor de mi mamá."

"Mi maestra es nuestra tía. Ella es la mayor de las tres hermanas." Aclaró Máscara a desgano, como que no quiere la cosa.

"Eso no lo sabía." Afirmó Afro pestañeando curioso y explicándose muchas cosas.

"… Ahora, alumnos, como podrán haber visto y escuchado, contamos con nuevos profesores en el plantel docente." La somnolencia del público fue levemente sacudida, dado que esta parte del discurso era nueva. "Dos de ellos no quisieron ser presentados justo ahora, pero lo importante es que les damos la bienvenida." Anunció de pronto Tersites, por primera vez despertando a los oyentes.

Atrás, entre las filas de alumnos, el anuncio de que dos profesores no querían ser presentados (por si las dudas, ni Shaina ni Máscara quisieron que se les nombrara en el discurso ni por si acaso), causó más curiosidad de la que los santos hubieran querido. Bella giró sobre sus talones y miró a Teresa, quien se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué onda con esos tipos?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Ni idea. Quizás son tímidos."

"Entonces que se larguen, que este lugar no es para tímidos."

"Srta. Donaldson, silencio y ponga atención." Gruñó Romina una vez más.

"… No obstante, los demás sí. En primer lugar quisiera presentarles al nuevo conserje, que nos acompañará por lo menos por este semestre, en tanto hallamos un reemplazo definitivo. El señor Shura ¿_Oinrocirpac_?" Tersites arqueó una ceja y puso una mueca al leer sus notas.

Era más fácil decir '_Capricornio'_ y habría resultado igual de bien. Dudaba mucho que sus alumnos hicieran la relación con el Santuario, pero si los dorados habían optado por invertir sus '_apellidos'_ para pasar de incógnito, allá ellos. Shura se puso de pie y forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque de poco le sirvió. De mala gana recibió el micrófono cuando Tersites se lo pasó y tan solo se limitó a decir…

"Que hubo…"

… Antes de regresárselo al director. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Tersites. Alde negó con la cabeza… pero la asamblea de alumnos tuvo una reacción bastante… peculiar…

"Woaaah…" Exclamaciones de admiración se escucharon por lo bajo, y durante un minuto, Tersites no supo como retomar el hilo. Pronto comenzaron a oírse silbidos de diversa clase. Shura se pasó la mano por la nuca, y sintió como se le enrojecían un poco las mejillas.

"Bien, El señor Oinrocirpac está muy…"

"**¡GUAPÍSIMO!**" Una femenina voz se elevó desde el fondo del patio con entusiasmo, causando una enorme pena al santo de Capricornio, y las risas de los demás profesores. Shura no tardó tiempo en saludar con timidez, antes de salir del campo visual de los alumnos.

"¡Eso Es, Toreador, Estás Matando!" Se burló Máscara una vez que Shura se hubo alejado del escenario.

"¡Cállate, Cangrejo!" Gruñó el aludido. Tersites carraspeó.

"Continuemos con las presentaciones. Como recordarán, a finales del año pasado, El señor Hunter nos dejó para ir en busca de nuevos horizontes, dejándonos sin Inspector de Pasillos y Disciplina. Por lo tanto, me enorgullezco en presentarles a su reemplazo, err… el señor Afrodita Sicsip."

…

¡Error de sistema, Error de sistema!

Como que es un poco evidente la falla en el discurso de Tersites. Hay cierto tipo de cosas y juegos de palabras que **NO DEBEN** ser dichas frente a adolescentes, a menos que se quiera sufrir una larga vida de burlas. Amablemente, Máscara y Shaina le dieron un buen incentivo a Afro en las posaderas, para que saliera a enfrentar a su público. El santo de Piscis trastabilló un par de pasos y apenas tuvo tiempo de recibir el micrófono que Tersites le ofrecía.

"Err… buenos días… **¡PÓRTENSE BIEN!**" Exclamó Afro con decisión, tratando de salvar las apariencias.

Silencio. Todo el alumnado se quedó estupefacto y no pocos comenzaron a hacer muecas de curiosidad. Algunos niños que estaban al frente retrocedieron un paso al verlo. Es que se veía como mujer, tenía nombre de mujer, pero… tenía voz de hombre. ¿Era eso un hombre o una mujer? Como que eso no les cuadraba. Afro, sin estar muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar, levantó la mano derecha y la agitó en actitud de saludo, pero provocó el mismo efecto que un grano de arena azotado contra una montaña. La frialdad de su público era impenetrable. Lo único que faltaba era que comenzaran a sonar grillos.

Entonces, al fondo, se oyó el sentir general del colegio, cuando un alumno anónimo dejó oír su voz.

"¿**_QUÉ_** es **_ESO_**?"

"¿Por Qué Tiene Nombre De Mujer?" Dijo otro anónimo alumno. Afro se puso colorado como tomate, le dio la espalda a la asamblea y lanzó el micrófono hacia atrás… lo cuál provocó la reacción natural en este tipo de casos.

**"¡JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA!"** Se rieron muchos en el medio.

"¡Quiere llorar, Quiere Llorar!" Corearon no pocos al principio y muchos al fondo.

"¡A Ver, A Ver, Jóvenes, Silencio Y Mantengan El Orden!" Les regañó muy molesto Tersites tras recoger el micrófono.

Afro, con cara de querer mandar a todos los alumnos al séptimo infierno, rojo de rabia, apretó los puños y siguió caminando. Esta vez ningún santo hizo comentario, pese a que algunos profesores hicieron sus propios comentarios burlescos entre sí.

"No lo había visto así… al menos no desde que Alsacia le confundió con mujer en la boda de Milo y Alisa." Comentó Shaina.

"Esa vez fue diferente." Gruñó Máscara. "Bah. Afro debería considerar cambiarse el nombre. Llevo **años** diciéndole lo mismo."

"Toda la razón, Máscara." Admitió Alde. "Hace rato me lo habría cambiado, si me hubieran puesto así."

En otro lado, y en tanto los alumnos dejaban de reír, Josefa se acercó a Melissa y a Shiori. Ellas también tenían sus propios comentarios que hacer.

"¡Este será un año muy interesante!" Exclamó conteniendo su entusiasmo. "Con los nuevos cerca, me late que no nos aburriremos."

"¡Más que cuando llegó Shiori!" Respondió Melissa.

"Si no fui tan mala." Se quejó Shiori, con voz calma y neutral.

"No, nunca has sido mala, pero sí fuiste toda una revolución. Fuiste la primera que se puso a Bella en orden y no tuviste miedo de cantarle las cuarenta a su padre, el embajador, sin mencionar que eres la única a la que Eusebio respeta, y a quien Giancarlo tiene miedo." Explicó Josefa con los ojos muy abiertos. Shiori se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca como de disgusto.

"Pasa que Eusebio y Giancarlo son inteligentes y saben lo que hacen." La chica les dio la espalda. "Si me disculpan. ¡Manuel! Allá Atrás, Deja De Hacerte El Payaso Y Cállate."

Josefa y Melissa se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Ambas maestras regresaron su atención a sus alumnos. Shiori era peculiar y siempre parecía restarle importancia a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por fin Tersites había retomado el control de la situación y tras darles a los alumnos la cantinela de ser tolerantes con los que parecen diferentes, prosiguió con las presentaciones.

"Ahora que nos hemos callado, aún tengo que presentarles al nuevo profesor de Gimnasia para los muchachos, el señor Aldebarán _Oraut_, que…"

Este era el momento que Alde esperaba desde que se había enterado de su misión. De un manotazo empujó a Tersites fuera de la tarima, y por poco no lo encestó en un basurero cercano. El santo de Tauro, con una sonrisa capaz de romper cráneos, puso ambas manos en sus caderas y tomó aire. Despedía un aura de alegría y el alumnado respondió a ella en forma positiva.

**"¡A VER MONTÓN DE FLACOS! ESTE AÑO SABRÁN LO QUE ES HACER EJERCICIO Y SUDARÁN TODO LO QUE NO HAN SUDADO EN AÑOS. ME VOY A ASEGURAR QUE SE EJERCITEN BIEN. MENTE SANA EN CUERPO SANO Y VERÉ PORQUE TODOS USTEDES MEJOREN SU ESTADO FÍSICO. ¡JAJAJA! NOS LLEVAREMOS MUY BIEN."** Dijo todo esto de un hilo y sin necesidad de micrófono.

Por lo general, cuando los adolescentes se les trata a gritos, se obtienen muy pocos resultados, pero en este caso, y debido a la más pura alegría que irradiaba el santo, todos los alumnos que lo escucharon simpatizaron enseguida con el gigante que tendrían como profesor y ni bien terminó de hablar, rompieron en aplausos, tal como si les hubiera prometido semanas de 3 días hábiles.

Pobrecitos de ellos, que no sabían que lo que Alde les había dicho, no eran amenazas… porque cumpliría **todo** lo que les había prometido. Pero de momento, aún no tienen que saber eso.

Shaina se hubiera desparramado en su silla feliz de la vida si hubiera estado sentada, pero como estaba de pie, no pudo hacerlo. Se apoyó en a pared y emitió un quejumbroso suspiro.

"Feh. Al menos uno de nosotros disfruta de todo este desastre."

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Una Clase de Miedo. _**

_"¿Es esa tu excusa para conversar conmigo?" Le preguntó con picardía, como para querer subsanar su metida de pata. Shiori Nikaido le intrigaba, había algo en ella muy extraño y no quería incordiarla. Cosa rara en él, debo añadir. Además como acababa de decidir que la chica le caía bien, quería arreglar el entuerto. Sin embargo Shiori puso cara de pared. _

_"No se haga de ideas. Ese grupo al que va ahora es muy complicado, Máscara–san, creí que le gustaría saber eso." Shiori dejó caer los hombros y nuevamente acomodó en sus brazos los libros que llevaba. "La mayoría de los niños tiene problemas: en casa, de conducta, con la autoridad, con la policía…" _

**PS:** :_Misao está bebiendo una limonada caliente con miel y está cubierta de mantas_: Hola chicos… no se acerquen mucho que un resfriado me atacó y no quiero contagiarles. Uno no sabe como pueden ser de malditos estos bichos de la gripe. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Personalmente no es uno de mis favoritos, pero podría ser peor: es el típico capítulo aburrido que se necesita para continuar en la trama. Pobre de Afro. Concuerdo con Máscara, debería cambiarse el nombre el pobre. Bien… pueden encontrar imágenes de Moais en mi blog, junto con una pequeñita referencia a las mismas. Faltas de tipeo, ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Metis: **_Mitología griega_. La madre de Athena. Metis (en griego Μήτις, literalmente 'consejo', 'truco') era la titánide que personificaba la prudencia o, en el mal sentido, la perfidia. También se la considera la diosa del pensamiento astuto. Al mismo tiempo, era una oceánide, hija de Océano y de Tetis.

Fue ella quien, a instancias de Zeus, dio al padre de éste, Crono, el emético que le hizo vomitar a los hijos que previamente había devorado. Fue la primera amante y esposa de Zeus, de quien al principio se esforzó en apartarse metamorfoseándose de diversas formas, pues la chica no quería enredarse con este dios.

En el panteón olímpico, Athena era la hija favorita de Zeus, nacida de su frente. La historia de su nacimiento aparece en varias versiones. En la más comúnmente citada, Zeus yació con Metis, pero temió inmediatamente las consecuencias. Metis profetizó a Zeus que daría a luz una hija y después un hijo que estaría destinado a gobernar el mundo (Hesíodo afirma que fueron Urano y Gea quienes le hicieron esta revelación). Por esto Zeus la desdeño de inmediato y comenzó a urdir un plan para evitar que este vaticinio se cumpliese (o sea, no quería que le quitaran el trono). Para lograr esto, Zeus transformó a Metis en una mosca y se la tragó inmediatamente después de yacer con ella… aunque la chica ya estaba embarazada de Athena. Lastimosamente para Zeus, Metis había comenzado a fabricar un casco y una túnica para su hija nonata y el martilleo que provocaba mientras hacía el casco causó a Zeus mucho dolor de cabeza… que no se compararía al que tendría 9 meses después, cuando le llegó el momento a Athena para nacer… pues le vino una jaqueca de miedo, tan grande que Hefesto (en otras versiones es Prometeo, Hermes o Palemón) tuvo que partir en dos la cabeza de Zeus con un hacha minoica de doble hoja (labrys). Athena saltó de la cabeza de Zeus, adulta y armada… tras este nacimiento, Zeus adquiere las atribuciones de Metis. Según Homero, Athena sigue en jerarquía a Zeus, de quien fue hija predilecta, y a Hera.


	6. Una Clase de MIEDO

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Decimoctavo: No tendré un hijo. Aunque su irrisoriamente mal planeado intento de usurpar mi poder fallara fácilmente, podría proveer una distracción fatal en un momento crucial. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5: **

**Una Clase de Miedo. **

**Pasillos de la Secundaria.**

_Una semana después. _

Por aquél pasillo de colegio, Afro debería haber caminado con orgullo, la cabeza en alto y seguro de sí mismo. Era un dorado y nunca había tenido problemas en ocultar ese aspecto de sí, pues aunque no llevara la armadura, era normal que caminase como si así lo hiciese. Sin embargo, esta ocasión parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

Se sentía cohibido. Los cuchicheos, miradas de soslayo y comentarios extraños le hacían sentir incómodo y aunque no caminaba con la cabeza gacha, podía detectarse una leve señal de derrota en sus gestos corporales. Es que por causa de su ambiguo aspecto, demasiado inclinado hacia lo que no era, y para colmo estar en el peor lugar posible sobre la faz de la tierra, no le daba mucha ventaja. No en balde es en la secundaria donde se vive una de las más feroces presiones sociales por el aspecto.

"Argol¿Estás seguro que _eso_ **es** hombre?" Preguntó un chico llamado José, mientras observaba extrañado al nuevo inspector de pasillos y disciplina.

"Claro que estoy seguro. Arriba le falta lo esencial." Comentó Argol, quien estaba apoyado sobre la pared. "Y no es raro, creánme."

"Le dio una patada a Tomás, ya saben, el hiperkinético del 3º C, cuando el muy idiota le insinuó tal cosa." Comentó un segundo chico, Juan, muy seguro de sí mismo. "Una patada de esas **_no la da_** un maricotas."

El chico tenía razón: él mismo había presenciado el incidente. Tres días, este tal Tomás, por burlón, se había referido a Afro con un florido y poco respetuoso apelativo, relativo a sus preferencias personales y digamos que al dorado no le gustó la idea y le hizo saber su dolorosa opinión, allí en aquél lugar en donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre.

"No sé, quizás es uno de esos raros que les gusta arreglarse como mujeres." Concluyó Juan pensativo.

Argol tragó saliva y prestó atención, y no solo a la conversación sino también a las fluctuaciones de Cosmo. No fuera a ser cosa que Afro estuviera cerca y él tan campante sosteniendo este tipo de conversaciones, cuando sabía que era peligroso. Nadie en el Santuario se atrevía a pensar siquiera que Afro tenía tendencias sexuales extrañas o más pronto que tarde estaría necesitando los servicios de algún quiropráctico experto. Los plateados tenían otras maneras de burlarse sin correr riesgos: por ejemplo, el que fuera considerado '_el más bello de los dorados_' obedecía a una broma interna más que juicios estéticos, aunque Afro y Seiya creyesen lo contrario. ¡**GRACIAS A ATHENA** Que Afro Todavía No Captaba El Significado Implícito De Ese Dicho!

"Naah, no es un travestido." Le defendió Argol a desgano. José, Juan y Antonio, sus compañeros de salón y lo bastante divertidos como para considerarlos amigos, le miraron con curiosidad. Antonio asintió.

"Quizás es metrosexual. El marido de mi hermana es bien hombre, pero le gusta echarse cremas en la cara y todo ese tipo de payasadas." El muchacho se cruzó de brazos. "Hay que ser muy macho o estar muy seguro como para usar cremas de nenas y admitirlo abiertamente." Tras esta opinión bien dicha, los 4 suspiraron.

En menos de una semana, Argol se había hecho de un lugar en su salón. Fue presentado como el estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de Arabia Saudita y pese a todo pronóstico, incluso su mala cara, fue considerado la novedad del momento. Tuvo la buena fortuna de quedar en un grupo amigable. Los tres muchachos con los que compartía en esos momentos, eran los más divertidos de su generación: quizás eran idiotas, traviesos y causa-desastres, pero no malos chicos.

"Apuesto que el señor Sicsip grita como niña." Dijo José de pronto, lleno de una traviesa aura. "Soltemos los sapos del laboratorio en su oficina: si grita como niña es gay, sino, no lo es."

"¿Qué pretenden¿Qué los castiguen?" Preguntó Argol sorprendido. Antonio lo rodeó con el brazo.

"Amigo mío, hay veces en la vida de un estudiante, que debe hacer, lo que debe hacer."

"¿Eso incluye hacer gritar como niña al Inspector de disciplina?"

"No, pero puede ser divertido." Juan le dio un golpe en el brazo. "No sé como serán las cosas en Arabia Saudita, pero ¡**RELÁJATE**! Al menos será divertido."

No era lo que opinaba Argol. Sabía muy bien que un dorado enojado era puntapié seguro en las posaderas, tuviera o no la culpa. Sabía que era mejor no molestarlos, sobre todo a Afro en particular, pues estaba muy susceptible esos días. José se tronó los nudillos y Antonio hizo algunas elongaciones. Juan le miró expectante.

"¿Vienes?" Hablando de presión social. Argol se encogió de hombros con relajo, aunque advirtiendo a Afro vía cosmo.

"Claro, solo espero que ustedes corran rápido."

Los 4 se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos en dirección de laboratorio de biología, afinando los detalles de la que sería su primera travesura del año. Cuando Shura les vio pasar, frunció el ceño, pero siguió trapeando el piso de mala gana: reconocía al grupo de José como uno de los que siempre tentaba su suerte en las noches, adentrándose en el Santuario lo más que podían antes de ser detectados. Él mismo los había correteado fuera de los recintos sagrados en alguna ocasión. Bufó descontento.

"Veo que la señorita no está contenta." Dijo de pronto Shura, llamando la atención de Saori, que se había acercado con timidez al santo. "¿Cómo le ha ido hoy?"

"Bien. Supongo." Saori comenzó a jugar con los dedos. "Venía a ver como estabas, ya que…"

"¿Problemas?"

"No. Este… yo… me preguntaba…"

Shura suspiró y dejó de trapear. Se quedó mirando a la diosa con una sonrisa de hermano mayor, que animó a Saori lo bastante como para que se tranquilizara. No es que estuviera histérica, pero sí se sentía muy fuera de lugar y en cierta medida, decepcionada. En una semana se había dado cuenta que no por ser la nueva sería popular de inmediato, sino que las cosas se darían muy por el contrario. Pasaba desapercibida. El que Bella y sus amigas la hubieran adoptado de mascota mandadera tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

"Señorita, usted es inteligente." La interrumpió Shura. "Estoy seguro que sabrá elegir mejor a sus amistades." Añadió sin querer hacer alusión alguna a nadie. Saori abrió mucho los ojos.

"… Pero son las únicas que me prestan atención…"

"Pero usted no es la mandadera de nadie, menos de esas 3." Protestó el dorado con energía. Saori dejó caer los hombros, para levantarlos de nuevo y dejarlos caer con cansancio, sin querer resignarse.

"Tienes razón. Además hay mucha gente más y…"

El timbre resonó por todos los pasillos. Los alumnos que lo llenaban comenzaron a moverse remolonamente hacia sus respectivos salones con la agilidad de un caracol con artritis. Saori le sonrió a Shura y se despidió, corriendo hacia su casillero lo más rápido que podía. De hecho, era la única que parecía querer llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase. El santo de Capricornio suspiró.

"Al menos no se da por vencida." Resopló antes de reanudar su trabajo.

En honor a la verdad, a la única persona que le estaba yendo regular era a Saori. Shura hasta el momento no tenía quejas y era el que se había llevado la parte más suave del trabajo. Había descubierto que tenía buena llegada con los alumnos y que disfrutaba conversar con ellos cada vez que le daban la oportunidad. Shaina ya se había ganado la fama de '_sargento'_ con las pocas clases que había dado. Jugaba a su favor que era buena maestra; supo en seguida como manejar a sus nuevas pupilas y mantuvo los pies sobre la tierra.

Como todo buen Aries, la amazona era terca y no daba su brazo a torcer, obligando a que le siguieran a ella el ritmo, y no al revés. Padres y profesores vieron de inmediato los resultados y aunque sí coincidieron en que Shaina era algo _peculiar_, no la objetaban en su proceder. Las únicas personas que se quejaban de su estricta pedagogía eran sus propias alumnas, aunque a las pobrecitas apenas les quedaba aliento para hacer audible alguna protesta al final de sus clases. Por otro lado, sencillamente sus padres y profesores _no creían_ en las historias sobre su severa forma de enseñar que estaban divulgando las niñas y estimaban que las pobres estaban exagerando demasiado.

Sin comentarios.

Alde tuvo un éxito explosivo. Tan grande, alegre y con aquél tremendo vozarrón con el que fue bendecido, le hicieron popular en el segundo en que puso pie en el Gimnasio. **Reventó** a todos sus alumnos, a quienes les hizo doler hasta la conciencia, pero no causó rechazo alguno, sino todo lo contrario. En menos de una semana se había ganado una buena reputación y no era extraño ver a Alde rodeado de chicos. Afro en cambio… mal no le había ido, su trabajo como Inspector de disciplina lo había hecho bien, pero… pero sí lo miraban raro y, como ya dije, eso lo cohibía. Esto se veía agravado por el sencillo hecho que, aunque se empeñara en hacer bien las cosas, no podía hacer valer su autoridad como a él le gustaba y como nadie sabía que él era un dorado, a todos les importaba un reverendo pepino lo que decía.

Esperemos que revierta el asunto a su favor y que le vaya mejor conforme pasen los días.

¿Quién me falta? Estoy segura que alguien me falta por mencionar. Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… ¿Quién será…?

"¿Máscara–san?" Llamó Shiori de pronto.

Máscara caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo. Por alguna coincidencia, ése día daría clases por primera vez en su vida, y en el infame 2º D para colmo. Muchachos de 14 a 15 años y no más que eso. El Señor Tersites le había pedido que le esperase para presentarlo al grupo, pero el dorado hizo caso omiso de tal orden y partió por su cuenta a la jaula de los leones. No necesitaba interlocutores, el director se estaba tardando mucho y podía cuidarse solo sin problemas. Helo allí por los pasillos, caminando con descuido hacia su nuevo e inusual campo de batalla, cargando con una mochila vieja, llena de papeles.

Shiori apuró el paso hasta llegar junto a él. La callada chica acomodó los libros y papeles que llevaba en sus brazos y le miró con recato. En una semana, Máscara apenas había cruzado palabra con ella, sin embargo, en ningún momento el trato fue odioso. Al contrario: Shiori había sido amable, distante sí, pero amable. No le había tratado como un dios que debe ser adorado y acosado, tal como lo habían hecho Romina, e inconscientemente Melissa.

"¿Huh?" Máscara pestañeó una sola vez, y se dignó a borrar la mala cara que hasta ese entonces llevaba en el rostro. Decidió que Shiori le caía bien. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Va al 2º D¿No es así?" Preguntó la chica volviendo a acomodar los libros que llevaba y que parecían pesados. "El salón al que voy queda junto a aquél. Si gusta…"

"Puedo llegar solo si a eso te refieres." Máscara puso cara de fastidio y de buena gana habría empujado a Shiori, cosa que no hizo. Recordó su mal humor en ese instante. "No quiero que también me veas con cara de pena. ¡Estoy Harto Que Me Miren Como Hombre Muerto _Caminando_!" Exclamó muy enojado.

"No le miro de esa manera." Shiori le respondió con calma y con cara neutral, marcando una clara distancia entre ambos. "Se ve que usted es de los que impone presencia, Máscara–san. No le busqué para que me diera lástima. Quería compartir un poco de datos estratégicos que si no le digo, no estaré tranquila. ¿Entiende?"

"¿Es esa tu excusa para conversar conmigo?" Le preguntó con picardía, como para querer subsanar su metida de pata. Nikaido Shiori le intrigaba, había algo en ella muy extraño y no quería incordiarla. Cosa rara en él, debo añadir. Además como acababa de decidir que la chica le caía bien, quería arreglar el entuerto. Sin embargo Shiori puso cara de pared.

"No se haga de ideas. Ese grupo al que va ahora es complicado, Máscara–san." Shiori dejó caer los hombros y nuevamente acomodó en sus brazos los libros que llevaba. "La mayoría de los niños tiene problemas: en casa, de conducta, con la autoridad, con la policía…"

"Son todos hijos de papá, lo cuál me importa un rábano." Gruñó Máscara con decisión. "Sé tratar ese tipo de primates. No me darán problemas y ¡Ojalá que lo intenten!"

"Lo mismo dijo el anterior profesor y tan solo duró 5 minutos. Nunca más volvimos a verlo. Ni siquiera regresó por su cheque." Comentó Shiori negando con la cabeza. Sonrió pálidamente y giró su cabeza hacia el dorado. "Geraldo–san está a punto de que lo internen por sus nervios. ¿No lo oyó llorando?" Le preguntó con elegancia. Máscara negó con la cabeza.

"Oí un llanto, pero creí que era la planta que hay en el salón de maestros." Comentó pensativo. Luego Máscara se permitió sonreírle a Shiori, aunque de tal cosa no se dio cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de la chica.

"Esa _planta_ es su lugar seguro." Aseguró con voz suave, como si estuviera cometiendo una infidencia. Ambos 'profesores' continuaron caminando por el pasillo, con la vista fija al frente. Shiori volvió a reacomodar sus libros y papeles, mas no obtuvo ayuda alguna.

"Vaya." Máscara frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. "_¡Ya Verán Los Hijos De Su P$& M#$ Que Si Me Llegan A Dar Tan Solo Un Mísero Lío_…!"

"_¡Máscara–san!_" Sin dejarlo seguir con su perorata, Shiori no dudó en jalar de su oreja con más fuerza de la esperada en un simple humano, sujetando a duras penas su cargamento de libros con su mano libre. "_Entiendo Muy Bien Italiano Y Agradeceré Que Al Menos Haga El Esfuerzo De Cuidar Su Vocabulario Cuando _Yo_ Esté Presente. ¡Qué Vergüenza! No Quiero Ni Pensar En Lo Que Su Madre Le Haría Si Le Oyese Hablar Así._" Añadió con decisión. Máscara abrió los ojos como platos y sobó su oreja en cuanto Shiori le dejó ir.

"Ni lo menciones, mi Maestra tiene la mano muy pesada en ese sentido." El dorado se interrumpió sorprendido. "_¿Hablas italiano¿Qué otro idioma más, bella muchacha?_"

Hay que decir la verdad, pues Máscara nunca se habría imaginado que una japonesa hablase italiano… bueno, Shiori tenía un acento más bien provinciano y gangoso, pero al menos era fluido y se le entendía bien. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro que auguraba una magistral movida de ajedrez.

"Eso no tiene importancia." Dijo Shiori, también tomada por sorpresa. Un poco de rubor se le subió a las mejillas, oportunidad que Máscara decidió aprovechar.

"Ya estamos¿Este es tu salón no? Que tengas una buena clase hoy." Le dijo el dorado de lo más amable, solo para añadir su broche de oro. "Por cierto¿Tienes novio?"

Esto si que jaló de un nervio muy tenso. La florida expresividad de un moai inundó el rostro de Shiori, tal como si Máscara le hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos posibles. Frunció el ceño y por momentos, sus ojos se hincharon de enojo. A la japonesa no le había gustado la pregunta en lo más mínimo.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Caradura!" La chica le dio la espalda y con fuertes pisotones se metió a su salón que la esperaba. Estupefacto, nunca había sacado tan rápido este tipo de reacción en una chica, Máscara se quedó unos momentos para observarla. "**¡ORDENEN LAS BANCAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!**" Bramó Shiori muy molesta hacia sus alumnos. "Josefina, Las Mesas No Son Sillas Y Te Bajas En Este Momento. Tomás¡No Seas **PAYASO** Y Deja De Jugar Con Esa Escoba¡Atención Todos: **BUENOS DÍAS**!" Un fuerte portazo fue lo que siguió a este imprevisto saludo. Máscara pestañeó un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza… y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Qué Mujer! Quiero que **_Ésa_** sea mi chica…" Comentó para sí, de pronto muy contento.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino con una gran sonrisa… algún par de metros más, ya que su salón no quedaba lejos. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, recuperó una vez más aquella '_expresión de entusiasmo_' que lo había motivado hasta ahora. Tomó aire y bufó. Aquella se veía como una puerta normal. Sin esperar ningún preámbulo, sujetó el picaporte y entró con decisión.

¡Qué encerrado estaba el ambiente!

El grupo tenía unos 25 o 26 alumnos, sólo había unas 3 o 4 niñas, y ninguno de ellos quiso notar su presencia. Prefirieron seguir concentrados en sus propios mundos de desorden. Se dividían en grupos claros y todos emanaban mala leche. Apenas había comenzado el año y el salón ya era un desastre. Estaba lleno de mugre, las paredes rayadas; las cortinas aún colgaban, pero estaban muy sucias y con colores deslavados. Los pupitres ya estaban en malas condiciones y el olor ambiental delataba mucho encierro y que muchos no se habían duchado después de hacer gimnasia. Había algunas navajas clavadas en el diario mural que no lo impresionaron. Es más, se sintió como en casa: el lugar le recordaba su taller de disecado. El dorado caminó hasta lo que suponía era su escritorio.

"¡Buenos Días y Hagan Silencio!" Saludó Máscara con energía, dejando su vieja mochila a un lado, pero poco eco tuvo. Nadie se dio por aludido.

El mal estado del salón y la mala vibra que emanaban sus nuevos pupilos ni siquiera le llamó la atención. Máscara no necesitó un examen más a fondo para darse cuenta que aunque estos críos daban muchos y complicados problemas, no eran más que ruido y pocas nueces que no habían sido manejados bien por los adultos. Nada de qué preocuparse… menos con él dando clases a este montón de marginados inadaptados. Y como no era precisamente de los que aguantaba mucho debajo del agua…

"¡A CALLAR TODO EL MUNDO!" Vociferó con autoridad. "¡DIJE BUENOS DÍAS¿NO ME OYERON?"

Pero estos angelitos siguieron con su rutina de gritos, juegos peligrosos y lanzándose cosas, ignorantes de que tenían una potencial arma de destrucción masiva al frente, muy volátil y de momento inestable. Al fondo, dos alumnos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a golpear a un tercero. Algunos jugaban naipes, apostando dinero, dos intentaban construir un lanzallamas casero, mientras oían música en una radio. Una vena pulsó en la frente de Máscara.

**"¡DIJE SILENCIO, MONTÓN DE PRIMATES!"** Bramó golpeando la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el pobre escritorio no resistió la presión y se rompió con gran estruendo.

Nada como un poco de destrucción involuntaria y ruidosa como para captar la atención de un grupo de adolescentes. Sus alumnos se lo quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, pero al menos bajaron el volumen de la música.

"¡Vaya! Al Cabo Que Tenían Neuronas Y…" Máscara tuvo que interrumpirse y no porque hubiera querido. Atajó con presteza una naranja que le habían lanzado desde el fondo del salón.

**"¡Cállate Idiota!"** Gritó el autor del naranjazo. Eusebio, el muchacho que había estado discutiendo con su papá, se dejó caer con prepotencia en su silla y siguió conversando con sus amigos.

Esto pareció regresar la normalidad al salón, pues las _actividades culturales_ llevadas a cabo por los alumnos retomaron su marcha. Máscara se quedó viendo la naranja que aún tenía en sus manos, contó hasta diez y con 4 zancadas, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Eusebio. Con arrogancia, el chico y sus 4 amigotes lo miraron como desafiándole. Máscara entonces estrujó sin ningún esfuerzo la naranja, de modo que todo el jugo cayó en la cabeza de Eusebio.

"Esto era tuyo, **Pellejo**." Le dijo muy molesto, pero calmado, al contrario de Eusebio, que ni bien le cayó el ácido jugo de la fruta encima, comenzó a revolcarse sobre sí mismo, tal como si hubiera sido un demonio al que le echaron agua bendita. "¿Qué¿No te tocaba baño hoy? Lástima." Se burló el dorado.

**"¡Serás Mal Nacido!"** Bramó Eusebio, a quien llamaremos '_Pellejo'_ de ahora en adelante. Algunos alumnos se quedaron en relativo silencio, mientras observaban como los matones del grupo se aprestaban para darle una paliza al nuevo maestro. "**No Te Atrevas A Hacer Eso De…**"

**"¡JAJAJAJAJA!"** Máscara le dedicó una sádica sonrisa por algunos instantes, justo antes de echarse a reír como maniático, cosa que logró inquietarles. Pellejo intercambió una mirada extraña con uno de sus amigos, que se encogió de hombros, y justo en ese instante, el dorado le propinó un coscorrón que lo tiró al suelo.

**"¡Imbécil &#&"¡ESO DUELE!"** A trastabillones, Pellejo se puso de pie, ayudado por sus amigos, que tuvieron que contenerlo, dado que quiso lanzarse a golpear al dorado.

"Me lanzas una Naranja y ¿Eso me hace **A MI** un '_imbécil &#&'_?" Preguntó Máscara como restándole importancia, en perfecta y molesta calma, sin perder el control de sí o de la situación.

Mírenlo desde esta perspectiva. Hay que ser _muy imbécil_ para lanzarle una naranja al santo dorado Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, y pensar que no pasará nada. Está bien, Pellejo no sabe que su nuevo profesor es un dorado, pero aún así… debería tener más cuidado.

"¡Sí, Eso te hace un **_imbécil &#&_**!" Chistó Pellejo, forcejeando y furioso. "¡Ese Golpe Me Dolió¡Te Voy A Dar En La Madre En Este Instante!" Los amigos de Eusebio lo dejaron ir, como esperando ver una pelea.

"¡Hazlo si te place!" Le dijo Máscara encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó mirando fija y fríamente a su pupilo, con esa mirada de asesino a sangre fría que solo Máscara tiene. "Pero no llores como niña si me defiendo."

Pellejo, sin perder su arrogancia o la postura de ataque, le devolvió la mirada a Máscara, aunque no pudo sostenerla mucho rato. Sus amigos, que estaban dispuestos a comenzar a repartir piñas en cuanto su suicida líder comenzara con los golpes, esperaban impacientes. Todos en el salón estaban… extrañados. ¿Era legal que se les tratara así? Algunos comenzaron a hojear y revisar la ley de educación y los derechos del niño. Máscara se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué no me ibas a golpear, Pellejo?" Máscara le dio la espalda. "Si hasta te estoy dando la ventaja del primer golpe." Le tentó burlón. El muchacho hizo un gesto de fastidio y lo observó de pies a cabeza, como analizando a su adversario.

"No Lo Haré Por Ahora, Porque Eres _Más Alto_ Que Yo." Razonó con algo de lógica. "Pero Si Sigues Molestándome, Te Caigo A Patadas." Amenazó sin mucho tino. Recibió otro coscorrón en menos de tres tiempos. **"¡AAAUCH!"**

"Sí, lo que tú digas, Pellejo." Con paso lento, Máscara regresó a lo que quedaba del escritorio. Los ruidos se reanudaron, aunque con timidez. El dorado pudo oír a su espalda las amenazas que profería Pellejo en su contra, que se volvían cada vez más enojadas a medida que Máscara le ignoraba.

"Jajajaja. ¡**PELLEJO**¡Te Pusieron En Tu Lugar¿Qué No Te Gusta Tu Nuevo Nombre¡**JAJAJAJA**!"

**"¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO?"** Máscara se abalanzó con cara de psicópata sobre el desafortunado alumno que había hecho el comentario. El dorado se incorporó y se dirigió al grupo. **"PEDÍ SILENCIO Y ESO ES LO QUE HARÁN, MONTÓN DE DELINCUENTES INÚTILES."** Vociferó con violenta autoridad. En menos de un suspiro se volvió a dejar caer sobre el mismo alumno del comentario. **"¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO, _HUESO_?"**

**"NO SEÑOR. ¡SEÑOR!"** El asustado 'Hueso' se puso en posición de firmes.

"**ESTUPENDO**." Una vez más, Máscara regresó a su sitio, pateó el escritorio en busca de tizas. De mientras, el grupo, con un nivel de ruido bastante más moderado, comenzó a reclamar entre sí por el trato recibido y que no tolerarían. De bien poco le valían a Máscara estos episodios, lo que él quería era una tiza.

"¿Qué _oooonda_¿Qué pasa?" Otro alumno, que no se había atrevido a quitarse los audífonos de su reproductor mp3, aprovechó que Máscara estaba distraído para preguntar el motivo de tanto grito.

**"NO QUIERO ESTO EN MI CLASE."** Máscara le quitó el aparato y lo hizo pedazos. Todos se llevaron un buen susto, pues como el dorado usó la velocidad de la luz, ni cuenta se dieron cuando el profesor nuevo hizo esto. "¡Te Distraerá Y Volverá Un **BRUTO DESCEREBRADO**!"

**"ESO ERA MÍO, LO QUIERO DE REGRESO."** Tentando a su suerte, o quizás por aquella loca manía que tienen los adolescentes de ver hasta dónde dura el límite de la paciencia de un profesor, el afectado en este caso se puso todo lo firme que pudo. **"ME LO VAS A PAGAR Y QUIERO UN MODELO CARO."**

"Oblígame, Bicho. **¡QUE TE SIENTES Y A CALLAR!**" Ya está, luego de esto, los alumnos se la pensarían dos veces antes de hacer rabiar a Máscara. El dorado se dirigió a la pizarra, ya había encontrado una tiza de color azul, y se dispuso a escribir. "Muy bien. Para que nos conozcamos, mi nombre es…"

Sin embargo hay adolescentes tozudos y suicidas. Cuando uno no puede hacer rabiar a un profesor y aún se quieren probar los limites de su paciencia, es bueno que Fuenteovejuna actúe. Por lo mismo, ni bien Máscara les dio la espalda, toda clase de objetos, lápices, papeles, borradores, zapatos y mochilas, comenzaron a _atacar_ al dorado. El grupo estaba molesto y no iba a permitir que un advenedizo se diera el lujo de decir que los había domado.

Máscara apretó los dientes y sujetó la tiza con fuerza. Ignoró este ataque, contó hasta 10 y cerró los ojos. Golpeó la pizarra con el pequeño trozo de yeso azul y frunció el ceño. Esto irritaría hasta el hartazgo, pero valdría la pena. Presionó con fuerza la tiza contra el pizarrón, y aplicando **_MUCHA MÁS PRESIÓN_** de la necesaria, para que así tiza **chirriase** con **SAÑA** por la negra superficie, **el muy animal** comenzó a escribir su _nombre completo_. Eso le destempla los dientes a cualquiera. ¡Hasta La Pizarra Sufría Las Consecuencias De Tal Tortura!

¡Santo Remedio! El más que desagradable sonido, prolongado por el sadismo del guardián de la 4ª Casa de Cáncer, eficientemente calló y dejó quieto a su complicado grupo, con los dientes destemplados más allá de toda comprensión. Máscara, una vez que terminó de escribir, se hizo a un lado.

_"Materia: Física. Profesor: Máscara de la Muerte. O **Profesor de la Muerte** Para Ustedes, Mocosos Imberbes."_ Rezaba la pizarra. Una de las niñas, que se sentaban en la primera fila, se sujetaba con fiereza de su pupitre con ambas manos, lagrimeaba y gemía. Tenía el rostro en tensión y las quijadas bien apretadas.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" Todos negaron casi temerosos a moverse. Máscara asintió. "Bien, dejando esto aclarado, quisiera poner algunas reglas para que ustedes y yo **NOS LLEVEMOS** lo mejor posible, aunque de entrada **Les Digo Que Ya Me Cayeron Mal**." Les confesó, tomando aires doctorales, como si el chiste de ser profesor comenzara a gustarle: al cabo que era una divertida forma de tortura.

**"¡Idiota!"** Exclamó Pellejo desde el fondo. **"¡Ya Verás A La Salida!"** Le amenazó con el puño en alto, pero fue ignorado. Máscara apenas le dedicó una segunda mirada.

"A Partir De Este, Ustedes **TEMBLARÁN** Al Escuchar Mi Voz, Y Cada Vez Que Se Dirijan A Mi, Me Dirán **PROFESOR DE LA MUERTE**." Máscara, usando la velocidad luz, se abalanzó sobre Hueso. **"¿ENTENDIDO HUESO?" **

**"¡SÍ SEÑOR!" **

**"¿PELLEJO?" **Esta vez se abalanzó sobre Pellejo, quien asustado, pero aún orgulloso, le miró desafiante.

**"¡Piérdete, C$#$!"** Actitud que sólo le hizo acreedor de un nuevo coscorrón. **"¡AAUCH!"**

"Tú tienes que aprender modales, Pellejo."

"Modales tienes que aprender **tú**." Este terco muchacho que no sabe lo que le conviene, se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer una estupidez, y sacó una navaja. "Te Voy A Enseñar A Tratar Con Los De Mi Clase: Tengo Dinero Para Contratar Abogados Y Alegar Demencia Temporal." Pellejo ni cuenta se dio cuando le propinaron un nuevo coscorrón y que Máscara le había quitado su navaja favorita, en una maniobra que ni siquiera fue complicada (al menos para el dorado).

"Tú _no tienes_ dinero… lo tiene **tu** **padre**." Se burló el dorado, mientras analizaba la navaja. Para sorpresa de todos, Máscara mordió la hoja, separándola de mango, sin cortarse. Luego escupió el trozo de metal con fuerza hacia la pared, dejándola incrustada en ella. "Lástima: ya no hacen las Swiss Army como antes." Dijo tenebrosamente calmado, observando el mango con cuidado, ignorando a sus estupefactos alumnos, que lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "Pellejo. ¿Haces barras? Te ves algo delgado."

"Err… no… ¿Por?" Pellejo no salía de la impresión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la hoja de su navaja, que ahora decoraba la pared.

"Es una lástima." Aprovechando que su alumno estaba descuidado, Máscara le provocó un calzón chino segundos antes de sujetarlo por la solapa y arrastrarlo hacia la ventana más cercana, la cuál abrió. Sacó a Pellejo hacia fuera, y tras asegurarse que el chiquillo se quedaba bien sujeto de los bordes, le dijo: "Te aseguro que ahora te arrepientes."

"**¡NO!** ¿Me Dejarás Aquí?" Gimió el muchacho muy asustado. "¡Es **_Ilegal_**!"

"Me vale madres." Máscara cerró la ventana y las cortinas, sacudiéndose las manos como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando las asustadas protestas de su colgado alumno. "Asunto arreglado. Espero que ahora se queden en silencio. Resolverán un examen de diagnóstico." Anunció sin mayor trámite. El grupo le miraba asustado e indignado.

"No hemos estudiado, no se nos avisó." Gruñó una de las alumnas que se sentaba al frente.

"Por eso es un examen de diagnóstico." Explicó el dorado con suave calma. La chica frunció el ceño.

"Pero Nos Irá Muy Mal¡No Sabemos Qué Evaluará O Que Materias Entran En El Examen!" Reclamó de mal humor. Máscara no pareció oírla y comenzó a contar un montón de hojas en blanco que había sacado de su mochila. "No Podemos Hacer Un Examen Si No Hemos Estudiado. Nos Perjudicará Mucho Y Bajaremos Las Notas, No Nos Podemos Dar El Lujo De Discutir Y **NO HARÉ** Un Examen Sin Haber Est…"

**"¡LO HARÁN PORQUE YO LO DIGO, PORQUE SI NO LO HACEN ME ENOJARÉ Y SI ME ENOJO TE SACARÉ LA PIEL Y HARÉ CON ELLA UNA BANDERA!"** Bramó Máscara, abalanzándose encima de la pobre niña, logrando que ésta cayese sobre su asiento y deseara encogerse hasta desaparecer. Temerosa y humilde, la muchacha le miró con ojos grandes y sumisos, sonriéndole para lograr un mejor efecto.

"¿Quiere que reparta las hojas por usted, Profesor de la Muerte?" Preguntó en voz bajita, casi inaudible. Máscara dejó caer sobre su pupitre un montón de hojas en blanco.

"Te lo agradecería."

El dorado le dio la espalda y estiró los brazos. Bah. Creía que sería más complicado. ¡Patrañas! El santo se sentía como en casa, totalmente en su salsa.

Como que eso sería todo.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Las Aventuras y Desventuras del Nuevo Conserje. _**

_… Shion y Camus se quedaron viendo a Afro, quien subía las escaleras extenuado y derrotado hasta ellos. No se atrevieron a emitir comentario cuando le vieron más de cerca y descubrieron que estaba cubierto de pegamento, plumas y pintura de psicodélicos colores. El Santo de Piscis siguió de largo hasta su casa, en la misma guisa, ignorándoles. En su espalda, infinidad de papeles con los motes más increíbles, no dejaban ver sus ropas… _

**PS:** ¡Condenadas Sean Todas Las Formas De La Gripe Hasta El Día Del Juicio:_Misao está **MUY** resfriada, congestionada y tiene mucha tos… de perro_: admito que este capítulo fue bastante relajante para mi escribirlo. **NO** digo que la pedagogía aplicada por Máscara sea la más adecuada, o legal, pero no se imaginan lo tentadora que es. Es más de una ocasión la habría aplicado feliz de la vida, pero bueno, soñar es gratis. No sé quien se llevó el susto, si los alumnos de Máscara o el mismo dorado. Es cosa de ver como le sigue yendo. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Metrosexual:** Tengo entendido que es aquél hombre urbano al que le gusta verse bien y arreglarse. Se preocupan por su aspecto físico, por la estética y comen en forma saludable, a quienes les gusta vivir y pasarlo bien. No tienen nada que ver con tendencias homosexuales, aunque suele asociárseles. Pueden ser heterosexuales sin ningún problema y suelen recibir muchas bromas debido a sus gustos. En lo personal, no le veo lo malo a cuidarse y auto–mimarse.

**–san: **Es un sufijo del japonés. Es una partícula que se añade a los nombres de las personas que se conocen en señal de respeto, que están en iguales condiciones y con las cuáles aún no se forjan lazos de amistad o cariño más profundos… o al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido.

**Fuenteovejuna: **Obra de Teatro escrita por Lope de Vega, en la cuál se plantea el honor campesino como tema principal. Hay un conflicto social en el pueblo de Fuenteovejuna, entre un señor feudal abusivo y sus vasallos. Los campesinos no se proponen cambiar el sistema social, buscan simplemente reparar una injusticia: este señor Feudal intentó violar a una chica del pueblo y fue asesinado por uno de los campesinos que acudió en defensa de la muchacha. Como forma de proteger al valiente que la defendió, el pueblo entero asume la responsabilidad de la muerte del noble: cada vez que se les preguntaba a los habitantes del pueblo sobre quién había matado al Señor Feudal, éstos contestaban _'Fuenteovejuna lo hizo'_. El poder real, como fuerza justiciera, se representa en la figura de la Reina Isabel, quien restablece el orden al reconocer la justicia del proceder de los campesinos de Fuenteovejuna. Se dice que cuando ocurren travesuras sencillas o hechos más complicados, como los narrados en la obra de teatro, y no se quiere individualizar al autor, que Fuenteovejuna es el culpable.


	7. Aventuras y Desventuras

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo primero: Contrataré un diseñador con talento y renombre para crear uniformes originales para mis Legiones del Terror; no usaré baratos uniformes de rebajas que les harían parecer tropas nazis, soldados romanos, o salvajes hordas mongoles. Todos fueron derrotados al final y quiero que mis tropas tengan una disposición más positiva. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6: **

**Las Aventuras y Desventuras del Nuevo Conserje. **

****

**Santuario de Athena. Despacho de Patriarca.**

_2 meses después. _

El Maestro Shion tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Los dorados comenzaban a mostrar signos de estrés, aunque algunos parecían tener mejores días que otros.

Shaina y Máscara estaban más molestos que de costumbre, aunque Shura no parecía estarlo tanto como al principio. Alde se devanaba los sesos tratando de motivar a sus alumnos del equipo de atletismo: no es que el santo de Tauro fuera malo animando gente, pero se había enfrentado a una realidad diferente. No hacía falta mucho para lograr que un aprendiz hiciera los entrenamientos que se le pedían, pero con niños 'civiles' era otra cosa. Se desmotivaban rápido y tenían otras cosas en qué preocuparse. Hacía falta mucho esfuerzo y trabajo mantenerlos a punto con todas sus responsabilidades.

Al menos, Shion lo sabía, Alde se estaba manejando bastante bien y por lo que había oído, por fin el equipo de atletismo que dirigía escalaba posiciones. Argol se estaba comportando como un alumno normal más y no le estaba dando problemas. Sospechaba, eso sí, que Saori no lo estaba pasando nada de bien (pero no intervendría, pues la diosa se lo había buscado).

Sin embargo no eran estos santos y la diosa quienes más le preocupaban de momento. Era Afro el potencial problema. Los últimos 3 fines de semana los había pasado encerrado en su casa, experimentando con sus rosas pirañas y con su cosmo. Nadie sabía qué estaba haciendo en Piscis… la única pista se la debían a Serra y por desgracia no auguraba nada bueno…

_Flashback. _

_"… Entonces me topé con sus _rositas pirañitas_." Concluyó la extraterrestre, mientras apartaba un molesto rizo de su cara. "Son muy bonitas." _

_"¿Rositas Pirañitas?" Preguntaron Shion y Aioros al mismo tiempo, curiosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Afro no trabajaba con nuevas técnicas. _

_"Sí. Afro me ha dicho que está trabajando en ellas, algo sobre una nueva técnica defensiva. Será un ataque básico y según me ha explicado, no desea que sean letales, pero sí que sean muy molestas." Explicó Serra con naturalidad. Su rostro se adornó con una dulce sonrisa. "Esas rositas son encantadoras: se ven _tan_ inofensivas…" Entonces se quedó callada, como si no supiera como continuar su frase. Aioros, muy pendiente de su chica, le jaló juguetonamente un rizo para llamar su atención. _

_"¿_Pero_? Algo me dice que quieres decir algo más." Le preguntó. _

_"¡No hagáis eso! Aioros sabéis que me molesta que me jaléis los rizos." Serra se arregló el cabello sin prisa. "Pero tenéis razón, hay algo más, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo¡Esas Rositas Muerden Muy Fuerte Para Ser Tan Pequeñas!" Aioros le dedicó una mirada de pregunta, pero fue Shion quien la expresó. _

_"¿Cómo es que muerden?" _

_Fin de Flashback. _

Shion suspiró y se levantó de su sitio. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales y observó hacia fuera, en dirección de la ciudad.

"Idril tiene razón, me preocupo demasiado." El Patriarca apoyó la frente en el cristal. "Aunque motivos no me faltan."

**Pasillos del Colegio. **

Ok. Tenía algunas cosas que debía entender él mismo antes de continuar con su vida. Máscara caminaba muy pensativo por el pasillo, sin llevar ninguna prisa. Venía de la oficina del Director: nuevamente algunos padres de familia habían acudido en masa al colegio para protestar por el severo trato que sus hijos recibían en las clases de física, y una vez más, como podrán sospechar, nada había pasado… para Máscara al menos.

Si el dorado hubiera sido un profesor normal, ya le habrían revocado la licencia, o tendría una pila de demandas civiles en su contra, pero no. El buen Máscara es un tanto predecible: como podrán suponer, muchos de los enojados padres de familia que habían presentado quejas, y osado gritarle en su cara lo que pensaban sobre sus peculiares métodos de enseñanza, se habían encontrado repentinamente colgando cabeza abajo por la entrada del Yomotsu, rogando por sus vidas, mientras el sádico santo dorado, que los sujetaba por un pie '_con su brazo lisiado,_' amenazaba con dejarlos caer.

Hasta allí llegaban los reclamos… pues además Máscara les amenazaba que si llegaban a revelar que habían estado colgando de cabeza por el Yomotsu, les pasaría algo mucho peor que un simple susto, como practicar bungee jump por el mismo enorme agujero.

Moraleja: **NO** incordiar a maestros con aspecto psicópata, a menos que se cuenten con los refuerzos necesarios.

A tanto había llegado la cuestión, que algunos espectros de Hades esperaban con entusiasmo estas visitas del santo de cáncer con los enfurecidos padres y hacían las más diversas apuestas.

De allí se explica que en dos meses de clases, muchos de los alumnos que antes eran considerados problemáticos, se habían transformado en inocentes corderitos. El 2º D había pasado de ser la más terrible de las calamidades y castigos por los que un profesor pueda pasar, a ser el grupo más bien portado del colegio.

La mayoría de los alumnos de dicho grupo, y de los demás también, no tardaba ni tres suspiros en pegarse a la pared en cuanto veían al ya legendario Profesor de la Muerte aparecer por algún pasillo… excepto Pellejo, que de tanto en tanto terminaba o colgado por la ventana, o en lo alto del asta de la bandera o pegado al techo de la cafetería… y no me pregunten como es que se quedaba pegado. ¡No lo sé!

"Bah. _Ragazza_ extraña…" Resopló Máscara descontento, mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

Sí, los reclamos de los demás padres le importaban tanto como la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Lo que ahora traía tan de cabeza a Máscara era otra cosa…

_Flashback. _

**_Dos meses antes. _**

_Al día siguiente de su primera clase. _

_"¡Máscara–san!" Shiori, muy enojada, golpeó la mesa junto a él y le dedicó una furibunda mirada. "¿No nota nada extraño?" _

_"Hola Shiori-San. ¡Que Lindo Saludarte Tan Temprano En La Mañana!" Máscara le sonrió y comenzó a balancearse en su silla, despreocupado y coqueto. _

_"Le pregunté que si nota algo extraño." Siseó la chica, mientras señalaba hacia sus oídos con ambas manos. Máscara fijó la mirada unos segundos y sonrió pícaro. _

_"Te teñiste el cabello." _

_"¡No me teñí el cabello!" Exclamó sorprendida, incluso cambiando la cara. Shiori le dio la espalda y se puso a jugar con sus dedos. ¡Que actitud tan dulce! _

_"¡Claro que sí! No me mientas: ayer lo tenías más claro, hoy está más oscuro." Gruñó Máscara decidido… para guiñarle el ojo enseguida. "Te queda muy bien, hace juego con tus ojitos." _

_"¿Mis ojos? Pero si son lentes de contacto, verá, se me irritan con…" _

_"¡Qué Lástima!" Máscara regresó su atención a lo que había estado haciendo. "Seguro que tu color natural es bonito y…" _

_"¡Basta!" Shiori giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y le enfrentó con los puños bien apretados. "No me gusta cuando me distraen. ¡No era mi cabello lo que quería señalar!" Reclamó Shiori recuperando el mal humor. "¡Esto que me pasó es _culpa suya_!" _

_"¿De qué hablas, mujer?" Preguntó el dorado, de pronto molesto. La chica al parecer sería un hueso duro de roer. ¡Con un demonio! Si se ponía muy difícil, mejor la dejaba de lado, ya vendrían otras que no le dieran tantos problemas. Tras unos instantes de competir con la mirada, Shiori le señaló sus orejas… o más bien los algodones que tenía en ellas. _

_"¡Hablo De Esto!" Exclamó llena de disgusto. "Me Da Igual Si Pone A Esos Vándalos En Un Campo De Concentración, Pero Le Pido De **FAVOR** Que No Vuelva A Hacer Chirriar La Tiza **COMO LO HIZO AYER**." Gruñó Shiori de forma tan real, que cualquiera hubiera jurado que se trataba de un animal salvaje con rabia. _

_"¿Chirriar la tiza? No me digas que eso te molesta." De mala cara el dorado hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Ya saben, esa actitud '_nomeimportista'_ tan clásica en él y en muchas personas más. "¡Hazte de la idea! Si los enanos me siguen molestando, lo oirás muy…" _

**_¡PLAAAF! _**

_Máscara entonces detuvo su oración. La sorpresa de verse estrellado en el suelo, con el consiguiente dolor en toda la extensión de su columna, sobre todo en aquellas partes sensibles y que requieren de un mejor cuidado, sumado a la impresión de estar mirando al techo en vez de los apuntes que Camus, tras mucho molestarlo, por fin le había dado, lo dejó calladito. Shiori, que había pateado la silla de Máscara, provocando su caída, apareció en su campo visual, muy molesta y cruzada de brazos. _

_"Con todo respeto, Máscara–san, concédame el honor _de no volver_ a chirriar la tiza así. Me lastima en serio los oídos." Y tras darle una fuerte patada en las costillas, una muy molesta Shiori se alejó de su campo visual. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

"¡Qué Carácter!… tiene oídos **MUY** agudos." Bufó.

De todos los reclamos, el de Shiori era el único que había tomado en cuenta, y no por voluntad propia. Aquella primera semana había hecho rabiar a Shiori en dos ocasiones, sin saber porqué, lo cuál lo ponía en un muy mal pie si quería conquistarla. Sí, estuvo a punto de comenzar a ignorarla, pero luego de esa aparatosa caída con la silla, había transformado el asunto en una cuestión de orgullo.

Shiori seguía siendo más bien fría y distante con él, casi indiferente y por lo visto, aún estaba enojada. Rencorosa, eso era buena señal para él: todo un desafío para sus habilidades de Casanova… que dejaban harto qué desear de un tiempo a esta parte.

Era extraña. Máscara la había estado observando de cerca en estos dos meses y con cuidado. Mientras más la conocía, más le intrigaba. Sus actitudes eran muy peculiares, incluso para una japonesa. No tenía buena vista, la había visto usando gafas para leer a escondidas, pero eso lo compensaba con un excelente oído, más agudo incluso que el de Idril, lo cuál de por sí era muy raro. También estaba muy alerta de sus alrededores; tanto, que tenía que tener mucho cuidado y tacto cada vez que la observaba. Shiori ya le había descubierto más veces de las que hubiera querido.

La chica tenía además un sentido del espacio impactante. Sabía que adoraba las alturas y sentir el viento en su cara, pero no las multitudes, pues la ponían nerviosa… cuando se enojaba, gruñía disimuladamente, pero... era un gruñido muy realista y **demasiado animal**. Del mismo modo, sus movimientos… no eran del todo normales.

Como ven, Máscara ha sabido invertir su tiempo. ¿Tendrá genes de acosador?

"Máscara¿Has visto a Shura?" Preguntó de pronto Afro. El aludido por poco y pega un brinco del susto ni bien vio al santo de Piscis.

"¡Me Lleva De La Patada! Afro¿Ya Te Viste El Cabello?" Esta respuesta de Máscara nació de las recónditas profundidades de su negro corazón.

"¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?" Preguntó Afro con cara de tragedia.

Hasta hacía un mes, Máscara habría estallado en carcajadas y no habría perdido ni un solo minuto en dar a conocer la noticia por doquier, pero ahora… ya no le causaba risa. Inspiraba lástima. ¿Cómo decirle a Afro que su turquesa cabello se veía varias tonalidades más oscuras? Encima no era nada parejo, pues tenía mechones más oscuros que otros.

"¡No Me Digas Que No Te Has Dado Cuenta! Afro¡Pareces Nena! Debes Hacerte Respetar. Nadie En Su Sano Juicio En El Santuario Se Le Hubiera Ocurrido Lanzarte Tinta En…"

"¿Lo dices porque mi cabello está más oscuro?" Preguntó Afro inocente. "Naah, pierde cuidado: ayer tuve un accidente con uno de mis rosales de experimentación y mi cabello resultó blanco, así que tuve que comprar un tinte de mi color, pero no encontré sino el que llevo puesto y me lo tuve que aplicar solo. Es más oscuro." Explicó con naturalidad. "¿Has visto a Shura?" Máscara tragó saliva.

"¿No sabes aplicarte un tinte casero?"

"No. ¿Debería?" Afro lo miró con ojos grandes e inocentes. El santo de Cáncer se sintió algo incómodo: hasta ese momento habría jurado que Afro sí sabía de peluquería casera.

"Como peluquero te mueres de hambre." Máscara frunció el ceño. "Ni idea donde está Shura, pero no debe andar muy lejos. Vi a Selene en su oficina hace poco."

"Bien, gracias." Afro se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Máscara con un gesto. Claro… debo decir que el santo de cáncer se quedó de una pieza; su compañero tenía un bonito cartel pegado en la espalda que decía: _'No le peguen a la nena de celeste.'_

"Serás idiota…" Murmuró Máscara molesto.

Bueno, ya que hablaron de Shura, como que me dio curiosidad de saber por donde está. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que a una semana de haber comenzado las clases, era el que menos había sufrido? Hay algo de debo añadir: Shura de Capricornio lo estaba pasando en grande. Era el que menos estrés tenía acumulado y de quién menos se habían quejado. Ya se hicieron una idea de cómo lo estaban pasando Máscara y Afro. Shaina lo único que quería era dejar de hacer clases para poder concentrarse en su aprendiza, y Alde, pese a que su entusiasmo no mermaba, comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

No ocurría lo mismo con Shura de Capricornio.

Quizás el hecho que no era un maestro le facilitaba bastante la vida. Lo único que se esperaba de él, era que el edificio funcionara como correspondía, que debía limpiar, reparar algunos artefactos y vigilar que nadie escapase de clases, entre otras cosas. Justo en esos momentos, Shurita se encontraba solucionando un grave problema existencial.

"… entonces fue que dejó de funcionar." Explicó Susana, la profesora a cargo, una mujer de unos 32 años, menudita, de aspecto nervioso, que siempre olía a pan recién horneado. "No lo molestaría con esta nimiedad, pero no puedo seguir así mi clase, señor Shura."

El santo de Capricornio se mesó el mentón y se quedó viendo a su expectante público. Era un grupo pequeño, unos 15 alumnos entre chicos y chicas de 17 años. Era la clase optativa de cocina, y el gran dilema se debía a que la única licuadora con la que contaban (sí, un colegio caro, de gran presupuesto, sólo tiene **UNA** licuadora para uso de los alumnos… pasa más seguido de lo que ustedes piensan) estaba averiada y se negaba a funcionar.

"Deberían comprar una licuadora nueva… aunque sale más barato reparar esta." Comentó Shura para sí. "Señora Susana¿La reparo en seguida?"

"Se lo agradecería mucho." La profesora le batió las pestañas con los ojos grandes.

Me detengo unos minutos para hacer un hincapié. Otro de los motivos por el cuál Shura estaba tan a gusto era… que desde que había llegado a ese colegio, su ego habría crecido unas 6 o 7 tallas. Todas las profesoras solteras, para molestia de Selene, le coqueteaban con mayor o menor descaro. De hecho la médico había optado por ir a visitar a su dorado todos los días en algún momento para marcar territorio. No es que el santo fuera a serle infiel, eso nunca, pero una chica debe cuidar lo suyo, más aún cuando se trata de posesiones valiosas: no estaba demás hacer acto de presencia. Es que como Shura era mucho más amable (o accesible) que Máscara, pues bueno…

Ante esto, el grupo miraba con simpático y cómplice silencio.

"No se preocupe, en seguida la reparo." Shura sonrió de buena gana y acto seguido, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, el santo le propinó un fuerte golpe a la pobre e indefensa licuadora. "Listo, con eso debe bastar." Anunció el dorado tal como si hubiera descubierto un continente. Lo curioso fue que el aparato se puso a funcionar en el acto.

"¡Ay madre!" Exclamó Susana estupefacta, mientras algunos de los alumnos sofocaban sus risillas. "Este… claro que sí. Le agradezco mucho Señor Shura, usted ha salvado mi clase."

"No es nada, estoy para…"

Shura se detuvo a media frase al oír ruidos extraños que provenían del artefacto. La licuadora, que por fortuna tenía la tapa puesta, comenzó a detenerse hasta que finalmente no funcionó más. A diferencia de su falla previa, en esta ocasión comenzó a echar humo.

"Se fundió." Se lamentó Susana con resignación.

"…" Shura, por completo molesto con la tecnología que una vez más le traicionada, desenchufó la licuadora y se la puso debajo del brazo, sin notar que aún tenía ingredientes a medio licuar dentro. "Lo lamento, Profesora, tendré que llevar esta cosa con el técnico. Tendrá que enseñarles a sus alumnos a cocinar las cosas a la antigua."

"Sí, por supuesto. Hágalo, que ya me las arreglaré." Se lamentó Susana sin siquiera recriminarle nada. Shura hizo una ligera venia con la cabeza y se alejó del grupo, mientras la licuadora derramaba su contenido en el suelo. La profesora se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Maestra Susana?" Uno de sus alumnos la sacó de su trance. El chico aguantaba la risa. "No puede decir que no le advertimos, Profesora. Mejor era no llamar al Señor Shura."

"Mírelo del lado positivo: pronto tendremos una licuadora nueva: seguro la dejó irreparable." Comentó otra alumna. Susana suspiró resignada.

"Tienes razón."

Shura salió de la cocina y ni bien vio un basurero, dejó caer la dañada licuadora al fondo del tarro. Entonces sacó una libreta de notas, que Selene le había regalado, y escribió '_comprar licuadora'_ al final de una lista de cosas por hacer, en una de sus páginas. Siguió caminando en dirección a su oficina: Aprovechando que aún faltaba para el recreo y que Selene le había llevado esa mañana unos bocadillos, tenía ganas de comer.

Entonces lo vio.

Vio pasar una sombra en punta de pies, que se dirigía hacia una de las salidas de emergencias. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Un conserje normal no se habría dado cuenta, pero él no era alguien normal. Asumió una pose digna, orgullosa, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia abajo, como restándole importancia, y en un simple ademán, agitó su brazo derecho en dirección de la sombra, con precisión quirúrgica.

"Excálibur." Dijo algo aburrido.

Hasta antes de su llegada, y como siempre pasa en todo colegio, el alumno que quiere salirse de clases, pues lo hace, con mayor o menor dificultad. Pero desde que Shura había llegado, y como cruzada personal, se había propuesto evitar las fugas a como diera lugar. He aquí otra razón de su falta de estrés: prácticamente los alumnos ya no intentaban escaparse de clases.

¡Es Que Ya Nadie Quería Ni Intentarlo Siquiera!

La velocidad de la luz, un gran uso de fuerza y habilidad, entre otras cosas, le tornaban invisible para los alumnos… que no se explicaban los extraños cortes de cabello que obtenían, pues ése era el propósito de usar Excálibur. Los chicos ya comenzaban a atribuir dicho fenómeno a leyendas urbanas.

Shura, en dos meses se había convertido en un hábil peluquero: tonsuras, penachos mohicanos, mechones aislados, cabezas rapadas, ustedes nombren un estilo radical y Shura ya lo había puesto en práctica. La súbita y aguda corriente de aire le dio un susto de muerte al muchacho, golpeó la pared y desprendió de sus soportes la caja de la manguera de emergencia, con el lógico daño a los cristales. El desprevenido alumno, que en esta ocasión iba en solitario, cayó al suelo completamente asustado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza… para descubrir que su gorra había desaparecido en actos de servicio y que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba totalmente pelada, ergo, lucía una bonita tonsura.

Traumado por la merma en su aspecto personal, mientras lloraba su suerte, Shura le sujetó de un hombro y lo puso sobre sus pies.

"¿Vas a algún sitio, chaval?" Preguntó Shura con cara de inocente. "¡Joaquín! Hace tiempo que no te veía."

"¡Hola Señor Shura!" Saludó el muchacho muy nervioso. "Este… Err… sí, iba al baño. No estoy fugado." Se apresuró a decir, mientras sacaba el permiso del profesor de uno de sus bolsillos. "No hacía nada malo. ¿Lo ve? Tengo permiso." Joaquín puso su mejor sonrisa de vendedor a domicilio, pese a que estaba de luto por su prematura pérdida de cabello. Shura puso cara de pared, tomó el permiso y lo leyó.

"¡Es verdad! No debo interrumpirte." El santo le sonrió con astucia. "Cualquiera hubiera dicho que te fugabas. No debiste estar caminando como si estuvieras escapando. Un hombre de verdad camina seguro y orgulloso." Le explicó con alegría.

"Tiene razón Señor Shura." Joaquín no sabía si cantar victoria o no. ¿Acaso había engañado al conserje? "Trataré de hacer como usted me dice. Ahora, ya me voy a mi salón."

"Un momento." Le detuvo el santo. "Es que tengo una duda. ¿Tu salón no queda en el tercer nivel?"

"Sí."

"¿E Ibas al baño?"

"… sí."

"Entonces¿Estabas tomando el paseo panorámico o qué?" Shura se puso las manos en las caderas. "El baño que corresponde a tu piso está cerca de tu salón. Sin mencionar que estamos en el primer nivel." Con la seriedad del que anuncia una tragedia, Shura le clavó la mirada al muchacho con la intensidad de un taladro. "Los hombres de verdad no mienten. ¿Eres hombre o un ratón?"

Joaquín suspiró derrotado. Nope. No había engañado al conserje: tanto que le había costado sacar sus cosas del salón y todo había sido en vano. El muchacho suspiró, se cargó su mochila al hombro y respondió.

"Soy un hombre."

"¿Y?"

"Me regreso a mi salón."

"Buen Chico." Shura apenas esbozó una sonrisa. "Date prisa y a estudiar."

A regañadientes y aún lamentando por su corte de pelo, que no se explicaba como había llegado a su cabeza; todos sospechaban de Shura, pero nadie se explicaba como lo hacía (ventajas de ser un dorado), Joaquín comenzó a regresar a su salón, bajo la atenta mirada del conserje.

Una vez que se hubo perdido en las escaleras. Shura suspiró y dirigió su atención a la salida de emergencia, para ver si Excálibur había causado algún daño a la pared adyacente o al equipo de emergencia. La caja roja pendía de un tornillo y sus cristales se habían roto, pero por fortuna no se lamentaban más daños colaterales. Shura sabía muy bien medir su fuerza y sus intenciones de momento no incluían cortar cabezas.

El dorado tomó con sus manos la caja roja y terminó por desprenderla, para así poder asegurarla mejor a la pared luego. La dejó a un costado y se dispuso a recoger los cristales rotos…

"¿Qué es eso?"

Eso sí que era Curioso.

Sólo cuando comenzó a recoger los cristales reparó en un pequeño paquete de cartón que había al interior de la caja de emergencia. Lo tomó con cuidado, no era parte del equipo anti incendios: parecía sellado a mano. Sin dudarlo mucho, Shura abrió el paquete.

Municiones.

Frunció el ceño, molesto y extrañado. Tenía en sus manos un paquete con municiones, que había encontrado **_DENTRO_** de una caja de emergencias, al **_INTERIOR_** de un colegio. ¿Municiones cerca de Athena¡Ni hablar! No lo permitiría ni aunque su misma diosa se lo ordenase. Dejó el paquete a un lado y se puso a revisar la caja roja, buscando señales de que había sido forzada… pero no encontró nada. Excepto que el candado era muy nuevo.

Demasiado nuevo para su gusto.

Preocupado, Shura se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar el paquete de municiones en sus manos, y observó hacia ambos lados del desocupado pasillo.

"¿Ahora qué se supone que hago?" Rezongó de mal humor.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: El Consejo De La Gordita. _**

**__**

_… _

_"Va en serio. Bella y sus amigotas son mala leche." La chica frunció el ceño. "Me hicieron la vida de a cuadros hasta que les caí a golpes. Fue la primera vez que me suspendieron." _

_"Ahora más mal me caen." Gruñó el plateado de mal humor. "¿Les caíste a golpes? Esa Es Mi Chica." Añadió inflando el pecho de orgullo, aunque pronto adoptó una actitud más bien pensativa. "En serio te ves contenta por la Princesa… No me había dado cuenta que…" _

_… _

**PS:** Como ven, Shura es otro santo al que no le va nada de mal, mientras que Máscara se divierte, aunque no como a él le gusta. Insisto, creo que es peligroso dejar santos y dioses adolescentes sueltos dentro de una secundaria, sin el debido control. En fin. :_Misao se termina su limonada_: Creo que le estoy ganando a este mugre bicho de miércoles, pero aún me siento malito **ó.o** ¿Por qué tiene que ser la gripe tan molesta? Si no le he hecho nada para que me trate así. :_abraza su peluche de Saga_: Necesito un apapacho **TTOTT**. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Tonsura: **Es un peinado que usaban antiguamente y en forma exclusiva los clérigos. Consiste en un corte de pelo en el cuál la parte superior de la cabeza queda calva. Pueden ver imágenes, como es usual, en mi blog para que las cosas les queden más claras.

**Omake 1: **

**Hogar¿dulce? Hogar. **

Niké abrió sus ojitos a más no poder, pero se quedó muy callada. Se aferró de la mano de Camus, su tío favorito, y trató de esconderse detrás de sus piernas. La pequeña diosa había bajado junto a Shion hasta Acuario de colada. Entre las muchas funciones del Patriarca, el antiguo santo de Aries tenía que apaciguar muchas veces los ánimos de los dorados y trazar alianzas estratégicas a nivel macro y micro. En esta ocasión había acudido a Camus no solo por las habilidades diplomáticas del francés, sino además por su empatía hacia cierto delicado caso que involucraba a dos de sus colegas.

Shion necesitaría pronto su ayuda para calmar los nervios de Shaka. Chantal de la Cruz del Sur había pedido, en vista de sus méritos (que no eran pocos: la amazona era de movimientos torpes, pero hábil cuando se concentraba), un traslado al Santuario, lo cuál iba a poner al santo de Virgo como gato de espaldas, dada la peculiar forma que tenía la hermana menor del santo de Acuario para expresarle su cariño.

Camus, que no le quedó de otra más que decir que aceptar, aunque no de buena gana. La verdad, era muy aprehensivo con su hermanita y no le hacía chiste que la pobre estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en un tipo como Shaka, que no la quería ni ver en pintura, pero bueno… era cuestión de tiempo antes que Chantal se diera cuenta solita de esto. Lo dudaba, pero la esperanza muere de últimas.

Ahora Camus y el Patriarca se hallaban a la salida de la Undécima Casa del Zodiaco. El santo de Acuario había acompañado a Shion a la salida, y fue entonces que le vieron venir. Fue tan impactante aquella visión, que a Camus le dio cierto instinto protector y empujó a Niké detrás de sus piernas solo por si acaso, lo mismo Shion que se adelantó un par de pasos con cautela. El Patriarca, con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba mudo y como que hasta se le había olvidado respirar.

Es que caminaba peor que un zombi… y su aspecto tampoco lo favorecía.

"¿Tío Kamus, Papi Shion?" Niké se quedó mirando a los dos adultos, que ensimismados no podían dejar de observar, con evidente trauma, aquella visión. "¿Ké le pazó a Tío Afro?"

La voz de la niña les llamó la atención. Ambos dorados la quedaron viendo, pero fue Shion quien se atrevió a responder.

"No lo sé, Ranita, no lo sabemos."

"Va a necesitar un calmante." Balbuceó Camus. "De los fuertes."

El Patriarca y el santo de Acuario se quedaron viendo a Afro. El dorado en cuestión subía las escaleras extenuado y derrotado hasta ellos. Si antes no se habían atrevido a emitir comentario alguno, menos ahora, que le vieron más de cerca, por temor a causar una poco digna reacción emocional.

Afro de Piscis estaba cubierto en pegamento, plumas y pintura de psicodélicos colores, sin mencionar que apestaba por culpa de unas molestas y desagradables bombas de olor.

"Afro¿Estás bien?" Se atrevió a decir Camus, cuando su compañero pasó al lado suyo. Nada. No obtuvo respuesta.

El aludido tenía la vista fija al frente, como en un estado catatónico. Afro siguió de largo hasta su casa, en la misma guisa, ignorándoles. En su espalda, infinidad de papeles con los motes más increíbles, no dejaban ver sus ropas. Shion tenía una lastimera mueca en el rostro y Niké había vuelto a taparse los ojitos con las manos. Camus se rascó el cuello.

"Err… ¿le decimos?" Preguntó el francés, tragando saliva. "¿Sobre los papelitos? Dudo que los haya visto."

"No." Se apresuró en decir Shion. "Mejor le digo yo. Dudo que soporte bien el shock y sé como manejar a Afro cuando se pone sensible." El Patriarca puso una decidida expresión en el rostro, se arremangó los brazos y se dispuso a subir tras el santo de Piscis. "Camus¿Llevarías a Niké con Idril por mi? Creo que esto va a tardar."

"No hay problema."

Como pueden ver… el trabajo de un padre, digo, de un Patriarca nunca termina.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Misao-CG.**


	8. El Consejo de la Gordita

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo cuarto: Mantendré un conocimiento realista de mis fuerzas y debilidades. Aunque esto elimina parte de la diversión del trabajo, al menos nunca diré la frase: "Esto **NO** puede ocurrir¡Soy **INVENCIBLE**!" (después de lo cual la muerte es casi instantánea) _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7: **

**El Consejo De La Gordita. **

****

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_18:30 pm. _

"Saori¡No te entiendo palabra! Si no dejas de llorar y me dices qué te pasa, no podré ayudarte." Reclamó Alisa con firmeza.

Saori la miró con ojos grandes y desvalidos. Un par de gruesos goterones rodaron por sus mejillas y en seguida la diosa bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos. Frente a ella, una taza de té humeaba tranquila. Alisa suspiró resignada y le alcanzó otro kleenex.

"¿Me dirás que te pasa de una vez o tendré que decirle al Patriarca que estás llorando?"

**"¡NO!"** Saori pegó un brinco de sorpresa. "Por favor, no le digas nada a Shion ni a nadie. No quiero que me vean así."

"Entonces dime qué te pasa." Alisa se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

La joven diosa tomó su taza de té y bebió un cauteloso sorbo. Luego tomó otro kleenex y se limpió las lágrimas. Suspiró profundo y se sumió de nuevo en silencio. Con esa actitud, más que diosa parecía una chiquilla cualquiera que busca algún tipo de consuelo. Alisa no podía sentir sino empatía, pues aunque no sabía exactamente qué pasaba con la diosa, alguna idea tenía y sabía que tenía mucho que ver con como le estaba yendo en el colegio.

"Es que… es que siento que no encajo… y… y…"

"¿Bella te sigue fregando la vida?" Interrumpió Alisa. Saori la miró con ojos grandes.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Preguntó sorprendida. Athena hubiera jurado que lo había ocultado bien y que no muchos sabían de su pequeño problema. Alisa la miró con cara de circunstancias.

"Sandra me ha estado contando que Bella y su amiguitas disfruta haciéndote la vida de a cuadros… y digamos que le conozco un pequeño secreto a Argol, por lo que no me cuesta hacerlo hablar."

Paréntesis. Alisa **sabía** lo de Argol y Sandra, secreto que había descubierto por accidente… o más bien por enamorado descuido. Argol, que no sabía qué regalarle a Sandra en cierta ocasión, había ido a preguntarle a Alisa por sugerencias, fingiendo que ayudaba a un amigo que no sabía qué regalarle a su novia. Todo habría salido a las mil maravillas, pero Argol cometió un pequeño error de cálculo del cuál no se percató. Esto hizo de Alisa una bombero muy curiosa y antes que hubieran pasado 5 minutos, logró tirar de lengua (como decimos en mi país) al plateado y el mismo terminó, por accidente, revelando que era **ÉL** quien no sabía qué regalarle a su novia, que no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana menor.

Nope. Sandra no sabía que su hermana estaba al tanto, pero Alisa, en vista que la relación de estos dos no parecía ser perjudicial, de buena leche guardaba el secreto.

Saori se pasó las manos por la nuca.

"Y… ¿No estás enojada?" Preguntó casi con temor.

"Enojada no. ¡Estoy molesta! Deberías ponerla en su lugar." Gruñó de pronto Alisa, quien se cruzó de brazos. "Pero te comprendo, no es nada fácil. Eso sí, tendrás que explicarme porqué insistes en estar con esas arpías. Es obvio que te tienen arriba del columpio (1)."

"Es que… es que… _sob_, yo… no es que me estén molestando, o más bien me están probando para ver si puedo…"

"No me vengas con idioteces de ese estilo. Son nada más que excusas." Volvió a gruñir Alisa. Saori se encogió en su asiento.

"Es que son el grupo popular…"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Es que… es que si estoy con ellas… entonces los demás querrán ser mis amigos."

"Hasta ahora y por lo que cuenta Sandra, lo único que has conseguido con esa actitud es ser el _hazmerreír_ de todos." Alisa dijo con firmeza, causando que dos lágrimas rodasen por las mejillas de Saori. "Eres mucho más que ellas, no deberías dejar que te pisoteen así."

La diosa se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de su manga. Lo que Alisa le había dicho era cierto y lo sabía, aunque eso no quería decir que no doliese. Al cabo que no es fácil ser una adolescente.

"¡_SOB_! Creí que sería distinto." Lloriqueó. "Creí que podría ser una chica normal, que tendría amigos." La diosa se interrumpió unos segundos para soplarse la nariz. "… Que lo pasaría bien, que me querrían…"

"¡Ay, Saori!" Alisa meneó la cabeza muy apenada. "Tienes que pensar que no eres ni normal y que sí te quieren mucho." Le explicó con voz suave y firme. Athena la escuchó al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara. "Eres una diosa, y tienes un ejército de santos que te **_adora_** y que se romperían la espalda ellos mismos si se los pides." Alisa le sonrió. "Hasta me hace sentir así tantito celosa a veces." Añadió a modo de broma.

"_SOB_. Yo sé, yo sé, pero eso no es a lo que voy." Con algo de vergüenza, Saori la miró a los ojos y se pasó las manos por la nuca muy incómoda. "Es que me quería sentir más… no sé… adolescente. Siempre he estado en una burbuja: ni mi abuelito quiso que me educara fuera de casa." La diosa reprimió un largo sollozo. "Quería ver lo que se sentía estar en un colegio… ¡Que caprichosa soy!"

"Por algo sería que te mantuvo en una burbuja: los niños y los adolescentes pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. Sin embargo no lo justifico." Alisa se puso de pie unos segundos y caminó hasta la alacena, de donde extrajo un paquete de galletas. Saori la observó con ojos muy grandes. "Pero es legítimo lo que querías y lo comprendo muy bien. Es obvio que quisieras la amistad y complicidad de tus _pares_, más aún si has estado tan encerrada. Aunque siendo una diosa, eso es difícil. ¿No tienes más amigos entre los dioses?"

"Sí, claro que los tengo." Saori logró esbozar una sonrisa. "Es que Dionisos aún no encarna y Niké es muy pequeña…" la diosa volvió a bajar la mirada, como con vergüenza. "No es que desprecie a mis santos, que tanto quiero, es… otra cosa…"

"Todos tus santos te quieren, pero no tienen tu edad ¿Te refieres a eso?"

"Sí… y por otro lado… Seiya y los demás… son como mis hermanos, pero no sé. ¡Sé que no piensan de mi como una hermana! Soy su diosa y punto."

"Te sorprenderías: Marin me comentó que los de bronce quieren venir a cuidarte. Algo han intuido que no estás bien y al menos 3 de ellos quieren venir a repartir piñas."

"No sabía nada de eso…" Ya menos llorona, Athena miró con mucha atención a Alisa. "Eso me sube el ánimo." El rostro de la diosa se ensombreció, aunque de pena. "… ¡Argh! Es que Bella es tan… **TAN**…" Un largo sollozo la interrumpió.

"¡Aléjate de Bella, que no te hace bien!" Exclamó Alisa muy molesta. "Dame un segundo."

Sin esperar una respuesta de la diosa, la esposa de Milo desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y al cabo de unos 4 o 5 minutos, reapareció con un desgastado álbum de fotos. Una vez que se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, abrió el libro en una página en específico y le enseñó una foto.

"¿Ves a esta chica?" Le preguntó Alisa a Saori, al tiempo que le señalaba la foto de una obesa niña de 14 años. "Cuando se la mostré a Milo, el muy mugre estuvo doblado de risa un mes entero y todavía se ríe a carcajadas cuando se acuerda."

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó la diosa con curiosidad. Alisa se puso como tomate.

"Soy yo… a los 14." Reconoció incómoda. "Es la última foto que me saqué pesando todo eso. Fue el día que me puse a dieta… 6 meses después pesaba mucho menos de la mitad, aunque solo me estabilicé en mi peso ideal cuando cumplí los 17. Me costó mucho…"

"**¡ERAS TÚ!** No me lo creo." Exclamó Saori sorprendida, mirando a Alisa de hito en hito. Sus ojos fueron de la foto a la chica más de una vez. "Disculpa que sea directa, pero **¡Eras Gordísima!**"

"No me lo recuerdes." Gruñó Alisa de mal humor. "Ese peso fue el origen de todos mis problemas: aunque luego bajé y MUCHO, siempre fui la **Gorda**. Me dijeron de todo. No hubo sobrenombre que **NO** me pusieran." Alisa parecía resignada a aquellos recuerdos, pero algo hizo sospechar a Saori que aún le dolían. "No lo pasé nada bien en la secundaria. Feh. Yo era el blanco de todas las bromas… y… la peor de todas… fue la noche de graduación." Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Alisa. "Estaba entrando a la fiesta y este maldito grupo de mal paridos me voltearon un cubo lleno de bichos encima."

"¡Pero eres fóbica!" Saori volvió a abrir mucho los ojos.

"¡Pues Claro! Desde que tengo uso de razón _no soporto_ los bichos. ¡Casi Me Mataron De Susto! Literal." Alisa comenzó a rascarse los brazos, como parte de una reacción psicológica. "Me dio un ataque de pánico y terminé en el hospital con una violenta crisis nerviosa." Saori tragó saliva tan sonoramente que no pasó desapercibido. Alisa la miró compungida. "No quiero asustarte Saori, lo que quiero decir es que tienes dos opciones…"

"Ya me asustaste, así que mejor me dices las opciones."

"O lo disfrutas o lo sufres. Si eliges lo primero… pues, encárgate de tu situación y aléjate de Bella."

"Pero… pero… ¡Pero es el grupo…!"

"**¡PATRAÑAS!** Nunca te guíes por esa necedad. En una de esas y hasta **tu** grupo resulta siendo el mejor." Le exhortó con energía. "**No** te vuelvas a echar abajo **ni a dejar** pisotear por nadie. Aunque lo mantengas en secreto, tú eres una diosa y eso no se te puede olvidar. Incluso si dejas todo eso de la divinidad de lado, de igual modo, _por ser persona_, **mereces** respeto."

"Pero si no tengo amigos populares, yo…"

"Has visto muchas películas. Aterriza un poco: lo popular no necesariamente es lo mejor. Si no puedes tener amigos _populares_… tendrás que buscarlos en la periferia."

Alisa cerró el álbum de fotos y tomó un sorbo de su propio té, antes de meterse una galleta a la boca. Saori la imitó y se quedó pensativa.

Quizás Alisa tenía razón. Quizás sí debía buscarse mejores amigos.

**Casa de Géminis. **

_En esos momentos. _

Digamos que el malestar de la diosa por su falta de amigos no había pasado en lo absoluto desapercibido. Los dorados estaban reunidos en Géminis en una de sus reuniones semanales secretas, a la que habían invitado a Shaina y a Argol para comentar de los últimos avances o retrocesos de la extraña misión que debían llevar a cabo. Los santos en general estaban muy aprehensivos respecto de lo que ocurría con su diosa, aunque algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros. El tema en cuestión en esos momentos, era buscar una solución apropiada que le permitiera a Saori tener más amigos. Saga emitió un gruñido de molestia.

"No me gusta que la Princesa esté tan sola." Reclamó por enésima vez esa noche. "¿Qué tal si hacemos una transferencia y nos traemos a los bronceados de Japón? Son más o menos de su edad."

"Me opongo y no porque los niños me caigan mal." Se apresuró en decir Aioros. "Ellos mismos necesitan estar en Japón más que nunca: necesitan nivelarse en sus estudios."

"Es verdad: El otro día le llegó a Marin el informe de notas de Seiya y se los digo, por primera vez el burro subió sus calificaciones. Cambiarlo de escuela sería un desastre en estos momentos." Comentó Aioria.

"No solo para Seiya." Admitió Camus. "También sería contraproducente para la Princesa. Sin mencionar que Hyoga está bajando las notas y eso no me está gustando nada."

"Hagamos lo que hagamos, y de cualquier manera, no podemos hacer mucho más por Athena, más que darle nuestro apoyo." Dijo Shaina por primera vez en toda la noche. Aunque ambos habían sido invitados y tenían tanto derecho a hablar como los dorados, tanto ella como Argol se habían mantenido en silencio. "Esto es algo que la Princesa debe sufrir y superar sola." Añadió la amazona. Luego se encogió de hombros. "Quienes hacemos clases, podemos tomar venganza a la hora de calificar."

"Mucho muy cierto." Asintió Máscara.

"Me muero por estrenar mis rositas pirañitas." Gruñó de pronto Afro, con el rostro ensombrecido y un tic en el ojo. Todos le miraron con cara de circunstancias y se limitaron a ignorarle.

"La falta de amigos de la Princesa no es la prioridad." Dijo de pronto Argol con timidez. "Hay algo… que me molesta y no tiene que ver directamente con ella…"

Argol hubiera preferido pasar inadvertido, pero al decir eso, ocurrió todo lo contrario: se convirtió en el centro de atención.

"¿Qué te molesta, Argol?" Preguntó Milo casual.

"Actitudes que he visto en… algunos alumnos." Reconoció sin querer levantar mucho la voz. Shura prestó atención. "Llámenme paranoico, pero hay algo que me molesta y preocupa."

"¡Paranoico!" Exclamó Máscara no más por el gusto de fastidiar. Shura le hizo callar con energía.

"Vas a tener que ser más específico Argol." Dijo Kanon. "Dinos exactamente qué es lo que te quita el sueño."

"Habla claro, que puede que yo también tenga sospechas extrañas." Apoyo Shura.

"Esta bien… es un alumno de un grupo paralelo al mío. Se llama Giancarlo…"

**Secundaria. **

_Día siguiente. _

Dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Alisa, Saori llegó a clases al día siguiente con una actitud totalmente nueva. De hecho hasta se la vio caminar con un poco más de seguridad. Incluso Shaina, que la había acompañado todo el camino, se lo comentó con alivio y hasta se dio el lujo de azuzar aún más a la diosa para que se alejara del grupo de Bella. Tal cosa no debía costarle mucho trabajo… menos si consideramos su puntualidad y que bien podía comenzar el día por su lado y sin Bella, Teresa o Alejandra que la estorbasen.

"Bien…" Saori inspiró una buena cantidad de aire en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de su salón. "Es ahora o nunca."

Athena cruzó el umbral y entró en el salón, que hasta le pareció diferente. Caminó hasta su puesto, dejó su mochila con sus cosas y se sentó en su puesto. Miró a su alrededor, sólo para ver unos 8 o 9 alumnos más, que conversaban entre sí en bloques pequeños y en apariencia infranqueables. Esto la desanimó por momentos. Se sopló el flequillo y se dejó encoger en su silla. Entonces notó a una chica que se sentaba sola junto a la puerta, que estaba sumergida en su propio mundo, mientras escuchaba música y terminaba los ajustes de alguna tarea olvidada.

Quizás tenía suerte. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. ¿Qué hacer? Conocer a alguien no podía ser tan difícil. Tan solo se necesitaba de un saludo, una sonrisa e intercambiar algunas palabras…

"Hola." Saludó Saori nerviosa. La chica la quedó mirando con ojos muy grandes.

"Hola." La chica le devolvió una curiosa mirada y pestañeó un par de veces. "¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó como resignada a que le pidieran favores.

"Este… no. Tan solo… yo… quería charlar un rato."

"¿Charlar de qué?"

"Este… ¿Hiciste la tarea de Geografía?"

"La estoy terminando. Olvidé hacerla ayer, así que no puedo pasarte las respuestas." Respondió la chica algo fastidiada.

"No las necesito. La tengo lista… este… pregunté eso por preguntar algo."

"¿Sólo por preguntar?" La chica arqueó una ceja.

"Es que… estaba aburrida y como todos parecen conversar entre sí y…" Saori se quedó mirando a la chica, que le devolvió una extrañada mirada. "Disculpa, no creí escuchar tu nombre…"

"Mi nombre es María." Respondió la chica, quien esbozó una amable sonrisa tras mirar a su alrededor. "Has de haber estado muy aburrida como para querer hablar conmigo. Bella ya debe estar por llegar." Le recordó con un suspiro y una débil sonrisa. Saori sintió una gota en la cabeza.

"Digamos que ella es la que más me aburre…"

"…"

"Este… ¿Tienes más hermanos?"

"…"

"¿No responderás?" El silencio de María la puso aún más nerviosa. Saori la quedó mirando fijo, devolviendo la misma mirada que la chica le dedicaba. Entonces María se sopló el flequillo y relajó los hombros.

"Vaya. En verdad quieres hablar con otra gente. ¡Ya era hora!" Le dijo con una sonrisa más cálida. "Y la respuesta es sí. Soy la mayor de 6… y la única mujer."

Con tal sencilla acción comenzó una animada conversación entre las dos chicas. Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la secundaria, que Saori comenzaba a sentir entusiasmo. Al cabo que lo que Alisa le había dicho no resultó ser tan mala idea después de todo. **BAH**. Tampoco era ciencia espacial: cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría alejado de alguien nocivo, pero bueno, no nos vamos a meter en esos temas. Se dice que por muy inteligente que sea una persona, a veces necesita que le digan lo que resulta obvio.

Sandra puso un pie dentro del salón y al ver a Saori conversando con otra chica por primera vez, se sorprendió. Sin perder tiempo volvió a salir, con esa actitud suya que transpiraba indiferencia, y dado que Argol la había acompañado a su salón y no se había alejado mucho, trotó tras él hasta que le sujetó del brazo.

"¡Oye! Ya sé que me quieres mucho, y que me extrañas, pero no es para tanto. Estoy justo en el piso de arriba." Bromeó Argol de buena gana.

"¡Cabeza de Piedra! Nunca adivinarás esto: la Niña Cristal está haciendo nuevos amigos." Le comunicó de buena gana. Si bien Sandra no saltaba de gusto, sí se la veía aliviada. Argol pestañeó un par de veces.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Le preguntó desconfiado, pero no más le bastó ver la furibunda mirada que le devolvió Sandra, para convencerse que su chica decía la verdad. Entonces hinchó el pecho. "Eso me pone muy contento."

"¿Qué?" Fingiendo celos, Sandra se cruzó de brazos. "El que la Niña Cristal esté haciendo otros amigos te pone contento. Hmpf. ¡A mi que me parta un rayo!" Argol le pellizcó la mejilla.

"No te me pongas celosa, ni finjas tampoco, que no te sale." El plateado le llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca. "Sí, eso me pone contento."

"No me pongo celosa." Sandra le sonrió. "Debo reconocer que también me pone contenta."

"¿En serio? No me digas." Comentó Argol algo desconfiado. Sandra era muy buena enmascarando sus emociones, tanto que hasta a él mismo le costaba descifrar sus momentos de alegría. Eso le gustaba: era parte del desafío.

"Va en serio. Bella y sus amigotas son mala leche." La chica frunció el ceño. "Me hicieron la vida de a cuadros hasta que les caí a golpes. Fue la primera vez que me suspendieron."

"Ahora más mal me caen." Gruñó el plateado de mal humor. "¿Les caíste a golpes? Esa Es Mi Chica." Añadió inflando el pecho de orgullo, aunque pronto adoptó una actitud más bien pensativa. "En serio te ves contenta por la Princesa… No me había dado cuenta que…"

"¿Qué estaba preocupada? La verdad sí. No me subestimes tanto."

"Si estabas tan preocupada… ¿por qué no te has acercado a ella? En estos 3 meses, ni siquiera te he visto hablarle."

"Me espanta verla tan aislada y maltratada. Me preocupa: no cualquiera aguanta el acoso de Bella… Sabes muy bien que mi estilo no es ir rescatando gente. Soy una chica, no hago milagros. Deja que la Niña Cristal aprenda a valerse por sí sola. Si quiere amigos, que se los busque sola."

"Eso no responde mi pregunta." Insistió Argol muy serio. Sandra se puso un poco roja.

"Es que… puede parecer ridículo." Dijo al cabo de un rato. "Pero… no sé tratar con una diosa y temo meter las patas. Podría perjudicarte a ti y a Milo y no me gusta la idea." Sandra se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Además… como que ella no querría estar conmigo, que soy tan rara."

"No eres rara, Ratoncita." Le dijo Argol con cariño. "La Princesa no es como tú crees: fue muy caprichosa, pero tuvo un cambio bien drástico. Te aseguro que lo único que necesita son amigos."

"Feh. Eso es cierto." En esos momentos, el timbre que señalaba el ingreso a clases hizo acto de presencia. Ambos suspiraron. "Al menos la Niña Cristal está haciendo un esfuerzo. ¿Argol?"

"Dime."

"Ahí te ves. Toca clase."

"Lástima. ¡No hagas maldades!"

"No necesitas decírmelo." Sandra le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Argol, al ver que su chica avanzaba una buena distancia, no dudó el emitir un largo silbido coqueto, que fue _ignorado_, antes de ponerse en marcha a su propio salón.

Aún quedaba el resto del día.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Guerra de Comida. _**

_… _

_"¿Por qué no mejor te dejas de jorobar y te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, **PUERCA**?" Le dijo molesta. Entonces Sandra se volvió a Saori y le señaló el cubo de agua que había dejado a sus pies. "¡Niña Cristal! Enseñémosle a estas 3 quien manda. ¡No Te Dejes Pisotear Así Como Así!" Al borde de las lágrimas, Saori pestañeó un par de veces. _

_… _

**PS:** :_Misao bebe una última limonada_: No sé qué es peor: si la mugre gripe o si el mugre final de la gripe. Ya no me siento mal, pero estoy muy congestionada. ¡El que descubra la cura de la gripe debería ser canonizado! Si llego a ver otro limón, me pondré a llorar **TToTT**. Supongo que nadie esperaba que Alisa hubiera sido un poco obesa. Cosas que pasan: la chica al menos pudo bajar, controlar y mantener su peso luego. Lástima que no tuvo buenas experiencias de su secundaria (conoció a Alsacia ya siendo bombero). Al menos ahora está muy contenta y en los brazos de un dorado que la quiere mucho. En fin: todos deberíamos aprender de ella. Saori… la pobrecita lo ha pasado mal, pero espero que pronto su situación se revierta: Jejeje, hay que ver como le va a la diosa. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Estar arriba del columpio: **Un dicho de mi país. Alude a una persona que es el blanco de bromas y chistes, buenas o malas, de un grupo de amigos o enemigos.

**Dionisos ó Dionisio:** (en griego **Διώνυσος** o **Διόνυσος**) es el dios del vino, representando no sólo su poder tóxico sino también sus influencias sociales y beneficiosas. Es considerado promotor de la civilización, legislador y amante de la paz, así como dios protector de la agricultura y el teatro, y el que mejor conocía a las mujeres. Es un dios de fertilidad y al igual que Démeter, Perséfone y Hades, es venerado en los misterios eleusinos. Está estrechamente asociado con sátiros, centauros y silenos. Siempre porta un tirso (bastón que está todo forrado de vid o de hiedra y a veces de lazos, rematado por una piña de pino: esto es un símbolo fálico que representa fuerza vital). Dionisos era también conocido como Baco (en griego **Βακχος**), nombre con el que fue asimilado en la mitología romana. Es un dios que llegó del exterior a Grecia y que fue asimilado a la tradición olímpica en forma tardía.

Dionisos tuvo un nacimiento inusual y hay dos versiones que narran el hecho. En lo personal, la versión que más me gusta es la siguiente. Su madre fue Sémele (hija de Cadmo), una mujer mortal, y su padre Zeus. Hera descubrió la aventura de su marido cuando Sémele estaba encinta y obviamente montó en cólera. Con el aspecto de una vieja, Hera se ganó la amistad de Sémele, quien le dijo que el padre de la criatura era Zeus. Hera pretendió no creerlo, y le dijo a Sémele que le pidiera a Zeus una prueba de que él era el dios y no un impostor. La chica, curiosa, le pidió a Zeus que se revelara en toda su gloria como prueba de su divinidad. Zeus le rogó que no le pidiese eso, pero la chica insistió y como el dios le había jurado por el río Estigia que le cumpliría cualquier deseo, accedió de mala gana. He ahí el truco de Hera: los mortales no podían mirar a un dios en toda su gloria sin morir abrasados, y Sémele, por ende, pereció. Zeus logró rescatar al fetal Dionisos plantándolo en su muslo. Unos meses después, el pequeño nació (otra versión dice que fue Hefestos quien lo cosió a su muslo). Sea la versión que más les guste, lo esencial es esta doble gestación. Su rito y ceremonial de adoración son de corte secreto: su muerte y resurrección eran sucesos de reverencia mística.

Este dios es bastante leal y un gran amigo de las mujeres. Se dice que es el que mejor comprende al género femenino. Tuvo un romance con Afrodita que no duró mucho. Es en virtud de esta amistad, la diosa del amor y la belleza le presenta a Ariadna, quien se convertiría en la esposa de Dionisos, por la que guardó un enorme amor: es verdad, el dios quedó viudo, pero no se volvió a casar. Es gran amigo además de Rea, su abuela, que le curó de su locura. Athena, Démeter y Perséfone son otras de sus grandes amigas.


	9. Guerra de Comida

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 48: Trataré cualquier bestia que controle mediante magia o tecnología, con sumo respeto y amabilidad. Incluso la mimaré. De tal forma que si el control que tengo sobre la misma es roto, no venga inmediatamente a vengarse de mí persona por el mal trato dado. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8: **

**La Guerra de Comida. **

****

**Comedor del Colegio.**

_Hora del Almuerzo. _

Si, Tal y como dijo Argol, aquél día apenas comenzaba, para todos en el colegio y por igual, pero al menos las cosas se darían en forma muy tranquila.

Ni tan tranquilas tampoco. Saori estaba teniendo un buen y animado día. María la había integrado a su grupo de amigos, que si bien en un principio desconfiaron, pronto olvidaron cualquier resquemor y estuvieron muy abiertos en hacer amistad con la diosa. Dicho y hecho, Athena, al sentirse más a gusto, decidió ignorar a Bella todo el día, lo cuál hirió un poco el orgullo de la chica.

No tengo idea porqué, pero el haber perdido al blanco de sus más pesadas bromas no le había hecho gracia a Bella… o quizás tenía que ver con el hecho que Saori se negó a prestarle su tarea y tanto ella como sus amigas habían obtenido una mala calificación: esto las había puesto de mal humor y a modo de venganza no dudaron en hacer lo que mejor sabían. Iniciar comentarios malintencionados.

"¡Qué Aburrido!"

Hablando de mal humor. Máscara se apoyó en la pared con una profunda mueca de desagrado. Estaba con turno de comedor, y por lo tanto, debía cuidar que no ocurriesen percances durante a hora de almuerzo. No, no estaba solo, pero sí infinitamente aburrido. Por si fuera poco, esa mañana por fin había podido charlar más de 5 minutos con Shiori sin ofenderla, cosa que disfrutó mucho, pero Melissa había llegado a arruinarle todo y unido a la conversación.

Ya, estaba bien: Máscara sabía que tenía arrastre, pero… ¿Acaso las demás profesoras no se daban cuenta que lo que a él le interesaba era captar la atención de Shiori y nada más? Esta tenía que ser la conquista más difícil de su vida, y para colmo la maestra de Latín no se la ponía fácil.

Tenía consuelos. Al menos Shiori, cuando se lo proponía, era muy simpática y dulce. Incluso detectaba una infinita melancolía parecida a la suya. Claro… eso sí… costaba sacarla de su caparazón, pero una vez que se lograba este objetivo, era fácil hacerla hablar. Eso sí, su estado de ánimo era muy volátil y se ofendía con facilidad. ¡Como le costaba no hacerla rabiar!

¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa mujer? Máscara ni siquiera sabía qué cosa, acción o palabra decía él que lograba ofenderla tanto. Para colmo Shiori ni siquiera reaccionaba como nena, como habría esperado: tan solo fruncía el ceño, le respondía con un agudo sarcasmo e indignada, se alejaba, dejándolo a él en el más completo de las dudas.

Estaba perdiendo el tacto en esto de conquistar mujeres. Mejor así, de ese modo pulía sus habilidades.

"El Profesor de la Muerte está pensando en una chica." El burlón sonsonete de José le retumbó en los oídos.

"Si aprecias tu lengua, te callas, José." Máscara ni siquiera se inmutó al decir tal cosa. Permaneció de brazos cruzados, dándose aires de fastidio.

"Rapaces, no molesten al profesor, seguro le volvieron a dar de calabazas." Comentó Shura divertido. "Supe de buena fuente que una chica lo está toreando."

Máscara contó hasta 3 millones. Hacía un buen rato que Shura le hacía compañía, mientras supervisaba que las chicas de la limpieza hicieran su trabajo. Al santo de Cáncer no le habría molestado la compañía de no ser porque el santo de Capricornio era un simpático imán de alumnos, que lo buscaban allí donde estuviera para conversar de cualquier cosa. José, Juan y Antonio, los amigos de Argol, eran el actual dolor de cabeza de Máscara y el tema en cuestión en esos momentos era nada más ni nada menos que _chicas_.

Shura estaba muy entretenido dando consejos.

"Vamos Profe, no sea tan amargo. Es obvio que piensa en una chica." Se burló Antonio.

"¿Y **_QUÉ_** si pienso en una? No es tu problema, sino mío. Además que es lindo pensar en mujeres." Rezongó Máscara.

"¿No nos dirá quién es? Podríamos Ayudar." Comenzó José, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dudo que el profesor necesite ayuda, menos la de ustedes." Atajó Shura en vista que conocía mejor a su compañero y sabía que ya se estaba volviendo inestable en cuanto a paciencia. "Oye José. ¿No me dirás como te fue con Catalina el otro día?" Le preguntó el dorado, sólo para distraer a los chicos del motivo de los desvelos del Profesor de la Muerte.

"Bah." Esta vez José se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Te fue mal, José?" Tentó Máscara. "Merecido te lo tienes por meter las narices donde no te incumbe."

"¿Mal? **NO** me fue mal. Me fue horrible." Afirmó apenado.

"No pudo invitarla al baile de graduación." Se burló Antonio, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

"Es raro." Comentó Shura extrañado. "Por lo general las flores ayudan mucho. ¿Seguro se la diste como te aconsejé?"

"Sí… pero no sé… como que no pude decirle nada." José se veía muy complicado. "Le pasé el tulipán y le dije que quería preguntarle algo, pero como que se me paralizó la lengua, se me pegó al paladar y no pude decir ni pío." Se lamentó en verdad compungido. "Me quedó viendo como si fuera un idiota y me dijo que si no tenía nada que decirle, entonces mejor la dejaba tranquila. Me dio la espalda y se fue."

"Lo que se traduce como que no pudiste invitarla." Rió Juan. Tanto Máscara como Shura pusieron cara de circunstancias.

"A las chicas no les gusta el suspenso, a menos que tengan un hombre al lado, cuyo brazo puedan estrujar." Explicó Shura con aires doctorales. "Las sorpresas son válidas cuando ya están a merced de uno."

"¡Pero Estaba Al Lado Suyo! Podía estrujar mi brazo." Protestó José de mal humor. Máscara entonces le dio un buen zape en la nuca.

"¡Idiota! Shura no se refiere a eso." Reclamó sin asco. "La próxima vez que invites a una chica, díselo directo sin rodeos. **Ve. Al. Grano**. Luego te das el lujo de añadir suspenso." Los tres alumnos se quedaron mirando a Máscara como si este les hubiera revelado un antiguo secreto, exclusivo solo para iniciados.

"Este sujeto sabe lo que dice. Háganle caso." Apoyó Shura con tranquilidad. Entonces Antonio sacudió la cabeza como molesto.

"¡Pero Profesor de la Muerte!" Exclamó con energía. "Lo que usted dice es más fácil decirlo que _hacerlo_."

"Parece más difícil de lo que es." Dijo Shura, en vista que Máscara se negó a responder. "Aunque admito que la primera vez que invité a una chica, estaba muy nervioso y me parecía una tarea imposible."

"Todos pasamos por lo mismo." Reconoció Máscara relajado.

"Se hace más fácil con la práctica." Añadió Shura.

"Al final ya sale natural." Concluyó Máscara. Como ven, de pronto como que se le había hecho divertido dar consejos. "Además ¿Qué es lo peor que te pueden decir?"

"¿Va en serio profesor de la Muerte?" Preguntó José. Es que de pronto había visto a una profesora, a Shiori, entrar despreocupadamente al comedor, para variar leyendo unos papeles, en dirección a ellos. Seguramente estaba acortando camino entre el patio y las oficinas y había querido la coincidencia que tenía que pasar junto a ellos. El muchacho sonrió travieso. "Si es tan fácil como dice¿Por qué no invita a Nikaido–sensei? Allí viene y sé que es soltera. No se le conoce novio alguno."

"Mocoso imberbe. Ya verás trabajar a un experto."

Máscara decidió seguirle el juego a José. Al cabo que no parecía tan mala idea y salir con Shiori se le hacía un pensamiento grato. A ver si de ese modo lograba continuar su interrumpida charla de aquella mañana. Esperó que la chica, que venía muy concentrada en sus papeles, pasara junto a ellos, antes de hacer su movida.

"**Nikaido**¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?" Preguntó en forma directa, tal y como le había estado enseñando a estos muchachos, con una sonrisa de galán, llena de las mejores intenciones.

"Piérdete, Máscara–san." Respondió Shiori sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus papeles, y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Shura y los muchachos hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero Máscara apenas se encogió de hombros, como si tal respuesta no le hubiera dolido.

"¿Lo ven?" Preguntó el dorado a los alumnos. "Me dijo lo peor y sigo vivo. No es tan malo como parece." Comentó restándole importancia, aunque en su fuero interno, su orgullo estaba dolido. Shura suspiró sonoramente.

"Niños, lo que acaba de hacer el Profesor es justo lo que **no deben** hacer." Shura dejó caer una severa mirada en su compañero, pero que Máscara optó por ignorar. "Hay algo llamado tacto y elegancia. No se olviden: eso también cuenta."

Mientras Máscara y Shura seguían conversando con los muchachos sobre el método más apto para conocer chicas, al otro lado del comedor, que estaba cada vez más lleno, Bella y sus amigas ocupaban una mesa y cuchicheaban entre sí. Prácticamente en la mesa de al lado, Argol y Sandra compartían el almuerzo con otros alumnos, y al menos en el caso del plateado, estaba muy atento a Saori, que estaba sentada algunas mesas más allá.

A la diosa se la veía bastante integrada al grupito de María y de muy buen humor. Bella frunció el ceño y se sirvió un poco del jugo de frambuesa que había a disposición de los comensales. Teresa la miró de mal modo.

"No puedo creer que la muy inepta no nos haya querido pasar la tarea. ¡Primera vez que me ponen una mala calificación por no presentarla!" Rumió de mal humor.

"No te hagas mala sangre. Ya nos cobraremos. ¿No es que la tipa quiere ser popular? pues no la dejaremos." Comentó Alejandra con fría calma.

"Si Saori quiere ser popular, no lo logrará." Bella, que le dedicaba frías miradas a la diosa, apretó los dientes. "Si se junta con esos perdedores, nunca logrará nada. El chiste es que la aislemos de todos y que nadie se quiera juntar con ella."

"Eso es cruel." Protestó Teresa. "Pero se lo merece. Una niña de tan bajo nivel no merece estar entre la sangre real."

"Jejeje, es una niña criada en casa. Aunque no me lo explico de una becada pobre y mugrosa." Rió Bella, quien de pronto dirigía sus miradas a la jarra con el jugo de frambuesa.

Ajena a lo que estaba pasando, Saori se levantó de su mesa y caminó hasta el mesón de comida en busca de algo que necesitaba o que había olvidado. Pasó cerca de esta mesa, pero apenas le dedicó una mirada, aunque sí se tomó el tiempo de saludar a Argol y Sandra.

"Sin mencionar cursi: saluda a todo el mundo y miren como camina." Teresa levantó la nariz.

"¿Quién camina así?" Preguntó Bella burlona. "Como la princesa que no es ni será nunca."

"Quizás se cree de la realeza o algo." Comentó Alejandra, que ahora intercambiaba miradas traviesas con Bella y la jarra de jugo.

"Realeza sí, pero de las memas." Añadió Teresa. "Deberíamos bajarle el orgullo."

"Claro que sí. Y se me ocurre la idea perfecta." Bella se puso de pie y tomó la jarra entre sus manos. "Si tanto quiere ser parte del grupo, pues hagamos de ella el centro de atención."

No me voy a meter a analizar los casos, causas y consecuencias de lo que puede provocar el infame acoso escolar, pues este no es el medio ni el momento. Lo que sí voy a decir, que motivada por quizás qué negrura de pensamiento, Bella hizo como que iba a rellenar la jarra, pero en verdad esperó hasta estar junto a Saori y una vez que lo logró, no dudó en voltearle el contenido de la misma en su cara.

"¡KYAAAAAA!" Saori hubiera gritado más fuerte si la impresión no la hubiera detenido. Rápidamente se sacó el exceso de líquido de la cara y observó en rededor suyo. Es que apenas había visto lo que le había pasado. Hace medio segundo estaba seca y contenta y ahora estaba empapada y… ¿Cómo era que se sentía?

**"¡JAJAJAJAJA!"** Rió Bella con estruendo. "¡Cuánto Lo Lamento! No Te Vi. Pero Vele El Lado Positivo: No Tendrás Que Ducharte Esta Semana Y Así Te Ahorras El Agua. **¡JAJAJAJA!**"

Bella es algo ingenua. Alguien le debería enseñar a respetar a los demás… o a cuidar quién observa cuando hace sus bromas. Argol se puso de pie en el acto, Sandra tuvo que sujetarle, pues bien habría sido capaz de lisiar de por vida a Bella de un golpe. Por otro lado, recuerden que Máscara y Shura también estaban en el comedor y se percataron en seguida de este percance… y debido a la alteración del cosmo de Athena, Alde, Shaina y Afro no se tardaron en llegar. En todo caso, a Bella de poco le importaba un probable y doloroso castigo. Se sentía como inmune a éstos, dado que era hija de un embajador, de los influyentes para colmo.

Por eso digo que es ingenua.

"¿Pero Qué Insolencia Es Esta!" Argol se sacudió del agarre de Sandra, y agarrando la jarra que había en su mesa, caminó con decisión hasta Saori. El plateado estaba enfurecido… pero se detuvo a una mirada de su diosa, que parecía rogarle que no hiciera nada.

"¡Argol, Ven Aquí!" Sandra, en vista que no podría detenerlo, decidió salir detrás de su chico, pero en eso reparó en unos cubos con agua sucia que una de las chicas de la limpieza había dejado atrás en lo que guardaba su trapero.

El comedor a su alrededor estalló en risas y violentas carcajadas. Saori se quedó mirando la ropa estupefacta: encima había sido jugo de frambuesa. Esa mancha costaba quitar. Pero lo peor era que todos se estaban riendo de ella. Sofocó un puchero. Unas cuántas mesas más allá, María y sus amigas miraban en silencio y sin saber qué hacer.

**"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"** Teresa y Alejandra se unieron a las carcajadas.

"¡Mírate Saori! Ese color si te luce bien. Apuesto que se combina con todo. **JAJAJAJAJA**."

Estupefacta, Saori se quedó viendo a Bella y sus amigas que no paraban de reír. Nuevamente fue incapaz de atajar un sollozo.

"¡Miren todos! La nena quiere llorar." Anunció Teresa a viva voz.

La risa fue general y entusiasta. Sin embargo al menos el 60 por cierto de los comensales se quedaron en silencio cuando notaron que todos los cristales del comedor se trizaron por alguna razón extraña… que nosotros sabemos que se debía al enojo acumulativo que estaban sintiendo ciertas armas de destrucción masiva que había en las cercanías.

Los santos no sabían bien como reaccionar. Su primer impulso había sido caerle a golpes a Bella y sus amigas, que seguían riéndose de su diosa, pero a duras penas se contuvieron. Ver a Saori tan a punto de desarmarse los despabiló. Afro y Shaina entrecerraron los ojos, y al igual que los demás, se dispusieron a intervenir.

Ambos estaban enojados y aprehensivos. Aquella prudente distancia que los separaba de su diosa comenzó a acortarse casi sin que lo notaran. No podían ni tolerarían ver como se reían de Saori. Ya, está bien, la joven diosa no era exactamente sociable como las demás chicas de su edad, la habían malcriado y mantenido dentro de una burbuja demasiado tiempo, pero había que reconocer que hacía un honesto esfuerzo por ser más agradable e integrarse en el grupo. Y allí estaban estas crías riéndose a destajo de su travesura, sin pensar en lo mucho que podía dolerle a Saori. ¡No era justo!

"No me voy a quedar quieto viendo como dañan a mi diosa." Gruñó Afro apretando los dientes.

"No pudiste decirlo mejor. Esto se detiene aquí y ahora." Shaina se tronó los nudillos. "¡Espérate no más que llegue la hora de deportes! Las pondré a parir.

Saori inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y se quedó viendo como Bella disfrutaba de su miseria.

"¿Por qué…?" Atinó a preguntar, antes que la voz le fallase. Saori, para ocultar las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, bajó la mirada.

**"¡LA MEMA ESTA LLORANDO!"** Anunció Alejandra a viva voz.

**SPLAAAASH. **

**"¡AAAAAY!" **

Callando efectivamente la risa de las tres chicas, Un baldazo de agua sucia y una nueva descarga de jugo de frambuesa, las bañó en una fracción de segundo. Argol y Sandra, ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, les dieron un buen baño a las tres. Sandra puso uno de los olvidados cubos de agua sucia a los pies de Saori y enfrentó a Bella. Estupefacto, Argol se quedó de una pieza. No esperaba que su chica _atacase_.

"¿Por Qué No Mejor Te Dejas De Jorobar Y Te Metes Con Alguien De Tu Tamaño, **PUERCA**?" Le dijo molesta. Entonces Sandra se volvió a Saori y le señaló el cubo de agua que había dejado a sus pies. "¡Niña Cristal! Enseñémosle A Estas 3 _Quien_ Manda. ¡No Te Dejes Pisotear Así Como Así!" Al borde de las lágrimas, Saori pestañeó un par de veces.

"Pero, pero…" Entonces algo dentro de la diosa se encendió. Saori entrecerró los ojos y como que encendió su cosmo. Los santos tragaron saliva al ver como su querida y atolondrada diosa le dedicaba una gélida mirada a Bella. "¿Sabes Sandra? Tienes toda la razón."

Sin perder un segundo, Pallas Athena Parthenos, diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia, la guerra justa, las artes manuales y la inventiva, tomó la sartén por el mango, o mejor dicho, el cubo por el asa, y sin perder ni un solo segundo, le arrojó el agua a Bella y sus amigas. Eso le enseñaría a meterse con una diosa de su calibre.

**"¡KYAAAAA!"** Gritaron Teresa y Alejandra.

"¿Cómo Te Atreves A…!" La furiosa increpación de Bella murió en sus labios cuando Argol le volteó encima su bandeja con comida. **"¡KYAAAAAAAA!" **

"¡Eso Te Enseñará! Agradece Que No Te Convertí En Piedra."

Entonces los santos decidieron intervenir, o la situación se les saldría de las manos y…

**"¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!"** A todo pulmón, José y sus amigos gritaron a lo bestia y sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a lanzar comida a los demás.

5 segundos después el comedor se había convertido en un colorido, caótico, estridente y desesperante campo de batalla. Si hasta hacía unos instantes que los santos (y demás profesores) no sabían como reaccionar, al ver las papas voladoras, los fideos de la muerte, las salsas ardientes, los macarrones del infortunio y demás comestibles que ahora comenzaban a ser parte de la decoración, les dieron algunas luces sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

¡Qué DESASTRE! Y para colmo ese día era el día de pastas.

De todas las batallas que habían presenciado, esta tenía que ser la más sucia. Literal, nunca en su vida habían visto tal magnitud de chiquero. El suelo del comedor no tardó ni 3 minutos en convertirse en una pista de patinaje, y todo el estudiantado se aventaba comida unos a otros. Los maestros resbalaban, algunos se protegían bajo las mesas. No faltaban los que imitaban a William Wallace y tras dar gritos de guerra (**Freedom!**), se lanzaban hasta los platos (afortunadamente no mostraron las posaderas). Quizás los cumpleaños de los dorados eran un poco más sucios, pero eso no viene al caso. Entre los gritos, resbalones, risas, las histéricas órdenes de los alumnos y las llamadas de atención, los adultos presentes intentaban controlar en vano la crisis. A más de uno se le vio defendiéndose y arrojando comida. Es que una vez lanzado el ataque, es muy difícil detenerlo, sin sufrir pérdidas cuantiosas.

… Sin mencionar que la salvaje horda de hunos en la que se habían transformado los estudiantes, lo estaba pasando de lujo, pese a la angustia de los maestros. ¡Adivinen qué! Allí, en medio del comedor¡Llevando el Pandero, podía verse a Saori en gloria y majestad lanzando comida a diestro y siniestro, llena de fideos, jugo de frambuesa y salsa de tomates.

Aldebarán tenía que ser el único adulto que no movía ni un solo dedo por detener la guerra, sino que se limitaba a observar, de brazos cruzados y con infinita seriedad, toda la situación. Algunos trozos de comida y vasos de plástico rebotaban contra su cuerpo y no pocos fideos decoraban su cabeza. Finalmente suspiró y puso las manos en las caderas, con los ojos cerrados. Hora de hacer acto de presencia. Encendió su cosmo así tantito, sólo para lograr un efecto más acabado.

**"¡SILENCIO Y QUIETOS TODOS!"** Bramó de improviso con autoridad. El edificio pareció vibrar con el grito.

Santo Remedio. Dicen que a buen entendedor…

**Oficina del Director. **

_10 minutos después. _

**"¡QUE NOS SUELTES, BICHO RARO!"** Exhortó Teresa embravecida, sin dejar de agitarse.

**"¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES."** Bramó Alejandra, mientras le daba con los puños en la espalda del santo que la llevaba a cuestas.

Afro, que cargaba con Teresa y Alejandra a los hombros, pateó la puerta y la abrió de golpe. La secretaria del Director se lo quedó viendo de hito en hito cuando le vio entrar, cubierto de salsa de tomate, fideos y bolas de carne, cargando a dos alumnas en iguales condiciones, seguido de Shaina, Shura, Saori, Sandra, Argol y Bella. Todo el lote estaba cubierto en comida lanzada. De hecho, Athena aún tenía varios fideos enredados en el cabello. El santo de Piscis dejó a las chicas en el suelo, al tiempo que Shaina las obligaba a quedarse en un rincón con los demás.

"¡Qué Vergüenza Debería Darles A Todos!" Le increpó Afro al grupo. "Entiendo Este Comportamiento De Un Tarugo Como Argol, Pero ¿Las Señoritas?"

**"¡OYE!"** protestó Argol en defensa propia, pero una fiera mirada de Shura le hizo callar. Afro le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la secretaria.

"No sé si será evidente, pero tenemos que hablar con el señor Tersites." Le dijo con amabilidad. Con la salsa chorreándole por los cabellos, se veía divertido. La mujer asintió.

"Claro, Está en la biblioteca, pero en seguida le llamo." Se apresuró a decir mientras tomaba el teléfono, mientras una enorme gota le orbitaba la cabeza.

"¡Esto No Se Va A Quedar Así! Arruinaron Mi Uniforme. ¡Mi Padre Los Demandará!" Bella agitó los brazos molesta. La chica estaba convertida en un desastre culinario y estético… sin mencionar que tenía un ojo en tinta.

"Ah sí, la pobrecita hijita de papi está molesta porque la pusieron en su lugar." Se mofó Sandra, que además de tener el cabello convertido en engrudo, lucía arañazos en la cara y le sangraba la nariz.

Es que durante el tumulto, Sandra había aprovechado para pegarle a Bella con los puños, y la chica se había defendido con las uñas. Hacía tiempo que ambas tenían ganas de pegarse. Esta situación que se había agravado cuando algún gracioso les arrojó más jugo de frambuesa encima y salsa de tomates. Argol tuvo problemas para separarlas: es que el piso se había tornado resbaloso y tenía que esquivar no solos los golpes de ambas, sino evitar que Teresa y Alejandra se metieran a la pelea, sin que le pegaran a él y sin dejar de vigilar que no le pasara nada a Athena.

No es fácil ser un santo plateado.

"¡Basta las dos! Ya tienen bastantes problemas como para que os destrocéis ahora." Shaina sujetó a Bella y a Sandra con firmeza del brazo. "No Quiero Volver A Oír Ni Media Protesta De Ninguna De Las Dos."

"¡Tu A Mi No Me Das Órdenes!" Exclamó Bella. Shaina aplicó más presión en su brazo. "¡**AAAAY**, Me lastimas!"

"Dije que **no quiero** oír ni medio sonido o ¿me expresé mal?" Shaina se quedó viendo con frialdad a Bella. Sandra se sopló el flequillo: sabía cuando estaba en un lío y sabía muy bien lo que **NO** debía hacer.

Saori se apoyó contra la pared. Aún estaba agitada y el golpe de adrenalina que había provocado tan guarra pelea aún circulaba por sus venas. Shura le jaló de la oreja.

"¿Dónde se ha visto? Una señorita como usted en esos desmanes. ¡Va a tener que limpiar todo!" La regañó muy molesto. La diosa le miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir. "_Usted debe aprender una mejor técnica para lanzar agua._" Añadió el dorado por medio del cosmos.

"_Estoy en problemas._" Se lamentó la diosa por medio de su cosmo, mientras se quitaba algunos macarrones de su ropa. "_A Shion le dará un yeyo_." Sus santos le dedicaron una fugaz y disimulada mirada.

"_Princesa_." Oyó a Argol por medio del cosmo. "_Mírelo del lado positivo: al menos puso a esta niñata en su sitio y lo pasó bien._"

"_El tarugo tiene razón_." Añadió Afro.

"_Es verdad… pero… Shion me regañará._" Se quejó de nuevo la diosa. Los santos asintieron.

"_Podría ser peor._" Añadió Shaina.

**Santuario de Athena. **

_Despacho del Patriarca_.

Ajeno a cualquier tipo de crisis que involucrase un **OCVNI** (**O**bjeto **C**omestible **V**olador **N**o **I**dentificado), Shion había pasado un buen día. Como no tenía que darle lecciones a la diosa, sus mañanas resultaban bastante productivas. No solo terminaba su trabajo más temprano, sino que además podía adelantar otros asuntos y tener más tiempo libre para ocupar en lo que quisiera. Sin mencionar que contaba con algo de ayuda extra que le alivianaba bastante la carga laboral.

La ayuda extra tenía un nombre. Desde hacía un par de meses Idril le estaba ayudando con el papeleo. Esto les daba la oportunidad a ambos de acompañarse un poco más. Justo en esos momentos, Shion terminaba de leer unos documentos en su despacho. Estaba sentado en su escritorio y tenía un aspecto concienzudo mientras leía. Sentada frente a él, Idril también terminaba de leer otros papeles. Parecía que se ignoraban, pero no. Por debajo del escritorio, ambos estaban bien ocupados jugueteando con sus pies, que tenían descalzos.

En el suelo, no lejos de ellos, Niké jugaba con unas hojas de papel en blanco y unos crayones de colores. El trío estaba tranquilo, sosegado. Casi aburrido.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIING. _**

Sonó el teléfono. Shion dejó el documento a un lado, se quitó los anteojos y levantó el auricular sin prisa.

"¿Diga…? Sí con él. ¿Ocurrió algo?" El Patriarca se irguió un poco en su sillón y adoptó una actitud adusta. Idril levantó la mirada del papel que había estado leyendo y se quedó viendo a su marido. "… Sí… **¿QUÉ!**" Shion se puso de pie sin poder creer lo que oía. "Debe ser un error, La Princesa… ¿Qué Hizo **_Qué_** _Cosa_?" El Patriarca se sobó una sien con su mano libre, incrédulo ¿le estaban hablando de la misma Saori que él conocía? Tan temprano y ya empezaban los problemas. "Seguro hay una explicación para eso, debe ser un malentendido y… ¿Una Guerra de Comida?" Shion frunció el ceño. Ahora sí estaba enojado. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Idril, quien con calma le observaba, dejó los papeles a un lado y se sopló el flequillo. Pasó su mirada desde su molesto marido hacia Niké, que también había interrumpido su dibujo. La pequeña diosa cruzó miradas con su tutora.

"Creo que tendré que salir con Papi Shion." Le dijo muy divertida. La elfa le sonrió. "Ranita¿Quieres quedarte con el tío Camus o con el tío Aioria?" Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Niké agitó sus alas con entusiasmo.

"¡Kon Tío Kamuz!"

"Sí, como no. En seguida estoy allá." Shion colgó el teléfono. Tan tranquilo que había pasado la mañana y ahora sentía todo lo contrario. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y se despeinó un poco el cabello. Se cruzó de brazos unos segundos y cerró los ojos.

"¿Pasó algo con la Princesa?" Le preguntó Idril con atención.

"Sí. Le hicieron pasar una vergüenza a la hora de almuerzo y se defendió." Gruñó Shion sin saber si estar de mal o buen humor. "¡Inició Una Guerra De Comida! Ahora está en la oficina del director."

"¡Ya era hora que se defendiera!" Idril frunció el ceño. "Me molestaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes." Shion la miró muy serio.

"No te digo lo contrario, pero hay otras formas de tomar venganza, como poner estricnina o belladona en algunos desayunos, pero ¿Una _Guerra de Comida_?" Shion se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Este… Cáncer¿Me… acompañas?"

"Claro que voy. Quiero asegurarme que no te enojes mucho." Idril se puso de pie y caminó hacia Niké, a quien tomó en brazos. "Aunque quisiera dejar a la pequeña en Acuario."

Shion asintió y caminó hasta la elfa, a quien le ofreció el brazo. Idril aceptó y segundos después, ambos se teletransportaron. El despacho quedó en silencio…

…

A ver qué pasaba luego de esto.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Sospechas. _**

_… _

_"No te pongas tan pedagógico, que no vinimos a salvar marginados." Gruñó Máscara de mal humor. "Si no son capaces de defenderse de sus pares, ni de adaptarse a su entorno, eso es problema del loquero a cargo." _

_"Tienes razón, pero **NO** es eso." Shura se cruzó de brazos preocupado y con el ceño bien fruncido. "No me gusta verlos cerca de la Princesa. Me dan mala leche." _

_… _

**PS:** Jejeje, nada como una guerra de comida para liberar tensiones. Creo que toda generación de estudiantes debe tener un episodio legendario de este tipo para reírse después. Al menos Saori ya arregló cuentas, aunque no en la forma más limpia que digamos… Ojalá que no la regañen demasiado. Estén atentos al Omake que pondré dentro de unas horas. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**William Wallace: **No me digan que no han visto la película '_Corazón Valiente'_ de Mel Gibson. Si le echan un ojo, sabrán a lo que me refiero.


	10. OMAKE 2

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._****

****

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!") _

****

**Omake 2: **

**La Invitación. **

**Barrio de Plaka. Atenas. **

_Esa Tarde. _

Al fin y al cabo que estar en un colegio no era tan aburrido después de todo. Por muy raro que pareciera, Máscara había disfrutado mucho con la sublevación en el comedor esa mañana. ¡Se rió a Carcajadas! Si de niño hubiera sabido que una guerra de comida era capaz de provocar tal divertido caos, y encima alterar los nervios de los adultos, segurísimo que habría iniciado todas las que hubiera podido, sin importar los castigos que podría haberse llevado. Lástima que Alde detuvo el enfrentamiento: justo cuando estaba por unirse a la diversión.

Aunque vaya que tuvieron trabajo después ordenándolo todo. Como que se compadecía de Shura, que tuvo que quedarse limpiándolo todo… **¡NAAAAAH!** Ya que lo pensaba mejor, no se compadecía. Además sabía que había obligado a no menos de una veintena de alumnos a que lo ayudasen.

Máscara, con su desgastada mochila al hombro, siguió caminando por las calles de Atenas, rumbo al Santuario, con toda la calma del mundo. Tenía ganas de regresar y prepararse una buena cena. Estaba muy animado y tranquilo: quizás hasta se preparase una buena lasaña (es que tenía hambre y ganas de cocinar). Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y continuó su camino.

Entonces la vio.

Shiori estaba unos metros más adelante e iba hablando por el celular. La chica se había perdido la guerra de comida: era una de las pocas profesoras que terminó con la ropa limpia al final del día. Caminaba con gracia, aunque sin percatarse del contoneo de sus caderas. Como llevaba la misma dirección de Máscara, no le había visto, situación que el dorado prefirió usar en su ventaja. Animado, trotó hasta alcanzarla, cosa que logró en cuestión de segundos.

"… Hai okaasan. Entonces compraré la leche. Te veo en la casa. ¡Te cuidas!" Shiori colgó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al dorado, que ya estaba junto a ella.

"¡Nikaido–san! Espera un poco." La llamó Máscara. Shiori, con su fría amabilidad, le sonrió.

"¡Máscara–san!" La chica guardó su celular en su cartera. "¿Qué hace por aquí?"

"Ya me regresaba a casa. No sabía que tomabas este camino."

"Ahora lo sabe. ¿Dónde vive?" Preguntó la chica. El dorado le sonrió con misterio.

"Un poco más allá. ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?" Le preguntó mientras se llevaba ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. "Este barrio puede ser peligroso."

"No me molesta que me acompañe. Aunque discrepo con lo de barrio peligroso: los he visto peores. Plaka es muy tranquilo." Sonrió Shiori, que de pronto sentía las manos frías. Siempre le pasaba cuando tenía a Máscara cerca. ¿Reacción nerviosa? A lo mejor. "Es de día, el lugar es tranquilo y aunque fuera un barrio peligroso… le aseguro que yo doy más miedo que cualquier otra cosa que ande rondando."

"No. El que da más miedo soy yo." Con algo de galantería, Máscara le sonrió con picardía.

"¿Pasa algo, Máscara–san, que le veo tan animado?" Con una actitud similar a la que le había enseñado segundos antes, Shiori le quedó viendo con curiosidad. Algo tenía este sujeto que la hacía sentir rara, pero todavía no podía dar con tal motivo.

"Pasan muchas cosas. Hay algo que me tiene curioso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu cabello… se ve… no sé… más desteñido que esta mañana." Le dijo sin mayor trámite. Como asustada, Shiori rápidamente se pasó las manos por el cabello. "¿Por qué te lo tiñes?"

"¡Vaya como le gusta hacer preguntas personales!" Gruñó la chica, pero no pasó a mayores. "¿Cómo es que se da cuenta?"

"Digamos que soy observador."

"Sí, me he fijado. Le he visto observándome." Rezongó la chica. Máscara le sonrió.

"Tengo motivos: una _bella_ _ragazza_ como tú, llama mucho la atención." Admitió Máscara muy seguro. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "No has respondido mi pregunta."

"¿Sobre mi cabello?" Shiori se sacudió la pena de encima y suspiró resignada. "Tengo una afección genética extraña. No puedo sobreexponerme a la luz solar, me da una alergia horrorosa, y teñirme el cabello… me ayuda mucho."

"¿Eres fotosensible? Bah. Eso no explica que tu pelo se destiña. No deberías tener problemas de ese tipo." Máscara frunció el ceño.

"Si fuera fotosensible, tendría que hacer vida nocturna, pero no. Lo mío es diferente. Puedo estar bajo el sol… solo que no mucho rato." Shiori se encogió de hombros. "Por la misma razón, mi cabello se destiñe."

"Oh."

Ambos siguieron caminando un buen trecho, aunque no hablaron mucho más. De tanto en tanto, Máscara le miraba de reojo, pero pese a su insistencia, Shiori miraba hacia delante. El dorado se sentía contento y feliz: le gustaba caminar con ella. La chica en cambio, se sentía mejor… como que también disfrutaba del momento. Máscara suspiró y fijó la vista al frente: este nuevo dato sobre la condición de la chica que pretendía le daba más curiosidad. ¿De qué color sería su cabello? O ¿Qué tan seria era su condición de la piel? Ahora Shiori no solo era una chica a quien quería conquistar, sino alguien de quien quería saberlo todo.

Vaya… no podría invitarla a la playa.

¡Ratas!

Un momento. Si no podía invitarla a la playa… había muchos otros lugares a donde invitarla. Empezando por…

"Nikaido."

"¿Hai?"

"Lo de la invitación de esta mañana iba a en serio." Le dijo con un tono de voz que ya antes le había asegurado una respuesta positiva y que esperaba ahora diera el mismo resultado.

Shiori le quedó viendo a los ojos, sorprendida, y pestañeó, como preguntándose si lo que había escuchado era cierto o no. Máscara pestañeó de vuelta, curioso. Esa actitud… ¿Acaso nunca la habían invitado a salir antes? Casi podía jurarlo.

"¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche conmigo o tienes algo que hacer?"

"¿Me estaba invitando en _serio_?" Le preguntó Shiori sorprendida. Un leve rubor le adornó las mejillas.

"Claro que iba en serio. ¿Por quién me tomas?" Gruñó el dorado. "Soy un hombre de palabra."

"¿Eso porqué?" Como reaccionando a un instinto natural, Shiori miró desconfiada a Máscara.

"Pues… porque me gustaría cenar contigo." Le dijo el dorado, ya algo incómodo. "¿Qué nunca antes te habían invitado a salir, Nikaido–san?" Incómoda, o quizás nerviosa, Shiori bajó la mirada.

"Oh… Err… No." Shiori se regañó a sí misma y recuperó la compostura. Se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "No me habían invitado antes a salir… al menos no aquí en Grecia." Reconoció algo avergonzada. Máscara le dio un juguetón codazo.

"¡Vamos Nikaido–san! Di que sí. Lo pasarás muy bien." La animó de buen humor. "Conozco un restaurante italiano estupendo. ¡Que Yo Diga Eso Ya Es Decir! Soy muy exigente con la comida. ¡Hacen una carne al horno como la que hacía mi Maestra que está de miedo!" Shiori emitió una risita, que ocultó tras su mano.

"Soy vegetariana."

"Y no solo la carne, que los ravioles están de… **¿VEGETARIANA?**" Máscara casi se atragantó con su lengua. "¡No Puedes Ser _Vegetariana_! Eso Es Imposible. No Te Veo Comiendo Comida De Conejos¿Cómo Es Que Eres Vegetariana? _Mamma Mía_¿Cómo Es Que _No Puedes_ Disfrutar De Un Buen Y Jugoso Trozo De Carne A La Siciliana, Adobado Con Alguna Maravillosa _Salsa_? **VEGETARIANA.** ¿Cómo Es Que Vives **_Sin_** Carne?"

Sin duda que esta aseveración había tomado por sorpresa a Máscara, quien literalmente no se podía creer a lo que a su juicio consideraba una atrocidad culinaria. Shiori le miró muy seria, sin saber si molestarse o no. ¿Por qué había gente a quien no le cuadraba que alguien no comiese carne por propia voluntad?

"Respondiendo a tu última pregunta, la sola idea de tener un trozo de **cadáver** _pudriéndose_ en mis tripas **por 3 días** _seguidos_ me dan ganas de vomitar." Reconoció Shiori cerrando los ojos y adoptando una pose digna. "Sí. Soy vegetariana y a mucha honra. Punto. Antes que me lo reproches, mi okaasan me obliga hasta el día de hoy a comer pescado. Con eso me basta y me sobra." La chica comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. Sin embargo Máscara le siguió el ritmo sin problemas.

Minuto de silencio. Ambos continuaron avanzando por aquella preciosa callecita del barrio de Plaka en silencio. Máscara suspiró: está bien, no se esperaba con que su preciosa Shiori no comiera carne, pero bueno, algo se le tenía que ocurrir. En serio quería tener una cita con ella y lo lograría. ¿Eso era mucho pedir? Por otro lado, Shiori suspiró con tristeza… como que… bueno… este… como que salir no se le hacía una mala idea.

"¿Shiori–san?" Tentó el dorado.

"¿Máscara–san?" Respondió de inmediato la chica.

"También tienen un buen buffet de ensaladas." Le dijo Máscara en voz baja, como para querer resarcirse. Shiori ni se inmutó. "También preparan unos Fettucini al pesto que no están nada mal… aunque a mi me quedan mucho mejor." Añadió con picardía. Shiori continuó en silencio. "La oferta sigue en pie. ¿Vienes o no?"

Como si le hubieran puesto un cubo de hielo en la espalda, Shiori tensó los músculos por un segundo. Una vez más un ruborcillo tomó posesión de sus mejillas. La chica se obligó a tomar aire.

"Más te vale que las ensaladas sean buenas."

"¿Es eso un sí?"

"Hai."

"¡Estupendo! Pasaré por ti a las 8." Exclamó el dorado muy contento. "¿Dónde vives?"

"Justo allí. En el número 301" Shiori se detuvo y señaló un edificio de 3 pisos de altura. Se veía cómodo. Máscara asintió levemente y observó a su alrededor. Vaya: pleno barrio turístico. "Nos vemos entonces."

"Claro. ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?"

"No gracias: tengo que ir a comprar leche, o mi okaasan se molestará." Afirmó Shiori con una cálida sonrisa, que mostraba por primera vez y que carecía de ese toque tan frío y formal que solía mostrar. "Adiós, le veo luego."

Shiori le dio la espalda y se dirigió a un negocio cercano. Máscara la vio alejarse y respiró aún más animado. Giró sobre sus talones y se enfiló hacia el Santuario, dado que se había desviado un buen trecho. Todo sea por acompañar a una chica preciosa que tenía alergia al sol. Tendría que tener eso en mente para después.

Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato y alejado bastante del lugar en donde había dejado a Shiori, una expresión de trauma adornó el rostro del dorado.

"¿_Vegetariana_?" Se preguntó resignado y con los ojos largos al cielo. "¡Por Athena¿Cómo puede vivir sin carne?"

Máscara dejó esta retórica pregunta colgando en el aire. No es que le molestase que Shiori fuera vegetariana. Es más, hacía de ella algo incluso más interesante de lo que ya era, pero… no le cuadraba que alguien no comiera carne en su dieta regular.

Teóricamente, esta pregunta debió haber quedado sin respuesta, pero…

"No lo sé, pero eso como que lo hace más interesante. ¿No?" Dijo Saori de pronto. "No sabía que le habías echado el ojos a Nikaido–sensei, Máscara." La joven diosa, que no tengo idea en qué momento apareció, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Máscara casi se muere del susto que se llevó, pero por fortuna pudo disimular. Con toda la dignidad de la que pudo echar mano, miró de reojo a la diosa.

"Es verdad. En eso admito que tienes razón." El dorado reanudó la marcha. "¿Qué hace fuera del Santuario? Creí que te habían castigado."

"Naaah. No más me dieron un jalón de orejas, pero eso es todo. Tenía que venir a Plaka para entrevistar algunos turistas para mi tarea de Lenguaje y Comunicación."

"Ya veo. ¿Vino sola?"

"Sip. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos juntos? Es que ya terminé hace rato y no quiero irme sola… me habría acercado antes, pero como te vi acompañando a Nikaido–sensei…" Saori le sonrió con ternura y dejó el resto de su oración en el aire. Máscara hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero no hizo más. La diosa había sido lo bastante prudente como para no interrumpir o comentar al respecto. Entonces el dorado se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y miró hacia la dirección contraria.

"Para nada." Le dijo tranquilo. "Así me aseguro que nada le pasa en el camino."

Máscara y Saori comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente de regreso al Santuario. La joven diosa estaba entusiasmada como no lo estaba hacía meses, aunque no se había puesto a hablar sin parar. Al cabo de un rato, el santo de Cáncer inspiró aire y se dispuso a hablar.

"Si me lo permite, niña¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"¡Claro! Dime Máscara." Con alegría, Saori le animó. Su dorado la miró con cara de espárrago.

"No me vuelva a dar ese susto. Ya sabe, aparecer de repente." Pidió muy decidido y molesto. "Bastante tengo con la Señora Idril como para que tú comiences con las mismas mañas." Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Athena.

"No hay problema." Dijo nerviosa. "Accedo no más porque tú me lo pides."

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Para quienes se preguntaban sobre el paradero de Máscara durante la guerra, espero haber aclarado sus dudas: seguramente el santo decidió no intervenir. ¿Lo vieron? Por fin consiguió su cita con Shiori. No más hay que desearle suerte, que tendrá una gran oportunidad para conocerla mejor, si es que la chica se deja, que hasta ahora ha sido bastante reservada… y respecto a su aseveración sobre la carne, si alguno es más experto que yo, por favor, corríjame, pero tengo entendido que la digestión de la carne se tarda unos 3 días (o eso me dijo un vegetariano real). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula cultural. **

**Hai: **Para quienes no saben, esto es del japonés y puede traducirse como '_sí'_

**Okaasan: **Nuevamente, para los perdidos y despistados. Esto es del japonés y significa '_mamá_.'

**Ragazza:** Es del italiano, y tengo entendido que significa '_muchacha'_ o '_chica'_

**Plaka: **Es el típico barrio turístico de Atenas, está justo a los pies de la Acrópolis y en todo momento, estando en este lugar, se puede ver el Partenón o algún otro de los monumentos que se hallan en su cima. Por otro lado, Plaka además es un barrio prácticamente colindante con otros tantos sitios arqueológicos y de interés (como Monastiraki, y el ágora). Siempre está lleno de actividad y de turistas. Lastimosamente es algo caro. Aquí es donde vive Shiori, y les pido que no dejen pasar por alto ese detalle. Pueden ver más información y observar algunas fotos en mi blog.


	11. Sospechas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo Séptimo: Nunca construiré sólo uno de cualquier cosa importante. Todos los sistemas tendrán paneles y baterías redundantes. Por la misma razón, siempre llevaré al menos dos armas completamente cargadas en todo momento. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9: **

**Sospechas. **

****

**Clase de Gimnasia.**

_10:00 am. _

La enorme sombra del santo de Tauro fue proyectada con largura en el suelo. Alde por lo general no tenía problemas con ningún grupo, menos con el que estaba instruyendo en esos momentos, que era el grupo de Argol y uno de los paralelos. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Aquél muchacho flaco y callado ni siquiera había comenzado a correr como el resto de sus compañeros.

Aldebarán les había ordenado realizar 5 vueltas al trote alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Argol hacía rato que las había terminado, pero había decidido seguir corriendo hasta que el último de sus compañeros de grupo terminase (así aprovechaba al menos de estirar las piernas un poco). Dos de sus amigos, José y Antonio, sudaban la gota gorda y ya querían terminar, pese a que apenas llevaban una vuelta y media. Juan, que era parte del equipo de atletismo, el mismo que Aldebarán estaba entrenando, ya estaba por terminar y con un buen tiempo… o de lo contrario tendría trabajo extra en el equipo de atletismo y eso no le hacía gracia. Muy buen entrenador era Alde, pero ¡**MADRE MÍA** como les hacía trabajar!

Es que el enorme dorado era tan entusiasta como explotador. Al menos exigía el trabajo con muy buenas maneras y hasta daba lástima decirle que no o decepcionarlo. Aldebarán no dejaba de animarles, mientras cronometraba los progresos de sus muchachos y anotaba los resultados en unas fichas. Detrás de él, uno de sus alumnos… ni siquiera se había puesto de pie. El buen santo de Tauro, que siempre trataba de evitar enfrentamientos, mentalmente le había dado 5 minutos para que se pusiera a trabajar, pero a los 4 minutos con 45 segundos supo que tendría que hablar con el crío en cuestión.

El susodicho era un chico llamado Giancarlo, quién, dicho sea de paso, no tenía ni la más leve intención de hacer algo por su vida. Se había puesto cómodo detrás de un árbol, oculto a la vista del enorme profesor y creyendo que Aldebarán no sabía que estaba allí. Escuchaba música y rumiaba pestes todo el día.

Momento para hacer un paréntesis. Pellejo, el problemático alumno de Máscara, era el matón oficial del patio. El que más problemas causaba y el más malo de todos. El crío podía darse el lujo de decir que había acabado con los nervios de tres profesores y logrado que al menos dos renunciaran. Pero el chaval era puro ruido… y aunque se liaba a patadas todos los días, de allí la cosa no pasaba. Un chico tímido que no más quería llamar la atención, sin saber cómo. Tan solo bastaba que alguien hiciera valer su autoridad en forma firme y listo. Sí, está bien: se quejaba como si le estuvieran clavando astillas debajo de las uñas, pero eso era todo.

¿Peligroso Pellejo? Naah. Con el que había que tener cuidado era con Giancarlo. De notas mediocres, impredecible, silencioso, de actitudes radicales y reacciones violentas, nunca hacía caso de nadie, gustaba de incordiar a todo el que pudiese y de patear por gusto los muebles y objetos hasta romperlos. Detestaba estudiar y estar metido en un sistema establecido con todo su corazón. Desde el año anterior que estaba esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad para largarse de su casa y hacer su vida como a él le pareciese.

Sí, era peligroso. Tenía muy malos amigos y él mismo era una mala influencia. Desde los 13 que había sido expulsado numerosas veces y sus padres esperaban que terminase al menos su educación en ésta. De su anterior escuela, había sido expulsado por vender drogas y sólo porque sus padres habían contratado al mejor abogado que pudieron pagar, Giancarlo no había terminado en un reformatorio. Lo curioso era que el crío no tenía motivos para estar tan a disgusto con el mundo. Sus padres le dieron de todo y nunca sufrió necesidades materiales. Pero le faltó lo esencial: Cariño, afecto y una guía sólida. Por desgracia, sus papás fueron del tipo más bien ausente.

Lo peor de todo es que Giancarlo tenía un grupo de 6 amigos que tenían sus mismas mañas y este grupo emanaba tanta mala vibra que hasta la pandilla de Pellejo los evitaba. Como sea. Los 5 minutos impuestos mentalmente por Alde pasaron, por lo que el dorado giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta detrás del árbol. Pese a su enorme volumen, Giancarlo le ignoró e hizo como que no le veía.

"¿Acaso no piensas correr?" Preguntó Alde con voz de trueno, pero ni siquiera logró que el muchacho se inmutase. Giancarlo frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando música en su mp4.

Lo malo del asunto es que Alde no tolera este tipo de faltas de respeto, pero lo bueno es que el crío aprendió que no hay que hacer enojar a alguien que es al menos 2 veces más grande que él. El santo le tomó de un brazo y de un solo jalón lo puso de pie y le quitó su reproductor de música.

"Esa cosa te hará estúpido: ya tuve bastante contigo. Si no corres…" Comenzó Alde, pero se interrumpió para detener el golpe que el chico intentó propinarle… con el dedo índice. Tranquilo y sin levantar la voz, el santo aplicó una llave y prosiguió con su discurso. "Dije que si no corres, no llegarás a ningún lado y eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡Vamos! Correr te hará bien. _Mens Sans In Corpore Sans_."

"¡**ARGH**! Suéltame." Agitándose molesto, Giancarlo sólo se limitó a gruñir de disgusto… y si Alde le soltó, no fue precisamente por la capacidad física del muchacho. "Ya corro, ya corro. Deberías haberme dejado en paz." Ladró en voz baja, antes de comenzar a correr. No le había quedado de otra alternativa. A desgano, comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Qué haré contigo?" Se preguntó Alde mientras meneaba la cabeza. El dorado entrecerró los ojos. "Ya me estás cayendo mal." Añadió en un casi imperceptible susurro.

**Oficina del Conserje. **

_Receso_.

José, Juan y Antonio pasaron corriendo por el frente de la puerta a todo lo que le daban los pies. Detrás de ellos, y luciendo como recién salido del desagüe (con todo y estelas de mal olor), Afro, blandiendo una escoba, les perseguía enfurecido y a trastabillones. Bien podía haberles dado alcance antes que los muchachos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de huir, pero controlar su fuerza y tratar de disimular su verdadero poder lo hacía ver algo torpe. Detrás de Afro, Argol corría aunque a desgano: el plateado tenía planeado intervenir sólo en el caso que las cosas se salieran de control.

Máscara y Shura les vieron pasar, menearon la cabeza y suspiraron resignados. Segundos antes que el quinteto pasara corriendo por el frente de la pequeña oficina, Alde les había enviado un '_cosmo mensaje'_ avisándoles de la situación, sólo por si acaso. Aunque claro, tal como el santo de Tauro, no hicieron mucho más por ayudar a Afro… excepto enviarle otro '_cosmo mensaje'_ a Shaina para que estuviera alerta. Aparentemente, el único preocupado por la salud de José, Juan y Antonio parecía ser Argol.

"Mocosos inútiles." Gruñó Máscara tras darle un sorbo a su café. "Por último deberían avisar cuando van a jugarle una broma a Afro: También Quisiera Reírme."

"No son malos chicos." Dijo Shura. "La mayoría de las veces al menos. ¿Sabías que la otra noche fueron a probar suerte al Santuario? Saga y Shaka les dieron un buen susto."

Ocurre que en Atenas, entre los alumnos de secundaria, corría una popular leyenda urbana, que consistía en que al caer el sol, si un hombre intentaba internarse lo más posible dentro de los límites del Santuario, tendría la oportunidad de ver mujeres bellísimas que lo harían ver estrellas.

Tan lejos de la realidad no estaba este mito: durante muchos años, las rondas nocturnas de Santuario las hicieron principalmente amazonas, y en efecto, los civiles que se infiltraban y se topaban con ellas, sin lugar a dudas veían estrellas, pero de **dolor**. Todos sabemos que las amazonas suelen ser bastante… violentas. Pese a las historias que se contaban acerca de lo que en verdad ocurría, los irresponsables adolescentes atenienses (¡Uy! Me quedó en verso) insistían en adentrarse dentro del Santuario para comprobar dichas historias, tentando a su suerte y a la escasa paciencia de los santos en turno nocturno.

"Algo supe al respecto: creo que les metieron a un laberinto de luz, que llenaron de ilusiones." Comentó Máscara pensativo. "Nunca me avisan para reírme." Se lamentó.

"Pudo ser peor, Máscara." El santo de Capricornio se encogió de hombros. "Al menos ese lote es divertido."

"_Aburridos_ querrás decir. Admito que tienen sus momentos." Máscara bebió otro sorbo de su café. "De la fauna que hay en este chiquero, esos son los más pasables."

"No aguantarían el entrenamiento." Shura meneó la cabeza, pensativo, y se llevó una mano al mentón.

"Ni 20 segundos." Ambos santos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que al menos uno de ellos no es de los que permanecen callados mucho rato. "¡Cabra¿Hasta cuándo me tendrás aquí sin hacerme esa pregunta? Por algo me dijiste que viniera."

Shura se quedó viendo a Máscara muy serio. Es verdad: no porque fueran los mejores amigos del mundo es que estaban compartiendo tiempo del receso. El santo de Capricornio tenía algunas cosas que le preocupaban y que comenzaban a tenerlo despierto en las noches. Ya lo había comentado con Shaina, Alde y Argol por separado. Es que antes de saltar a conclusiones, quería estar seguro.

Es que quizás por el puesto que le tocó en aquella secundaria, el de conserje, le había dado la oportunidad de mirar las cosas en forma más global. Como que conocía a los alumnos y la dinámica escolar, o al menos había aprendido a identificarla. Sabía qué era normal y qué no…

… Por eso mismo estaba preocupado. Desde que se había topado con ese cartucho de municiones, estaba más alerta de costumbre. Shura era desconfiado por naturaleza y era normal que viera conspiraciones por doquier, pero hasta él sabía cuando el asunto era impresión suya y cuando un asunto serio.

Las cosas que pasan y con las que uno se encuentra cuando presta un poco más de atención a los detalles. Ya había encontrado 2 paquetes más de municiones y bien ocultas entre las calderas del sótano, encontró una escopeta hechiza, ya saben, de esas que hacen con los tubos de las bicicletas, además de los materiales para fabricar otra más. ¡Peor! Había notado nerviosismo entre cierto grupo de niños y hacía dos días, pilló a dos alumnos registrando sus cosas en su pequeña oficina. Shura suspiró y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Máscara. ¿Le haces clases a Giancarlo?" Preguntó si mayor rodeo. El santo de cáncer le miró de reojo.

"¿Quién dices?"

"El delgaducho ese del salón de Argol… que nunca se quita los anteojos." Shura se cruzó de brazos. "El que desinfló y rompió los vidrios del auto del Señor Tersites."

"Ah Sí." Máscara hizo una mueca de disgusto. "No es el del grupo de Argol, es del paralelo. ¡Cubo de Basura! Así le digo desde que le volteé encima el contenedor de basura por ignorarme en clase." Recordó mientras apretaba el puño derecho y una venita le pulsaba en la frente.

"Ese mismo. El crío me preocupa." Shura miró hacia el pasillo y entrecerró los ojos. "Él y sus amigos. No sólo a mi, sino también a un montón de Maestros. Selene me dice que exagero."

"Ahí si que no sé. ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés?" Máscara preguntó con voz muy seria.

"Anteayer llegué un poco antes aquí y me encontré a Giancarlo y a ese otro amigo suyo, Lou, buscando entre las cosas requisadas. Intentaron golpearme cuando les regañé y obviamente terminaron en dirección." Explicó molesto. "Selene me dijo que exageré, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Algo me dice que tiene que ver con las municiones que encontré."

"Paranoico."

"Estoy Preocupado, Máscara. ¿Y si tienen algún problema y están buscando ayuda? O quizás _ellos_ son el problema y tienen líos con sus compañeros: los marginan mucho, quizás tienen problemas de manejo de furia."

Máscara se quedó viendo con cautela a Shura, sin embargo no por mucho tiempo. Le lanzó un calendario que había encima del escritorio a la cabeza y se echó a reír como maniático por un par de minutos, hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

"Selene tiene razón, estás exagerando." Le dijo el santo de cáncer muy divertido. "No te pongas tan pedagógico, que no vinimos a salvar marginados." Gruñó Máscara en seguida, de muy mal humor. "Si no son capaces de defenderse de sus pares, ni de adaptarse a su entorno, eso es problema del loquero a cargo y no del dorado de turno."

"Tienes razón, pero **NO** es eso." Insistió Shura, quien se cruzó de brazos preocupado y con el ceño bien fruncido. "Es que además no me gusta verlos cerca de la Princesa, pues me da grima y me pongo más aprehensivo de lo que soy. Esos tipejos me dan mala leche."

Máscara cerró los ojos y meditó el asunto unos segundos. Vaya… ahora que lo pensaba… debería haberle prestado más atención a Athena que a Shiori. Pensó en Cubo de Basura, digo, Giancarlo, y en su comportamiento durante un buen rato. Bah. Shura podría tener razón, lo que decía no era tan rebuscado. Ahora que lo pensaba… él también tenía recelo y no le gustaba ver a la niña Athena en el mismo piso que ese grupo de amigos.

"Se lo he comentado a Shaina, a Alde y a Argol y los 3 tenemos la misma sensación."

"Bah." Máscara se cruzó de brazos. "**BAH**… creo que sé a qué te refieres." El dorado se cruzó de brazos. "Ni modo. Habrá que ponerles ojo y punto."

"Mejor los dos ojos, que uno no basta." Finalizó Shura. En esos momentos, el estridente timbre que señalaba el fin del receso resonó por los pasillos. "Luego seguimos hablando… y luego me dirás como te fue el otro día con Shiori." Añadió burlón el santo de Capricornio.

"Bah." Máscara se puso de pie e hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. "La curiosidad mató a la _CABRA_." Le dijo con una plácida sonrisa antes de salir de la pequeña oficina. Shura rió divertido.

**Clase de Física. **

¡Por fin el Timbre! Los alumnos del 2º D, que para esas alturas del día y del año escolar en curso tenían los nervios destrozados. Ese día, tan solo habían hecho rabiar a Máscara en un par de ocasiones, imponiendo un nuevo récord. Seguían siendo el curso más desordenado y caótico de toda la secundaria, pero cada vez que Máscara ponía pie dentro de ese salón, se convertían en mansos corderitos. Pero el exceso de energía contenida, aunado al estrés que significaba estar en una clase con un profesor poco paciente, neurótico y al que le importaban un rábano los derechos humanos, tenía su lado negativo: jaquecas y dolores de espaldas. Cuando sonó el timbre, el suspiro de alivio fue general, aun así nadie se movió.

Curioso. Pellejo y sus amigos se quedaron extrañamente en silencio y sin armar lío durante toda la clase.

El grupo no quería volver a hacer enojar a Máscara al menos por ese día. El santo de Cáncer terminó de explicar algunos conceptos relativos a energía y movimiento, tras lo cuál subrayó un par de fórmulas, haciendo chirriar la tiza en la pizarra, como de costumbre.

"Quiero estos ejercicios resueltos para la próxima clase." Máscara se volvió hacia sus alumnos y con una amenazadora y gatuna mirada que parecía derretir plomo, los quedó viendo con severidad. "**NADA** de estar resolviendo esto antes de clase. Si lo hacen lo sabré y **SABEN** de lo que soy capaz." Todos los chicos asintieron con temor. "Ahora pueden irse."

El último alumno que intentó resolver una tarea minutos antes que empezara la clase, había terminado siendo izado por el mástil de la bandera que había en el patio. Hueso estuvo colgando allí hasta que los bomberos lo bajaron.

"Bien. ¿Qué están esperando¡**LARGO**!" Gritó el dorado de golpe. En tropel, y como si estuvieran huyendo de un incendio, todos los alumnos se abalanzaron hacia la puerta. **"¡EN ORDEN QUE NO QUIERO ACCIDENTES RIDÍCULOS!"** Esta nueva orden sirvió para calmar las cosas. De a uno y casi con disciplina espartana, los alumnos hicieron abandono del salón.

Máscara se quedó revisando algunas notas y guardando otras cosas en su vieja mochila. De reojo vio que los amigos de Pellejo, algo a regañadientes, se iban, dejando a su patético líder atrás. Había que reconocer una cosa: daban más problemas que hooligans ebrios y taimados, pero muy a su manera, ese grupito era amigos muy unidos. El dorado fingió demencia y siguió con sus cosas. Pellejo se quedó rezagado, como esperando que todos sus compañeros se fueran, pero ni bien se quedó solo, echó un rápido vistazo a su extraño profesor y decidió salir.

**BONK. **

Un coscorrón le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Antes que el pobre Pellejo se diera cuenta, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Máscara le dio un soberbio golpe que seguro dejaría un chipote. No es por nada, pero esto que usen la velocidad de la luz para repartir estos inusuales gestos disciplinarios, enoja hasta al más templado. ¡No era justo!

"¡Desgraciado, Maldito Bastardo, Infeliz De **&$** Y De **&$** Y Además de !" Un colorido vocabulario escapó de los labios de Pellejo, al tiempo que éste se sobaba su adolorida testa con las manos. "¿Es que nunca me tratarás con respeto?"

"Mi concepto del respeto es otro." Explicó Máscara muy tranquilo. "Ahora¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"¿A mi? Nada que te importe." Ladró Pellejo de mal humor.

"No me vienes con ese cuento que ni tú te lo crees. Estoy deprimido porque no me diste chance de colgarte ventana abajo." Dijo el dorado con impaciencia.

"¡Te Bancas! Si no lo superas, pues hay muchas pastillas que te pueden servir." Lejos de ser la óptima, la respuesta de Pellejo le pareció simpática. No obstante, eso no salvó al chiquillo de que el dorado lo sujetara por las solapas y lo sacudiera un par de veces antes de soltarlo.

"No me des motivos para colgarte por la ventana y dejarte allí toda la noche, Pellejo."

"¡Cómo si los necesitaras!" Reclamó el muchacho de mal humor. Luego puso un mohín en la cara y se rascó la nuca. Miró hacia otro lado. Algo le dijo a Máscara que el crío quería decirle algo, pero que no sabía como comenzar. Iba a decir esto cuando Pellejo se apresuró a hablar. "… Es una tontería. Quizás no tiene importancia."

"Desembucha de una vez antes que cambie de opinión y me largue." Amenazó Máscara, cruzándose de brazos.

"… ¿Soy malo?"

"¿Qué dices, crío?"

"Que si soy malo. Así como malvado, perverso, psicópata… cosas que todo el mundo me repite…" Preguntó Pellejo incómodo con la situación. Máscara se lo quedó viendo anonadado: de todas las cosas que este chiquillo pudo haberle preguntado, **ÉSTA** era la que menos se esperaba. "Todos me dicen que soy un caso perdido. Y en verdad como que les doy la razón: es que de otro modo, no me pescan ni de bajada." Añadió algo acongojado y sin dejar de mirar para todos lados.

Entonces Máscara Mortal de Cáncer se puso las manos en las caderas y rompió en carcajadas maniáticas, tan bien logradas que terminó por convencer a Pellejo que el tipo necesitaba tratamiento psiquiátrico cuánto antes. Y así como comenzó, de golpe el dorado se puso serio como pared de molino.

"Tú no eres malvado. Tú eres un chiste." Afirmó Máscara muy seguro de sí. "No sabes **ni tienes _idea_** de lo que significa ser malo en verdad." Añadió con el rostro ensombrecido. Pellejo le miró curioso (y temeroso). "Conozco peores que tú. Yo era mucho **peor** que tú y sigo siendo **peor** que tú."

"¡Eres es un profesor! Un profe es un tipo bueno: no cualquiera nos soporta como usted."

**"… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA."** Tras reír sonoramente, Máscara carraspeó y se detuvo. "**¡AHEM! **No por vocación, enano. Como decía. El punto es tú quieres hacerte el malo cuando en verdad estás tan aterrado del mundo, que es la única manera en que lo manejas."

**"¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!"** Protestó Pellejo.

"Pero sí un debilucho. Tanto que ni siquiera le das la oportunidad a nadie. Sé a donde lleva ese camino y no es lindo el final." El santo de encogió de hombros. "Aprovecha que estás a tiempo, pero el único que puede obligarse a las patadas a cambiar eres tú y no yo… aunque te advierto que ganas no me faltan."

"¡NO Me Diga Lo Que Tengo Que…!"

"Contestando tu pregunta… Al diablo con tu reputación y tus amigos: si son tus amigos, les agradará el cambio en tanto no seas cínico, y si te dejan de lado, pues nunca fueron tus amigos." Añadió Máscara. Sorprendido, el muchacho hasta cambió el tono de voz.

"… nunca hice esa pregunta."

"Pero me acabas de confirmar que la estabas pensando." Ya impaciente y hastiado de la situación, Máscara se sopló el flequillo. "¿A qué vino todo esto?"

"…"

"No me hagas perder más el tiempo."

"… es algo que me preocupa." Dijo Pellejo en voz baja. Molesto por encontrarse con otra persona a quien también le preocupaban cosas y que se lo decía en menos de 6 horas, Máscara le apresuró con la mirada, cuya intensidad crecía en impaciencia. "A uno de mis amigos… ya sabe, El Cuervo… hace un par de semanas, Giancarlo le ofreció un arma así de la nada."

¿Giancarlo¿Cómo era posible que ese crío le quitara el sueño a tanta gente¿Acaso estaba rodeado de adoradores de conspiraciones o qué? Máscara aguzó la mirada y prestó más atención. Lo terrible del asunto es que él comenzaba a preocuparse.

Como que de pronto Giancarlo se le hacía un bonito adorno para el techo del Gimnasio o para el asta de la bandera. Si lo veía ese día, lo izaría sin dudarlo mucho.

"¿Un arma?" Preguntó Máscara fingiendo indiferencia. "¿Blanca o de fuego?"

"De Fuego y ¡Se la regalaba! Me hizo enojar mucho." Pellejo apretó los puños. "Nos tuvimos que ir a las patadas: no me gustó que ese hiciera eso: Cuervo es inestable. ¡Tiene problemas en casa! Hace un año intentó suicidarse y el muy infeliz va y le regala un arma, como si no supiera lo que…" Pellejo se interrumpió. "O sea, la idea es ser malos, pero no tan malos."

"¿Por qué dices _'ser malo, pero no tan malo'_?"

"Tener un arma es otra cosa…"

"**NO MANCHES** ¡Qué Hipócrita! Ustedes van por la vida con navajas."

"Masticó la mía por si no se olvida… y nunca las hemos usado: nos basta con nuestra reputación para asustar y un par de patadas de vez en cuando." Pellejo le miró con agudeza. "Creo que es más de hombres defenderse con los puños que con armas."

"Tienes razón, pero lo de las patadas es a diario." Máscara se cruzó de brazos. "Ayer les vi lanzando a aquél flacucho al espino de la entrada sólo por el gusto de hacerlo¡Llevan una semana haciendo lo mismo! Hoy el pobre infeliz se lanzó **_solo_** al espino cuando les vio venir, sólo para que ustedes no lo lanzaran." Tras pensarlo unos segundos, tanto Máscara como Pellejo rieron divertidos. "Ahem."

"Ahem. Es verdad. Pero nunca hemos dado ninguna patada que no esté bien merecida." Se defendió el muchacho. Luego, con timidez, miró en todas direcciones y volvió a bajar la voz. "En todo caso… he estado escuchando cosas que no me gustan… dicen que hay más armas ocultas en la vía pública, justo fuera del colegio, donde el Señor Shura no busca… eso es lo que me tiene nervioso… pero nadie me hace caso."

"¿Cómo sabes que Shura está buscando…?" Máscara se atajó a tiempo. "¿Va en serio lo que dices?"

"… ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Hmpf." Con seriedad, el dorado asintió. "Estaré al pendiente… y no me mires así, que tú y yo jamás hemos tenido esta conversación."

"¿En serio?" Pellejo le preguntó como si no creyera que le habían hecho caso.

"¡Ahora Lárgate!"

Sin perder más tiempo, Pellejo se apresuró a irse. Máscara contó hasta diez, se echó su mochila al hombro, salió del salón y dobló hacia la izquierda, hacia el salón de Shiori. Seguro la chica ya estaba en el salón de maestros, pero no perdía nada con asegurarse. El receso continuaba y ese día en específico duraría más por razones especiales. Al parecer había alguna efeméride especial que ameritaba más descanso, pero de eso el dorado no quería enterarse.

Nope. Shiori no estaba en su salón. Máscara no se arredró y continuó con su marcha. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando de pronto se percató que la maestra de Latín estaba junto a la salida de emergencia… ¿Olfateando El Dintel!

"¿**QUÉ** Demonios Haces?" Preguntó sorprendido. Shiori giró sobre sus talones. Pese a la tempestiva y sonora pregunta del dorado, no parecía haberse asustado. Un ruborcillo le adornaba las mejillas.

"Pues… ¿No te parece obvio, Máscara–san?"

"¿Estás _olfateando_ la salida de emergencia?"

"Claro… ¿Por qué no?" Nerviosa, Shiori se puso a jugar con los dedos. "¿No hueles nada raro?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No sé… como a grasa o pólvora o…" Shiori se quedó mirando de reojo a Máscara. Sintió como una enorme gota comenzó a orbitarle la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa. "Son cosas mías. ¡Es que me gusta oler puertas! Aunque no tengo un buen olfato…"

"Err…" Extrañado como estaba, el dorado también sintió una gruesa gota. "Cada loco con su tema. En fin. Quería hacerte algunas preguntas, Nikaido–san."

"¿Huh?"

"No es nada. Son… algunas impresiones mías."

"Pues dígame." Le instó Shiori casi inocente. Máscara la observó con fijeza y seriedad. Vaya, al parecer era una pregunta importante.

"¿Desde cuando usas lentes de contacto?"

"¿Lentes de contacto?" Shiori sacudió la cabeza. "No Puedo Creer Que Me Haya Hecho Esa…"

"Naah, disculpa, no era eso lo que quería preguntar… ¿Qué sabes de Giancarlo?" Se apresuró a decir. Shiori pestañeó.

"¿Giancarlo? Bueno… es retraído, rebelde, muy agudo e hiriente. Arisco con los demás alumnos, sobre todo los que no son de su grupo de amigos. Es rudo: tiene antecedentes de violencia en casa, problemas con la autoridad y se considera a sí mismo como muy marginal. Se trata a gritos con su papá y una vez golpeó a su madre aquí en el colegio, una vez que vino a hablar con el director. Aquí entre nos, es muy mala influencia. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"

Máscara se cruzó de brazos y le explicó, a modo confidencial, lo que Pellejo acababa de contarle. De tanto en tanto, añadió parte de sus propias nuevas preocupaciones y de las sospechas de Shura, ocultando muy bien las cosas. Shiori le miró preocupada, pero empática

"… Eso era. Ese Giancarlo ya se me cruzó entre ceja y ceja… sin mencionar que buscaba saber si lo que dice Pellejo tiene fundamentos."

"No quisiera ser tan lapidaria con Giancarlo, no sería tan mal chico si no lo resolviera todo de mala manera." Confesó Shiori. Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa, en un gesto bastante similar al que Máscara hacía a veces. "En todo caso no me extraña… Algunas de las niñas del grupo de Giancarlo me han comentado algo parecido. Este año llegó más violento que de costumbre."

"Bah. Estamos hablando de un muchacho cuyos padres pueden pagar este colegio. Bah. Es una maldita lástima ver como desperdician las oportunidades." El dorado reclamó por algunos segundos y se quedó callado. Entonces, de pronto, se quedó viendo a Shiori y sonrió travieso. "Lo que me recuerda… ¿Te gustaron las ensaladas?" Preguntó para cambiar el tema. Debido a la sorpresa, Shiori emitió una risilla, tapándose la boca con una mano.

"¿Cómo es que vas de un tema a otro tan rápido? Eres extraño, Máscara–san… o más bien disperso. ¿Seguro no tienes Déficit Atencional?" Bromeó nerviosa al tiempo que se ponía roja como tomate. "Sí. Las he probado mejores, pero las ensaladas estaban muy buenas. También lo pasé muy bien."

"¡Estupendo! Entonces querrás salir conmigo de…"

Alerta de _cosmo mensaje_. Shaina estaba llamándole de mal humor de que lo necesitaban en el patio por alguna razón que el dorado había olvidado. La amazona no se oía de buen humor y Máscara sabía muy bien lo enojonas que podían ser las mujeres de su familia. Molesto, envió la debida respuesta, que a su vez tuvo una irritada reacción.

"Otra vez…" Comentó Shiori como hablando al aire.

"¿Otra vez qué?"

"Es que desde hace un tiempo en este edificio… no sé, como que se sienten ondas de energías curiosas. De un tiempo a esta parte se han hecho muy comunes." Explicó Shiori como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Máscara abrió levemente más los ojos. ¿Acaso Shiori detectaba…? "Máscara–san. ¿Las has sentido?" Preguntó la chica como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Respondió tranquilo y como si oyera eso por primera vez. "Bien linda, tengo que irme." Y así con la misma calma, Máscara le dio la espalda y enfiló hacia el patio, para ver qué rayos quería su prima.

Shiori le observó alejarse y luego que el dorado se hubo alejado un poco, entrecerró los ojos, que adoptaron, bajo los lentes de contacto color marrón, una agudeza predatoria casi animal.

_"Sabes muy bien de qué se trata."_ Dijo para sus adentros. _"Lo sabes muy bien. Tú y los demás… santo de Athena."_

Entonces giró sobre sus pasos y se alejó en dirección del salón de Maestros.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio¿Un Hecho Aislado? _**

_… _

_"Se te irá toda la sangre a la cabeza." Le dijo para romper el silencio. Una vez más, sin dar luces de haber sido sorprendida, Shiori giró la cabeza hacia Máscara, luciendo una gran sonrisa. _

_"Mucho mejor, pues así mi cerebro estará mejor oxigenado." Respondió con simpatía. Máscara alzó una ceja. _

_"Te puedes desmayar estando mucho rato de cabeza." Comentó serio como pared. _

_… _

**PS:** Respecto de lo último que dijo Shiori, UUUH, atentos todos al omake, que la cosa es seria. Es parte del secreto que tiene Shiori, del cual ninguno de los santos se ha dado cuenta. Sip… Hace rato que los santos están algo curiosos respecto de algunas situaciones anómalas, pero es a partir de ahora que empiezan a preocuparse en serio. Tendrán que seguir leyendo para ver como se desarrollan los hechos. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

**Hooligans: **El término Hooligans es utilizado para referirse a las barras bravas inglesas, las cuales producen disturbios por hechos de su desagrado, ya sea de la selección nacional de Inglaterra o por algún equipo nacional. Han hecho actos vandálicos ya sea dentro o fuera de Inglaterra, como cuando son eliminados de una Eurocopa, una Copa Mundial de Fútbol u otro torneo de gran importancia futbolística. Las barras bravas de los equipos de fútbol han sido asociadas a eventos violentos desde sus orígenes en la Inglaterra del siglo XIII, cuando los partidos involucraban a cientos de jugadores y se convertían esencialmente en campos de batalla donde se enfrentaban las juventudes de los pueblos rivales. El origen del término hooligan es incierto, pero se cree que apareció en un informe de la policía de Londres que data del 1898.


	12. OMAKE 3

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 63: Los depósitos de desperdicios serán incineradores, no compresores. Serán mantenidos calientes siempre, sin contrasentidos como esas llamas que van a través de túneles accesibles a intervalos predecibles. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!) _

****

**Omake 3: **

**El Espía. **

**Templo Principal. **

_4:55 am _

A punta de pies.

Idril no tenía problemas en caminar sin hacer nada de ruido. Salió de las Estancias del Patriarca en el más completo de los silencios. Las bisagras ni siquiera sonaron y la puerta apenas se sintió: de ella apenas se percibió el ligero movimiento de la madera. La elfa, caminando en puntillas, se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Se acomodó algunos cabellos detrás de las orejas, se arregló los pliegues de su pijama y con altiva elegancia comenzó a caminar, cuál figura fantasmal por aquellos corredores. Seguramente nadie la vería por allí y en esas fachas, pero eso de poco le importaba a estas alturas del partido. Idril no podía evitar sonreír traviesa: esto de ir a hurtadillas desde la habitación de Shion hasta la suya se le hacía emocionante. No estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario, el que hubiera pasado toda la noche en los brazos de su marido (que de mala gana la había dejado salir de la cama) no tenía nada de reprochable, pero aún así, era divertido.

No, aún nadie sabía que se habían casado, excepto Athena, quien no diría una palabra al respecto, a menos que ellos se lo permitiesen.

Idril suspiró. Ya habían pasado mucho más dos semanas, pero aún no divulgaban la noticia de su casamiento. La elfa sofocó una risita. Es que ni Shion ni ella sabían cómo dar la noticia, sin provocar un mini escándalo o mini explosión de sorpresa entre los santos, que consideraban al Patriarca como una figura paterna. Sabía que en algún punto tendrían que admitir abiertamente que se habían casado en secreto, pero de momento preferían dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Si los santos eran observadores se darían cuenta, pues no estaban ocultando nada, y si se sentían curiosos y preguntaban, pues en ese momento soltarían la verdad, y no antes.

¡Se moría por verles las caras!

Esta situación tenía un efecto demasiado lúdico tanto en ella como en Shion, que los hacía ser más _traviesos_ de lo que se hubiera esperado de estos dos (si entienden a lo que me refiero). Idril suspiró profundo y muy contenta. No se quejaba: su carnero era muy _atento_ con ella y la cangreja tan solo esperaba poder corresponderle de la misma manera.

Idril caminaba por aquél pasillo tan ensimismada, que se le olvidó ser más discreta o prestar más atención a los alrededores. Es que de momento parecía caminar como en las nubes y esa silueta de negro que se escabullía por uno de los ventanales del corredor y que daban hacia la terraza no la iba a distraer del lindo recuerdo que había acontecido hacía no más de…

**¡OPA! **

La elfa se detuvo en seco y fijó la mirada. Su aguda visión se centró de inmediato en el ventanal, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar. Idril arrugó el ceño: la aparente calma no la convenció. Cambiando totalmente de actitud, la antigua amazona de Cáncer asumió una pose predadora y siempre en puntillas, corrió hacia el ventanal. Una vez allí, le abrió con sigilo, sacó la cabeza y miró hacia fuera.

Nada.

Pero si ya antes no había sido convencida por la aparente quietud, menos ahora que estaba recelosa. Idril observó hacia la amplia terraza, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna. La elfa estaba por cerrar la ventana cuando sus agudos oídos captaron algo y rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia arriba.

Sujeta justo por encima del ventanal, como esperando pasar desapercibida, Idril vio una silueta humana vestida de negro, aferrada con ahínco a los mármoles, tan quieta que hasta parecía ser transparente y diluida. Era como si rogase no ser descubierta. La elfa frunció el ceño.

¡El Espía!

"¡Baja de Allí, Basura!" Exclamó enojada. ¿Quién osaba adentrarse tanto en el Templo Principal y a escondidas? Ya lo averiguaría pronto.

Idril pegó un brinco hacia fuera del ventanal, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe de cosmo que destrozó parte del mármol en donde el espía estaba sujeto. Esta persona emitió un siseo de dolor, pues su mano resultó lastimada, y aunque perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, no se dejó atrapar por Idril. Ni bien tocó el suelo se impulsó hacia la derecha para poder alejarse lo más posible de la elfa y escapar.

Había que reconocerlo, el sujeto era muy hábil.

"¡No Te Escaparás!" Exclamó Idril molesta, tras lo cual, inició la persecución.

El espía ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse y evadir a Idril, pues la elfa se le apareció por delante y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha que le impactó de lleno en el rostro. Afortunadamente Idril no tenía intenciones de matarle, pues de haber querido, ya lo habría hecho. Producto del golpe, el espía fue impulsado hacia atrás varios metros y una vez más, tampoco tuvo tiempo de escapar. Antes de darse cuenta, Idril le había sujetado por el cuello y alzado en el aire. Rápidamente el espía le sujetó con ambas manos, y con fuerza, el brazo a Idril.

"¿Sabes Que Estás En Terreno Prohibido Y Que Puedo Matarte?"

"…"

"Hace tiempo quería hablar contigo." Gruñó molesta la elfa. "¿Quién eres y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo en el Santuario?"

Desde hacía ya unos 3 meses más o menos que este espía se daba vueltas en el Santuario, sin mencionar un raro flujo de energía mágica que no lograban identificar. Sólo Shion, Docko e Idril se habían percatado de su presencia. Si Athena hubiera estado más pendiente, también estaría al tanto de este espía, pero como estaba concentrada en otras cosas, la joven diosa ni cuenta se había dado.

"¿No me vas a responder o te comió la lengua el gato?" Idril le dio una sacudida a su prisionero, que no hacía nada por defenderse, más que sujetarle el brazo. No podía verle a los ojos, toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por tela negra.

Nada. No hubo respuestas, más que silencio.

Idril frunció el ceño y analizó a este espía. Era escurridizo y astuto: le habían tendido varias trampas, pero no cayó en ninguna de ellas, así como tampoco habían logrado descubrirle in fraganti hasta ese momento. Parecía estar recabando información sobre los santos y el Santuario. La mayor parte de sus andanzas se concentraban en la biblioteca. ¿Qué estaría buscando? Y más importante¿Para quién trabaj…?

**¡OPA! **

El espía le dio una buena patada en las costillas, que Idril no se esperaba, con la cuál se liberó. La elfa sin embargo apretó los dientes y plantó pelea. ¡No Iba A Dejarle Escapar! No ahora que le había capturado. Con presteza le cortó el escape y se analizaron por segundos. Entonces se liaron en una pelea e intercambiaron golpes, patadas y los más diversos trucos de pelea que la ocasión ameritaba. Idril se ofuscó: este enfrentamiento no debería ser un gran desafío, cierto, pero tendría que darse mucha maña para derrotar a su inesperado oponente. Tal cosa no debería tomarle mucho tiempo.

El espía peleaba muy bien. Tenía una técnica de pelea estupenda. ¿Aikido o Kung fu? En ambos estilos se manejaba muy bien y cambiaba de uno a otro en fracción de segundos. ¡Era fuerte, rápido y ágil! Quizás estaba en condiciones de darle una paliza a un santo de bronce y hacerle la vida de a cuadros y ganarle a un santo plateado si se daban las condiciones, A ella, una amazona dorada, no le ganaría, aunque lo intentase… eso sí, sería todo un problema reducirle. Además… no sé… como que a Idril le daba la sensación que este espía lo único que quería era irse sin causar daño: no estaba siendo agresivo, sino más bien defensivo.

"¡Vamos! Pelea Conmigo, Me La Estás Poniendo Muy Fácil." Reclamó Idril molesta.

**"FEH." **

Digamos que fue el primer sonido que le extrajo al espía, y sonó bastante irritado. Idril supo en seguida que esta pelea sería pan comido y que con su burla, logró desconcentrar a su oponente.

La elfa era terrible y certera. Cada uno de sus golpes era estudiado y preciso. ¡Le salía todo natural y perfecto! Nuestro espía comenzaba a impacientarse. ¡No podía quedarse allí! Si le atrapaban, tendría que dar explicaciones para las que no tenía autorización alguna. Tenía que escapar. ¡Qué error más tonto! Si hubiera tenido más cuidado, esta endemoniada elfa no le hubiera descubierto. El espía se empeñó más en sus ataques: no podría ganarle a Idril ni en un millón de años, pero si lograba evadirla, aunque fuera por un escaso segundo, entonces podría escapar.

Comenzó a dar golpes más decididos y feroces. A estas alturas, estos dos improvisados contendientes habían recorrido prácticamente toda la terraza y destrozado alguno que otro mueble. Idril, al notar el cambio de actitud de la espía, se puso seria. Sabía lo que tramaba, sabía que quería huir, que no pretendía querer ganarle. ¡Por Athena Que No Lo Lograría! No le daría una oportunidad en…

Entonces el espía se sujetó de una oportuna columna y girando sobre este eje, en una maniobra que Idril jamás se esperó, dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la baranda, para así poder saltar al vacío y huir.

"¡Golpe de Marea!"

El espía no contaba con esto. Del puño derecho de Idril se inflamó una luz azulina que salió disparada hacia delante, golpeando al espía en los pies. Esta mega zancadilla le hizo rodar por el suelo hasta que se detuvo no lejos de su objetivo, la baranda de la terraza, con dolores hasta en músculos de los que ni siquiera se había percatado que tenía. Intentó levantarse, pero Idril le pisó la espalda y agachándose, le quitó la máscara de tela que tenía en la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra le puso de pie.

"¡Esto Se Termina Aquí Y Ahora! Me Hiciste Enojar Y Eso **_No Es Bueno_** Para Tu Salud." Gruñó Idril enfurecida. La sujetó del cuello y la aplastó contra la baranda con más fuerza de la necesaria. "¡**ME DIRÁS QUIÉN ERES** y qué buscas En El Santuario!"

Vaya.

El espía era una chica. ¡Hasta ahora se daba cuenta! Una profusa, larga y salvaje melena blanca fue liberada de su prisión e Idril se vio de súbito enfrentada a un par de ojos violeta, encendidos como brasas y de aspecto casi animal, que la miraban de vuelta con ansiedad. La chica apretó los dientes y sujetó con una de sus manos el brazo de Idril, que le estaba cortando el aire.

"No… respiro…"

"¡Lástima!" Idril apretó más presión. "¿Así está mejor?"

"¡Hmpf!"

La espía apretó los ojos con fuerza. Por la comisura de uno de sus labios podía verse el esbozo de un colmillo y con la mano libre… le propinó un manotazo a la elfa, que le sacó la máscara de improviso y en el momento en que Idril se dispuso a darle un merecido bofetón defensivo, la espía bloqueó el golpe y le echó en la cara unos polvos que guardaba bajota manga y que por desgracia la elfa aspiró, causando una reacción inmediata.

Idril soltó a la espía y se sujetó la garganta con fuerza. Comenzó a toser en seguida y muy incómoda. De pronto todo el esófago le picaba y su nariz se congestionó.

"¡ATCHÍSS, **ATCHÍSS**, ATCHÍSS!" Idril entonces comenzó a estornudar compulsivamente. "ATCHÍSS, **ATCHÍSS**, ATCHÍSS. ¿Qué, _atchíss_, es… **ATCHÍSS**… esto? **Atchíss**."

Los estornudos venían uno detrás del otro e Idril no los podía controlar. Le estaba costando respirar, pero se las ingeniaba. ¡RATAS¿Cómo fue que no lo vio venir? Había caído en uno de los trucos más viejos del libro. Seguramente ahora la chica ya había escapado.

"Te dejo esto aquí. Sé que reservas tu rostro para una sola persona." La suave voz de la chica se dejó oír a su derecha. Idril, furiosa e inhabilitada para reaccionar, miró en esa dirección con cara de pocos amigos. Al alcance de su mano, estaba su máscara de mithril… y la espía, que la miraba con seriedad. "Disculpe los inconvenientes, pero me fue inevitable."

La espía hizo una respetuosa reverencia en señal de disculpa. ¿Qué Significaba Eso? Idril tomó aire, llena de coraje, pero en vez de reclamar, no pudo sino estornudar de nuevo. ¿Esta mujercita le estaba tomando el pelo?

**"¡ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS!"** Idril tenía un renovado instinto asesino, pero por más coraje e ira que le daba, poco podía hacer por llevarlo a cabo. Los estornudos no paraban. La espía miraba ansiosa.

"No busco perjudicar al Santuario. No me es permitido revelar los motivos que me tienen aquí, pero sí puedo decirle que no he venido para dañar a su diosa." Explicó con suavidad, mientras se ponía de pie. "Esos polvos son inocuos: no tienen efectos secundarios."

**"¡ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS!" **¡**UUY**, como estaba de molesta Idril! Mejor ni se le acerquen.

"Se le pasará con una ducha fría… o un antihistamínico de los fuertes." Anunció con frialdad. "No le guardo rencor por los golpes, por cierto."

Y tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Idril, llena de coraje, vio como la espía caminaba a la baranda de la terraza y saltaba al vacío. A enojados trastabillones, Idril entre que caminó y se arrastró hacia la baranda, pero bien poco pudo ver, pues seguía estornudando.

**"¡ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS, ATCHÍSS!" **¿Qué se supone que hacía ahora? "¡VUELVE, Atchíss, Atchíss, MALDICIÓN!"

**ARGH.** ¡Qué **CORAJE**!

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** No es bueno hacer enojar a Idril. Me pareció prudente incluir este mini omake con el misterioso espía que se está dando vueltas por el Santuario. Saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones. Esta escena es inédita, se me ocurrió esta mañana y mis lectoras de prueba no tuvieron acceso a ella. Por lo tanto, está nuevecita de paquete, saliendo del horno y sin ninguna revisión de ningún tipo. :_Misao asume la posición del tigre arrepentido_: Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	13. ¿Un hecho aislado?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad, dado que no volveré a poner estas respuestas en mi profile.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo: Todos los conjuradores divagantes, terratenientes torpes, bardos sin talento y ladrones cobardes serán ejecutados de forma preventiva. Mis enemigos seguramente abandonarán su búsqueda si no tienen ninguna fuente de alivio cómico._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10:**

**¿Un Hecho Aislado?**

**Casa de Capricornio.**

_Dos días después._

_19:50 pm._

"Sí, sí, ya voy, ya voy." Argol se sopló el flequillo hastiado. "¿Qué creen que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? JA. ¿Estudiar? JA, JA. No me hagan reír. Como que me late que soy el único que está pendiente del asuntito de Giancarlo." Protestó con energía al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Milo le dio un buen coscorrón.

"A mi me late que tienes que cuidar tus modales." Le advirtió muy serio el escorpión. "Desde que estás en esa secundaria te noto más respondón."

"Seguro es la mala influencia de esos vándalos enervantes." Protestó de improviso Afro. El santo de Piscis se veía transformado por el estrés: tenía ojeras y una barba de dos días, sin mencionar que el exceso de consumo de café comenzaba a ser notorio. "No Sabe Controlar A Esos Salvajes Que Tiene Por Amigos." Resopló mientras hacia el gesto como que retorcía el cuello de alguien.

Los demás presentes se lo quedaron viendo con cautela y lástima. No estaban todos los dorados presentes, sino unos cuántos (Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Escorpión, Sagitario y Piscis): los demás estaban en una misión especial emanada desde el Templo Principal. Aioria se rascó la nuca y se inclinó hacia Shaina como queriendo preguntarle sí sabía algo. Antes de formular la pregunta del millón, la amazona la intuyó y por ende la respondió.

"Los que le ponen bromas a Afro. Argol es su amigo." Explicó en voz baja.

"¿Los de la bomba de pintura chillona de la otra vez?"

"Sí, pero esa es una broma vieja… Pregúntale a Marin por los detalles de la nueva."

"Lo haré." Dijo Aioria muy decidido. Aioros le palmeó el hombro al santo de Piscis.

"Tranquilo, toma aire e imagina que vas a ese lugar." Le aconsejó con Paciencia. "Vamos, tú puedes: ve a ese lugar, ve a ese lugar."

Mientras el buen Aioros consolaba a Afro, los demás dorados, incluso Máscara, se quedaron en respetuoso silencio. Para ellos era difícil pensar que uno de sus compañeros, hermanos de armas, cayera en las bromas más inocentes y evidentes de la tierra, pero como bien sabían que Afro era del tipo distraído, algo lograban imaginar. Ellos mismos habían llenado la vida del santo de Piscis de bromas divertidas, ingeniosas y sorpresivas, sobre todo los de menor edad que él, pero aún así, se les hacía complicado siquiera pensar que Afro cayese tan seguido en bromas tan burdas. En fin. Saga carraspeó.

"Te aseguro, Argol, que no eres el único prestando atención a esos rumores." Le dijo con seriedad el mayor de los Gemelos. "Ten en cuenta que estamos preocupados y con justa razón. ¡Es sobre la seguridad de la Princesa!"

"¿Creen que yo no estoy igual? Feh." Argol se apoyó en la pared. "Hago lo mejor posible, creánme."

"No solo tú." Dijo Shaina. "Esto de los rumores no es una paranoia de Shura o Máscara. Las demás maestras me lo han comentado también y yo misma he visto comportamientos extraños en esos chiquillos. Si fueran aprendices, créanme que ya habría hecho algo."

"Tenemos que poner mucho ojo: los rumores se están incrementando y noto a Giancarlo más retraído que de costumbre." Intervino Aldebarán. "Deberíamos revisar ese colegio a fondo cuando esté vacío."

"No parece una mala idea." Opinó Milo pensativo. "Si hay más objetos peligrosos, sería una estupenda oportunidad para hallarlos y eliminarlos."

"Tendríamos que colarnos de noche después del cierre." Dijo Shura. "De otro modo dudo que podamos revisar con tranquilidad."

"Y con rapidez." Saga añadió con severidad. "Sugiero que Afro y Shura sean los que revisen. Que los demás se pongan obsesivos con esto de notar actitudes extrañas. Quisiera pasar por exagerado que por descuidado."

"Por mi no hay problema." Dijo Shaina. "Me dará algo que hacer además de gritarle a esos monstruitos."

"No son monstruos, Shaina, son tan solo niños." Intervino Alde con corazón de abuelo. "Tampoco tengo objeciones."

"Bah." Sería toda la aceptación que pudieron sacar de Máscara en esos momentos.

"**¿POR QUÉ YO?**" Afro preguntó de improviso, y casi asustado. "¿Por qué no Shaina, Argol, Alde o Máscara?"

"¡Calma Pez Rancio!" Gruñó Máscara. "Tú y Shura son los que mejor conocen la secundaria esa." Le explicó con brevedad. Afro suspiró derrotado, al tiempo que una gran gota resbaló por su cabeza. "Resígnate y enfréntalo como hombre."

"Ni modo. Tendremos que hacer horas extras." Dijo Shura animado. La perspectiva de ser un poco más útil en aquella misión le había subido el ánimo. Entonces el santo de Capricornio cambió el tema. "Por cierto, ¿por qué no vinieron todos?" Aioros suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

"Hace días que Su Excelencia Shion sospecha que estamos siendo infiltrados por algún tipo de espía o de energía mágica que no ha logrado identificar." Explicó muy tranquilo. "Eso lo tiene de mal humor, y aunque no parece ser algo hostil, quiere averiguar qué es."

"Sin mencionar que anoche la señora Idril se lió a los golpes con un intruso, que se le escapó solo porque le echó algo en la cara a la pobrecita: estuvo estornudando **TODA** la mañana." Añadió Saga condolido. "El maestro Shion está muy molesto por eso." El Gemelo mayor no exageraba en lo más mínimo. Esos polvos que la espía le había lanzado en la cara a Idril eran muy efectivos. Aioros se encogió de hombros.

"Más molesta está Idril. Tuvo que tomar un antihistamínico para dejar de estornudar que por desgracia la hizo dormir toda la tarde." Explicó sin saber si condolerse o no. "¡Qué mal genio tenía esa mujer hoy!"

"¡Más Líos! Eso es bueno: las cosas ya estaban muy aburridas." Comentó Máscara con una sonrisa. "Aunque no los envidio. La señora Idril de mal humor da miedo."

"Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas: primero lo de la secundaria y encima se suma esto de espías y energías fuera de lugar" La amazona se cruzó de brazos. "Mientras no sea nada relacionado con una guerra santa, bien por mi." Gruñó Shaina.

Todos asintieron con firmeza.

**Gimnasio de la Secundaria.**

_Día Siguiente._

_16:45 pm._

Como se quería dilucidar este asunto de los rumores lo antes posible, la noche anterior se había decidido llevar a cabo el rastreo del establecimiento al día siguiente. Shura y Afro serían quienes revisarían el colegio en busca de paquetes sospechosos u otro indicio de peligro, pero no entrarían en acción sino hasta bien entrada la noche. De cualquier manera, los santos parecían reacios a marcharse. Casi en una actitud predatoria, querían quedarse para absorberse del nuevo terreno de caza.

Argol, al final de clases, accedió a salir con José y los demás, sabiendo que este lote solía pasar sus ratos libres no lejos del colegio. Al parecer Antonio vivía cerca y su mamá parecía disfrutar alimentando con golosinas y bocadillos a todos los amigos de su hijo. No, el plateado no iba por la comida, sino por la perspectiva de estar cerca del colegio… por si acaso. Shaina, en cambio, decidió ir a ver a Alisa y a Alsacia a la estación de bomberos en donde ellas trabajaban. Alde y Máscara se quedaron en el colegio un par de horas más después del cierre: mientras que el santo de Tauro se quedó haciéndole compañía a Afro (para evitar que cayera en alguna pesada broma que lo desconcentrase), en cambio el santo de Cáncer… decidió hacer uso de cierto beneficio: el Gimnasio.

Las instalaciones del Gimnasio eran bastante buenas y amplias. Tenían que serlo para justificar lo que los padres pagaban. Máscara, que tenía una forma muy extraña de expresar que estaba preocupado, decidió dilatar su partida al Santuario lo más posible. Para esto haría uso del beneficio del Gimnasio, dado que los profesores tenían derecho a usarlo después de terminadas las clases. Su idea era hacer el precalentamiento allí, para luego regresarse al trote a casa y terminar de entrenar en el Coliseo. Esto le daría la oportunidad de quedarse un rato más. No alcanzaría hasta la noche, que era cuando Shura y Afro se pondrían a rastrear, pero al menos se quedaría tranquilo y podría dormir en paz.

Luciendo su ropa deportiva y con su bolso al hombro, ese día había venido preparado, Máscara salió de los vestidores de hombres y caminó la corta distancia hasta el Gimnasio. A esa hora aún había profesores, auxiliares y alumnos dando vueltas por los pasillos, pero de poco le importó. Eso sí, su ego subió un par de tallas cuando se percató que varias miradas se fijaban en él, por lo que adoptó una actitud al caminar acorde.

Entró al Gimnasio y en seguida notó la presencia de unas pocas personas más. El espacio era muy amplio y cómodo, por lo cuál se sentía más vacío que ocupado… ni siquiera con las chicas del equipo de porristas, que mantenían una pequeña junta en las graderías y parecían estar enfrascadas en una importante decisión, el lugar no parecía llenarse. Dado que dentro de los próximos días la secundaría sería la sede de un campeonato ínter escolar de gimnasia olímpica, había repartidos por toda la pista una serie de aparatos necesarios para las diferentes rutinas de aquella disciplina, en espera de su sitio definitivo. Lo único que estaba fijo y en su lugar en el suelo eran las barras asimétricas… que por cierto, en esos momentos estaban siendo ocupadas por una ágil gimnasta.

Máscara sonrió: bien podría hacer su rutina de calentamiento al fondo del Gimnasio, sin que nadie lo molestase o que él incomodase a alguien. Pasando desapercibido, las porristas apenas se dieron por enteradas que estaba allí, Máscara caminó tranquilo y atravesó la cancha hasta que llegó a un lugar cómodo. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y tras desperezarse, se dispuso a empezar a calentar. Entonces, casi por mera casualidad, se fijó en la chica que estaba en las barras asimétricas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Nikaido–san?"

Máscara se pasó las manos por los ojos. Se acercó a las barras con decisión para desmentir o comprobar su primera impresión. Es que Shiori no se le hacía del tipo atleta, sino al contrario: como ratón de biblioteca, era natural que la viera delgada, pero ¿gimnasta? No ¡Nunca! Llegó a los pies de las barras y puso las manos en las caderas.

Sip. Era Shiori. La chica tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta y, aunque llevaba el equipo adecuado para los ejercicios que hacía, que por cierto le revelaban por primera vez su delgada silueta, seguía sin mostrar mucha piel. Máscara la observó de cerca, sin darse cuenta como poco a poco se hipnotizaba con los movimientos y maniobras de la chica, que estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía.

¡Es que Shiori, a su juicio, tenía nivel de medallista! Su rutina era complicada, pero la ejecución era casi perfecta, grácil y matemática. **¡AL DEMONIO CON ESTA MUJER!** Era una caja de sorpresas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía este don tan curioso? Es que ya se sentía medio alelado. Nunca hubiera pensado que una chica pudiera moverse así, lo cuál al mismo tiempo de sorprenderlo, le dio algunas ideas poco respetables. Vaya: verla en las barras terminó por convencer a Máscara que Shiori estaba muy en contacto con su lado animal… eso le gustaba.

En fin. Mientras más cosas sabía de ella, más se sorprendía y más se prendaba de la profesora japonesa de latín. Ergo, tenemos un Mascarita del todo intrigado. Shiori, pareció acercarse al final de su rutina, pero en vez de saltar hacia el suelo, se sujetó de la barra mayor, giró un par de veces sobre su eje para perder impulso y tras una ágil maniobra, complicada, quedó colgando cabeza abajo, sujeta solo por sus piernas. Agitada, se dio el tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de cruzarse de brazos. Cerró los ojos, pensativa… Máscara decidió intervenir.

"Se te irá toda la sangre a la cabeza." Le dijo para romper el silencio. Una vez más, sin dar luces de haber sido sorprendida, Shiori giró la cabeza hacia Máscara, luciendo una gran sonrisa.

"Mucho mejor, pues así mi cerebro estará mejor oxigenado." Respondió con simpatía. Máscara alzó una ceja.

"Te puedes desmayar estando mucho rato de cabeza." Comentó serio como pared. "O resbalarte de esa barra y romperte el cuello."

"¿Te preocupas por mi, Máscara–san?" Preguntó Shiori con calma.

"Supongo." El dorado se cruzó de brazos. "No sabía que eras gimnasta. Te lo tenías bien escondido… Mejor saltas al suelo." De tener un tono de voz relajado, de pronto el santo de Cáncer ladró para dar un énfasis.

"¿Por? Estoy muy cómoda."

"Si te caes no te voy a recoger. Menos si te desmayas. En serio se te irá toda la sangre a la cabeza. Así no podrás pensar bien y te desmayarás." Reclamó bien cruzado de brazos.

"Al contrario." Con su amable y quizás fría sonrisa, Shiori asintió. "Pienso mucho mejor y más cómoda estando cabeza abajo, Máscara–san… pero ya que te preocupa…" La chica se sujetó de la barra y antes que Máscara se diera cuenta, había saltado al suelo, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies. "¿Hace mucho rato que estás aquí? No te oí llegar."

"Llevo el suficiente como para verte en las barras." Explicó Máscara cruzado de brazos. "¿No me oíste? Eso es raro en ti, no me lo creo. ¡Tu escuchas hasta los dolores de tripa!" Shiori se enrojeció.

"Eso es verdad… hoy desperté con mucho dolor de oídos." Explicó risueña y nerviosa, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. ¿Era idea suya o se la veía un tanto pálida? "Además de dolorida. Parece que no dormí en buena posición." Añadió mientras alongaba los brazos. Err… sin comentarios. Muchos ya tienen una idea del _porqué_ estaba dolorida.

Máscara pestañeó. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, Shiori se veía sutilmente diferente. ¿Le pasaba algo? En serio no le cuadraba que no le hubiera oído acercarse. No era normal verla así… aunque al santo de Cáncer le importó un rábano: el cambio le complacía.

"Quizás es por algún resfrío. Ten cuidado con eso: deberías irte a casa y tumbarte en tu cama." Aconsejó sin mucho preámbulo. Shiori se mordió un pulgar. "Nikaido, te felicito por cierto: tienes una técnica impecable en las barras. ¿Hace cuánto que practicas?"

"¡UF! Hace mucho. Prácticamente toda mi vida." La chica se pasó la mano por el cuello. "Digamos que mi Padrino siempre incentivó que hiciera **MUCHO** ejercicio… me gustase o no." Shiori suspiró de pronto con pena. "Aunque nunca pude asistir a competencias."

"**¡¿QUÉ! **Es una broma ¿Por **QUÉ** no?" Exclamó Máscara, gesticulando con las manos. "No Me Digas Que Ese Padrino Tuyo No Te Dejó. **¡QUE RIDICULEZ!** Seguro Habrías Arrasado Con Tus Rivales. ¡Literal!" Un gesto de incomodidad inundó el rostro de Shiori y todo su lenguaje corporal. Bajó la mirada, como llena de temor y orgullo. Luego empuñó las manos, muy nerviosa.

"Entre otras razones, quizás más importantes… le caía muy mal a la profesora de Gimnasia de mi colegio."

"Seguro le Caías Más A Esa Tipeja Nada Más Porque Estaba Envidiosa De Ti. ¿Razones Importantes? **TONTERÍAS**. ¿Qué Razones Pueden Ser Esas? Te Vi En Las Barras: Eres Excelente."

"Este… mi condición genética… no es que me impida hacer eso, _PERO_…" Shiori se quedó viendo al dorado por algunos instantes, y decidió en su fuero interno que lo que iba a explicar era demasiado complicado y que no quería compartir tal detalle con Máscara de momento. Por lo tanto, cambió el tema. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Máscara–san?"

Molesto por el cambio de tema, pero en el fondo entendiéndolo (sin saber porqué), Máscara se apoyó en la barra en una actitud relajada. Bien le hubiera acariciado el mentón a la chica frente a él, pero prefirió que no: sentía que aún era demasiado pronto para tal cosa y no quería arruinar los minúsculos avances que había tenido con Shiori.

"Decidí usar el Gimnasio. Tengo mucho trabajo y no alcanzaré a llegar a entrenar a casa. Así que aprovecharé para terminar algunas de mis rutinas aquí, antes de irme." Corto y escueto, pero una buena explicación. Shiori se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, muy coqueta.

"Encima eres vanidoso."

"¿Vanidoso yo? **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**… ahem." Máscara recupero la compostura que había perdido tras la aseveración de Shiori. "En lo absoluto, no soy vanidoso: me gusta mantenerme en forma, pero por salud, no por estética."

"Eso es muy bueno. Te felicito, Máscara–san." Shiori le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo al poco andar y le miró coqueta por encima del hombro. "Ya me voy. Se hace tarde y tengo que ayudar a mi okaasan con la cena."

"¿Cómo buena hija que eres?" Preguntó Máscara, alzando una coqueta ceja, y sonriendo como añadidura. "Deberías elongar primero un poco."

"Exacto, como buena hija que soy, ayudaré a mi okaa." Contoneando las caderas, Shiori se alejó. "Y no tengo ganas de elongar, no me apetece." Dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de picardía y calidez, Shiori giró sobre sus talones para despedirse. "Buena suerte con tus rutinas." Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Alelado por esta repentina actitud, que le llenó el estómago de una extraña sensación de mariposas, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer observó como Shiori se alejaba. Casi ni estuvo conciente que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

¡Con Que Era Una Gimnasta! Con razón tenía tanta gracia para moverse, si desde pequeña había aprendido que todo movimiento debía ser una poesía. Bueno… eso no explicaba su agudo oído o la manía que tenía de gruñir… o el que olfatease las puertas, pero sí esos movimientos exóticos que tanto le gustaban. El dorado suspiró… y no sé si tal cosa fue un error en él, pero ni bien terminó de exhalar aire, sintió un raro sube y baja en el estómago y el aleteo de un montón de mariposas.

Se puso pálido. **¡OPA! **Segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos que le pasaba lo mismo.

La última vez que había sentido eso había sido hacía ya muchos años. ¡No, no, no! El quería conquistar a Shiori, no enamorarse. Molesto consigo mismo, Máscara sacudió la cabeza con violencia, para sacarse esa sensación de encima. No estaba enamorado, ¿verdad? No podía darse ese lujo, ¡No podía…!

Uh. Esas caderas eran perfectas…

El dorado se dio una bofetada en la mejilla. ¡No estaba enamorado! En serio que no podía enam… Shiori tenía una espalda preciosa… ¡Bah! Al demonio con su orgullo.

"Esa mujer será mi perdición… **¡MALDITA SEA!**"

Dicho esto, el santo de Cáncer giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a iniciar su rezagada rutina de calentamiento.

No estaba enamorado, ¿verdad?

¿VERDAD?

**Camino al Santuario. Barrio de Plaka.**

_2 horas después. 21:50 pm._

Algo tenía este sector que le encantaba. Quizás porque estaba lleno de gente a todas horas o por la enorme variedad de cosas que se podían ver y oler. Por la cercanía de la Acrópolis, era boleto seguro que los turistas estaban por doquier. Pese a que era de noche y ya refrescaba hace rato, los visitantes extranjeros no se amilanaban y curioseaban por todo lado. Máscara caminaba entre ellos tranquilo.

Hacía rato que había abandonado el gimnasio, e incluso había trotado una hora completa, pero no se regresó al Santuario. Se había quedado dando vueltas por Plaka en el caso que se topase con Shiori. Mas, hasta hora no había tenido suerte. Caminaba por un costado de la Acrópolis, hacia el Anfiteatro de Herodes. La calle estaba debidamente iluminada y la gente iba y venía. Los bosquecillos que estaban a su derecha y que a estas alturas del camino ya ocultaban las ruinas del Anfiteatro de Dionisos, parecían indiferentes a su paso. Arriba, en la cima del monte, el Partenón se erguía herido y orgulloso, iluminado por la luna en Cuarto Creciente.

Máscara pensaba en muchas cosas, que oscilaban del pequeño problema que tenían en la secundaria a mejores maneras de impresionar a su preciosa Shiori. El dorado por fin había logrado que la chica lo tratase de forma más cálida y amistosa, pero de allí a otra cosa, hasta sus mejores pronósticos se la ponían difícil. Inspiró y exhaló… e hizo un gesto de asco: se estaba poniendo muy sentimental, y lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba tanto. Tendría que auto infringirse una **PALIZA** para entrar en razón.

**_SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEK_.**

Un dolor punzante en los oídos logró que el dorado se llevase las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Aquél repentino y estridente chillido sonó mil veces peor que los arañazos con que él castigaba a la tiza cuando escribía en el pizarrón. ¡Como Dolía! Máscara apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza. Él era el único en pie: los demás transeúntes estaban tirados en el suelo y revolcándose de dolor. Con los oídos zumbando, el dorado sacudió la cabeza y encendió su cosmo para protegerse. Oyó un lejano batir de alas.

**_SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEK_.**

Ese chillido de nuevo. El agudo dolor quiso atacarlo, pero como el dorado tenía su cosmo encendido, apenas sintió una pesada molestia. El batir de alas se hizo más evidente y venía en su dirección. La gente comenzó a gritar de dolor y no pocos hicieron esfuerzos por huir. Una fuerte conmoción en el bosquecillo unos cuántos metros más adelante le hizo ponerse en guardia. Máscara, sin pensarlo mucho, se aprestó a correr para investigar de qué se trataba.

**_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH_.**

"**¡MA!"**

Justo por encima de su cabeza, algo le pasó volando y lo botó por el suelo. Una criatura con enormes alas, más o menos del tamaño de Aldebarán, le adelantó con violencia, se introdujo en el bosquecillo y en seguida se puso a agitar los árboles. Parecía que estaba buscando algo con mucho afán. Chilló una vez más y comenzó a causar destrozos en la vegetación.

"**¡Vas A Ver!" **Exclamó al tiempo que dejaba que su armadura le cubriese.

Explico: Si Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer corrió en dirección de la conmoción, no fue para proteger a los indefensos ciudadanos atenienses y eliminar la posible amenaza, sino, muy por el contrario, para liarse a patadas con alguien. No se tardó en encontrar a la criatura, que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para pasar desapercibida, arriba de un árbol, desde donde escaneaba el follaje.

"**¡MONTÓN DE ESTIÉRCOL!** Dame Una Buena Excusa Para Partirte La Cara." Bramó el dorado en guardia y listo para atacar. "¿De Qué Circo Te Escapaste, Fenómeno?"

La criatura, que había arrancado varios árboles en su búsqueda por lo que sea que lo había motivado, se descolgó del árbol, se plantó a unos 4 metros por delante de Máscara y extendió las alas para verse más grande. Tenía una forma humanoide, ojos brillantes y cabellos largos. ¿Qué criatura era esta? Ya antes se había topado con cosas parecidas, pero ésta parecía ser diferente. Incluso su presencia distaba de ser humana: era poderosa, aunque nada que él no pudiera manejar. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no percibía algo tan hostil. Máscara apretó los dientes: ya antes había sentido una presencia similar, que fue cuando tuvieron aquél lío con la ciudad de El Dorado. Las criaturas que vinieron en ayuda de Alsacia, los espíritu jaguar, tenían una presencia parecida, pero positiva. Esta cosa era _pura maldad_.

"Humano inútil, ¿Quién eres que te atreves a insultarme?" Una voz grave le respondió. Un par de ojos se encendieron como brasas al rojo vivo. La criatura avanzó hacia Máscara en forma amenazante. El dorado sonrió de soslayo. ¡Al fin una Pelea!

"¡No me hables en ese tono, Fenómeno! Soy Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, santo dorado de Athena." El santo encendió su cosmo y se puso en guardia, presto para atacar. "¿Dónde está esa excusa que quiero que me des?" La criatura alada retrocedió un paso, enseñó los dientes y gruño descontenta. Pareció sopesar la situación. Hizo un sonido de disgusto y plegó las alas. "¡Infame! Quiero mi pelea y la tendré."

Un repentino batir de alas impulsó a la criatura hacia arriba, justo en el momento en que Máscara le iba a golpear. Sin decir palabra, se alejó… y literalmente se perdió en la noche. Su hostil presencia desapareció tal y como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"**¡VUELVE, COBARDE!"** Rabió Máscara molesto, agitando los puños. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho esta cosa para hacer desaparecer su presencia? Hasta hacía unos momentos había sido muy clara, ¿Cómo le había hecho para desaparecer tan rápido? Era como si se hubiera evaporado. "**¡MALDICIÓN!"**

Enrabiado, Máscara pateó el suelo como caballo impaciente. Comenzó a mirar en derredor en busca de alguna señal, alguna pista o lo que fuera, que le diera indicios de donde había ido a parar esta cosa. Es más, indiferente a los autos de policía que estaban llegando y que dudaban en acercarse, Máscara buscó con su cosmo a esta criatura, en vano. ¿Por qué? Ratas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer un dorado aburrido como él para moler a golpes criaturas extrañas y malignas?

"¡Máscara! ¿Qué pasó?" Llamó de pronto Shura, que venía corriendo en su dirección, seguido de Afro.

"Sentimos unos chillidos horribles y que encendías tu cosmo." Explicó Afro. "Lo sentimos mientras rastreábamos la secundaria. ¡Mis oídos zumban!"

"Están evacuando las calles. ¡Esos chillidos se oyeron por toda Atenas!" Shura comenzó a mirar alrededor. "¿Qué Pasó Aquí?"

"Argh. Ni idea: había algo, pero ya se fue y lo único que pude hacer fue insultarle." Máscara se veía de muy mal humor. Miró al cielo y levantando el puño, comenzó a agitarlo molesto. "**¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AFUERA! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!"**

_Ris, ras, ras, ris…_

"¿Qué fue eso?" Afro giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando hacia el follaje. Los otros dos dorados le imitaron.

No lejos de allí, la hierba se agitó. Los 3 dorados aguzaron la mirada, y al menos Máscara se puso en guardia. Quizás aún podría dar esos golpes que ansiaba. Con una actitud acorde, comenzaron a acercarse a la fuente de aquellos ruidos…

… lenta y cuidadosamente cercaron un arbusto…

Allí había algo…

…

O más bien alguien…

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Episodio: Señal de Alerta.**_

…

"_¿Te resfriaste, Shiori?" Preguntó Melissa mientras tomaba un sorbo de té._

"_Parece… los oídos me están matando y me duele la cabeza." Shiori estaba tumbada de cara a la mesa y cubría sus oídos con las manos. "Pase muy mala noche."_

"_¿No escuchaste los chillidos de anoche? Se oyeron en casi toda Atenas. Los noticieros no dejaron de hablar de eso." Añadió Melissa con tranquilidad._

…

**PS:** Las presencias 'animales' que Máscara ya había sentido tienen su antecedente en '_Imago Mundi'_ y para que les pique un poco la curiosidad… ¿Recuerdan a aquellos matones que lastimaron a Isabella en '_Eiusdem Farinae'_? Esos tipos hicieron desaparecer su presencia y de esta manera fue que se internaron en el Santuario sin ser detectados. Tengan eso en mente. Esto parece una escena sacada como del sombrero de un mago, pero es importante. La necesito como antecedente para mi próximo fic y para que quienes gustan de atar más cabos, puedan hacerlo sin problemas. Lo mismo ocurre con la mención de las fases lunares. Como ven, los santos no estuvieron de ociosos, bastante trabajo tuvieron y cierto italiano cuyo nombre desconocemos tuvo un momento bonito con su esquiva chica. ¡Si tan solo supiera en qué andanzas se mete Shiori! Por algo les digo que esa profesora de Latín es misteriosa. Algunos me han mencionado que Pellejo sería un buen aprendiz para Máscara… pese a que ya saben mis respuestas… puede que cambie de opinión, aunque no les prometo nada. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	14. Señal de Alarma

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo Tercero: No requeriré a los altos mandos femeninos de mi organización que lleven sostenes de acero inoxidable. La moral mejora con una forma de vestir más sencilla. De la misma forma, los trajes de cuero negro serán reservados para ocasiones formales. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11: **

**Señal de Alerta. **

****

**Cercanías de la Acrópolis.**

_22:00 pm. _

"A ver qué nos trajo el gato."

Más rápido que lento y sin advertencia alguna, Shura de un solo ademán eliminó el arbusto. Prestos a reaccionar por si algo les atacaba, los dorados mantuvieron la guardia, más no se movieron ni un milímetro. Sin embargo, y pese a que esperaban algo extraño, no fue eso con lo que se encontraron.

"¡Basta!" Exclamó una chica muy, muy nerviosa, sin querer verlos a la cara. Estaba en cuclillas, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos: al parecer había sufrido alguna suerte de caída. Era delgada y vestía ropas deportivas muy cómodas y holgadas.

"¿Qué le pasó, señorita?" Afro se arrodilló junto a ella en seguida. Intentó ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, pero la chica se apartó.

"¡Basta!" Repitió impaciente. Aún no miraba a los dorados a los ojos. Afro insistió y logró tomarla por las muñecas.

"Tranquila: no pasó nada. ¿Está herida?" Preguntó el santo de Piscis al notar que había sangre en sus manos, pero no porque éstas estuvieran heridas. La chica sangraba por los oídos.

"¿Huh?" De golpe y agitada, la chica levantó la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Afro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si les reconociera. Shura se arrodilló junto a la chica. Máscara se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos. "¿… Quiénes son?" Nope. Al parecer no los reconoció.

Se la notaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, pero el santo de Cáncer tan solo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. Podía reconocer a alguien realmente asustado a la distancia, pero esta chica no demostraba tener miedo. Solo ansiedad. Sus ojos negros, que contrastaban con la impactante palidez de su piel, la delataron como una turista oriental. Su cabello era tan azabache como sus ojos, y quizás denostaban algunos reflejos azulinos. Llevaba una coleta alta. Bien podía ser japonesa, coreana o china. Vaya… ese contorno de ojos… esa nariz… se le hicieron MUY familiares. ¿Dónde había visto esas ropas y ese peinado? Al demonio con las coincidencias.

"Somos santos de Athena." Explicó Shura. "Puedes confiar en nosotros, te llevaremos a…"

"Más fuerte… no oigo bien." La muchacha cerró los ojos. Se soltó del agarre de Afro y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Se retrajo sobre sí misma. "Mis oídos duelen."

"Llevémosla con la Policía." Ladró Máscara, señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza. "Están cercando el área y están en mejor posición de ayudarla que nosotros."

"¿… qué?"

"Máscara tiene razón. ¿Señorita?" Afro se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. "Venga con nosotros."

"¡No!" Exclamó de pronto. Eso último lo había oído fuerte y claro. "¡Esa Cosa Todavía Está Afuera!" No, la chica tenía miedo, pero esta histérica actitud suya por poco los engaña. Observó el cielo con recelo y cautela. "No… quiero que… me vea."

"No la verá. ¡Maldita sea! La espanté antes de poder pegarle siquiera." Se quejó Máscara. "_¡Que Suerte Más Mugre Tengo!_"

"No le pasará nada." Shura se puso de pie y pese al deseo de la chica, la sujetó de un brazo y la levantó. "La llevaremos con la policía y ellos la ayudarán y llevarán a un hospital. Vamos."

No les fue difícil conducir a la muchacha fuera de los bosquecillos de la Acrópolis, pese a la resistencia que tenía de salir. Esto a Máscara le pareció extraño: era como si la mujer ya los conociera y confiara en ellos lo suficiente como para acompañarles, Nada le quitaba e la cabeza que hasta les había reconocido; él mismo la encontraba muy familiar, pero tal cosa no le cuadraba. En fin, si eso les ayudaba a sacarla de ese bosque y dejarla a cargo de las autoridades lo más pronto posible, bien por él.

¡Qué movida más tonta! Había sido una mala idea refugiarse en el bosquecillo. Bien pudo haberle caído encima algún árbol o parte de los destrozos que esa cosa había provocado. ¿Cómo se había lastimado? Sí, esos chillidos fueron molestos y dolorosos, pero no justificaban una hemorragia en los oídos. ¿Qué la había llevado a ocultarse allí¿Acaso la confusión?

Seguramente la chica se había internado dentro en un intento por huir de aquella extraña criatura chillona y de alas grandes. Pobrecita: parecía haber sufrido un fuerte trauma acústico pues apenas les escuchaba y su equilibrio estaba alterado. En cuanto salieron de entre el follaje, la chica se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Shura y cerró los ojos por instinto, como si la luz le molestase. Máscara gruñó ¿Acaso estaba pintado que la chica no buscaba refugio en él¿Por qué le molestaba que se aferrase del brazo de Shura y no del suyo? Bah. En serio se estaba poniendo muy sentimental. Necesitaba darse una paliza con urgencia. Las luces de la ciudad volvieron a predominar y en cuanto aparecieron, algunos oficiales se acercaron de prisa a los dorados y tras un breve intercambio de palabras y explicaciones, dejaron a la ansiosa muchacha al cuidado de la policía.

El Barrio de Plaka se había agitado por completo. De un momento a otro, los turistas que momentos antes se divertían en sus calles habían desaparecido y algunos negocios habían cerrado. Sólo algunos pocos permanecieron abiertos: sus dueños eran lo bastante necios como para no querer cerrar. Tras dejar atrás a la muchacha y luego de emprender camino hacia el Santuario, los tres dorados permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Sus armaduras le cubrían, por lo que causaron un poco de curiosidad entre los pocos transeúntes. Hicieron abandono de la escena justo a tiempo, pues alcanzaron a ver como llegaban algunos reporteros.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Afro. "Máscara¿Qué pasó?"

"Con un demonio, Afro¿No escuchaste? Una cosa alada _atacó_ a los turistas… o más bien al bosquecillo." Máscara se cruzó de brazos. "Creo que buscaba algo, pero no pude sacarle ninguna respuesta."

"¿Eso crees¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?" Insistió el santo de Piscis.

"¿Qué no viste como quedó el bosquecillo?" Preguntó Shura. "Esto sí que es raro. Primero sentimos esos chillidos tan desagradables, luego esa presencia hostil y poco natural, para luego no sentir absolutamente nada y encontrarte a ti maldiciendo al aire. ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?"

"¡Claro que estoy seguro! Era algo grande, con alas y con mala actitud." El santo de Cáncer apretó los dientes. "El Muy Bastardo Hizo Desaparecer Su Presencia De Un Momento A Otro. ¡**ARGH**! Debí Atacarle Primero Y Preguntar Después. ¡Eso Me Pasa Por Ser Civilizado!" como ven, el dorado no estaba feliz. "Ya no siento nada." Máscara se concentró y escaneó el lugar con su cosmo. "Esa cosa desapareció tan rápido como apareció." El santo de Cáncer sacudió la cabeza impaciente. "Ni modo: no podemos ponernos a llorar por eso. Ahora algo más importante: ustedes dos… ¿Cómo les fue con el rastreo?"

Shura y Afro emitieron al mismo tiempo un sonido de frustración, seguido de las maldiciones de rigor. No solo porque Máscara les dejaba a la mitad del cuento, sino porque les hacía recordar su más reciente 'dolor de muelas'. El santo de piscis se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Nos fue pésimo, eso pasó." Explicó Shura. "No encontramos absolutamente nada."

"Ma. ¿No es eso algo bueno?" Reclamó Máscara curioso. Entiéndanlo: los dorados habían decidido rastrear en el colegio por si se estaban ocultando objetos potencialmente peligrosos para la salud e integridad de la diosa. Si no encontraron nada, entonces…

"Sería algo bueno si no hubiéramos encontrado nada y si todo hubiera estado intacto." El buen Afro resopló de fastidio. "Pero si encontramos algunas cosas fuera de lugar."

"¡No me lo creo!" Gruñó Shura de mal humor, maldiciendo al cielo. "Reparé esas líneas a principio de semana. ¡Tendré que volver a llamar al Maldito Técnico!"

"La caja de las líneas telefónica estaba saboteada y los cables cortados." Afro volvió a aclarar las cosas. "No es para tanto, pudo ser peor. Al menos no encontramos nada que pueda poner en peligro a la diosa, como temíamos…"

"Me late que allí hay un _pero_." Preguntó Máscara.

"Sí lo hay. No encontramos nada, pero en los sitios en que buscamos, había señales de que fueron trajinados." Dijo Shura meditabundo. "Como si hubieran ocultado algo un tiempo y retirado después."

"En pocas palabras, fuimos descuidados: se nos adelantaron y sacaron toda la evidencia que les podía incriminar, sea quien sea que las ocultó." Concluyó Afro soplándose el flequillo.

"Entonces ni modo." Máscara miró hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, como buscando algo. Se encogió de hombros. "O somos paranoicos o esto comprueba nuestros temores."

"Ahora el chiste es saber qué está pasando."

"Lo que nos lleva solo a una conclusión posible: estamos como al principio." Gruñó Shura, tronándose los nudillos.

Los tres dorados emitieron un largo gruñido de enfado. Mejor se regresaban de una vez al Santuario, que ya habían tenido demasiado como para una sola noche.

**Salón de Maestros. **

_Día Siguiente. _

Shaina se sentó en una de las mesas, dejó sus papeles a un lado y se dispuso a tomar de un té. Desde hacía un par de meses, y por la influencia de algunas de las otras profesoras, la amazona se había hecho aficionada a beber té antes de comenzar las clases. Su sabor favorito desde hacía unas semanas era el de manzana con canela, cuyo aroma la relajaba más de lo que ella misma creía y hasta le cambiaba el humor. Melissa, que estaba sentada frente a ella, le sonrió.

"Te dije que ese sabor te gustaría, Shaina." Le dijo con alegría. "Una vez que lo pruebas, es difícil no probarlo de nuevo. ¡Es Tan Aromático!"

"Admito que tienes razón: debí hacerte caso antes. Este té está genial." Dijo Shaina con relajo. Entre los diversos milagros de este té, se contaba el hecho que la amazona se sentía más a gusto con su misión y hasta se mostraba más amigable. Todo un logro para un simple té con sabor. "Claro que una de mis amigas no opina lo mismo de este té." Añadió traviesa.

"En serio. ¿Quién se resiste a los encantos del té de manzana con canela?" Preguntó Melissa con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mi amiga. Tiene ya como 5 meses de embarazo, que no han sido fáciles." Explicó Shaina, refiriéndose a Marín. La amazona suspiró apenada. "Ha tenido complicaciones y tanto su médico como su marido no la dejan hacer nada. Está un tanto asustada, aunque no lo reconoce. Creí que el té la alegraría, pero el olor de la canela le causó mareos y no quiso ni probarlo."

"¡Qué lástima! Aunque no me sorprende. Las hormonas de una embarazada juegan malos ratos. Espero que tu amiga no esté tan mal." Dijo Melissa de todo corazón. "Al menos está bien cuidada."

"En exceso diría yo: su marido resultó ser aprehensivo y la cuida demasiado." Shaina se sopló el flequillo. "Y es peor los fines de semana: viene su hermano menor de visita y un chico que conoce desde hace mucho." Añadió resignada. Shaina se refería a Touma y a Seiya… quienes hacían muy mala combinación (y no necesariamente porque se cayeran mal), que empeoraba cuando Aioria se añadía a esa ecuación.

"Eso es muy…"

"¿Podrían hablar más bajo? Parece que estuvieran gritando." Protestó de pronto Shiori, con voz cansina. La chica levantó la cabeza. "Bajen por favor el volumen." Suplicó con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Shiori–san! Te ves horrible. ¿Qué te pasó?" Le preguntó Shaina. Es que tenía razón: la pobre de Shiori se veía **fatal**.

"¡Me duele todo! Eso pasa." Gimió a todas luces adolorida.

"¿Te resfriaste, Shiori?" Preguntó Melissa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Esta profesora sabía que Shiori lo pasaba muy mal cuando se resfriaba.

"Parece… ¡_Aaayyyy_! Los oídos me están matando y me duele la cabeza." Shiori se tumbó de cara a la mesa, gimió y cubrió sus oídos con las manos. "Pase muy **mala** noche: mi okaasan casi me lleva al hospital por mis pobres oídos."

"¿Escuchaste los chillidos de anoche? Te debieron hacer pésimo. Se oyeron en casi toda Atenas: yo no vivo ni cerca de Plaka y tuve los oídos zumbando _toda_ la noche." Se lamentó Melissa acongojada. "Los noticieros no dejaron de hablar de eso." Añadió con tranquilidad.

"¡Argh! Ni me los recuerdes: los oí y bien claro. _Vivo_ en Plaka¿te olvidas?" Shiori, evidentemente adolorida y sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, apenas levantó la mirada. "Me dolían de antes y esos chillidos aumentaron mi dolor. En serio casi acepto que mi okaasan me llevara al hospital." Añadió en voz baja, como si su misma voz le afectase su audición.

"¿No tomaste analgésicos?"

"No creo en la medicina alópata…" Shiori se irguió en la silla con dignidad. "Aunque anoche sí creía."

"Deberías irte a casa: así no podrás hacer clase." Señaló Shaina muy tranquila… la amazona entonces puso una sonrisa muy picarona (otro de lo milagros del té de manzana con canela). "Si quieres le digo al bueno de mi primito, para que te lleve a casa." Hacía tiempo que Shaina sospechaba que Máscara le había echado el ojo a la profesora de Latín. Shiori levantó apenas la mirada, y con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedó viendo a la amazona. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero…

"Si gustas llamo un taxi y te vas sola a casa." Se apresuró en decir Melissa, con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que la de Shaina. "No te preocupes por el maestro de física, que yo mantengo a Romina lejos de él." Un ruborcillo se subió a las mejillas de Shiori, quien se volvió a tumbar de cara en la mesa.

"¡Ya Cállense que me siento _maaaaaal_!"

Shaina y Melissa intercambiaron miradas y decidieron en ese momento comenzar a molestar a Shiori. Algo habían detectado en la reacción y posterior respuesta de la chica, que las volvió un par de mujeres muy curiosas y con ganas de saber más (¡Este té hace milagros!). Sin embargo en el momento en que iban a comenzar, sonó el timbre.

"¡Qué Cosas!" Shiori, pese a su dolor de oídos y a las ganas que tenía de irse a casa, se puso de pie y tomó apresuradamente sus cosas. "El deber llama, chicas, me voy. ¡Ahí se ven!" Sin perder más tiempo, y más huyendo que caminando, Shiori se apresuró a salir del salón de Maestros… pese a que no tenía casi ni fuerzas para caminar.

"¿Sabes Shaina? Si nos los proponemos, en una semana le sacamos el chisme." Comentó Melissa muy seria. "Josefa puede ayudar."

"¿Una semana? Dame 3 días y lo sabremos todo." Afirmó Shaina. "Me muero por saber qué piensa Shiori–san de mi esquivo Primo." Ambas mujeres rieron por lo bajo unos segundos y se dispusieron a ir a hacer sus respectivas clases.

Insisto: el té de manzana con canela tiene efectos extraños.

**Pasillos de la Secundaria. **

_Receso. _

Debo decir que lo de la guerra de comida había hecho maravillas con la popularidad de Saori. La diosa por fin se estaba sintiendo a gusto y hasta comenzaba a platicar con gente más variada todos los días. Había hecho muy buenas migas con María, una tipa muy buena leche y de bajo perfil, quien la había integrado en su grupito de amigas, el cuál era más bien reducido, pero en honor a la verdad eran buena onda. Luego de los primeros meses en aquella secundaria, Saori no pedía más que eso y podía autocalificarse como una diosa a gusto. Estaba tan contenta que bien podía bailar de gusto.

Bella era la que estaba de muy mal humor. La tipeja esa no había dejado de hablar mal de Saori y de iniciar chismes malintencionados, pero lo que la tenía con el ánimo tan podrido era que ninguno de esos rumores lograba prender más allá de su grupo de amigas…

… Es que los santos comenzaron a cuidarle las espaldas en más de un sentido y le pasaron el dato a la Clímene, quien gustosa se encargó de evitar y eliminar los comentarios destructivos de una adolescente vengativa.

Bah… eso es hacer trampa, pero mientras Saori no lo sepa…

Athena y María caminaban muy animadas en dirección de sus casilleros, comentando sobre los últimos preparativos del baile que el Centro de Alumnos había organizado para el próximo fin de semana. Sandra, que muy de vez en cuando las acompañaba, iba con ellas en esos momentos. La hermana menor de Alisa era bastante simpática cuando se lo proponía y como ni Saori ni María le habían dado motivos para ignorarlas, de tanto en tanto se unía a sus charlas y cotilleos. Ahora tanto la diosa como su nueva amiga intentaban convencer a Sandra de asistir al baile.

"¿Por qué no quieres venir, Sandra?" Insistió la animada diosa. "Nos pondremos muy guapas y la vamos a pasar muy bien. Ya verás que…"

"Estoy castigada, Niña Cristal." Suspiró Sandra. "Ya sabes, la guerra de comida: mi jefe se puso grave con todo eso. Voy a tener que aplicar mucha diplomacia para que me levante el castigo." Explicó la chica resignada. Sandra miró a Saori de reojo. "Además tú también estás castigada."

"Lo sé, pero tengo un plan para convencer a Shi… digo, a mi tutor, para que me deje venir." Anunció Saori con misterio. "¡Vamos! Yo sé que puedes convencer a tu papá de que no te castigue más."

"No insistas, Saori. Sandra está sacando la vuelta." Explicó María. El trío de chicas se detuvo junto al casillero de Sandra y la esperaron un rato. "Nunca viene a las fiestas de esta secundaria, aunque no esté castigada."

"Ocurre que prefiero otro tipo de fiestas a las que organizan las ñoñas del Centro de Alumnos: tienen muchos colores y me deprimo." Afirmó Sandra de buen humor mientras abría su casillero. "Prefiero algo más _gótico_." Añadió mientras extraía algunos cuadernos.

"No seas aguafiestas, Sandrita, que tú eres mi carta para que me dejen venir." Suplicó Saori con ojos grandes y llorosos. Sandra se sopló el flequillo.

"Puedes venir a una de mis fiestas. Claro, tendrías que vestirte toda de negro."

"¡No hay problema! Seguro Perséfone me presta uno de sus vestidos." Anunció la chica con alegría. La diosa tragó saliva al darse cuenta de su mini metida de pata. María la miraba curiosa. "Este… es mi prima. Tiene un nombre peculiar, pero al menos le gusta." Explicó Saori sin mentir, jugando con sus dedos.

"Tiene que gustarle, que bien peculiar es el nombre que le pusieron." Sonrió María confundida. "Hay que ser muy valiente para llevar ese nombre con orgullo." La chica se puso pensativa unos segundos. "No me imagino a Saori gótica y…" Un fuerte empujón que vino por la espalda, azotó a María y a Saori contra unos casilleros. Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando Sandra cayó al suelo. "**¡AAAYY!**" Exclamó María llena de sorpresa.

Es que el trío no se había dado cuenta cuando 3 chicos muy malas pulgas se habían acercado a ellas. Giancarlo iba a la cabeza y tenía una idea muy clara. Saori y María estorbaban, por lo que ni él ni sus amigos dudaron en quitarlas del camino. El conflictivo muchacho se quedó mirando a la joven diosa y a su amiga y las señaló con el dedo en forma gélida, como advirtiéndoles que no se metieran.

Esto causó la estampida general de los demás alumnos que se paseaban por el pasillo.

"No quiero que estorben ni hagan nada, par de memas." Las amenazó con frialdad. Saori tragó saliva.

Sandra había sido empujada contra el suelo a propósito. Se puso de pie en el acto y desafiante enfrentó a Giancarlo y a sus dos amigotes. Es que durante un tiempo, y antes de comenzar a salir con Argol, Sandra había sido parte del círculo de amigos de Giancarlo: ésta había sido su época más conflictiva de todas. Con el ánimo muy desmejorado y la autoestima por los suelos, casi se había suicidado. Entonces había conocido a Argol y pronto su amor propio comenzó a aumentar las tallas perdidas, Sandra se dio cuenta que su grupo de amistades no le ayudaba en nada y se había salido sin perder más tiempo…

… claro que no en buenos términos. Y como les había dejado, o _traicionado_, de tanto en tanto solía recibir advertencias que muchas veces no sabía si tomar o no en serio. Al parecer dentro de unos segundos, Sandra recibiría un _aviso_ por parte del mismo Giancarlo. Aún con eso, le hizo frente.

Eso es un mal de familia, por lo visto.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Giancarlo¿No te bastaba haciéndote a un lado y dejándonos en paz o tienes que venir a jorobar?" Reclamó molesta, esperando que el sujeto siguiese su camino… aunque esperó mal. Bastián, uno de los tipos parte de este grupo, le sujetó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Tú a mi no me levantas la voz. Paso por donde se me da la gana y **TÚ** no me harás cambiar de **P&$#** idea." Ladró Giancarlo con sosiego. Sandra se sacudió en vano.

"Y te llevas por delante a quien sea. ¡Bien bonita la cosa! Pues te tengo una noticia, Gianca: A Mi No Me Harás Eso." Ladró Sandra de vuelta. "¡Suéltame, Bastián, Me haces daño!"

"Sandra, por favor." Saori, quizás siguiendo algún instinto que raya en lo suicida, dio un paso adelante. Estaba preocupada y lo único que quería es que esto terminase pronto. Sin notarlo, su cosmo se agitó aprehensivo. "Ten cuidado o sino… ¡**AAAY**!" Braulio, el tercer matón, empujó de nuevo a Saori contra los casilleros.

"¡Saori!" María corrió junto a la diosa y la sujetó del brazo. "¡Ni respires, por favor, ni respires!" Le suplicó asustada. Giancarlo se volvió hacia Saori.

"Callada te ves bien bonita."

"¡Déjalas a ellas tranquila, Matón de segunda!" Gruñó Sandra sin poder soltarse del agarre y con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de disgusto.

Sorpresivamente Giancarlo se volvió hacia Sandra. Aprovechando que Bastián seguía sujetándola del brazo, le sujetó el cuello con su propia mano, mientras que con la otra, sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y le puso la hoja contra una de sus mejillas. María sofocó un grito y contuvo a Saori, que ya había tenido bastante y ganas tenía de detener todo esto. Sandra se quedó de una pieza, aguantando la respiración: le latía que Giancarlo tenía serias intenciones de al menos arañarle la piel con aquella navaja.

"A ver, Sandrita, si te ves igual de bien cuando termine con…"

Giancarlo no terminó su frase. Se pronto se vio empujado contra los casilleros y sin la navaja en las manos. No solo él, pues apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta que Bastián se había estrellado contra un basurero y estaba en el suelo. Entonces lo sujetaron de la solapa, lo pusieron sobre sus pies y le dieron otro fuerte empujón, sólo para marcar un énfasis. Entonces el muchacho se encontró con la fiera y amenazante mirada de Argol de Perseo. Las chicas suspiraron de alivio¡Por fin llegaba la caballería! Bastián, que a trastabillones se puso de pie, y Braulio se adelantaron para intervenir

"Braulio y Bastián, más les vale quedarse quietos. ¡Sobre Todo El Perdedor De Bastián!" Ladró el plateado.

Argol, haber podido, bien los habría convertido en piedra sin sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento, pero no tenía su armadura a mano. Mas, eso no fue necesario, ya que la mirada que les dedicó fue tan hostil, que bastó para dejar a estos dos matones paralizados. El santo de plata se volvió hacia Giancarlo, quien ya estaba a medio metro de él y le miraba amenazante. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No, no toleraría que alguien anduviera empujando a su diosa o maltratando a su chica, **MUCHO MENOS** si hacía las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

"Si Tienes Algún Problema, Mejor Te Las Arreglas Conmigo." Siseó muy molesto. Entonces una burlona sonrisa le adornó el rostro. "¿O Eres Tan Poco Hombre Que No Te Atreves?"

"Oye Nuevo, No Te Metas, Que No Es Contigo." Gruñó Giancarlo, empujando a Argol un poco. "No te conviene meterte en peleas de perros grandes."

"Bien Me Puedes Besar El Trasero. ¡Deja a las señoritas en paz!"

"**JAJAJAJA**. No Te Hagas El Caballero Que Esa Idiotez No Resulta Y Terminará Matándote." Siseó Giancarlo, dando un paso hacia delante, muy amenazador. "Recuerda mis palabras." Argol no cedió ni medio centímetro.

"¿Es Esa Una Amenaza O Un Chiste De Humorista Mal Pagado?" A su vez, Argol dio un paso adelante. "Mejor Vete A Tomar Tu Leche." Añadió de mal modo y burlón… lo que obviamente enojó mucho a su oponente.

"¡Te Voy A Moler A Golpes!" Con una gruesa vena en la frente, Giancarlo hizo el ademán de atacar a Argol. Sus amigotes se apresuraron a seguirlo, pero el plateado ni se inmutó ni recibió golpe alguno. La gruesa mano de Alde detuvo a Giancarlo, y sus amigos fueron detenidos por Afro.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo." Afirmó Alde muy serio. "A ver niños, dejen eso para después."

"Argol¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Afro serio tras alejar a unos _sumisos_ Bastián y Braulio del grupo.

"No más tuvimos un percance." Saori por fin se reencontró con sus cuerdas vocales e hizo las paces con ella. Sandra estaba muy quieta, en el mismo lugar donde había quedado: estaba pálida. "Argol nos ayudaba a superarlo." El aludido se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Feh!"

Giancarlo, que ya había tenido suficiente por un día, se sacudió la mano de Alde de encima lleno de disgusto.

"¡Suéltame, Gigantón!" Exclamó molesto. Intentó irse caminando, como si nada le importase, pero Alde volvió a sujetarle con firmeza, pero con amabilidad, del brazo.

"¿Sabes, Afro? Creo que estos tres necesitan ir a tu oficina." Alde frunció el ceño cuando vio a los dos amigotes de Giancarlo intentando escapar. "¡Quietos los dos, que ya les vi!"

"¡Argol No Tuvo Nada Que Ver!" Exclamó Sandra de improviso.

"Es Verdad." Siguió María, que a la postre estaba muy ansiosa.

"¡No Me Voy A Ir Solo A La Oficina!" Reclamó Giancarlo. "El _Nuevo_ También Tiene Culpa." Siseó mientras señalaba a Argol con un dedo.

"No, Fuiste tú el que empezó, Argol vino a ayudarnos." Insistió Athena con premura y el ceño fruncido. La joven diosa se volvió a Afro. "Giancarlo le puso un cuchillo a Sandra en la cara y…"

"Basta: Ya oí suficiente." El santo de Piscis sujetó a Giancarlo por el brazo. "Tú te vienes conmigo: tienes mucho que explicar." Le gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigotes y comenzaba a arrear al trío a su oficina.

"¡Suéltame, Mariposón!"

"¡**NO** nos topes!"

"¿Quién te has creído que eres?"

Afro, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del trío de buscapleitos, se los llevó de malos modos hasta su oficina. Alde se quedó atrás unos momentos: el enorme santo intercambió miradas con Argol, y con las chicas, deteniéndose unos segundos en Saori, observándola con la ternura de un hermano mayor preocupado, como buscando lesiones. La diosa negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. El santo de Tauro asintió.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó tranquilo. Todos asintieron al unísono. "No se metan en líos y vayan a clase: si le preguntan algo, échenme la culpa a mi y digan que los retuve de sobra." Añadió con una sonrisa, a medida que se alejaba… claro, a paso lento.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo bastante, Sandra sofocó algunos sollozos e hizo esfuerzos por disimularlos, mas, éstos llamaron de inmediato la atención de Argol y las chicas, que se apresuraron a rodearla. El santo de Perseo la sujetó de los brazos con ternura.

"Ratona, Sandrita¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, como olvidando que Athena estaba allí. Sandra negó con la cabeza: no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban muy brillantes.

"No. Necesito que me apapachen." Confesó sin que su orgullo le importase un ápice. La chica se tapó la cara con las manos y Argol la rodeó discretamente con un brazo.

"No te pases de aprovechada: no te pasó nada malo." Gruñó para levantarle el ánimo, fingiendo enojo… pero en eso Sandra rompió en llanto: no es bonito que te amenacen con un cuchillo.

"No seas así conmigo. Es en serio… ¡_SOB_!" La chica dejó escapar sus emociones, logrando que su chico sintiera cargo de conciencia. Argol no se tardó en abrazarla y darle un tierno consuelo… como si hubiera olvidado que tenían público…

"Aaaaaw. Momento Kodak." Suspiraron Athena y María al mismo tiempo. Espantados, Argol y Sandra se soltaron en el acto. No importaba que María les hubiese visto, pero Saori era harina de otro costal. El plateado, lleno de susto, se volvió a su diosa agitando las manos con nerviosismo. Sandra se mordió los pulgares.

"No es lo que piensa, yo… verá… es que…" Se apresuró a decir cada vez más nervioso.

"¡Es no más un inocente abrazo! De veras que sí." Añadió Sandra agitada. Saori les guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

"¡Pero Si No Vi Nada! No más la estabas consolando, se llevó un buen susto la pobre." Le dijo con travesura. La diosa le sonrió amable entonces. "Mis labios están sellados."

"Yo tampoco vi nada. Jijijiji." Añadió María. La chica suspiró de alivio y dejó que en esa exhalación se escapase la ansiedad que había sentido por momentos. "Gente, mejor regresemos a clase: dejemos esto atrás. Me quiero ir de aquí."

"Yo también." Reconoció Sandra, sobándose el cuello. "Vamonos."

"Las acompaño a su salón."

El trío comenzó a caminar a paso calmo, mientras se alejaban de aquél sector de los casilleros. Las clases seguro habrían comenzado unos 10 minutos antes, por lo que ya verían qué dirían para justificar su atraso, apenas comentando lo ocurrido. Ojalá, pensaban los 4, que no volviera a pasar algo así de nuevo…

… Sin embargo, algo le decía a Argol que esto no sería la última vez.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Balacera. _**

_… se oyeron de 3 a 4 balazos antes que se oyeran varias descargas más y los gritos generalizados de muchos alumnos. Los chicos de Shiori pegaron 3 brincos de susto y se pusieron de pie, mas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Shiori apretó los dientes… _

**PS:** Digamos que ahora comienza un poquito de acción. Sandra se llevó un buen susto, aunque tuvo quien la consolara. No tengo mucho más que decir ahora, excepto que ya comencé a escribir el próxima fic… sin mencionar que Máscara volvió a llenar mi armario de cangrejos porque según él lo estoy pintando muy sentimental **ù.u**. Ni modo. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas). No se preocupen que no muerdo… ¡Muy Fuerte! **XD** **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

****

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Fama o Clímene: **(en griego Κλυμενη, "fama") Este es el nombre de varios personajes femeninos en la mitología griega. En esencia, me estoy refiriendo a la titánide, u oceánide también llamada Asia, que es la esposa del Titán Jápeto (en griego Ίάπετος, a quien Zeus matase en la Titanomaquia), madre por lo tanto de Atlas, Epimeteo, Prometeo y Menecio. Es una de las damas de compañía de Hera y aquella que se encarga de anunciar las noticias, de esparcir el renombre de los héroes y de los diversos rumores y chismes. Los hombres mortales se esfuerzan en conseguir que Clímene o Fama sepa de sus hazañas, para que así estas pasen a la posteridad.

**Titanomaquia:** ¡UN BONUS! Esta fue la guerra que enfrentó a los Titanes y los Olímpicos. Se la conoce también como la Batalla de los Titanes o la Guerra Titánica, y le fue predicha a Cronos por Gea y Urano, dado que éste había rehusado restablecer la justicia tras haber destronado a su padre.

Los Titanes fueron encabezados por Crono. Los Olímpicos eran guiados por Zeus se incluía a los Gigantes, Cíclopes y Hecatónquiros, además de sus hermanos. Los enfrentamientos duraron diez años y culminaron con la victoria de los Olímpicos, que se repartieron el botín entre ellos: Zeus se quedó con el dominio del cielo, Poseidón el mar y Hades con el inframundo. Encerraron a los Titanes en el Tártaro (o el foso más profundo del inframundo, que se puede equiparar al infierno), excepto a las Titánides y a Océano, pues habían permanecido neutrales durante el conflicto y se les eximió del castigo. Los Hecatónquiros quedaron montando guardia sobre ellos hasta que, con el tiempo, Zeus los liberó a todos excepto a Atlas, que tenía que sujetar el cielo.


	15. Balacera

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo Sexto: No encerraré a miembros del mismo grupo en el mismo bloque de celdas, y mucho menos en la misma celda. Si son prisioneros importantes, conservaría la única llave de la celda yo mismo en lugar de repartir copias a todos los guardias inútiles de la prisión. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera e increíble coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12: **

**Balacera. **

****

**Biblioteca de la Secundaria.**

_Hora de Salida. _

Aquél estudiante, del penúltimo año, tenía la vista fija en Shiori. Le miraba taimado y con la insistencia de quien desesperado busca una salida para su actual problema. Lou, el muchacho en cuestión, estaba molesto porque le estaban regañando… bien merecido se lo tenía: Había llegado tarde a clase, entró pateando la puerta e ignoró las protestas de la profesora por el comportamiento exhibido. Esta era la razón por la cuál ahora Shiori lo regañaba.

"¡Eras un buen estudiante! Lou¿Qué te pasa? Hoy te portaste grosero y rudo _por nada_." Reclamó Shiori muy seria. "Como si tus notas no fueran ya lo bastante bajas, tus actitudes dejan mucho que desear y No Las Voy A Permitir En Mi Clase. ¿Con Quién Te Crees Que Hablas?"

"…" El muchacho ni siquiera movió las pestañas.

"¿No tienes nada qué decir al respecto?"

"…"

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó la chica de pronto, suavizando la voz. Es que ya se había cansado de gritarle a Lou y creyó conveniente cambiar de estrategia. A ver si con eso lograba algún efecto. "Hace días que pareces estar buscando una suspensión o un castigo. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?"

"…"

Creo que Shiori habría tenido más efecto al hablar con una pared.

"¡Lou! Te estoy hablando: _Mírame_ cuando te hablo." Y digamos que la chica tampoco tiene mucha paciencia. Más que Máscara, es verdad, pero no mucha más.

"… Lo que me pasa no es problema suyo, ni tampoco mis actitudes. **NO** me pasa nada." Siseó Lou apretando los puños. "Si le gusta o no, me vale madres."

"Sí te pasa algo y es lo que me preocupa. Feh. Has cambiado mucho el último año." Shiori frunció el ceño. "Estás castigado. Quiero que mañana traigas el cuento de la página 62 del libro traducido al griego y que lo presentes al grupo. Puedes irte."

Dando la discusión por zanjada, Shiori le dio la espalda y se dirigió al mesón de pedidos. La bibliotecaria apenas pareció notar cuando la profesora se inclinó hacia delante en busca de algunas fichas. Lou, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la salida de la Biblioteca, pero antes de salir, tomó un grueso libro que estaba apilado encima del mesón de devoluciones y aprovechando que su profesora estaba concentrada en otros asuntos, se lo lanzó sin vergüenza alguna.

"**¡BRUJA y FENÓMENO!**" Lou se quedó de una pieza cuando Shiori atajó el libro en el aire sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo y sin mucho esfuerzo o aspaviento lo dejó encima del mesón. La bibliotecaria miraba de hito en hito.

"¡Lou! Si vas a lanzarle algo a alguien por la espalda, asegúrate que está distraído." Siseó Shiori con fría calma, entrecerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al muchacho.

"Y que no hay más maestros mirando." Gruñó Shaina a espaldas de Lou. La amazona justo había entrado a la biblioteca en el momento en que Shiori atajaba aquél libro. "Shiori–san ¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, todo bien, al menos para mi. Gracias, Shaina–san." Respondió Shiori con cara de pocos amigos. "Lou. ¿No tienes nada que explicar?" Le preguntó al muchacho, con las manos en las caderas.

"No." Ladró con orgullo. Shaina le palmeó el hombro.

"Estás en un brete, mocoso."

"**¡ME VALE UN CUERNO!** Par de **VIEJAS** Brujas de la **C&$#A**."

En algo debía tener razón Shiori. Lou hace rato que buscaba un buen castigo… y a juzgar por como Shaina, la bibliotecaria y la profesora de latin lo miraban, seguro que ya lo había conseguido.

"¿_VIEJAS Brujas_, Lou?" La amazona de Ophiucus se tronó los nudillos. "Ni te imaginas." Gruñó Shaina al momento de darle un zape.

Sip. Definitivamente Lou estaba castigado.

**Parque en las afueras de la Secundaria. **

_Dos semanas después. _

Giancarlo se recostó contra aquél árbol y exhaló una gruesa bocanada de humo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy intensas para él y sus amigos. El inspector de disciplina, el conserje, los profesores de física y deportes e incluso el metido de Argol (para efectos prácticos, los santos), no lo habían dejado ni respirar tranquilo. Había tenido que ser demasiado cuidadoso y mantener un perfil bajo, cosa que le había resultado a medias. De pronto parecía ser el centro de atención. ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué ahora que justo cuando necesitaba pasar más desapercibido, todos parecían notar que existía?

Bah. Como si eso le importase. No dejaría que eso arruinase sus planes de justa venganza que tanto trabajo le había costado hilvanar… ni siquiera la impaciente y hostil torpeza del montón de inútiles que se decían ser amigos suyos.

Tomó otra bocanada de humo. Al ver que su cigarrillo se había acabado, lo dejó caer al piso y apenas se molestó en apagarlo. Bastián y Braulio estaban cerca de él, lo mismo otros 4 muchachos, entre los cuáles se contaba Lou, quien estaba algo más rezagado del grupo. El muchacho se había conseguido una suspensión de 1 semana y media por agredir a una profesora, lo cuál había alterado sus planes.

Ya le habían puesto en su lugar con la debida paliza de rigor. Giancarlo carraspeó.

"Nos vemos mañana." Y sin mayor preámbulo, se alejó. Uno a uno, y siempre en silencio, el grupo se desintegró.

…

Sin embargo, Lou volvió la cabeza en dirección a su colegio. Tenía que hacer algo…

¡Ya Mismo!

**Gimnasio. **

_Vestidores de niñas. _

_Día Siguiente. _

"¿Señor Shura? Venga un momento."

El técnico que había ido a reparar la caldera, llamó muy grave a Shura. El santo de Capricornio, que había pasado una noche mala y amanecido de muy mal humor, apenas hizo una seña con la cabeza y caminó hasta el técnico. El sujeto frunció el ceño.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí. Encontré algo que usted debe ver."

Esa mañana, y curiosamente, las duchas del vestidor de niñas habían fallado y no tenían agua caliente. Sin perder mucho rato, Shura había decidido llamar al técnico por la sospecha de que las calderas estuvieran fallando, y que por cierto, no sabía reparar, lo cuál no debe sorprendernos. El técnico, que era muy minucioso, antes de comenzar a reparar la caldera como tal, había optado por hacer una revisión de las tuberías, en caso de que el problema estuviera allí y no en la misma fuente del agua caliente. Esto le había llevado a un descubrimiento impactante. En su búsqueda por eventuales fallas, y ocultas a la vista, pero de fácil acceso, el técnico había encontrado…

"Mire esto: lo acabo de encontrar." El sujeto había guiado a Shura hasta unos gruesos tubos, y le señaló una ranura que había justo detrás de ellos. Allí, el santo de Capricornio se inclinó para echar un vistazo. "No me atrevo siquiera a tocarlas."

"¿De Donde Demonios Salió Esto?" Gruñó Shura de mal humor. El santo metió el brazo por la ranura y extrajo en forma consecutiva dos escopetas, una de las cuáles era hechiza. "¿**QUÉ** Hace Esto En Una Escuela?"

Mejor pregunta. ¿CÓMO Habían llegado allí? El mismo había revisado cuanto hueco y recoveco veía y ahora le salían con este pastel. No había encontrado nada fuera de lugar al día anterior¿Cuándo y qué minuto aparecieron estas excusas de armas?

"No lo sé señor. ¡Debería llamar a la policía! Digo yo…" El técnico se sobó las manos y se rascó la nuca. "Verá, el agua caliente estaba cortada justo aquí, en esta tubería. No es una falla de la caldera. Es como si alguien hubiera saboteado el sistema a propósito, para que las hallasen…"

Shura apretó los dientes y apretó una de las escopetas con tanta fuerza que la rompió. El anonadado técnico retrocedió un paso al ver esto. Algo de razón debería tener el sujeto: si el agua caliente no hubiera fallado, no habría encontrado estas armas. Con premura y sin perder un segundo, Shura elevó su cosmo e hizo un rápido escaneo del establecimiento, y como sabía lo que buscaba, localizó al menos 6 escopetas más ocultas por todo el recinto estudiantil… y una serie de sospechosos movimientos que lo pusieron más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Obviamente esto alertó al resto de los santos, quienes enseguida se pusieron más que alertas. ¿En qué momento habían llegado esas armas allí? El día anterior había vuelto a revisar el colegio de nuevo y a conciencia. ¿Cómo rayos pudo pasarlas por alto? O… ¿Acaso se habían metido de noche a esconderlas?

"¿Señor Shura?" Le llamó el técnico. "¿Sabe qué significa…?"

"Salga De Aquí, Que Esto Lo Veo Mal." Le ordenó Shura, mientras se dirigía a la salida. "¡Llame a la Policía!"

Sin esperar otra respuesta de parte del técnico, Shura salió a toda carrera del vestidor de niñas, que habían cerrado para poder reparar las duchas, y corrió hacia el gimnasio sin más demora. Shaina y Alde estaban allí y como esperando verle, tenían las miradas fijas en las puertas. También había otros dos profesores dando clase, pero éstos no estaban ni pendientes del conserje.

Al entrar, bastó una mirada del santo de Capricornio a sus dos compañeros para explicarlo todo. Shaina entrecerró los ojos y junto con Alde, también escanearon el establecimiento, encontrando los mismos preocupantes movimientos. Shura tampoco esperó a responder preguntas antes de desaparecer en dirección del edificio principal. La amazona y el santo de Tauro intercambiaron otra preocupada mirada. Mejor lo seguían, no fuera a ser que la cosa se tornase fea.

Entonces inflamaron sus cosmos y sus armaduras, para sorpresa de todos alumnos, les cubrieron por completo. De esta guisa, fueron a hablar con los otros dos estupefactos profesores restantes antes de salir.

"… Son… ¿**VIERON ESO**?" Preguntó un anonadado alumno. "¡Eran Santos de Verdad!"

**Salón del 2º D. **

_Clase de Física. _

Bien, el flujo de _cosmo mensajería_ comenzaba a molestarlo. Más aún sus alumnos que no dejaban de cuchichear entre sí. ¿Acaso llovería que estaban todos tan inquietos? (1) No les culpaba: él mismo estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Desde que Shura diera la alerta estaba a la expectativa y desconcentrado de su clase. No dejaba de escanear el piso en busca de irregularidades y lo que estaba percibiendo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso hasta ya había localizado a Saori en la biblioteca y ubicado el camino más rápido hasta ella por cualquier cosa.

¡Pero No Podía Dejar A Este Montón De Vándalos Solos! O sea, los críos eran exasperantes, pero tampoco les deseaba daño. Apretó los dientes y dejó a un lado los apuntes que Camus le había preparado y con los que daba clase. **¡Argh!** Si en esto consistía _'preocuparse por el prójimo'_, la idea ya no le estaba gustando. Menos aún porque sabía que estaba preocupado por voluntad propia sin que nadie lo obligase.

Dos zancadas se tardó en llegar al puesto de Pellejo, quién con sus amigos planeaban la siguiente paliza que le darían a la víctima de turno de esa semana. Como los demás alumnos, éstos chicos apenas le dieron importancia al hecho que su psicópata profesor caminase al fondo del salón, total, siempre lo hacía en algún momento de su clase. Seguro colgaría a Pellejo ventana abajo otra vez y solo por sospecha, le gritaría un par de veces al grupo, les daría un muy señor susto de porquería e implantaría silencio por el resto de la clase. No les extrañaría para nada: Máscara todavía no perdía la paciencia desde el toque del timbre y había sido bastante generoso ese día: aún no ponía en práctica su extraño ritual de acercamiento profesor–alumno.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que pasó. Tomó a Pellejo por la solapa y lo levantó en el aire.

"¡Mocoso De Porquería! Necesito Que Te Quedes En Silencio Y Que Obedezcas."

**"¿QUÉ P&#O MOSCO TE PICÓ? NO ESTABA HACIENDO…" **

"Mantén al grupo **CALLADO**." Máscara lo miró con tanta fuerza e intensidad, que Pellejo se tragó sus palabras. "Si llego a oír auque sea _un suspiro de sobra_, daremos un **lARGo** paseo: tengo una pala y _dudo_ que alguien te extrañe." Entonces el santo de Cáncer dejó caer a un estupefacto Pellejo al suelo. "¡Delincuentes! Saldré un segundo y no quiero que ni respiren sin permiso." Gruñó el dorado.

Acto seguido, Máscara regresó sobre sus pasos y salió del salón. Una vez fuera, miró en ambas direcciones. Elevó su cosmo lo bastante como para revisar el lugar sin necesidad de moverse. Shaina, Alde, Afro, Shura y Argol estaban impacientes y no sin justa razón. Él también percibía aquello sospechosos movimientos.

"¿Pero qué se han creído estos **_F#$&s d$ l P#$&e_**?" Esto último lo siseó en italiano, pero no lo traduciré por decencia y recato. El santo apretó los puños y los dientes. "Al **TÁRTARO** con estos críos."

En el intertanto, y al interior de su salón, los angelitos que Máscara tenía por alumnos, se miraban llenos de sana curiosidad. Sabían que su profesor era el ser más extraño y menos pedagógico que les pudo haber tocado, del que muchas veces dudaban que fuera en verdad un profesor titulado, y que tenía actitudes que los hacía temer por su integridad mental y física, pero esto ya era como mucho, incluso para él.

"¿Alguien Sabe Qué pasa?" Preguntó de pronto uno de los alumnos que se sentaba en la primera fila, rompiendo así el silencio.

"Ni idea." Le respondió otro que se sentaba a la mitad.

"Ya saben, locuras del…" Comenzó a decir una de las 3 chicas del grupo, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡Hagan Silencio! No Hagan Ruido O Yo Me Las Veré Color De Hormiga." Ordenó Pellejo más temeroso por su propio pescuezo que por sus compañeros.

Aunque hubiera sido la mar de divertido ver al profesor de la Muerte colgando a Pellejo por la ventana, con todo y calzón chino, sobre todo con el frío que estaba haciendo, el grupo extrañamente solidarizó con su compañero y se quedaron callados, aunque aguantando la risa. Máscara regresó al salón serio como pared de tribunal: se puso al frente del grupo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"A ver montón de delincuentes, necesito que me hagan caso o lo lamentarán de verdad." Comenzó el dorado, marcando cada palabra para mayor énfasis. Al ver a su profesor en ese plan, los alumnos se intrigaron y prestaron más atención. "**EN ORDEN Y SILENCIO**, tomarán sus cosas, saldremos del salón, los llevaré a la escalera de emergencia y una vez allí, **SALDRÁN DEL COLEGIO**. Harán lo que les diga Pellejo." Explicó con brevedad. Los alumnos se miraron sin saber qué pensar. Pellejo casi escupió sus amígdalas.

"¿Lo que _Yo_ diga?" El muchacho miró incrédulo a su profesor. ¿Qué clase de chalado lo ponía a **_ÉL_** al mando? Pellejo no lo sabía, aunque comenzaba a sospechar una respuesta.

"Sí. **Tú**." Le ladró Máscara como respuesta. El dorado se dirigió al grupo. "¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO¿Un Memo Con Los Detalles¡**HAGAN** lo que les dije!"

Máscara se cruzó de brazos y observó impaciente como sus alumnos, intimidados por la tajante actitud de su profesor, guardaba sus cosas en sus mochilas. Al menos no hubo que incentivarlos a que lo hicieran rápido: estos niños ya conocían bastante bien el carácter de Máscara como para querer desobedecerlo o hacerle impacientar. Una vez listos, el dorado abrió la puerta y uno a uno comenzaron a salir. Ya fuera del salón, siguieron en silencio al Profesor de la Muerte a la salida de emergencia, sin entender ni papa de lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando Pellejo se disponía a entrar a las escaleras, Máscara lo sujetó del pescuezo, levantándolo en el aire de tal modo que el muchacho quedó a su nivel.

"Escúchame bien, inepto: Necesito que tú y tus amigotes _demuestren_ ser útiles por una maldita vez." Comenzó con seriedad. "No quiero oír protestas de ningún tipo: Sacarás a tus compañeros del colegio **EN** **SILENCIO**…"

"¿Qué haga _qué cosa_? Profe ¿Qué **C&$o** está pasando?" Reclamó Pellejo comenzando a asustarse.

"Dije que evacues a tus compañeros del colegio **EN SILENCIO** y lo más **RÁPIDO** posible. ¿Me oyes? **NO QUIERO** que se separen. Una vez fuera, se van a quedar en _un mismo sitio_, y si me llego a enterar que se han separado, Te Daré Una Paliza TAN FUERTE Que La Ropa Te Quedará _Ajustada_ Un Mes Entero." Máscara se veía tan serio, que lo único que hizo Pellejo fue tragar saliva. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, no era una broma. "Estás a cargo, Ahora… **¡MUEVETE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!**"

Sin dar derecho a réplica de ningún tipo, y logrando inquietar a sus alumnos, Máscara empujó, o más bien arrojó, a Pellejo dentro de las escaleras de escape y cerró la puerta tras de ellos con estrépito. Todos estaban en silencio y miraban a su inesperado líder a cargo, como en espera de respuestas. Asustado, nunca antes había tenido una responsabilidad de esa calaña (ni siquiera una pequeña), Pellejo se rascó la cabeza.

"Oye Pellejo ¿sabes qué mosco le picó al Profe de la Muerte?" Preguntó Cuervo, uno de sus amigos.

"No lo sé… pero… mejor le hacemos caso. Me dio mucho miedo¡**GENTE**! Tenemos que salir del colegio. ¡Andando!"

A regañadientes, Pellejo asumió su papel y sus compañeros a hacerle caso. ¿Acaso Máscara se había drogado esa mañana? Si era así, entonces había fumado algo muy raro. Ni modo, mejor no se le cruzaban en su camino.

**Salón del 1º B. **

_En esos momentos. _

La _cosmo mensajería_ era fuerte y clara para cualquiera en condiciones de escuchar los preocupantes mensajes que se llevaban. La teoría dice que una persona normal no podría sentir las ondas de energía que conformaban el sistema, por lo que los demás profesores y alumnos no se daban ni por enterados. En todo caso, _Eso_ es lo que dice la teoría.

Digamos que siempre hay excepciones a la regla. Shiori ha probado ser una persona bastante peculiar a lo largo del fic… y si bien no sabía interpretar los mensajes, sí había detectado que la _cosmonet_ comenzaba a saturarse y que sus emisores estaban preocupados. Por otro lado, ella misma tenía algunas habilidades e instintos que la habían alertado que la situación no era del todo normal en el plantel.

La chica había dejado de escribir por instantes en la pizarra, pero con diplomacia, y tras soplarse el flequillo, reanudó su tarea. Discretamente miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia las ventanas, antes de volverse al grupo. Ese día estaba con los pequeños.

"_Timeo danaos et dona ferentes_; _De minimis non curat praetor_ e _In articulo mortis_." Recitó la chica ni bien giró sobre sus talones. "Niños, quiero que identifiquen en qué declinación, caso, número y género están las palabras subrayadas. Si han estudiado bien, están en perfectas condiciones de resolver estos simples ejercicios. Cualquier duda me la dicen. Tienen 15 minutos."

Tras un largo lamento de los alumnos, a los que Shiori no prestó atención, la chica les sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió del salón y al igual que Máscara, miró en ambas direcciones con atención. Tenía un mal presentimiento: algo le decía que las cosas se iban a poner muy movidas.

Cerró los ojos y prestó oídos a todos los sonidos posibles que pudiera captar. Detectó pasos en la escalera de emergencia (los alumnos de Máscara que bajaban con prisa por ella), así como oyó el frenético ir y venir de Afro, Shura y Shaina en los pisos superiores. Pudo percibir pasos fuera de lugar en los últimos pisos del edificio y sonidos metálicos inquietantes. Shiori levantó la nariz y olfateó el aire… lo que olfateó, no le gustó para nada. ¡Algo se dirigía a su salón y no era precisamente bueno! Tenía una fea corazonada, que se vio agravada tras darse cuenta de estos síntomas. Le olía a problema serio. Shiori regresó al salón.

El 90 por ciento de sus alumnos intentaban hacer el ejercicio encargado, mientras que el otro tan solo buscaba aprovecharse de los buenos resultados y voluntad de sus compañeros. Shiori caminó hasta las ventanas, que abrió de par en par. Una fuerte corriente de frío inundó el salón, pero la chica tenía que aprovechar que el salón estaba en el primer nivel y que de la ventana al suelo no más había poco más medio metro.

"¡Profesora! Hace frío, por favor¡las ventanas!"

"¡Estoy resfriado!"

"Niños, silencio." Pidió Shiori con una sonrisa. "Una pregunta. ¿Se acuerdan del simulacro de evacuación del mes pasado?"

"Un poco." Respondió una alumna del frente. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Shiori.

"Esto es lo que ocurre. Necesito que me pongan atención. Vamos a hacer exactamente eso mismo, pero no saldremos del salón por las puertas, sino por las ventanas." Explicó la chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sus alumnos la miraron intrigados. "Van a dejar sus cosas en orden en sus pupitres. Si gustan, aprovechen para llevarse sus objetos de valor, ya saben, billeteras, identificaciones y celulares. En orden y en silencio, saldremos uno a uno y, caminando rápido, sin mirar atrás, saldrán del colegio. Una vez fuera, se mantendrán **juntos** en su zona de seguridad, **SIN SEPARARSE** del grupo." Aunque Shiori les explicó esto con mucha claridad y énfasis en los conceptos, los niños ni siquiera parecieron comprenderla. "¡Vamos! Recojan sus cosas y…"

Entonces, en los pisos superiores, se oyeron de 3 a 4 balazos antes que se dispararan varias descargas más, junto con los gritos generalizados de los alumnos mayores. Los chicos de Shiori pegaron 3 brincos de susto y se pusieron de pie, mas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Shiori apretó los dientes.

"**¡HALA!** Todos Fuera Y Hagan Lo Que Les Dije." Ordenó mientras aplaudía con las manos. Sin embargo sus niños de miedo no se movieron… menos al escuchar balazos en su mismo piso. "No Pasará Nada Si Hacen Lo Que Les Digo. Fuera Y No Se Demoren."

"Nikaido–sensei… ¿Estará con nosotros?" Preguntó una asustada chica, con la voz en un hilo.

"Vamos Rosita: En serio tienen que salir." Le instó Shiori mientras tomaba en viandas a un desprevenido alumno suyo y lo sacaba por la ventana.

Al ver esto, los demás comenzaron a salir por sus propios medios y una vez fuera, corrieron a lugar seguro, tal y como se les había ordenado. Rápidamente desocuparon el salón, y aunque los balazos parecían acercarse cada vez más, ver a su profesora en control de la situación evitó que entrasen en pánico.

Entonces Shiori erizó la espalda de pronto.

… Alguien estaba en la puerta…

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: Balas van, Balas vienen. _**

_… oyeron los balazos, los alumnos de Máscara, que estaban ya en el primer nivel y a punto de salir de donde su profesor les había metido, cayeron todos al suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas. **TODO** el 2º D cayó sentado en los escalones ni bien oyeron esos estallidos. El tubo de las escaleras de emergencia parecía ampliar los balazos y los pobrecitos estaban casi paralizados de miedo. Sí, los mismos que se creían tan rudos, apenas se movían: no se atrevían ni a respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? _

_… _

**PS:** **Jejejeje**… **JUASJUASJUAS**… No es por nada, pero creo que se me pegaron algunas mañas de Máscara. Sí, les dejé en suspenso y para colmo, los tendré así bastante rato, sobre todo con la última escena en particular. ¿Quién está en la puerta del salón de Shiori? Jejeje… ¿Será algún santo o…? Jejejeje. Como ven, ya comenzó la balacera y los santos metidos al medio. Deséenles mucha suerte. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

****

**Brújula Cultural. **

**_¿Acaso llovería que estaban todos tan inquietos? (1): _**Les habla la voz de la experiencia, porque esto es algo que he visto y vivido. Los grupos de niños y adolescentes son barómetros bastante certeros. Cuando se notan más inquietos de lo normal, es porque la presión atmosférica cambió de tal modo que se anuncian lluvias fuertes. Lo mismo pasa cuando va a temblar. **¡ES VERDAD!** Lo he visto… y no es bonito vivirlo, menos cuando se debe imponer orden.

**Tártaro: **En la mitología griega, el Tártaro o Tártaros (en griego **Ταρταρος**; en latín _Tartarus_) es tanto una deidad como el lugar más profundo del inframundo. En antiguas fuentes órficas y en las escuelas misteriosas es también la "cosa" ilimitada que existió primero, de la que nacieron la Luz y el Cosmos. También se la asocia con el infierno y es aquí donde los criminales más malos de entre los malos llegaban a parar. Fue además la prisión de los titanes.

**Timeo danaos et dona ferentes:** Del latín, _'Temo a los griegos si ofrecen regalos.'_

**De minimis non curat praetor: **Del Latín, _'De lo pequeño no se preocupa el pretor.'_

**In articulo mortis: **Del Latín, _'En el artículo de la muerte.'_


	16. Balas van, balas vienen

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 51: Si uno de los guardias de mis calabozos empieza a expresar preocupación por las condiciones de la celda de la bella princesa, le transferiré inmediatamente a una posición menos orientada al público. _

_Tomen un chaleco antibalas antes de comenzar a leer y las debidas precauciones del caso. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera e increíble coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13: **

**Balas van, Balas vienen. **

**Escaleras de Emergencia. **

Ni bien oyeron los balazos, los alumnos de Máscara, que estaban ya en el primer nivel y a punto de salir de donde su profesor les había metido, cayeron todos al suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas. **TODO** el 2º D cayó sentado en los escalones ni bien oyeron esos estallidos. El tubo de las escaleras de emergencia parecía ampliar los balazos. Los pobrecitos estaban paralizados de miedo. Sí, los _mismos_ que se creían **tan** rudos, apenas se movían: no se atrevían ni a respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Oye Pellejo, Yo sé como suenan las balas, mi viejo siempre me lleva a cazar con él, no me confundiría nunca." Dijo Cuervo, uno de sus amigos, muy agitado. "¡Esos son Balazos! Te juro que sí, Pellejo¡Son Balazos!"

"¡Vamos A Caerles A Golpes!" Exclamó Hueso, solo para calmarse a sí mismo. "¡No puedo creerlo! Por Esto el profe de la Muerte quería que nos saliéramos del colegio… **¡Hay Que Ir A Caerle A Patadas A Esos…!**"

"¿**ESTÁS** Loco?" Pellejo casi escupió sus amígdalas por segunda vez en el día. "Primero Tenemos que salir todos. Después les caemos a golpes, si quieres, pero primero nos salimos todos o me **linchan**."

"¡Pero!" exclamó Hueso, mas se calló cuando oyó nuevas descargas, seguidas de golpes varios. Dos de las chicas del grupo comenzaron a llorar y la que no, buscaba al borde de la histeria su celular, sin poder hallarlo. Cuervo y Hueso se quedaron viendo a Pellejo, que asustado tenía la vista fija hacia arriba.

"Debe ser Giancarlo." Dijo uno de sus compañeros. "Hace tiempo que estaba tramando algo con su grupo."

"¡Nos van a balear!" Lloriqueó Jacinta, una de las chicas cuyos nervios habían traicionado. Todos estaban muy asustados.

"¡Me Lleva! Estamos jodidos." Reclamó Hueso muy ansioso. Pellejo apretó los puños.

"No si escapamos de aquí." Dijo con decisión y se puso de pie. Es que de pronto se sentía importante, por primera vez sentía que podía ser útil para otra cosa que no fuera dar palizas. "¡Todos de Pie! Hay Que Salir de Aquí." Sus amigos le imitaron, lo mismo que sus compañeros.

"¡Jacinta, Deja De Llorar Que No Sacarás Nada!"

"Vamos, Rápido, Rápido."

Con decisión, los alumnos hicieron caso. Cierto, se sentían algo extrañados de que Pellejo los estuviera mandando, pero como era el único al que se le había ocurrido un plan, mejor le hacían caso. Total, peor es nada. Iban a salir de allí, de veras que sí y _nada_ los detendría. Pellejo se acercó a la puerta, que nadie se atrevía a tocar, y justo cuando la iba a abrir… ésta se abrió de golpe y de par en par.

**"¡AAAAAARH!" **

El susto que se llevó Pellejo y el resto de sus compañeros, casi los mata en el acto y bastó para que todos volvieran a caer sentados, pálidos de miedo. Afro, que había abierto la puerta de improviso, les miró enojado, el ceño bien fruncido y una mano en jarra: detrás de él, uno de los amigos de Giancarlo estaba tirado de cara al suelo, con la lengua afuera, los ojos en cruz y con un montón de rositas pirañitas que le mordisqueaba por todo lado. Había más alumnos corriendo en dirección de la salida. Es verdad, aquél muchacho había logrado disparar antes que Afro lo detuviese, pero por fortuna no le había dado a nadie, dado que el dorado había atajado las balas. Sin embargo, no era el único con armas, aún quedaba otro remedo de pistolero en el primer piso, al cuál tenía que reducir lo antes posible. Afro gruñó de mala gana¿Qué hacían estos mocosos en las…? **MOMENTO**. ¡Eran los alumnos de Máscara!

"¡Ustedes¿Qué Se Supone Que Están Haciendo Ahí En El Suelo Como _Pasmarotes_?"

"No funciono bajo presión…" Se lamentó Hueso, con una mano en el corazón. El chico sentía que había envejecido unos 20 años en un segundo.

"Err… verá…" Comenzó Pellejo, tras reconciliarse con sus cuerdas vocales. "El Profesor…"

**"ME VALE UN CUERNO."** Gruñó Afro cada vez más molesto. "**¡DE PIE TODOS Y LARGO!** Salgan Del Colegio Cuánto Antes. ¡Rápido!"

Sin esperar por más, o emitir comentario alguno, los mocosos se apresuraron en obedecer al Inspector de Disciplina y corrieron lo más rápido posible a la salida del lugar. Claro, Hueso, Cuervo y Pellejo se tomaron su tiempo para patear en las costillas al pistolero que segundos antes Afro había reducido, antes de salir corriendo.

Una vez que se alejaron. Afro le avisó a Máscara de lo ocurrido vía cosmo, antes de volverse hacia el muchacho, que al parecer comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Las rositas seguían mordisqueándole y se quejaba de dolor. Sin darle tregua, el dorado lo sujetó por la solapa y lo puso de pie, para empujarlo contra la pared. El santo de Piscis le había dado una buena sacudida, por lo que el muchacho ni siquiera forcejeó por el trato.

"¡Eres un **IMBÉCIL**! Si te mueves de aquí, lo sabré y vendré por ti. No te gustará." Le dijo severo antes de darle la espalda. El chico asintió con energía y tan solo se limitó a observar como el Inspector se alejaba por el pasillo…

… Casi se muere de la impresión cuando vio que una dorada armadura le cubría el cuerpo.

**4º Piso. Salón de Argol. **

_Momentos antes del inicio de las balas. _

Argol estaba inquieto a rabiar.

Hacía mucho rato ya que no prestaba atención a la clase, sino que prefería orientar su concentración a los _cosmo mensaje_ que no dejaban de llegarle de todos lados. Máscara había sacado a sus alumnos del salón, Shura estaba rastreando a la princesa… y si se estaba demorando, es porque el grupo en el cuál estaba la diosa no estaba en su salón (ni hablar de los nervios del capricorniano). Shaina y Alde buscaban las armas de las que Shura les había hablado, pero pese a que encontraron pocas, hallaron un montón de municiones en puntos estratégicos, lo cuál los estaba demorando.

No sabía bien qué pasaba, pero sí sabía que la princesa y el resto de los alumnos podrían estar en potencial peligro. Argol se sentía inútil: en cualquier momento daría un brinco de su asiento, llamaría a su armadura e iría en ayuda de los demás. La pierna derecha le temblaba de impaciencia y miraba en derredor como un gato atrapado, al tiempo que mordía su pluma. Por enésima vez escaneó su piso, el último del edificio.

"Argol, si lo que dice la profe Romina no es tan complicado: es fácil cuando te concentras."

"No molestes José." Gruñó el plateado ansioso.

"¡Tst¿Despertaste de mal humor hoy o qué?" Protestó José de mala gana. Más encima que se preocupaba por su amigo y miren los modos en los que éste le contestaba.

"Algo pasará." Dijo Argol en voz alta, sin reprimirse ni dejar de revisar el piso con su cosmo. "¡Estoy seguro!"

"Claro: Romina te regañará si sigues moviéndote así." Refunfuñó Antonio, muy desconcentrado por culpa del plateado.

Argol se puso de pie de un violento salto, botando su silla al suelo. Detectó peligro demasiado cercano, lo que lo instó a reaccionar con presteza. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera del salón, (en su piso, todos los salones tenían dos salidas) que alcanzó de dos zancadas. Entonces se dispuso a salir sin mayor trámite.

Claro que a su profesora no le gustó que el plateado interrumpiese de ese modo su clase.

"¡Argol!" Exclamó Romina con energía, al ver a su alumno hacer esas maniobras. "¿Dónde Se Supone Que Vas? Regresa Aquí En Este Preciso Instante."

Argol puso un pie fuera del salón, y un súbito estruendo rompió el silencio del pasillo. El sonido de dos disparos consecutivos rebotaron por las paredes y el santo de plata cayó hacia el interior de su salón, como abatido de muerte. Sí, por descuidado no se dio cuenta que tenía el peligro literalmente encima, pero como es humano, este tipo de errores pasan. Sin embargo, y pese a las apariencias, a Argol no le pasó nada: se estaba haciendo el muerto. Romina se dejó caer al suelo, impactada y sin saber qué pasaba.

"¡Dios Mío!"

Ni bien oyeron los balazos, la mayoría de los demás compañeros de Argol se botaron así mismos de bruces al suelo. No pocos rompieron en gritos y no faltaron los que intentaron huir, que lastimosamente fueron abatidos por otra descarga de balazos. Entonces comenzaron a oírse tiros por todo el colegio. Giancarlo, pasmosamente tranquilo, entró al salón con un arma humeándole en la mano. Romina se puso de pie, tomó aire y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, intentó calmar los humos.

"¡Quietos Todos¡Quietos, No Se Muevan!" Pidió en vano. Giancarlo le apuntó con el arma. "¡Giancarlo¿Qué Se Supone Que Haces? Esto Es Una Locura."

Sin responder, el muchacho le disparó a la profesora, quien se salvó no más de milagro. Romina se dejó caer al suelo y se cubrió los oídos, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus alumnos, el tumulto en su salón y en los demás.

José, aprovechando que Giancarlo no se estaba fijando en él, se arrastró hasta Argol, seguido de Juan. Ambos se quedaron quietos como estatuas en el suelo cuando vieron que Giancarlo salía tan tranquilo como entró, sin siquiera haber emitido comentario alguno. Estaban aterrados, pero al menos reaccionaban. Sus demás compañeros lloraban y no se movían. Ni bien Giancarlo abandonó el salón, José se abalanzó hacia su amigo.

"Argol¿Compadre, Viejito, Amigo, Cuate¡Di Algo!" José se pasmó de la impresión cuando Argol se incorporó de improviso, más sano que una lechuga y sin corrientes de aire extra en su tórax.

"¡**SHHH**! No Te Muevas, Que Ese Infeliz Todavía Está Cerca." Le ordenó de sopetón, siseando con urgencia. Argol soltó las dos balas que había atajado con las manos y que le habrían dado de lleno en el pecho, dejándolas caer al suelo.

"¡Estás Vivo!" Exclamó Juan espantado, sin dejar de mirar las balas que había en el suelo y que Argol había atajado, dado que José todavía estaba mudo de sorpresa y con la boca muy abierta. "¡**Coolísimo**!"

"Sí. Vivo y **FURIOSO**." Gruñó el santo de plata.

Argol se puso de pie, apretó los puños y miró a su alrededor. Romina apenas levantaba la cabeza, aterrada, aunque le vio suspirar de alivio cuando le vio vivo. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban heridos y nadie quería moverse. Por los _cosmo mensajes_, supo que Afro ya había reducido a un pistolero en el primer piso y que Shaina lidiaba con otro.

Al pobre infeliz le iba a doler. No en balde Shaina era pariente de Máscara.

"¡Profesora¿Está herida?" Le preguntó Argol con insistencia, con la vista fija en la puerta y la quijada apretada. Romina negó con la cabeza.

"No. Estoy bien." Romina se puso de pie y avanzó dos pasos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, llenos de miedo. "¡Argol¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Nunca me he sentido mejor." Argol inflamó su cosmo, llamó a su armadura que lo cubrió segundos después, y sin esperar mucho más, salió a toda carrera del salón.

No creo necesario explicar la **TREMENDA SORPRESA** en las caras de Romina y los demás alumnos al ver esto. ¿Argol era un santo de Athena? **WOW**. ¿Qué hacía en esa secundaria?

"¡Argol!" Le llamó José estupefacto. "¿Vieron, **VIERON** **_ESO_**?"

"¡El tipo se deschavetó!" Comentó Antonio cuando le vio salir.

Dejemos eso para después. Argol corrió hacia la biblioteca a toda velocidad, pasando junto a Giancarlo, quien ni siquiera se percató de esta carrera. No, Argol luego arreglaría cuentas con él: lo primero _era lo primero_. Athena y Sandra estaban en la biblioteca con su grupo y **sabía** que Bastián se dirigía allí. **_Tenía_** que protegerlas.

**Biblioteca. **

_Momentos antes de la balacera. _

Melissa había llevado a su curso ese día a la biblioteca, para un trabajo práctico en grupos. No se esperaba ni por si acaso que algo malo sucediese ese día, que fuera peor que la confiscación temporal de un par de celulares o de reproductores de mp3's. Los alumnos trabajaban, aunque no en silencio. Melissa en todo caso, jamás prestaba atención a ese tipo de formalidades, siempre y cuando los niños cumpliesen con sus tareas. Además hasta ese momento, la bibliotecaria, que estaba al fondo y bien ocupada en sus deberes, no había protestado por el ruido.

"Estoy aburrida." Rezongó Sandra. Como siempre, la chica se había quedado trabajando sola… no porque nadie quisiese trabajar con ella, sino porque ella no quería trabajar con nadie más. Dejó el trabajo a un lado y se recostó en la silla. "No quiero ver nada de esto sino hasta el fin de semana."

"¿No lo terminarás?" Preguntó María, que mordisqueaba la punta de su lápiz.

"No. Esto es para la próxima semana. Ya me aburrí, así que lo terminaré quizás el Domingo." Afirmó Sandra muy relajada.

"¡Me lleva! María¿Has visto mi celular?" Preguntó de pronto Saori. La joven diosa estaba inquieta. Hacía rato que percibía que sus santos estaban alterados, pero como estaban hablando en código, no entendía la razón de tanta alharaca. "No Lo Encuentro Por Ningún Lado." Rezongó de mal humor.

Es que tenía razones para estarlo. No entendía nada de los códigos que sus santos usaban, y por más que preguntaba, lo único que le decían era que ella estaría segura y que no se preocupara. **BAH**. No es por nada, pero sus santos debían aprender a ser más discretos y menos evidentes cuando querían ocultarle información: seguro estaban preocupados por algún peligro inminente que pudiera ponerla a ella en riesgo. ¿Por qué no se lo decían a la cara? No se iba a poner a llorar, había aguantado cosas muy feas antes. **¡BAH!**

"Niña Cristal. ¿Segura que trajiste ese aparato contigo?" Preguntó Sandra relajada.

"Claro que sí. Debería estar…" Athena se interrumpió e intrigada, se mordió un pulgar. "Oye… ahora que lo mencionas…"

"Quizás lo dejaste olvidado en el salón." Sugirió María. "Siempre te pasa." Saori asintió.

"Creo que tienes razón. Veré si me dejan ir por él." Saori se puso de pie y levantó la mano. "¡Maestra Melissa!"

Melissa levantó la mirada de su libro y dirigió la mirada hacia Saori. La chica le sonrió y abrió la boca para efectuar su pregunta, cuando…

**¡SLAAAAAM! **

Las puertas de la Biblioteca se abrieron de par en par. Argol entró corriendo a toda carrera, sujetó a Saori por la cintura y antes que Sandra pudiera protestar también la tomó a ella en viandas. Las arrastró a la fuerza detrás de unos libreros, pese a los reclamos hechos a viva voz por las chicas y la profesora.

La biblioteca era a prueba de ruidos. Una banda de rock pesado bien podría haber dado un concierto justo fuera y no habrían oído ni pío en el interior… a menos claro que las puertas estuvieran abiertas. Por eso ni bien Argol irrumpió en la biblioteca, los balazos se hicieron más que evidentes y pronto reinó el caos en el lugar. Todos los estudiantes se tiraron al piso, llenos de miedo…

Tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo de reacción, dado que detrás de Argol entró Bastián y antes que se dieran cuenta, comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro. De pronto los balazos que por breves instantes oyeron fuera de la biblioteca estaban dentro de ésta, lo cuál solo contribuyó a aumentar el nivel de estrés de los alumnos. Melissa se puso de pie tan rápido como oyó que terminaba la primera descarga.

Silencio temporal.

"Princesa¿Está bien?" Preguntó Argol en susurros.

"¡Cabeza de Piedra¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sandra con los ojos muy grandes.

"Yo Estoy Bien, pero Sandra tiene razón¿Qué…?" Comenzó Athena, pero fue interrumpida.

**"SILENCIO TODOS."** Bramó Bastián, con el arma en alto, disparando al techo.

Athena se calló asustada. Apenas se había dado cuenta que sus demás compañeros gritaban y lloraban. Había algunos heridos. La diosa intercambió una asustada mirada con el santo.

"**¡SANDRA! **Ven Aquí Que Tengo Que Arreglar Cuentas Contigo." Siseó Bastián, con el arma en alto. "Sal que no te…"

"Bastián. Baja el arma y explícame¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Melissa interrumpió al enardecido chico tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible.

Esos cosmos… Saori tragó saliva y miró de inmediato en dirección a la puerta. ¡Por todos los dioses! El santo de Perseo prestaba atención.

"Argol." Athena se quedó mirando con ojos grandes y ansiosos al plateado. Ambos sabían que Shura y Máscara estaban cada vez más cerca de la biblioteca. "¡Haz Algo o lo Matarán!"

"Ay…" Sandra gimió, cubriéndose los oídos. ¡Esto no era divertido!

El plateado se puso de pie. Observó en dirección de la puerta y vio a los dorados prestos para atacar, con las miradas fijas en el pistolero. Los llantos y gritos seguían, lo cuál alteró los nervios de Bastián. Melissa tenía toda su atención en el muchacho y ambos tenían los ojos fijos uno en el otro.

"¡Cállate Que No Te Incumbe!"

"Suelta el arma: así no podemos hablar." Suplicó Melissa.

"¡Una Palabra Más, Perra Asquerosa, Y Te Vuelo La Cabeza!" Bastián quitó el seguro de su arma. "Necesito a Sandra."

"Baja el arma, sopenco." Dijo Argol de pronto.

El plateado dio un paso adelante, luciendo todo y armadura. Era una visión casi surrealista y no pocos olvidaron momentáneamente su miedo al verlo. ¿Así se veía un santo de Athena? Pero… ¿Qué _RATAS_ estaba haciendo allí? Saori y Sandra estaban de pie detrás de él. La diosa aprovechó para agacharse y tomar la mano de María para atraerla detrás de ella misma y por ende del santo. La pobre chica casi se deshacía en silencioso llanto.

Bastián apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Argol. Melissa suspiró en secreto, aunque su alivio no duró mucho. Estaba asustada, la situación la estaba sobrepasando y no quería oír ni un solo balazo más…

Por cierto… ¿Es idea mía o éstos se habían acabado? No creo alcanzar a oír nada más afuera… En fin.

"¿Estás vivo? Yo Te Vi En El Suelo. Gianca Te Disparó 2 Veces." Exclamó Bastián al ver a Argol, vivito, coleando y sin agujeros extra.

"Sí… pero digamos que soy a prueba de balas."

"No Manches, Viejo, Ya Verás Lo Que Te Pasa."

"Baja el arma."

Bastián emitió una sonrisa sarcástica que no auguraba nada bueno. Argol entrecerró los ojos, casi con ironía.

"Última oportunidad para que bajes el arma."

"No lo creo."

…

Una descarga de 4 balazos resonaron en la Biblioteca…

Es una lástima. ¿No lo creen?

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio¿Curación milagrosa? _**

_"… ¿Sabes Cómo Se Siente La Soledad Cuando No Eres Ni Una Ni Otra Cosa¿Sabes Acaso… como se siente ver el _**temor**_ en los ojos de quien descubre que no eres más que un monstruo?…" _

**PS:** Bueno, este capítulo me comprueba que he visto demasiadas películas… o más bien noticieros. Como que ahora es más que evidente para más de un alumno que hay santos metidos en el colegio. Un pequeño error de cálculo de Giancarlo: seguro ni se esperaba esta eventualidad. La pasa por imbécil. Sip, Dejé a Shiori colgando. Sip. Dejé el capítulo hasta allí. Espero que a Shion no le dé un infarto cuando se entere de todo este lío. :_ojos brillantes_¿No creen que soy muy linda? **Ú.ù** A ver como se sigue desenredando esta madeja. Ya verán lo que pasa, solo tengan un poquitín de paciencia. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	17. ¿Curación Milagrosa?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori, de la serie Inuyasha, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ha sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo Noveno: Si debo entrar en batalla, no lo haré al frente de mis Legiones del Terror, ni buscaré a mi contrario entre su ejército. _

_… **o.o** Creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco largo **ú.ù** _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera e increíble coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14: **

**¿Curación Milagrosa? **

**En los corredores. **

_Poco antes que se desatasen los balazos al interior de la Biblioteca. _

¡Vaya a saber uno las motivaciones de Giancarlo! Este prospecto de terrorista revisó su arma y procedió a cargar más balas. Tenía el rostro apretado y le corría adrenalina por todas las venas. Se quedó unos momentos frente a la escalera, cerca de la biblioteca, en espera de Bastián, a quien había enviado a eliminar a Sandra.

¡Por culpa de ella había recibido una buena reprimenda! La muy maldita no solo se atrevía a dejar su grupo, sino que además le hacía quedar en figurillas el otro día. Ese sujeto, el nuevo, el crío ese que venía de Arabia Saudita le había dejado en ridículo frente a sus amigos. Feh. Al menos ya le había dado su merecido a Argol y Sandra pronto correría la misma suerte.

Pobre, no sabía que el plateado estaba vivo y justo al medio entre el arma de Bastián y Sandra.

Bastián se estaba tardando mucho. Felipe hacía un buen rato que había bajado, lo mismo Lou y Esteban. BAH.

"Qué se las arregle solos." Gruñó Giancarlo con desdeño, y se dispuso a bajar los escalones. Volvió a revisar su arma.

"¡Cubo de Basura! Mira no más donde te pillo. ¿A dónde vas?"

Giancarlo pegó un brinco hacia atrás y enseguida encañonó a la persona que tenía delante suyo. Máscara, apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro, le miraba con calma.

"¡El cubo de basura eres tú!" Exclamó Giancarlo antes de descargar su arma hacia Máscara.

**"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"** El dorado rió como psicópata. No es por nada, pero comienzo a convencerme que esa risa es relajante. "No Me Hagas Reír, Por Favor¿Crees Que Unas Míseras Balitas Me Harán Daño?"

Giancarlo se quedó de una pieza. Abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio que el Profesor de la Muerte estaba tan calmado como siempre, y sin daño alguno. Retrocedió un paso cuando dejó caer las 6 balas que le había disparado. El santo afiló la mirada y avanzó un paso, sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro.

"¿Te quedaste sin palabras?"

**"MUERE, MALDITO."** Una vez más, Giancarlo disparó hasta que se quedó sin balas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se redujeron: frente a él, Máscara seguía sin daño alguno… y cubierto por su armadura dorada.

"No sabes a quien te estás enfrentado, Cubo de Basura." Le dijo Máscara, tratándole como a un niño.

Medio segundo después, el dorado le había quitado el arma y propinado un golpe en el estómago, lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero sin que lo matase. Giancarlo, sin aire, cayó al suelo y se hizo un ovillo. Un hilillo de sangre le salió por la comisura de uno de sus labios. Máscara lo miró como quien ve porquería en el suelo e hizo añicos el arma que tenía en las manos. Dejó caer las piezas al suelo.

"¡Ya… verás… cuando…!"

"Encima tienes las agallas para chistar. Me sorprendes, Cubo de Basura." Reclamó Máscara muy serio. El santo apretó los dientes y se dispuso a darle una patada.

"Vamos, Máscara, deja de jugar con eso, que tenemos trabajo qué hacer." Gruñó Shura de pronto, justo a tiempo antes que el santo de Cáncer patease a Giancarlo. Máscara le miró de mal humor. Giancarlo se incorporó lleno de miedo¡allí había otro dorado! El conserje estaba cubierto en una armadura dorada¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"No dejas que me divierta, Shura. ¡Al menos deja que…!"

¡El Cosmo de Athena! Ambos santos miraron hacia arriba, en la dirección de la energía de Saori con expectación. Máscara frunció el ceño y tras mirar brevemente a Shura, quien se apresuró a ir en ayuda de su diosa, pateó con suavidad a Giancarlo.

"¡Si Te Mueves De Aquí, Sabrás Porqué Me Llaman Máscara De La Muerte!" Le amenazó segundos antes de subir corriendo en dirección de la biblioteca.

**Afueras del colegio. **

_En esos momentos. _

El lugar estaba muy cambiado. De un momento a otro se había llenado de ambulancias, policías, curiosos, padres histéricos y reporteros. Luego que el 2º D había escapado, siendo seguido por el grupo de Shiori y por los alumnos que estaban en el gimnasio, los demás cursos no tardaron en huir del colegio. El establecimiento estaba medio vacío: Afro y Shaina habían sido quienes decidieron iniciar la evacuación, cuidando de que ningún pistolero se acercara a quienes huían.

En todo caso, la amazona no había tenido mucho trabajo. No había pasado ni media hora desde el inicio de la crisis. Los dorados no se tardaron nada en reducir a los pistoleros que andaban sueltos, por lo que el conteo de heridos no era tan abismal como se temía. Pese a esto, la situación aún no se calmaba del todo: el director del colegio seguía dentro, había dos chicos armados más que seguían sin controlar y la comunicación con el interior del edificio era cualquier cosa, menos clara. Tan solo un par de profesores estaban con la policía brindando datos y los demás trataban de calmar a sus asustados alumnos… cosa que se hacía complicada por la presencia de las autoridades y los reporteros. Por alguna razón, la hostil presencia de la Amazona de Ophiucus, que había salido del edificio no hacía mucho, mantenía los ánimos bajo control y les hacía sentir más que seguros.

Eso se agradecía.

"Esto parece como de otro planeta." Comentó Hueso al aire. El chico, junto con sus demás compañeros, incluido Pellejo, estaban sentados en el suelo, muy tranquilos. "¡Nunca Me Creerán En Casa!"

El 2º D permanecía en un solo punto. Por fortuna, uno de sus alumnos había prestado atención en los simulacros de evacuación del mes anterior, por lo que el grupo estaba en su zona de seguridad. Eran reacios a separarse, no les hacía gracia que Máscara cumpliera su promesa y lo conocían lo bastante bien como para saber que si lo desobedecían, les haría exactamente lo que les había dicho. Ya habían sido revisado por algunos paramédicos: entre ellos no habían heridos.

"Ojalá Que No Me Echen La Culpa. En Serio No Tengo Nada Que Ver Con Esto." Suspiró Pellejo. "Sabía que ese Giancarlo estaba planeando algo así. El man está muy mal de la cabeza."

"Hay que tener muchas agallas." Cuervo entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. "No acusemos a Giancarlo: es obvio que fue él, pero mientras no estemos seguros, mejor le damos el beneficio de la duda."

"Es verdad." Admitieron Pellejo y Hueso. "En serio, insisto que esto parece como sacado de una película." Añadió Hueso.

"Una muy surrealista." Comentó Pellejo al ver pasar a Shaina, quien en esos momentos se calzó su máscara. "¡Una amazona!"

"Súper." Comentó Cuervo.

"Oigan… ¿que no se supone que verle la cara a una amazona es muerte segura?" Preguntó Hueso algo pálido. Los demás se tragaron la lengua en el acto.

Y de inmediato bajaron la mirada al suelo.

**Biblioteca. **

_En esos momentos. _

Aquellos estruendos parecieron rebotar contra las paredes. Los alumnos gritaron de miedo y se oyeron no pocos lloriqueos.

Bastián disparó cuatro veces contra Argol.

María se abrazó de Saori, Sandra atinó a cubrirse los oídos y como el resto de los alumnos, Melissa incluida, se lanzaron **todos** al piso, y los que ya estaban allí, se pegaron con más ganas a este, como si quisiera hacer un agujero allí y esconderse en él. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, Argol atajó todas las balas con las manos sin sentir ni cosquillas. Las dejó caer a su lado, aún humeantes, aburrido. Saori soltó a María, se puso de pie, agitada, pero orgullosa. Sujetó el brazo del plateado.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta? Las balas son inútiles: aprendí a atraparlas a los 8 años." Gruñó Argol algo aburrido, haciendo un gesto de exasperación con la mano. Bastián, incrédulo, comenzó a hiperventilar, y preparó su arma para disparar de nuevo cuando vio que el plateado avanzaba un par de pasos en su dirección. "No me hacen daño."

"¡Cállate! Un Paso Más Y Te Dejo Como Colador, Desgraciado." Amenazó Bastián sin saber qué pensar. En teoría, ir disparándole a sus compañeros de secundaria debería ser más fácil y quien debería dar miedo, tendría que ser él, **y no** un tipo disfrazado como el hombre de lata del Mago de Oz. "¡Te Mataré A Ti Y A Las Mocosas Que Están Detrás Tuyo!"

"¡Por favor! Bastián, suelta el arma y deja esta locura." Suplicó Melissa con lágrimas en los ojos. Sandra, que había estado abrazando a María y que se moría de ansiedad, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su chico.

"Argol…" Susurró apenas, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta y que los ojos le ardían.

"Bastián. Haz lo que la profesora dice y suelta el arma." Le pidió Saori con calma. "Seguro podemos arreglar esto." Como la joven diosa está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, parecía entera o en completo dominio de sí misma. Estaba muy ansiosa, pero no se le notaba.

Entonces se oyeron varios balazos opacados afuera y una fuerte conmoción, como si alguien estuviera siendo golpeado de manera no letal. Esto distrajo la atención de los ya asustados compañeros de salón de Saori. Segundos después, Argol y la diosa vieron a Shura y a Máscara justo fuera en la puerta, del todo dispuestos a entrar antes de que se lamentasen más pérdidas. Athena se apresuró en encender su cosmo y pedirles que le dieran una oportunidad a Argol de desarmar al chico.

"Por favor… baja el arma, no te hemos hecho nada." Resopló Melissa tragando saliva. La profesora estaba haciendo esfuerzos increíbles por no llorar de miedo. Argol apretó los dientes y avanzó dos pasos más.

**"¡QUIETO O TE MATO!" **

**"¡CORTA EL ROLLO!"** Argol casi sintió en sus propios huesos cuando Shura y Máscara se tronaron los nudillos. "Este es el momento de que sueltes el arma. Acabas de amenazar a las dos personas más cercanas a mi corazón… Saori Kido es Athena y eso no te conviene. **_Menos_** con **dos santos dorados** afuera." El santo de Perseo dio un paso más. "¡Que Me Des El Arma!"

La revelación hecha por Argol causó una extraña conmoción en el grupo. Por si fuera poco, no solo les estaban disparando, sino que justo ahora se venían a enterar que compartían clase con la misteriosa encarnación de Pallas Athena Parthenos. Melissa abrió más los ojos, los demás chicos se miraron entre sí (al menos los que se atrevieron a moverse). Bastián tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Saori se sopló el flequillo. ¡Ratas! Hasta aquí no más le llegó el anonimato.

"¿Santos dorados?" Susurró Bella con la voz en un hilo. Se quedó mirando a Teresa confundida. "¿Así Cómo Santos de Athena?" Preguntó algo descreída.

"No manches…" Susurró Alejandra, espantada a más no poder.

Argol dio otro paso hacia delante y estiró el brazo, dispuesto a quitarle el arma a Bastián, pero fue descuidado. Debió considerar que el muchacho estaba aterrado, con la adrenalina y la testosterona a todo dar, por lo que tuvo una reacción violenta.

**"¡MUERE MALDITO¡MUERAN TODOS USTEDES!" **

Bastián cerró los ojos y comenzó a disparar a lo loco en todas direcciones, lo cuál dejó un buen desastre al interior de la biblioteca. Argol, con una aburrida expresión, se dio a la tarea de atajar todas las balas antes que diesen en el blanco. En ese mismo segundo, Shura y Máscara irrumpieron en el lugar y mientras el Santo de Capricornio reducía a mopa de suelo a Bastián sin mucho esfuerzo, Máscara abrazó a Saori para protegerla de algún eventual balazo perdido.

Todo se sumió en silencio.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, terminó todo. Bastián ya no tenía arma en sus manos, estaba muy golpeado en el suelo, Shura lo pisaba con saña y le vigilaba de cerca. Ni siquiera alcanzó a darse cuenta que el santo de Capricornio bien podría haberle cortado la cabeza… y si no lo hizo, fue únicamente porque consideró que Athena no debía ver fluir sangre infiel siendo tan niña. Shura le propinó entonces a Bastián una última patada bien merecida en las costillas.

"¡Escoria! Mal Nacío' ¿Cómo Te **_Atreves_** A Disparar **Contra** Athena?" Le increpó con dureza, aprestándose a darle otra patada.

"¡Ya Basta, Shura, Lo Lastimarás!" Pidió Saori con urgencia. Máscara ya no la abrazaba, pero la tenía al alcance de su protección.

"Yerba mala nunca muere." Gruñó Shura. "¿Está usted bien, Alteza?"

"Más Vale, O De Lo Contrario, Me Enojaré Mucho." Gruñó Máscara, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Argol! Condenada **Pústula** de **Pus**. ¿**CÓMO SE TE OCURRE** Exponer así a Athena?"

Era evidente que los dorados no estaban muy contentos con el manejo de crisis que había hecho el plateado. Argol, quien estaba ayudando a Sandra y a María a ponerse de pie, sintió una gota al ver que tanto Shura como Máscara le miraban con cara de querer jugar al fútbol con su cabeza. Saori iba a abrir la boca para intervenir, pero…

"¿Athena¿La del Santuario?" Preguntó Melissa estupefacta. "Pero… ¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Argol, te vienes conmigo: hay basura de qué encargarse afuera." Ordenó Máscara mientras se disponía a salir.

"Ya voy." Rezongó Argol, quien se puso de pie y salió tras los pasos de Máscara.

Shura se quedó atrás. No lo moverían del lado de Saori ni con grúa. La situación estaba más que controlada, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro en estos casos. La basura a la que Máscara se refería era Giancarlo, quien yacía en las escaleras… o eso esperaba. El chico había tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse con el santo de Cáncer y como éste no estaba de buen humor, bueno… ya saben más o menos lo que pasó. Sobretodo porque desde hace días que Máscara estaba buscando pelea y aunque apenas fue un ejercicio, por fin había tenido la oportunidad de dar un par de golpes al menos. Shura había evitado que los matase, por cierto.

Aún quedaban otros dos pistoleros sueltos, pero justo en esos momentos, uno de ellos lloraba moco tendido en el segundo piso y era consolado por el enorme santo de Tauro, que lucía orgulloso su armadura. Se topó con Alde, quien optó por una vía no violenta y más psicológica, tratando de convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo óptimo y que había otras formas de solucionar sus problemas. El muchacho, de nombre Felipe y que estaba ávido por este tipo de atención, terminó contándole todos sus problemas, sobre lo solo que se sentía, lo arrepentido que estaba y que nunca más haría algo así. Bien por Alde.

Volviendo a la Biblioteca, ni bien Máscara y Argol se fueron, toda la atención recayó en el orgulloso Shura y en Athena. Saori, suspirando, se sentó en una de las mesas de estudio. Todos la miraban con atención. Melissa se acercó a la muchacha, mirando con admirado recelo al que creía un simple conserje, pero demostrado ser nada más ni nada menos que el santo dorado de Capricornio.

"Señor Shura¿Estoy soñando o en verdad Saori es Athena?" La profesora se quedó mirando a su alumna. "¿Eres Athena?" Es que la pobre no se lo podía creer. Demasiada información por un día. Avergonzada, Saori comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Sí… err… Es que verá… yo…"

"La Princesa quería asistir a clases en un colegio. Eso es todo. Además Su Excelencia Shion es demasiado aburrido para dar clases." Explicó Shura con tranquilidad. El santo se volvió al anonadado grupo, y tomando su capa, la rasgó en tiras. "Vamos, no se queden allí, ayuden a sus compañeros." Les despabiló. No había heridos de gravedad, pero lamentablemente algunos habían recibido balazos. Dos chicos intentaron salir corriendo. "¡**NO SALGAN** de la Biblioteca!" Advirtió severo. "De momento están seguros aquí." Les explicó tranquilo. Melissa tragó saliva y asintió decidida. Aún sus nervios amenazaban con destrozarla, pero estaba en condiciones de enfocar su energía hacia fines más prácticos.

"¡Alumnos! Ya oyeron. Se quedan aquí adentro: tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos dividimos en 4 grupos y hagamos un control de daños." Pidió la profesora decidida. "Bella, Teresa y Alejandra: Ya dejen de llorar y cooperen."

Shura, tras intercambiar una venia con Saori se dispuso a ayudar y a calmar a los heridos, mientras Melissa y la bibliotecaria, que había permanecido oculta y a medio morir del miedo al fondo de la biblioteca, coordinaban a los demás chicos y a comunicarse con la gente que ya estaba fuera del edificio. Para esas alturas, ya todo el colegio estaba evacuado y por la información que recabaron, solo quedaba un foco de conflicto.

No todos los alumnos estaban en condiciones de ayudar, y no porque estuvieran heridos. No pocos resultaron ser más estorbo que ayuda, por lo que a éstos los fueron sentando en las mesas de estudio. Saori, Sandra, María estaban juntas… en voz muy baja, la diosa le daba excusas a María por haberle mentido sobre su verdadera identidad… pero la chica estaba tan impactada, que no pareció importarle.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la mesa del frente, Bella miraba desconfiada hacia Saori. Teresa y Alejandra estaban en silencio.

"¿_Athena_, Saori es una diosa?" Bella no se lo podía creer. La pobre chica que ella creía becada por la Fundación Graude era nada más ni nada menos que la encarnación de una diosa. Ella no creía en esas cosas, pero… ¡Venga! El mundo no podía ser tan rebuscado.

"Mejor no la fregamos más." Gimió Teresa. Es que la pobre estaba muy complicada, dado que se consideraba devota de la diosa. "Estos dioses son vengativos."

"¿Qué van a ser vengativos? Eso de que es una diosa es pura basura." Bella se cruzó de brazos. "Esas cosas no existen: Mi papá dice que los del Santuario son un montón de fanáticos, que se creen la gran cosa y nada más."

"¡Baja la voz: es en serio." Exclamó Alejandra espantada. "Los del Santuario de Athena no son fanáticos y si hay dorados…" La chica bajó el volumen. "Es porque Saori es su diosa… ¿No viste como la protegieron?"

"¿Dices que no son vengativos? Amiga¿El juicio de Paris no te dice nada? Bella, en serio no es chiste incordiar a estas divinidades." Teresa se pasó las manos por el rostro. "Y de cualquier manera, aunque no creas en estas cosas, te guste o no Saori es la princesa de un pequeño principado, llamado _Santuario de Athena_." Bella no parecía convencida.

"Bah. Para mi siguen siendo pura basura. ¿Saori una diosa? Por favor." Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, solo para llamar la atención. Al oírla, Saori decidió ignorarla y se sopló el flequillo. Sandra bufó de disgusto.

"¡No Seas Descreída, Bella! Cuida tus palabras." Le ladró Sandra mofándose. "Hazle caso a Teresa que tiene razón: No tienes idea lo vengativos que pueden llegar a ser los parientes de Saori." Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya corta el rollo, Sandra." Le dijo Saori muy calmada. "No nos dejes tan mal parados a los dioses." La joven diosa miró a Bella con amable fijeza. "Sí, Yo soy Pallas Athena Parthenos… no soy tan rencorosa, pero es cierto… puede que se me haya pasado la mano con el asunto de Paris, pero eso es cosa del pasado. He aprendido a perdonar." Explicó amable. Entonces María emitió una risita irónica.

"Claro que Saori tiene un montón de hermanos y parientes que no opinan igual y no puede hablar por ellos." Dijo risueña.

Sandra sofocó una risa y Saori se encogió de hombros. Bella y sus amigas, sobre todo sus amigas, las miraron lívidas de espanto.

**Salón del 1º B. **

_Justo al inicio de la Balacera…. _

_Flashback. _

_"Nikaido–sensei… ¿Estará con nosotros?" Preguntó una asustada chica, con la voz en un hilo. _

_"Vamos Rosita: En serio tienen que salir." Le instó Shiori mientras tomaba en viandas a uno de sus alumnos y lo sacaba por la ventana. _

_Al ver esto, los demás comenzaron a salir por sus propios medios y una vez fuera, corrieron a lugar seguro, tal y como se les había ordenado. Rápidamente desocuparon el salón, y aunque los balazos parecían acercarse cada vez más, ver a su profesora en control de la situación evitó que entrasen en pánico. _

_Entonces Shiori erizó la espalda de pronto. _

_… Alguien estaba en la puerta… _

_Fin de Flashback. _

Bien, Ya dije que sólo quedaba un pistolero por neutralizar y ése era justamente el que en esos momentos estaba por entrar al salón de Shiori. Sí, dejé a la pobre colgada en el aire por más de un capítulo, pero espero que el Flashback les haya refrescado la memoria.

**BUM, BUM. **

Dos tiros disparados al aire resonaron en la puerta con estrépito. Shiori levantó en viandas a dos de sus alumnos y los lanzó por la ventana sin mayor cuidado, mientras otros tres terminaban por saltar por sus propios medios y se echaban a correr atolondradamente por el patio.

"¡Corran!" Los chicos pusieron pies en polvorosa ni bien su profesora les ladró aquella orden, sin tener chance siquiera pensárselo mejor.

Shiori giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar la puerta y a lo que sea que fuera a entrar por ella y dio dos decididos pasos. Nadie interrumpiría su clase y se quedaría así tan tranquilo. Nadie.

"Quieta, Profe." Gruñó Lou, quien nada más abrir la puerta, la apuntó con su arma. Shiori abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Lou!" Exclamó sorprendida.

"No se mueva." El muchacho miró a su alrededor, extrañado. "¿Dónde están los críos?"

"Espero que donde les dije." Le dijo con calma, como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Shiori entrecerró los ojos: la chica sopesaba la situación. "¡Lou! Suelta Esa Arma. ¡Te Puedes Sacar Un Ojo!" El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido, se los aseguro. El muchacho sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

"Nah. Ahora yo doy las órdenes." Dijo esto mientras fijaba su blanco.

"¿Qué ordenes? No seas ridículo. ¿Qué órdenes quieres darme?" Protestó Shiori con energía.

Para que más o menos se ubiquen, justo en ese momento en los pisos superiores comenzaba el pánico, pues los balazos comenzaron a retumbar más y más seguido. Tanto Lou como Shiori alzaron las cabezas. La chica intentó moverse, pero Lou no la dejó.

"¡Quieta, Perra!"

"**GRRRR**. ¿Estás loco?" Shiori gruñó de enojo, fuerte y claro. Eso había sido un gruñido evidente, que Lou no se detuvo a analizar: el chico estaba más pendiente de los demás balazos que llegaban a sus oídos… mezclados con los gritos de los demás alumnos. "¿Qué locura es esta?" Exigió saber Shiori de mal humor.

"¡Se La Merecen! Esta locura se la merecen¡**TODOS** ustedes!" El rostro de Lou se llenó de una sombría gravedad. El chico apretó los dientes y los rechinó. "Estábamos Hartos De Tanta Burla¡Es Lo Que Merecen¡De Rodillas! Todos Obtendrán Su Merecido. Ya he matado, no temo hacerlo de nuevo." Exhortó a Shiori dando muestras de peligrosa inestabilidad. Sin embargo la chica no le hizo caso y no perdió la calma ni los colores de su rostro. Ella era la que estaba en control, aunque no lo parecía.

"¿Te estás haciendo el duro, eh?" Preguntó muy seria. Entonces la chica levantó la nariz y olfateó el aire a conciencia. Esta actitud le pareció un tanto peculiar a Lou. "No. No hueles a sangre. Tan sólo a pólvora. No has matado a nadie, solo has disparado."

Lou la miró estupefacto. No lo reconocería nunca, menos en ese momento, pero la maestra… tenía razón. ¡Era Verdad! Ni bien habían comenzado los balazos, el chiquillo no había tenido las agallas de querer acertar ninguno de sus tiros y los había fallado todos a propósito. Es más, no quería estar metido en ese rollo, él mismo había sido quien saboteó las duchas con la esperanza que los adultos se dieran cuenta de este desastre… sin embargo no sabía como salirse de lleno. Decidió seguir jugando su papel. No dejaría que la profesora lo dejara en evidencia… ¿Cómo supo eso, de que no había disparado? Disparó hacia delante un par de veces más, enrabietado. Con eso esperaba asustar a la mujer.

**"¿TÚ QUE SABES?" **

"Suelta el arma Lou." Le dijo Shiori con frialdad. Entonces la chica ladeó un poco la cabeza, como meditando. "¿Por qué haces esto, Por qué disparas?"

"¡Para Vengarme De Todos Aquellos Que Me Detestan!" Ladró Lou.

"¿Vengarte¿De qué hablas¿Vengarte porqué?" Preguntó de nuevo la chica.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado. Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lou, quien creía conocer la respuesta. ¿Por qué disparaba? Lo sabía en tanto no le preguntaran. Shiori le esperaba tranquila y fría. Esta apariencia de concreto estaba dando resultado. No era la primera vez que la ponía en práctica: ya antes la habían amenazado a punta de pistola. No, el hecho que tu vida estuviera a un balazo de terminar no se hacía más fácil o digerible con la práctica, pero al menos sí más manejable.

"¡PORQUE **NO** ME ESCUCHAN!" Vociferó Lou de repente, logrando asustar a Shiori. "**No** Me Prestan Atención, Se Ríen De **Mi**, **Me** Discriminan. **¡Soy Un Paria! No** Me Dan Las Oportunidades Que _Quiero_. Tan Solo **Soy** El Bicho Raro: **Todos** Me Rechazan Y Ni Siquiera Se Detienen A Conocer**me**." Una a una, Lou enumeró todas sus frustraciones ante una impávida Shiori, incluso disparando al aire en un par de ocasiones, bastante fuera de sí. **"¡ME IGNORAN Y VAPULEAN!"**

Un gesto de incredulidad había comenzado a crecer en el rostro de Shiori desde hacía un rato. Escuchar a Lou quejándose de su vida la hizo enojar y no poco. Sí, está bien, las demandas del chico eran válidas, pero había algo que no entendía: Lou no estaba tan mal como él creía, el sujeto no hacía esfuerzos por ser más simpático. No se le podía dar todo en bandeja. ¿Discriminado él? Temido mejor dicho, pero no discriminado. Ella misma había visto casos mil veces peores que el de Lou. Su propio caso de discriminación era una podredumbre. Shiori guardaba muchos secretos en su vida, además de mucho dolor, pero nunca habría tenido una reacción de este tipo. Lou estaba exagerando y algo le decía que el muchacho no se hacía cargo de sus propios problemas.

"¿De Qué Hablas Mocoso?" Le increpó fría, enojada e indignada. "¿Qué Sabes Tú De Rechazo? **Tienes** Padres Que Te Quieren, Familia Que Te Apoya¿Dices Que No Te Dan Oportunidades?" Shiori agitó sus brazos, como señalando al edificio. "¡Mira Nada Más El Colegio En El Que Estás Metido! Mocoso Malagradecido. ¿Rechazado Y Discriminado? No Más Porque Tú Te Lo Buscaste. **No Sabes** De Lo Que Estás Hablando. No tienes **NI IDEA** de lo que significa ser rechazado. ¡Eres un hijito de Mami!"

Con los dientes apretados, Shiori dejó escapar veneno en sus dichos. Es que hablaba desde el punto de vista, la fiereza y el dolor de quien ha sufrido rechazo toda su vida y en carne propia. No, Lou nunca había visto a Shiori así. La profesora dejaba en evidencia de este modo que nadie la conocía bien. Eso no le importó al chico: en su mente, los únicos problemas importantes eran los suyos… Lou volvió a disparar 2 veces más.

**"¡CÁLLATE RIDÍCULA!"** Bramó furioso.

**"¡ARGH!"** Shiori retrocedió un paso y se llevó la mano a su brazo izquierdo. Por primera vez ese día, y sin proponérselo, Lou había acertado. Un balazo atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Shiori, que por poco no le destrozó el hueso, justo al medio entre el hombro y el codo. El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Profe?" Le preguntó ansioso.

"… **Aaagh**…" Shiori no le miraba. Sujetaba su brazo herido con fuerza, pues no dejaba de fluir sangre. Respiraba agitada, con los ojos muy apretados, maldiciendo entre dientes, pero eso es todo. Dolía mucho. Entonces alzó la mirada… la cual paralizó de miedo a Lou. "Lou. Suelta. La. Maldita. Arma." Sus agudos ojos, afilados igual que los de un predador, le hicieron retroceder. Lou no soltó el arma, no se atrevió. Estaba demasiado estupefacto como para obedecer.

Vamos viendo, dijo el ciego. Por favor, disculpen la auto referencia, pero en estos momentos que me es imposible dejarla pasar. Si a mi me hubiera llegado un balazo en el brazo, igualito que a Shiori, no me tardo ni dos tiempos en caer al suelo y rodar de dolor por éste, chillando como puerca a punto de ser sacrificada a favor de una barbacoa, pero no. No era el caso de Nikaido Shiori. La chica siseaba de dolor¡En Serio Le Dolía, pero tan solo había retrocedido un paso y sujetado el brazo con fuerza para detener la hemorragia. ¡Sangraba Tanto! Pero de dolor no se revolcaba y su herida no parecía ser su prioridad.

Es que en sus ojos, en su actitud, incluso en su aura, algo cambió. Se tornó extraña, adoptó una postura animal. De pronto Lou no sabía con qué se había metido y observaba con horror tan sutil cambio en su profesora. Le dio tanto miedo que casi perdió el control de sus esfínteres. Shiori aguzó los ojos bajos sus lentes de contacto y se puso seria, dedicándole una mirada fría, pero compasiva al mismo tiempo. Tomó aire… y se descubrió la herida. Su mano derecha estaba empapada en sangre y su brazo izquierdo se veía muy mal… La chica enseñó los dientes.

Antes que Lou lo notase, en un movimiento que sus ojos no pudieron captar, Shiori se movió de su sitio. De pronto, de estar frente a él, estaba a metro y medio de distancia a un costado. La profesora entonces sacudió su mano derecha, el curioso ademán de quien se sacude el exceso de líquido de la piel tras lavárselas.

"¡_Hijin Ketsusou_!" La sangre de Shiori le salpicó entonces su arma, y para sorpresa soberana de Lou, se partió en 4 cortes limpios. La profesora tomó aire tranquila. "Mocoso Ignorante."

"¿Qué diablos…?" Lou comenzó a decir, pero fue empujado y azotado con fuerza contra la pared. ¡Shiori era fuerte¿Quién se lo hubiera creído de alguien que no pesaba más de 48 kilos?

"¿**QUÉ _SABES_** _TÚ_ DE RECHAZO? Dime. ¿Acaso Mataron A Tu Padre A Traición SÓLO Porque Te Engendró¿Has Tenido Que Correr **_Por Tu Vida_**, Por Temor a que te _Despedacen_¿Has Temblado De _Miedo_ Porque No Puedes Defenderte Ni Del Más Mínimo Abuso? Ignorante Y Malcriado. ¿QUÉ _SABES_ TÚ?" Shiori estaba enfurecida. Lou negó con la cabeza.

"¡Le prohíbo que me trate así! Aquí la víctima soy…"

"**¿TÚ _QUÉ_ SABES?** Asusto a la gente sin proponérmelo ¿Sabes Lo Que Se Siente Ser Un FENÓMENO De Esos¿Sabes **Cómo** Se Siente La Soledad Cuando No Eres Ni Una Ni Otra Cosa¿Sabes Acaso… como se siente ver **temor** en los ojos de quien descubre que no eres más que un _asqueroso_ _monstruo_?" Shiori volvió a azotarlo contra la pared, y lo soltó, solo para enseñarle su mano derecha, la única que a la postre podía mover con libertad… porque sí, le había estado sujetando solo con esa mano. **"¡MIRA ESTO!"**

Lou se quedó de una pieza. Se había visto forzado a prestar atención a las manos de la profesora… ya estaba oficialmente aterrado: es que ocultas debajo de una buena manicura, y ahora que lo observaba mejor, había garras… ¿_Garras_ en vez de uñas?

"¡NO PEDÍ TENER ÉSTAS!" Shiori entrecerró los ojos. "Podría Cortarte La Yugular con ellas Antes Que Te Des Cuenta."

Shiori retrocedió un par de pasos. Se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo y revisó su herida. Ella no parecía muy sorprendida al ver que estaba sanando rapidísimo y que prácticamente ya estaba cerrada, pero Lou no se lo podía creer. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Esta mujer… ¿_QUÉ_ era exactamente?

"Profe… su brazo… yo…"

"Otro don de la genética." Susurró la chica resignada. Shiori se volvió hacia Lou, que aterrado había caído sentado en el suelo. Se la veía más calmada. "Tú No Eres Un Rechazado, **ERES UN IMBÉCIL**." Con algo de altivez, la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo segundos antes de salir. "Hay otras maneras de lidiar con tus frustraciones, ir disparando por la vida no ayuda. Hace daño y es cosa de cobardes. Bien pude matarte en defensa propia… ¿Sabes? Se supone que ustedes, los humanos, son capaces de compasión, pero mírate donde estás. ¿Qué creíste que obtendrías matando gente? Feh¡Y Se dice de mi que soy un monstruo! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida."

"Pr… Prof…" Lou la miró suplicante. Buscó las palabras adecuadas por algunos instantes, sin poder hallarlas. Reaccionó justo cuando Shiori se iba a mover. "… no quería hacer nada de esto…" Confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Me consta." Gruñó Shiori al salir por la puerta. Es que era verdad, le constaba. Esto era el motivo por el cuál Lou había buscado que lo suspendieran, lo comprendió en el momento olfateó que no arrastraba sangre en su aroma, sino solo pólvora.

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de esto antes? Habría podido detener toda esta locura.

Desde fuera, Shiori oyó los lloriqueos de Lou. Quizás había sido demasiado dura con él. La chica tenía el rostro ensombrecido y lleno de una profunda y dura pena. Suspiró de alivio cuando pudo dar dos pasos seguidos sin oír el rechinar de un arma, por las cuales guardaba una sana animadversión. No era la primera vez que le disparaban. Avanzó por el corredor, sujetando su brazo. Se detuvo para prestar atención… ya no se oían balazos, de pronto el edificio estaba mudo. A estas alturas los demás pistoleros habían sido detenidos. A juzgar por el escándalo que le llegaba desde fuera del colegio, era evidente que los alumnos habían sido evacuados.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, alguien se le acercó por la espalda de improviso, la giró sobre sus talones y le dio un alegre abrazo.

"Nikaido–san." Máscara la soltó y puso las manos en las caderas. La observó orgulloso. "¡Qué Suerte Más Mugre Tienes! Estás herida." La regañó de mala gana. Es que estaba preocupado. ¡Cuánta sangre había!

"Naaah, es sólo un rasguño." Admitió Shiori desconcertada por tal despliegue de afecto… y por la armadura de Cáncer, que resonó al verla, como saludándola. "Fue un balazo, pero no me pegó por un pelo de liebre y…"

Con la _delicadeza_ que tanto lo caracteriza, Máscara de la Muerte tomó el brazo herido de Shiori con brusca gentileza y rasgó la manga de la chica para ver mejor la herida.

Dos palabras: Eso **DUELE**.

"**¡AAAAY, BRUTO DESALMADO, **Me Duele, **DUELE**!" Con animescas lágrimas fluyendo por sus ojos, Shiori se sacudió en vano. La chica había probado ser muy fuerte segundos antes, pero… digamos que no era rival para un dorado decidido.

Máscara la ignoró un buen rato. En el lugar en donde minutos atrás había habido un agujero de bala, tan solo quedaba una fea abrasión que sólo necesitaría un par de puntos y desinfectantes. Era como si la bala tan solo le hubiera rozado la piel. Nada que lamentar… pero… ¿Por qué esa cantidad de sangre? De momento el santo de Cáncer no lo sabría.

"¡Vaya que sí la esquivaste! Tienes suerte, _bella ragazza_." Máscara soltó a Shiori, quien retrocedió un par de pasos. Tenía un ruborcillo en las mejillas, pero bien podemos atribuir tal cosa al dolor que sentía. "¿Dónde está el mocoso con el que creo que te topaste¿Afro lo detuvo?"

"No, lo detuve yo." Confesó en voz muy baja y algo apenada. "Está en el salón del 1º B. Ya no es un peligro…"

"¿Lo detuviste tú sola?" Preguntó Máscara algo incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso de su chica… que no es todavía su chica, pero digamos que el tipo éste es algo posesivo y ya quiere marcar territorio.

"Sí… pero lo dejé allí dentro. No quiero volver a verlo nunca."

"Te comprendo. Por cierto Nikaido… Ya lárgate por ayuda." El dorado se cruzó de brazos. "Afuera hay ambulancias y te ves pálida. Te veo al rato." Añadió tras girar sobre sus talones, dispuesto a ir a por el último pistolero.

"¡Máscara–san!" Llamó de pronto Shiori. El aludido giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

"Dime." Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. Shiori le guiñó el ojo.

"Linda armadura, santo de Athena." Le dijo antes de volverse hacia la salida y alejarse en busca de alguien que le vendase el brazo.

Máscara alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa, y sonrió de gusto al verla alejarse, con ese contoneo de caderas del cuál estaba seguro que Shiori nunca se había percatado.

"¡Qué Mujer!"

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Episodio: La Revelación. _**

_… _

_"No vine por gusto, chiquilla. Su Padrino envió por usted." El viejo chillón explicó cruzándose de brazos. "La está esperando en el auto." Shiori abrió los ojos sorprendida. _

_"¿Mi Padrino está aquí? Jaken–sama¿Por qué mi Padrino…?" _

**PS:** La primera escena es inédita. Se me ocurrió mientras editaba este capítulo, por lo que mis lectoras de prueba no la vieron. Al menos ya terminaron los balazos y son libres de quitarse el chaleco antibalas que les sugerí. Aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que atar y aunque los índices de mi maldad y la mala influencia de Máscara siguen dando fruto, de momento no los haré sufrir más. Espero. Supongo que Shiori en este capítulo les hizo sentir más dudas que respuestas. Tranquilos todos, como siempre, estoy mirando a favor de mi siguiente Fic… de momento, vamos a ver como se toma Shion esta noticia y como reacciona… Jejejeje. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Hijin Tetsusou: **Esto es del japonés y en honor a la verdad, me gusta más la traducción que le dieron en inglés, "Airborne Blade Blood Claw" (o más fácil, "Blades of blood" o "Dagas de Sangre"). Para los que están más familiarizados con el **MANGA** de Inuyasha, reconocerán esto como uno de los ataques básicos de Inuyasha, que en el anime y en la versión en castellano, fue traducido como "Garras de Fuego." Consiste en lanzar la propia sangre al enemigo, la cuál se volverá afilada como cuchillas y cortarán lo que sea. Y sí… digamos que Shiori pidió prestado este ataque para beneficio de la trama **Un.n**. Tal aberración corre por mi cuenta.

**Juicio de Paris:** Según la mitología griega, se encuentra el origen legendario de la Guerra de Troya. Como con muchos relatos mitológicos, los detalles varían de una fuente a otra.

Se cuenta que Zeus organizó un banquete para celebrar la boda de Peleo y Tetis (¡BODA! Ya saben ustedes lo bueno que son los dioses griegos para ir a fiestas), pero no invitó a Eris, la diosa de la discordia, para evitar que la fiesta se arruinase, dada la manía de esta chica por incordiar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, quieras que no, Eris acudió a pesar de ello y molesta por la afrenta, arrojó o hizo rodar una manzana dorada con la inscripción **καλλίστη** ('para la más bella').

Tres fueron las diosas que reclamaron la manzana: Hera, Atenea y Afrodita. Pidieron a Zeus que juzgase quién era la más bella. El padre de los dioses tragó saliva: se trataba de su tía, su esposa y su hija predilecta y no quería incordiarse con ninguna de las tres. Para sacarse el problema de encima (y un conflicto familiar de proporciones), Zeus, nada de tonto, declaró que Paris, un mortal frigio, hijo del rey Príamo de Troya que había sido desterrado de su ciudad (un oráculo había dicho que este niño sería la perdición de Troya) juzgaría en su lugar, pues recientemente había demostrado equidad en un concurso en el que había declarado vencedor a Ares transformado en toro sobre el suyo propio.

Entonces Hermes guió a las tres candidatas ante Paris, que apacentaba sus rebaños en el monte Ida. Las chicas, tras bañarse en el copioso manantial de Ida y engalanarse para el juicio, compareció ante Paris para que el chico juzgara. Cada una de ellas intentó sobornarle: Hera ofreció hacerle rey de Europa y Asia, Athena ofreció hacerle hábil en la sabiduría y la guerra, y Afrodita (que tenía a las Cárites y las Horas para realzar sus encantos con flores y música), le ofreció el amor de la mujer más hermosa del mundo después de ella misma.

Esta chica era Helena de Esparta, esposa del rey Menelao, hermana melliza de Pólux, hija de Zeus. Paris, al sopesar las tres opciones, aceptó la oferta de Afrodita (hombre tenía que ser) y le otorgó la manzana a ella, recibiendo a Helena a cambio, a quien tuvo que raptar de su casa. Athena y Hera, picadas a más no poder, obviamente lo añadieron a su lista negra. Por si fuera poco, Menelao, molesto que el príncipe troyano hubiera secuestrado a su esposa, pidió ayuda a los demás reyes de Grecia para ir a recuperar a su mujer. La expedición aquea, con las argivas naves, para recuperar a Helena es la base mitológica de la Guerra de Troya.


	18. La Revelación

** A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori y Jaken son personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi y son parte de su manga _Inuyasha: O Togi Sengoku Zoushi_. Han sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuadragésimo Segundo: Cuando capture al héroe, me aseguraré de capturar también a su perro, mono, hurón o cualquier animal asquerosamente listo capaz de desatar cuerdas y coger llaves. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera e increíble coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15: **

**La Revelación. **

**Estancias del Patriarca. **

_RIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIING. _

¿Por qué **RATAS** tenía que retumbar el teléfono en _esos_ instantes? Shion se abalanzó sobre su escritorio y el aparato. ¡No Fallaba! Si se metía al baño, llamaban, si se metía a la ducha, llamaban y si tenía algunos problemas de índole personal y urgente, también llamaban. **SIEMPRE** en el momento más **_inoportuno_** de todos. De buena gana habría lanzado el teléfono por el ventanal.

Más valía que fuera importante, o de lo contrario no sabría de qué sería capaz. Mejor se conseguía una secretaria. Ya era hora. ¡Necesitaba de los servicios de una! Las secretarias eran útiles, tomaban recados y atendían el teléfono en momentos como estos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora? Pues a mi no me miren, que solo escribo lo que imagino.

"¡Diga!" Exclamó rápido y grave, dando a saber con su tono de voz que más valía que la interrupción valiese la pena, pues estaba de mal humor y ansioso a más no poder.

_"¿Excelencia Shion?" _

"¿Señor Tersites?" Reconocer la voz del director de la secundaria de Athena hizo que le pulsara una vena en la frente. "¡No me diga que hubo otra guerra de comida!" Exclamó mientras se refregaba el rostro con su mano libre.

_"No Excelencia. No sabe como me gustaría poder darle esa noticia, pero no… ocurrió algo más grave que una guerra de comida." _

Shion palideció. ¿Cómo que algo _grave_? Irguió la espalda con toda la dignidad que pudo. No se puso pálido, pues hacía un buen rato que ya lo estaba y no porque se sintiera mal. Es que el Patriarca se estaba llevando un buen susto de antes que sonara el teléfono, con el cuál ya tenía bastante. Su día se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicado. ¿Acaso la Princesa…?

"Señor Tersites, por favor ¿Qué pasó?"

_"La señorita Athena está viva, bien y a salvo. No sufrió daño alguno."_ Confesó Tersites, quien tomó aire para proseguir. Ok. Eso es bueno, pero no necesariamente una buena noticia. ¡Algo había pasado! Lo sentía en sus huesos. "_Hubo una pequeña emergencia: algunos de nuestros alumnos comenzaron a disparar contra sus compañeros._"

**¡BINGO!** A Shion casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos y los cabellos de la cabeza. Podía manejar un susto. Uno nada más, un susto era un buen número, no dos. ¿Por qué los sustos no podían venir de a uno? Maldita sea la ley de Murphy. Frunció el ceño, dio un enojado golpe en la mesa y encendió su cosmo para acceder a la _cosmonet_… solo para darse cuenta que las líneas estaban saturadas.

No se rían de mi, de alguna manera tenía que llamar al sistema de comunicación global no electrónica vía cosmo de los santos y otros guerreros con acceso a este sistema. _Cosmonet_ me pareció un buen nombre.

"¿Cómo está la situación?" Preguntó enojado. "_¡La misma pregunta va para Ustedes!_" Añadió en su _cosmo mensaje_ para Shura y los demás. El Patriarca no sonaba tranquilo.

Rápidamente pidió detalles de lo ocurrido a los santos, y a la misma Saori. El que la diosa y el Patriarca se hubieran unido a la misma conversación de _cos**M**o me**NS**ajería_, llamó la atención de los demás dorados, que no tardaron en unirse y en pedir detalles como desaforados. Claro, obtuvo más información de los santos que de Tersites, pues el director de la secundaria tenía más presión política por parte de las autoridades para no revelar la información sobre tan sombríos sucesos.

_"… los santos controlaron el tiroteo y eliminaron la amenaza. Ahora hay conteo de heridos y daños. Muchos menores se están yendo a casa."_ Explicaba Tersites con voz nerviosa.

"¿Hay bajas que lamentar entre los alumnos?" Preguntó Shion con urgencia. _"¡Máscara! Dime, POR FAVOR, que no mataste a nadie."_

_"No Excelencia, no maté a nadie."_ Respondió el dorado a desgano.

_"Es verdad, pero sí dio patadas_." Aclaró Shura.

_"¡A Eso No Se Le Puede Llamar Patada! Me Interrumpiste Justo Cuando Comenzaba A Divertirme." _Reclamó de vuelta Máscara. El Patriarca les ignoró.

"Señor Yannos, En algunos momentos más estaré allí para que hablemos esto personalmente." Le indicó Shion sobándose las sienes. _"Supongo, Máscara, que no me estás diciendo eso de que no mataste a nadie para ahorrarme un disgusto…" _

_"Feh." _

_"Lo agradecería: lamentablemente las identidades de la diosa y sus santos quedaron al descubierto y ya me están llegando quejas."_ Pidió Tersites con ahínco. Shion suspiró.

"Lo veré en algunos instantes. Hasta entonces, me despido."

Shion colgó el teléfono, se masajeó las sienes y exhaló nervioso. ¡Ni modo! No fallaba: las mini tragedias sin consecuencias negativas, pero que daban sustos de muerte, cómo esta, no podían venir solas, tenían que venir de dos en dos o de tres en tres. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? Con energía, el Patriarca se despeinó y giró sobre sus talones. Corrió hacia el sofá de su despacho y se arrodilló junto a Idril, que yacía allí cuán larga era, pues había perdido la conciencia hace un buen rato ya.

¿Por qué creen que estaba tan asustado de antes?

"Maestro Shion… Mi maestro Mu no me dejó escuchar. ¿Le pasó algo a Saori?" Preguntó Kiki preocupado, mientras le echaba aire con una revista a Idril.

"No Kiki, no le pasó nada¡Gracias a los dioses!" Exclamó mientras apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro a su esposa.

"Es que la señora Idril me preguntó y no supe qué responderle. Tampoco pudo oír bien lo que decían por cosmo." Le dijo Kiki tan normal. Shion miró sorprendido a su esposa y luego a Idril, quien le miraba de vuelta con ojos grandes. "Despertó recién."

"¡Kiki, Te Dije Que Me Avisaras Si Despertaba!"

"Sí, pero también me dijo que _no lo interrumpiera_ cuando estuviera al teléfono." Se defendió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Por qué los niños y pre–adolescentes tenían que ser tan literales? Shion se dispuso a reclamar de nuevo, pero Idril se lo impidió.

"¡Ya no seas gruñón, Aries!" Idril se incorporó en el sillón molesta. Se la veía bien, al menos de buenas a primeras. La elfa se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. "¡Qué Jaqueca!… Shion¿Qué pasó con la Princesa?… O mejor… ¿Como llegué al sofá…?"

"Entre lo que me dijeron el señor Tersites y los santos, lo que pasó fue…" Shion repitió exactamente lo que había oído. Kiki e Idril le escucharon con atención y molestia. Se aliviaron al saber que Saori estaba bien, aunque al menos Idril no pudo evitar el comentario que prefería que la diosa regresara cuánto antes al Santuario. "… más o menos eso pasó." El Patriarca le sujetó el rostro a Idril con ambas manos, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. "¿Estás bien, Cáncer? No me vuelvas a dar este susto: no es divertido, no lo es."

"Me siento estupendo, excepto por la jaqueca…" Idril ladeó la cabeza un poco, curiosa. "¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo haberme sentido mal"

"Perdió la conciencia de golpe y casi se cae al suelo: Sin dar aviso de nada." Explicó Kiki, que había sido un inesperado testigo del hecho. "El Maestro Shion la sujetó a tiempo."

"¿Me desmayé?" Idril se rascó la cabeza. "¡Qué raro! No me siento mal…" repitió molesta consigo misma. Shion la interrumpió con un fugaz beso en los labios.

"¡_EEEW_! No hagan eso, aún soy un niño." Reclamó Kiki asqueado.

"Sólo cuando te conviene, Kiki." Le dijo Shion poniéndose de pie y revolviéndole el cabello. Se quedó entonces mirando a su elfita. "Idril, tengo que ir a la secundaria a ver como están las cosas. ¿Estarás bien?"

"Voy contigo." La elfa se puso de pie.

"No. Te acabas de desmayar, te puede pasar de nuevo. Que te quedas."

"No. Estoy bien y no me pasará otra vez. Que Voy."

"Te quedas."

"Que Voy."

"Que **NO**."

"Que **SÍ**."

Este par de infantiles no parece haber superado ciertas mañas del pasado. Kiki observó a la pareja un buen rato antes de suspirar aburrido. Sacó una libretita de uno de sus bolsillos, junto con un lápiz y esperó el desenlace de la discusión, para anotar quién ganaba el pleito.

No más era cosa de tiempo.

**Casa de Géminis. **

_Algunas Horas después. _

En esos momentos, la Casa de Géminis era testigo de una reunión de dorados masiva. Aquellos que aún permanecían en el Santuario, se habían reunido en la Tercera Casa Zodiacal para poder seguir los noticieros sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Mantener a los santos dentro de los recintos del Santuario había sido complicado, pero no imposible. Requirió una enorme fuerza de voluntad para muchos quedarse allí. Los dorados fueron más disciplinados, pues comprendieron que más que ir a ayudar, si iban todos juntos en montón serían un estorbo más que una ayuda. La situación estaba bajo control y ya había santos en la zona. De no ser por el estoico ejemplo de casi todos los dorados, todos habrían acudido en masa al colegio de Saori.

Digo _casi todos_, pues Milo, ni bien supo sobre esta balacera y vio las noticias, enseguida supo que sería útil. Le encargó a Kyrus al primer dorado que vio, puso pies en polvorosa y salió corriendo del Santuario, pues sabía que Alisa, ni bien le llegasen rumores de caos, muerte y destrucción en la secundaria de su hermana menor, tomaría su hacha de servicio en ese segundo, partiría angustiada al colegio y no habría alma que la detuviese en Atenas. El buen escorpión quería evitar más problemas.

¡Cómo la conocerá de bien, que no se equivocó en lo más mínimo! Llegó justo a tiempo para quitarle el hacha, sujetarla y evitar que se metiera dentro del edificio a lo loco.

Saga subió el volumen del televisor, cuyas imágenes mostraban de pasada a los aterrados alumnos, padres, profesores, ambulancias y de tanto en tanto a los dorados allí presentes. A la pasada enfocaron a Milo, a Alisa y a su familia en pleno, abrazando a Sandra, que ya se quería morir de la pena. Cristián también estaba allí: el tipo tuvo el mismo instinto que Milo y si había dejado el trabajo botado, fue porque supo que Sofía ya había llegado a ver si su hermana menor estaba a salvo.

¡Vaya familia la que se gastaba Alisa!

Luego las imágenes cambiaron, y comenzaron a entrevistar a varios testigos. Sin duda esta balacera era la noticia del día, con la cuál los periodistas se estaban dando un gran festín. Desde los chillidos de la otra noche en Plaka que no pasaba nada interesante. Sin mencionar que la presencia de dorados en una situación así, era noticia segura.

"La familia de Alisa es muy unida." Comentó Kanon, quien tenía a Kyrus en los brazos. El Gemelo Menor había sido el dorado más cercano a Milo cuando éste salió corriendo del Santuario. El bebé no parecía molesto con su nuevo niñero: estaba muy tranquilo, mordiendo un sonajero. Kanon le caía muy bien. "Al menos Máscara y los demás no estaban de sobra en esa secundaria."

"Y tú decías que no era necesario meter santos que cuidasen de Athena en ese colegio." Gruñó Saga.

"Calla _Gargamel_: lo que decía era que si Saori quería ser una chica normal, entonces _debíamos_ tratarla normalmente." Kanon se encogió de hombros. Kyrus miró a Saga con sus enormes ojos azules, iguales a los de Milo, como apoyando al Gemelo menor.

"Al menos no pasó nada que tengamos que lamentar. A la Princesa no le pasó nada." Camus, con su seriedad usual, comentó tranquilo.

No hubo ni un comentario más por un buen rato. Kyrus siguió mordisqueando su sonajero en los brazos de Kanon, y decidió acomodarse en el regazo del Gemelo menor. Aioria permanecía atento al televisor junto a Marin, que, sentada en el sillón más cómodo de la sala del piso residencial de Géminis, se acariciaba su barriga. Aioros le echaba un ojo a Niké, que estaba sentada frente a la pantalla y la observaba como hipnotizada; Docko y Saga sopesaban la situación y Shaka, aunque presente, estaba más al pendiente de la _cosmonet_ que del televisor, por lo que se podía decir que más parecía autista que un santo.

Entonces, de pasada, Shaina y Máscara fueron enfocados por las cámaras y en seguida la reportera que estaba en el lugar de los hechos se preguntó en voz alta sobre qué harían santos en aquél sitio, comenzando a especular de inmediato. Una gran gota resbaló por las cabezas de los presentes.

"Mi Maestro tendrá muchos problemas para explicar eso." Se lamentó Mu tras un suspiro.

"AJÁA." Todos asintieron condolidos.

**Secundaria de Saori. **

_En esos momentos. _

Saori se sintió excluida. Shion, Alde y Shura conversaban con el Señor Tersites, la policía y algunos representantes de la mesa directiva del colegio, el consejo de padres y profesores. Dialogaban sobre lo ocurrido y acerca de tanto su presencia como la de sus fieles santos en el colegio… pero a ella la habían dejado de lado y no la incluían en la conversación. En cierto modo, Saori lo prefería así: Shion era su vocero y confiaba en él, como siempre. La diosa se alejó un par de pasos y se sentó en una banca que estaba por allí.

Concentró su cosmo y buscó a sus demás santos. Afro y Shaina ayudaban a coordinar el retiro de alumnos: ese día y hasta nuevo aviso, las clases estaban suspendidas, pues había mucho sobre lo cuál ocuparse. Argol se había ido con la policía, vigilando a Giancarlo y a su banda sólo por desconfiado. El plateado tenía un gran interés en que esa pandilla quedara bien custodiada… la diosa sonrió cómplice, pues se dio cuenta que su santo le estaba dedicando muchos pensamientos dulces a Sandra. Quizás si le pedía un poco de ayuda a Eros, podía coordinar una linda cita para Argol y Sandra sin que nadie más se enterase.

Por otro lado, Máscara estaba checando su anonadado grupo, que una vez más ese día se había llevado una **SORPRESOTA** al ver a su psicoprofe con una armadura dorada. Mas, era evidente que el dorado tenía otra meta en mente, pues tras asegurarse que sus alumnos estaban bien y que le habían obedecido, los dejó solos para ir en busca de Shiori.

"Pago por sus pensamientos, Athena de Ojos Grises." Le dijo Idril de pronto. Saori la miró con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Me ayudarás a convencer a Shion que me levante el castigo?"

"No. Aún le queda un fin de semana más." La elfa, que lucía su máscara de mithril, sonrió cómplice. "Aunque veré que puedo hacer por usted. ¿Está bien, verdad? No me gustaría saber que está ocultando heridas."

"Estoy perfecto, Idril, en serio: no más me llevé un par de empujones, pero eso es todo." Dijo Saori con nostalgia. "Este día es muy raro."

"Dígamelo a mi."

Idril se irguió y observó en dirección de Shion, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía serio y responsable, concentrado en el tema en cuestión. No es por nada, pero eso lo hacía verse un poco más guapo. Y mientras la elfa cavila en las mejores tomas de primer plano del lemuriano, supongo que ver a Idril en la secundaria, acompañando a su marido, les ha hecho suponer que ella ganó la pelea que antes sostuviese con el Patriarca…

Están equivocados.

Shion ganó aquél tenis verbal y se vino sólo a la secundaria a resolver lo que tuviese que resolverse… pero digamos que Idril, cabezota como ella sola, no hizo caso y lo siguió de todos modos, quieras que no.

Puedo ver en el futuro cercano una nueva pelea, pero eso no es tema de este capítulo o fic.

Conste que ni siquiera tengo una bola de cristal.

Pasando a otro asunto, hay otros temas que ver antes de terminar el capítulo. Máscara, luciendo su armadura, estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba de reojo a Pellejo con fría atención. El dorado había ido a checar a sus alumnos hacía un buen rato ya y ahora se encontraba recargado contra una ambulancia. Por Shaina se había enterado que algunos de sus alumnos estaban siendo retirados por sus padres y como le quedaba de pasada, había ido a verles. Al llegar al improvisado centro de retiro que Afro y otro profesor habían montado, se topó con Pellejo, que estaba a la espera de poder marcharse.

El muchacho estaba solo. Sus papás, un par de señores muy gordos y llenos de bruta aprehensión, estaban al interior del vehículo de emergencia firmando en esos momentos el retiro de su hijo por parte del apoderado. Pellejo, cuando vio a su psicoprofe, se quedó de una pieza, frío como mármol. Apenas pudo tragar saliva cuando vio a Máscara recargado contra esa ambulancia, así vestido con todo y armadura. El dorado miraba hacia el frente, buscando a cierta profesora, con el ceño bien fruncido y la armadura reluciente al frío sol de la mañana.

"¿Pr… Pro… Profesor de la Muerte…?"

"Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer. Santo dorado de la orden de Athena y la boca te queda donde mismo." Ladró sin mirarle a la cara.

"¿Por Qué No Nos Dijo Que Era Un Dorado?" Bramó Pellejo molesto… aunque claro, se arrepintió ni bien terminó de hablar. Máscara le propinó un zape. **"¡AAAAAUCH!"**

"No tengo porqué contarte mi vida privada, mocoso." Gruñó Máscara de mal humor. Pellejo no se atrevió a replicar. Taimado, miró a su profesor de reojo. "Bah. Creí que eras malo."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Me oíste bien. Creí que eras _malo_." El dorado bufó de fastidio y le dio la espalda. "¡Mentiroso! Si fueras malo, no habrías cuidado de tus compañeros como lo hiciste."

"Bah. Lo que hice, fue no mas porque le tengo más miedo a usted que a nada."

"Con miedo o sin él, fue notable. Si fueras realmente malo, tus compañeros te habrían valido madres." Máscara comenzó a alejarse con cuidado. "Y dices que eres malo. **JA.** ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Eres el _malo_ más inepto que he visto."

El santo de Cáncer se alejó del chico sin querer notar como el muchacho le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y meditabundo en lo que le había dicho. Máscara nunca sabría, menos Pellejo, que justo ese momento marcaría algo importante en la vida del muchacho, que si bien no sería inmediato, al menos había dejado algo marcado a fuego, que no tenía porqué ser _malo_ (valga la redundancia).

Pero Máscara de la Muerte no estaba elucubrando sobre pensamientos profundos sobre dejar huella en la vida de otros. Eso no le interesaba de momento, sino que tenía algo más en mente. A unas pocas ambulancias de distancia, por fin había divisado a Shiori. Había pasado los últimos 10 minutos de su vida buscándola sin éxito. Y como ya no tenía motivos para ocultar sus habilidades, decidió apurar las cosas. En un menos de un suspiro estuvo junto a ella, que era atendida por un paramédico, aunque tuvo la decencia de no darles un susto.

"… No es necesario que vaya al hospital, pero si gusta, puede hacerlo." Le explicó el sujeto con alivio. "Esto no es más que un feo raspado, eso es todo. Tuvo mucha suerte, señorita."

"¿Por qué sangré tanto?" Preguntó Shiori acongojada. La chica sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero prefirió fingir demencia en ese caso.

"Ni idea. Quizás eso deba responderlo un médico más preparado y no yo." El paramédico, le sonrió, se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. "Si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Puede quedarse aquí unos momentos si lo desea."

"Arigato."

El sujeto hizo una venia con la cabeza, en imitación de la chica. Giró sobre sus talones y tras hacer un gesto de saludo hacia Máscara, que acababa de llegar, se alejó en busca de otro paciente. Shiori se quedó viendo al dorado, quien le guiñó un ojo: no le había percibido acercarse. Ventajas de la velocidad luz.

"Máscara–san." Le saludó la chica con una sonrisa. "¿Atrapaste a Lou?" Preguntó seria.

"Sí. El necio no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Estaba sentadote en el suelo, donde lo dejaste." El Dorado se sentó junto a ella, a la izquierda, se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente. "No sé qué le dijiste, pero vaya que alteraste al crío. Lo hiciste llorar: eso no se ve a diario."

"¿Qué ocurrió con él?"

"¿Después que tuve que arrastrarlo fuera del edificio? Se lo llevó la policía… aunque no sé si arrestado o al hospital o ambos. Bah. No me interesa lo que pase con Saco de Pulgas." Máscara giró la cabeza en dirección de la japonesa. "¿Cómo estás, Nikaido?"

"Bien. No fue nada serio, Máscara–san." Explicó Shiori, bajando la mirada, para ocultar un ruborcillo en las mejillas. "Te dije que fue solo un rasguño. Cosas que…" Sin previo aviso, y con la misma delicadeza de antes, el dorado le sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, de manera de poder examinar su herida. **"¡INSENSIBLE PEDAZO DE ID…!"**

Shiori habría continuado con una larga y molesta perorata sobre los debidos cuidados que una herida como la suya ameritaban, pero ni bien se puso a gritar, un rápido y sorpresivo beso en los labios la enmudeció.

"¡Cómo Gritas, Mujer! Silencio." Gruñó Máscara como si nada. Shiori, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera protestó… o se movió. El dorado entonces procedió a ver más de cerca la herida de la chica.

Raro.

La lesión era extraña, no era normal. Cuando la vio caminar por los pasillos, tras haber salido del salón, aquella herida _necesitaba_ puntos, pero ahora no más veía un raspón y uno muy raro. Estaba al centro del brazo, por el costado. Quizás Shiori había hecho una contorsión muy rara y rebuscada al momento de esquivar el balazo, pero eso no solo le parecía muy rebuscado, sino… no era algo propio de un humano normal. Sin mencionar que un mísero raspón no explicaba ni justificaba tanta sangre. Había sanado demasiado rápido para su gusto.

En todo caso, Máscara no sabía que a Shiori le habían atravesado el brazo con una bala y que sí había sangrado muchísimo. La chica le miraba con ojos grandes y expectantes.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¡Qué Exagerada Eres¿Cómo rayos te salió tanta sangre por un mugre raspón?" Reclamó Máscara intrigado.

"Yo…" La expresión de Shiori cambió por una de auto lástima. "Máscara–san… ¿Por qué…?"

"Por lo menos estás bien, es lo que importa." El dorado, sin soltar a la chica, frunció el ceño y la reacomodó en su regazo, como si se tratase de un bebé. Le acarició la quijada. Shiori apenas protestó. "¿Qué me vas a preguntar?"

"¿Por qué me… besaste?" Tratando de lucir molesta, pero no logró sino un taimado y adorable efecto en su rostro. Shiori sacudió su cabeza molesta y frunció el ceño para salvar apariencias. Máscara acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Pues porque me dio la gana, _ragazza_."

"¡**_GRRR_**, No juegues conmigo!" Gruñó Shiori. ¡Gruñó en serio! Yo la oí. Máscara pestañeó curioso. "Quiero que me sueltes." Demandó molesta.

"No. No quieres eso."

"¡Claro que lo quiero!" Exclamó Shiori, roja como tomate. "¿Por qué no lo querría?"

"Porque estoy a punto de darte otro beso."

…

Digamos que el plan de Máscara consistía en darle otro beso a Shiori. Es que todo el asunto de la balacera, de que todo el mundo se enterasen que ellos eran santos y que Saori no era otra sino Athena, le dio a entender que si no actuaba rápido con su linda profesora de latín, _perdería_ su oportunidad… Estaba demasiado enganchado de ella, incluso para su propio gusto, y aunque eso le incomodase, perder su oportunidad con Shiori no era algo que permitiría así de fácil. ¡Esta chica era suya! Le guardaba un tierno sentimiento, salido de la negrura de su corazón. Y se lo haría saber. ¡Vaya que sí!…

…

… Pero no pudo darle ese beso, aunque a centímetros estuvo.

**"¡AHEM!" **

Shiori aprovechó esta contingencia para sacudirse y salir del regazo de Máscara lo más rápido que pudo. En los forcejeos, ambos terminaron a extremos separados de la ambulancia y de pie, enfrentados uno al otro, y al menos la chica, respirando agitada y roja como un pimiento. Máscara, que de buena gana habría gruñido como león disgustado, giró sobre sus talones para ver el motivo de la interrupción de su magistral momento Kodak, **MOLESTO** como no tienen idea.

**_"¿QUÉ NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?"_** Vociferó el italiano a todo pulmón. Ante él, había un hombre de aspecto viejo, muy bajito y mala leche, que miraba con evidente desaprobación en los ojos a la pareja. Shiori pareció reconocerlo, aunque no por eso se la veía feliz.

"¡Jaken–Sama¿Qué Se Supone Que Hace Aquí?" Shiori estaba casi tan molesta como el dorado. Como que tampoco le había gustado que interrumpieran el momento.

Con el ceño fruncido, el viejecillo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su extraño bastón. Máscara tuvo una corazonada extraña: había algo **MUY** fuera de lugar. Se quedó mirando fijo al tipo… tenía una presencia _rarísima_. Era como si no fuera humano, pero sus ojos veían a un anciano perfectamente normal ¿Era algún tipo de hechizo lo que engañaba sus ojos? Miró de reojo a Shiori y luego de regreso al viejo. ¿Qué era lo que no le cuadraba?

"¡Grosera¿No me vas a preguntar como estoy? Tuve que buscarte en este caos yo solito con lo mal que tengo mis huesos. Ya no tengo 20 años¿O no te habías dado cuenta?"

"Feh. Es difícil no notarlo: se queja como una reliquia de 700." Gruñó Shiori, mientras se arreglaba la blusa… que de algún modo se había arrugado.

"¡A Callar Los Dos!" Bramó Máscara de pronto. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, Máscara–san." Le dijo Shiori como avergonzada. La chica puso las manos en las caderas. "No es normal que Jaken–sama me esté buscando para molestar solo porque sí. ¿A qué vino?"

"Jejeje, No sabía que estaba tan bien acompañada, señorita." Burlón, el viejo chillón sofocó una risita. "Dudo que su Padrino lo apruebe, pero bien por usted."

_"¡CÁLLATE, VIEJO METICHE!"_ Bramó Shiori en japonés, cada vez más molesta. "Dime De Una Maldita Vez **QUÉ **Viniste A Hacer Aquí."

"No vine por gusto, chiquilla. Su Padrino envió por usted con urgencia." El viejo chillón explicó cruzándose de brazos. "La está esperando en el auto." Añadió mientras señalaba en determinada dirección con su bastón. Shiori abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Mi Padrino está aquí?" Preguntó sin poder creerlo. "¿Qué no estaba en Japón?" Shiori se rascó la cabeza "¿Cuándo llegaron y porqué no me dijeron que venían?"

"Esta mañana y fue un viaje sorpresa." Explicó el viejecillo, suspirando. Máscara intercambió una curiosa mirada con Shiori, pero la chica se encogió de hombros y no supo qué decirle.

"Ya, está bien. Me choca cuando pasa esto, pero… Jaken–sama¿Por qué mi Padrino…?"

_"Ocurrió una emergencia, un imprevisto. Es por su tío, señorita."_ La atajó el hombrecillo con un apenado suspiro, hablando en japonés. Máscara ladeó la cabeza: entendía muy bien aquél idioma y comenzó a preocuparse, dado que el tono usado por este Jaken daba a entender de que algo serio había ocurrido. El anciano se veía mala leche y malas pulgas, pero se le veía honesto. "_Finalmente ha cumplido lo que prometió hace años. Su Hahahue… Hmpf… está en el hospital. Aoshi–sama está con ella._"

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto extraño en la chica, que retrocedió un par de pasos, como golpeada de improviso, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Shiori se pegó a la ambulancia y su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de pánico como nunca antes había visto en una mujer. Sus ojos se enrojecieron en ese instante y se llenaron de lágrimas. Máscara entrecerró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar el susto de la chica. Tenía el desagradable impulso de abrazarla, pero no sabía como. Shiori saltó sobre sus pies, respirando agitada y al borde de las lágrimas. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y recuperó toda la compostura que pudo. Olfateó el aire, de nuevo con ese gesto tan extraño, y segundos después salió disparada, a toda carrera, en determinada dirección.

La petisa corría muy rápido.

"Joven, disculpe por la interrupción, pero… en verdad es grave." Aclaró Jaken condolido, mientras se disponía a marcharse. Con mucha más facilidad de la que hubiera creído necesaria, Máscara lo sujetó por la nuca y lo alzó en el aire hasta tenerlo al nivel de sus ojos. Esta situación debió verse muy cómica desde fuera, dado que Jaken agitó sus brazos y pies, sin soltar su bastón, con animesca energía.

"Tú No Te Vas Hasta Que Me Digas **QUÉ RATAS** Está Pasando Aquí." Demandó con energía. "¿Qué derecho crees que tienes que haces llorar a Shiori?" Ladró enojado. ¡Nadie haría llorar así a su _ragazza_ si podía evitarlo! Jaken, asustado, palideció y dejó de patalear, aunque no de quejarse ni reclamar. Incluso tuvo la osadía de golpear al dorado con su bastón

"¡Eso No Es De Tu Incumbencia, Grosero Matón Y Abusivo!" Alegó Jaken segundos antes que el dorado lo soltase. El sujeto cayó al suelo, y sin dejar de protestar, se puso de pie y arregló sus ropas. "Shiori–sama ya te lo dirá luego. Yo no puedo hacerlo."

Aturdido por lo extraño de la situación, Máscara ni siquiera respondió la venia que el hombrecillo llamado Jaken le hizo al marcharse. Ni siquiera le dio para reírse cuando vio al anciano alejarse de él lleno de miedo… y no es por nada, pero para ser tan viejo como aparentaba, corría bastante rápido.

"¿Qué Demonios…?" Masculló Máscara muy bravo. Agitó los brazos irritadísimo. ¡Todo le estaba saliendo mal!

¡Es que minutos antes tenía a Shiori en sus brazos bien segura y ya no! De un momento a otro estaba haciéndose de tierno galán en medio de una desgracia y al siguiente estaba parado como pasmarote, observando la estela de polvo dejada tras los pies de la chica. Pero… ¿Dónde se había ido? **RATAS**, Debió haber ido con ella… ¡Es que su carita se descompuso tanto! Shiori tuvo miedo, uno muy grande, uno que ni siquiera tuvo cuando Lou la tuvo a punta de pistola. ¡Máscara sabía reconocer el miedo en los ojos ajenos! Y en los de su _bella ragazza_ no había visto otra cosa, sino pánico.

Shiori ya no estaba… La chica se le había ido antes de que pudiera detenerla. Él había perdido la oportunidad perfecta de iniciar una relación con ella y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y lo peor de todo…

¡Lo Peor De Todo!

…

Es que ni siquiera le había dicho que sentía un bonito retorcijón de estómago cada vez que la veía… lo que traducido al carácter de Máscara, significa que sí la quiere mucho…

**"¡QUÉ ESTAFA!"** Vociferó el dorado en serio enfurecido.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_No hay adelanto del Próximo Episodio: es el último. _**

**PS:** Ya lo sé, lo sé, soy cruel y lo admito. Máscara no solo no puede dar los golpes que quiere, sino que la chica que tanto le gusta se le escapa por entre los dedos en el momento más romántico que él mismo recuerda en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tiene que hacer un dorado como el para estar contento? No lo sé. Para desentrañar muchos misterios, tendrán que esperar al próximo fic, en donde se van a resolver las dudas sobre el pasado de Shiori, quien ratas es su padrino, quién es su tío, entre otras cosas. Jejeje. Sí, soy mala. **¡AHAHAHAHA!**… **o.o**… **n.n** ¡ES CIERTO, ES CIERTO! LA RISA MANÍACA ES RELAJANTE…. :_ahem_: En fin. Por cierto, el término 'psicoprofe' se lo debo a Lady Chibineko… es que lo mencionó en una review que me dejaron en Paraíso Fanfiction y me gustó montones. Espero que no se enoje por haber usado el término. Y respecto de Kiki… bueno, el crío ese ya debe ir por los 12 o 13 años de edad, lo cuál lo hace caer en la categoría de pre–adolescente. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

****

**Brújula Cultural. **

**–sama: **Un sufijo del japonés y se añade al final de los nombres o títulos. Indica un ALTO respeto a la persona a quien se la llama así.

**Hahahue:** También es del japonés. Una forma arcaica, muy respetuosa, de llamar a una madre. Creo que se traduce como '_Honorable Madre_."

**Arigato:** Para los despistados, esto significa '_gracias'_.


	19. Clausura

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori y Jaken son personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi y son parte de su manga _Inuyasha: O Togi Sengoku Zoushi_. Han sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuadragésimo Quinto: Me aseguraré de saber quién es responsable de qué en mi organización. Por ejemplo, si mi general la fastidia sacaré mi pistola, pero no le mataré. En su lugar, furioso, le diré: "_¡Éste Es El Precio Del Fracaso!_"… dándome entonces la vuelta y matando a un subordinado cualquiera. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera e increíble coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!) _

****

**Clausura: **

**El Show debe Continuar. **

_Flashback. _

_"No se nos informó sobre la presencia de esta niña¡Quizás qué pudieron haber hecho esos locos!" Exclamó muy molesto el señor embajador. El clima en aquella asamblea de padres era muy tenso. Apenas habían pasado horas desde el tiroteo. _

_"Esos 'locos' salvaron la vida de su hija, Señor Donaldson." Gruñó Shion con autoridad. _

_Saori se encogió en su silla y se tapó la cara. Mu, en vista de que la chica estaba muy angustiada por la situación, le hizo una seña y comenzó a hacer levitar los vasos que estaban en la mesa de los directivos, causándole una sonrisa a la diosa, hasta que Idril les regañó a los dos con la mirada. El montón de padres presentes estaba molesto y aún asustado. No les había hecho gracia, de ningún modo, que sus hijos hubieran sido amenazados a punta de pistola. _

_"No se los pedí. Mi Hija se llevó un buen susto. ¿Qué tal si esos '_santos'_ no hubieran usado más fuerza de la necesaria? Califican como armas de destrucción masiva. NO QUIERO que ni esa _diosa_ ni sus _guardias_ estén cerca de mi hija." El señor embajador estaba enojado. "Los quiero fuera del colegio." Shion sintió una venota palpitarle en la cabeza: este tipo de gente lograba enervarlo. _

_"¿Quién le dio a usted la autoridad de pedirnos que retiremos a la diosa, cuando ella no provocó el problema?" Shion se veía lleno de autoridad. Cruzó miradas con el embajador por varios minutos, en forma intensa. "El problema no es este que usted plantea, lo cuál amerita una queja formal, sino otro muy diferente." _

_"Su Excelencia Shion tiene razón." Intervino el señor Tersites. "Tenemos que tomar medidas ante los hechos…" _

_"¿Qué no entienden que la solución parte por sacar este foco de conflicto?" Rezongó el embajador una vez más. _

_Idril apretó los puños y la quijada. Se giró hacia la diosa, que lo único que quería era que la tierra se la tragase. Iba a decirle algo para consolarla, cuando… ¡Ese Cosmo! Mu e Idril intercambiaron miradas. Saori se enderezó en la silla. ¡Venía Muy Rápido! La discusión que se llevaba a cabo se detuvo en el acto. La luz comenzó a fallar, el auditorio se remeció. Una fuerte conmoción se sintió venir por el pasillo. Shion carraspeó y se sentó en su sitio. Afuera, las nubes de congregaron justo por encima del edificio y comenzó a granizar y llover. Aquellos pasos que con tanto escándalo se acercaban, se oían cada vez más fuerte. ¡Era como un pequeño Terremoto! _

_"Oye Mu… ¿Nadie se acordó de avisarle a mi papá que estoy bien?" Preguntó Saori en un suspiro. Mu negó con la cabeza. _

_"No… parece que se nos olvidó…" _

_"Debió enterarse por los noticieros…" Idril tragó saliva. _

_Algunos padres se pusieron de pie, como tentados a huir, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, con gran estrépito, cayeron sentados. Zeus, padre de los dioses, señor del olimpo, del trueno, las tormentas y cuanto fenómeno atmosférico existe, el juez de jueces, protector de los viajeros, cuya ira es temida en todo lado, con animescas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas y el rostro contorsionado de preocupación, rodeado de truenos, rayos y centellas, hizo acto de presencia en aquella humilde reunión de padres. _

**_"¡MI BEBÉ!"_**_ Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia Saori, cruzando a zancadas el auditorio, con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a abrazar a su Ojitos de Lechuza, pese a que Athena quería morirse de pena. _

_No logró dar este abrazo. _

**_CLAAAAANG. _**

_Zeus recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que logró noquearlo. Cayó al suelo de bruces y el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio. Hera, sosteniendo una pesada sartén, suspiró aliviada. Hestia e Iris rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Zeus y al menos Iris comprobó su pulso. Suspiró al encontrar que el dios estaba bien… como si se fuera a morir… _

_"¡Qué Bueno Que Lo Detuve!" La diosa de los brazos de leche puso las manos en jarra y miró hacia el expectante público… hasta que dio con Saori. "¡Athena! Me decepcionas. ¿Cómo le das estos sustos a tu padre? En las noticias dijeron que te habías muerto." La regañó molesta. _

_Algunos tragaron saliva y se quedaron viendo a una apenada Saori. Athena inspiró aire y se dispuso a hablar. _

_"Este, verás… yo…" _

_Entonces, en la puerta del auditorio, Hefestos, con su hacha regalona, Apolo y Dionisos, listos para repartir piñas, aparecieron apretando los puños. Estaban enojados: ellos se atribuían el derecho de molestar a Saori y no permitirían que unos humanos roñosos se adjudicaran tal responsabilidad. _

_"¿A Quien Hay Que Pegarle?" Gruñó Apolo apretando los dientes. _

_Shion, Mu, Idril y Saori sintieron una gruesa gota en las cabezas. _

_Fin de Flashback. _

**Estancias de Athena. **

_1 semana después. _

Su uniforme estaba listo y dispuesto. Athena sonrió y se dirigió a su mochila, para revisar tener todo dentro y que nada importante, como su tarea de matemática, faltase. No habían tenido clases en una semana y al día siguiente, éstas por fin se reanudaban. Ojalá que todo volviera a su curso normal de sucesos. ¡Ojalá! Suspiró contenta y se sentó en su escritorio, y abrió su agenda.

¡Vaya Que Habían Pasado Cosas! La última semana estuvo movidísima. Desde la balacera, que todo parecía haberse subido a una montaña rusa, que por como pintaban las cosas, debería detenerse en un par de días más. Conmoción en los medios por los alumnos que habían disparado al interior del colegio, consternación por la intervención de los santos de Athena y en cierta medida, **molestias** por la inadvertida asistencia de la diosa a clases. Quejas por el manejo de la crisis y reclamos por no haber advertido la situación a tiempo.

Todo había hecho meritoria la citación a una asamblea general de padres aquél mismo día de la balacera, a la que ella misma tuvo que asistir junto con Shion, Idril y Mu. Lo peor de todo es que a la mitad de la reunión, justo en el momento en que más quejas se habían suscitado en contra del accionar de los santos, Zeus irrumpió con toda la parafernalia del caso, entre truenos y relámpagos, asustado a rabiar y temeroso de la seguridad de su hijita Ojos de Lechuza. El padre de los dioses no se había enterado al principio, pues, con justa razón, Hera, Hestia e Iris temieron que la ira del rey del Olimpo fulminase de un rayo a los responsables de la tragedia o le provocase una divina indigestión… que era lo que más temían.

No se equivocaron mucho, pues esas eran las intenciones de Zeus en cuánto se asegurase que su hijita estaba bien. Hera lo noqueó con una sartén que el propio Hefestos había confeccionado y que Zeus le regaló como aniversario de bodas.

Al menos la diosa del Matrimonio supo darle un buen uso.

"Athena." Niké se acercó a donde estaba Saori y le jaló el vestido. La pequeña diosa por fin estaba mejorando en su dicción. "Mira. Hice dibujos."

Athena sonrió. Los papeles mostraban dibujos llenos de colores y diferentes escenas que la pequeña veía en su vida diaria. No eran dibujos muy elaborados, pero ya a sus tres años, Niké demostraba tener un dominio de la motricidad fina muy bien logrado. Cualquiera diría que aquellas pequeñas obras de arte las había hecho un niño de 6 años y no 3.

"¿Me dejas verlos?" Preguntó Saori con una sonrisa. Niké asintió.

"Son _vadios_. Míralos." Unas 5 hojas de papel fue lo que Athena recibió de la diosa de la victoria.

"¡Qué lindos! Estás dibujando perfecto, Niké." La adolescente diosa ladeó la cabeza. "¿Esta mata verde quién es?"

"Es tío Afdro cuando volvió de vedde." Explicó Niké. "Tío Milo dice que a lo mejod le dio la coRRRRRiente antes de llegar."

"¿Seguro no es Shion?"

"No. Papi Shion es este de…" Niké se apresuró en buscar otro dibujo. Le mostró a Athena un dibujo en donde se veía un palo de escoba con vestido en horizontal, apoyado contra un rectángulo. "Aquí. Es este de aquí."

"¿Este es Shion¿Por qué está en el suelo?"

"_NO. Lo estás viendo al revés._" La niña se apresuró en invertir el dibujo. "_Es Papi Shion buscando un libro. ¿No ves el librero?_" Le respondió en enojado y fluido francés.

"Bien, bien, no te enojes. Ya entendí… Creo." Saori sintió una enorme gota de sudor en su frente. Como que tenía dos opciones: o le pedía a Camus que le enseñara francés a ella o que dejara de enseñarle a Niké. "¿Me darás estos dibujos a mi esta vez?"

"No. Son para Mami Idril."

"¿Y cuando me darás unos dibujos a mi?"

"¿Mañana?" Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Niké se volteó en dirección de esta y sin perder más tiempo, corrió a ocultarse debajo de la cama de Saori.

"Princesa¿Puedo pasar?" La voz de Idril preguntó del otro lado. "Estoy buscando a Niké."

"Pasa Idril." Saori cerró su agenda y se puso de pie. La elfa entró con elegancia y caminó hasta ella con calma. "La peque está allí, bajo la cama." Le señaló la diosa. "¿Le darás su baño, no?"

"Así es. No sé porqué, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no le gusta tomar baños." La elfa le sonrió y caminó hacia la cama. No pudo evitar notar el uniforme de la diosa y giró sobre sus talones. "¿Lista para volver a clases?"

"¡Claro que sí! Solo espero poder lidiar con la atención extra." Anunció Saori de buen humor. "De pronto tengo un montón de amigos que ni sabía que existían." Añadió muy molesta. Athena se sopló el flequillo. "Esta semana sin clases y sin ver a las chicas han sido aburridas. Al menos a Shion no le dio por darme lecciones."

"Aries estuvo ocupado. Recuerde: la asamblea esa de padres fue bastante… intensa." Comentó Idril suspirando. "Al menos la dejaron regresar a usted a clases."

"No fue mi culpa lo de la balacera. Yo no más estaba allí, punto." Saori se encogió de hombros. "Los papás de Bella reclamaron como quebrados que querían que me fuera."

"Ellos y los demás padres extranjeros. Hay que entender a quienes son foráneos: no tienen nuestra mentalidad." Explicó Idril tranquila.

Era verdad: pese a la enorme conmoción causada por la presencia de los santos y su participación en la crisis, la gran mayoría de los padres, excepto los extranjeros, parecían de acuerdo con que la diosa fuera resguardada por sus propios guardianes, usasen el método que quisieran. Sí… tenían técnicas muy poco ortodoxas para tratar con adolescentes, pero habían dado resultados.

"No me sorprende lo que pasó. Me molestó sí que quisieran usarla a usted como chivo expiatorio, cuando el problema a tratar era otro." Continuó la elfa agachándose junto a la cama y sujetando un pie de Niké. "¡Encontré un Pie de Ranita!"

Entre risas, Niké dio un par de inofensivas patadas y rodó por debajo de la cama, ocultándose en los abismos de aquél escondite. Idril sonrió y se sentó en el suelo cruzada de piernas.

"Sí, tienes razón. Al menos podré volver y con mis santos." Saori se sentó junto a Idril. "Claro que hay más condiciones."

"¿Está en desacuerdo con alguna de ellas?" Preguntó la elfa curiosa. Athena negó con la cabeza.

"No es eso. Es que ahora como que pierde un poco el chiste. Antes nadie tenía que saber que yo era la diosa, pero ahora todos lo saben." Saori apoyó las manos contra el suelo. "Sigo asistiendo a clases, no recibiré un trato especial, lo cuál agradezco, y mis santos seguirán haciendo clase, pero tendrán que estar identificados en todo momento como tales. Eso quiere decir que deben usar sus armaduras."

"Shura no podrá seguir ejerciendo de conserje, ni Argol como alumno." Idril sonrió. "Algo me dice que Shura no está muy contento con eso, pero bueno. También habrá un recambio de santos cada mes."

"_ESO_ le cayó muy mal a Camus y a Shaka: les toca reemplazar a Máscara y a Alde a partir del próximo lunes." Saori sofocó una risita. "Dudo que Camus tenga problemas con el grupo de Máscara, pero no sé que tipo de clase dará Shaka."

"Los ejercicios espirituales son muy intensos, si se les practica bien."

"Ojalá que no se ponga nervioso." Suspiró Saori divertida. "Pero lo mejor de la reunión fue cuando llegó mi papá."

"No. Eso no fue lo mejor de todo." Idril, que nunca hablaría mal de los dioses potencialmente problemáticos, dio a entender otra situación que la diosa captó en seguida.

"¿Te refieres a la forma en que Hera lo tranquilizó?" Athena pestañeó dos veces. "¡**AHAHAHAHAHA**! Tienes razón… cambiemos el tema."

"Habla usted con sabiduría." Idril, con mucha facilidad, alzó la cama de Athena con las manos, lo que Saori aprovechó para extraer de debajo a Niké, que seguía oculta allí. Una vez que la niña estuvo afuera, sacudiéndose con energía, Idril dejó la cama en su lugar y tomó a la pequeña en los brazos. "Cierta Ranita que conozco debe tomar su baño."

"**NOOOOOO**."

"Vamos Niké, no seas mañosa: así olerás muy rico." La animó Saori.

"Princesa, si me disculpa, debo marcharme." Idril, tras hacer una leve venia con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se llevó a Niké de allí.

Saori estiró los brazos una vez que la elfa y la pequeña diosa salieron de su cuarto y regresó a su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla, abrió su agenda, tomó un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir algunas cosillas, que quería finiquitar antes de ver una película por la tele.

Esa noche debía dormirse temprano.

**Salón de Maestros. **

_Día siguiente. _

No creo que sea muy necesario hacer hincapié respecto a quienes eran el centro de atención aquella mañana. Para Athena y sus santos, entrar al colegio con normalidad y caminar bien hacia sus respectivos destinos, fue una experiencia parecida a la del primer día de clases, sólo que esta vez, lucían sus armaduras y sabían que Saori era Athena, por lo que todos querían verlos, aunque fuera de lejos.

Sin duda quienes se graduaban ese año, tendrían el anuario más bizarro desde que Julián Solo dejase de asistir a clases.

"Shaina, no es por nada, pero no me cuadra verte con máscara." Le comentó Romina, al sentarse junto a ella.

Afro ya estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos, lleno de toda la autoridad que había perdido en esos meses. Ese día había despertado de buen humor: algo había comentado sobre que era el gran día para sus rositas pirañitas. Shura y Argol también estaban en el colegio, pero no como conserje y alumno, sino como apoyo temporal. Los demás, estaban en el salón de maestros, sentados en la misma mesa y esperando el inicio de clases. Máscara se balanceaba en su silla, Shaina estaba sentada en el lugar favorito de Shiori, Alde estaba frente a ellos, leyendo una revista. Hacía unos minutos que habían dejado de ser el centro de atención de los maestros, pero algunos todavía les rodeaban.

"Feh. A mi no me cuadraba estar sin mi máscara." Respondió Shaina suspirando. "Me siento más cómoda con ella."

"¿No te sientes cohibida en tu femineidad?" Insistió Romina. "Creo que me ofendería usar una de esas."

"Es cosa de costumbre." Explicó Shaina, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi maestra me enseñó a llevar mi máscara con orgullo. Para mi es un honor. Respecto a mi femineidad…"

"Dudo que se cohíba. Shaina tiene que ser la amazona _menos_ femenina del Santuario." Se burló Máscara desde su puesto. El santo revisaba las notas que Camus le había preparado.

… sí… el santo de Acuario había sido seleccionado para reemplazar a Máscara durante un mes. La idea no le había gustado para nada, pues Acuario prefería tener aprendices de uno en uno y no de 25 por vez. Además enseñar física no le motivaba… lo cuál encuentro algo poco acorde, pues no solo se la pasa hablando del cero absoluto, sino que había sido por obra y gracia de los apuntes que Camus había preparado, que los alumnos de Máscara habían aprendido física.

Shaina sintió una vena gorda en la cabeza.

_"¿TÚ QUE SABES DE MI FEMINEIDAD?"_ Vociferó en italiano, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa.

_"Lo Mismo Que Todos: NADA. No Eres Femenina."_ Respondió Máscara burlón en el mismo idioma. Shaina apretó los dientes.

_"YA VERÁS¡A MI C…!" _

**BONK, BONK. **

Dos coscorrones, marca Aldebarán de Tauro, aterrizaron consecutivamente en las cabezas de este par de primos. Shaina cayó sobre su asiento, sobándose la cabeza y Máscara se dio un buen suelazo, dado que perdió el equilibrio en su silla. Alde, muy serio, regresó a su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. El santo de Cáncer se incorporó sobre sus pies.

**"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ…?" **

"A ti por grosero con tu prima y a Shaina por ser demasiado italiana para su respuesta."

"¡Aldebarán!" Exclamó Shaina indignada.

"Ahora que los veo… menos me cuadra." Suspiró Romina. "Quien hubiera dicho que erais santos."

"Es que ahora que lo sabemos, nos explicamos muchas cosas." Intervino Melissa divertida. "Este tipo de cosas hace que la vida valga la pena."

"Sí, somos santos, pero a la postre somos muy normales." Explicó Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa. "Err… bueno… algunos somos un poco más excéntricos."

"Estamos acostumbrados a ver gente excéntrica… o no me digan que creen que Shiori es muy normal." Comentó Melissa calmada, mientras veía a Máscara regresar a su silla e intercambiar caras feas con Shaina.

"¿Shiori extraña?" Alde pestañeó curioso. "Pero si es muy dulce: una chica muy agradable."

"Dices lo mismo de todas las chicas." Gruñó Máscara de mal humor. No se explicaba por qué, pero desde hacía días tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago… como si extrañase algo… claro… no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura.

"Melissa tiene razón, Shiori es peculiar." Apoyó Shaina, sólo para ver la reacción de su primo. "Nunca había visto a nadie con un oído tan agudo. Ni la señora Idril, que es elfa."

"O que de repente le daba por olfatear cosas." Comentó Alde a la pasada. "Pero eso no la hace una mala persona."

"Por supuesto que no." Se apresuró en decir Romina. "Es una chica muy dulce, aunque esconde un muy mal carácter. Ha sufrido mucho la pobre. Su vida ha sido una lucha y aún así, es simpática cuando se lo propone. Cualquiera se habría convertido en un monstruo con sus antecedentes."

Máscara prestó atención de inmediato. Se acomodó en su asiento y fingió disgusto, escuchando con atención. Vaya: no era el único que había notado que algo no cuadraba con Shiori. Una vez más, comenzó a balancearse en su silla.

"Por cierto: ahora que me doy cuenta, no la veo." Dijo Alde, mirando para todos lados. "No la veo desde la semana pasada. ¿Alguien sabe como está?"

Romina y Melissa entrecruzaron las cejas con tristeza. Intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron profundo. Máscara dejó de balancearse en la silla y bebió un sorbo de su café.

"La última vez que supe de ella, fue unas horas después de la balacera." Dijo Melissa con pena. "Su mamá estaba en el hospital y muy mal. No dejó que fuera a hacerle compañía: al parecer su Padrino estaba con ella."

"¿Su Padrino?" Preguntó Máscara curioso. No era la primera vez que oía mencionar a este sujeto y ya estaba intrigado. "¿Por qué su padrino y no su padre?"

"Porque su papá está muerto, Máscara." Melissa se sopló el flequillo. "O eso le sonsaqué una vez, el año pasado."

"El papá de Shiori falleció hace muchísimos años, bajo circunstancias dudosas." Aclaró Romina con calma. "Hablé con Shiori al día siguiente de la balacera: me dio mucha pena. Se la oía terrible. Tampoco dejó que fuera a acompañarla."

Máscara tragó saliva: hasta ese día ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza ver si Shiori estaba o no bien. Cierto, la había llamado en un par de ocasiones, pero la chica apenas le había hablado por más de un minuto. ¡No solo eso! Acababa de darse cuenta que no sabía mucho más de la chica como hubiera querido, excepto algunos aspectos demasiado superficiales.

¡Ese vacío en su tripa!

"¿Qué le pasó a la mamá de Shiori?" Preguntó Shaina. La amazona había estado observando la reacción de su primo, pero al parecer a éste no le importaba mucho… había que reconocer que Máscara era bueno ocultando lo que sentía. Romina y Melissa, de nuevo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"Por lo poco que sé, tuvo un accidente horrible en las escaleras de su edificio. Parece que la asaltaron o algo así, la botaron por los escalones y la dejaron allí tirada." Respondió Melissa apenada. "¡Pobre Sra. Nikaido! Con lo cuidadosa que era."

"¿Saben como está?" Preguntó Alde preocupado. Tanto él como Shaina rápidamente le dedicaron una fugaz mirada a Máscara, pero éste seguía mirando sus apuntes.

"En coma y muy grave." Dijo Romina. "O así debería estar: no he tenido muchas noticias."

En eso, llegó Josefa corriendo muy agitada y se sentó de un plantón junto al grupo. Dejó su bolso a un costado, le robó un sorbo al té de manzana con canela de Shaina y tomó aire.

"No tienen ni idea de lo que de acabo de enterar."

"Si Es Sobre Nikaido, Más Te Vale Que Sean Noticias Nuevas Y Buenas." Gruñó Máscara, delatándose sin querer que había estado al pendiente de la conversación. Josefa asintió.

"Vengo de la oficina del Director: acababa de colgarle a Shiori." La profesora suspiró de nuevo. "Es terrible. Se trata de su madre."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Shaina.

"Falleció anoche… se pasó la semana entera en coma." Josefa sacudió apenada la cabeza. Melissa y Romina abrieron mucho los ojos. Alde hizo un gesto acorde con el rostro y Máscara… bueno, ya pueden suponerlo: hizo como si nada, pero la noticia sí que le afectó. "Llamó para renunciar."

"¿QUÉ _RENUNCIÓ_? MA. ¿_POR **QUÉ**_ RENUNCIÓ? El Que Tu Madre Muera No Debe Ser Motivo Para Que Renuncies. No digo que no debe darte pena, pero ¿**RENUNCIAR**? Está Loca. ¿Por qué **RENUNCIÓ**?" Protestó Máscara a toda voz, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie. Shaina le quedó viendo de hito en hito. Josefa tragó saliva.

"Es que debe repatriar a su mamá a Japón y resolver un montón de trámites… y su Padrino quiere que se regrese por alguna razón." Explicó con la voz en un hilo.

"¿Shiori no está ya grandecita para obedecer a su Padrino? Si quiere quedarse en Grecia, él no se lo puede impedir." Preguntó Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

"Por lo poco que sé, su Padrino es muy estricto y tradicional." Explicó Melissa, quien se volvió a Josefa. "¿Estás segura de esto que dices?"

"¿El Señor Tersites no piensa hacer algo?" Preguntó Aldebarán.

"El director intentó convencerla, pero no pudo. De hecho, la iba a llamar de nuevo para tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero dudo que lo logre: sabes como es de necia." Josefa dejó caer los brazos. "Esto me pone mal."

En eso, el fatídico timbre resonó por los pasillos. Todos los profesores se quedaron mirando al techo y se dispusieron a ir a sus salones. De muy mal modo, Máscara se puso de pie, tomó su vieja mochila en sus manos, que no hacía juego con su armadura, y salió molesto del salón.

"Algo me dice, Josefa, que no eres la única que se puso mal con lo que nos dijiste." Comentó Shaina suspirando.

¡Máscara estaba molesto! Sus pisotones resonaban contra el suelo y ningún alumno se le quiso acercar. El tipo ya tenía mala fama sin armadura y verlo molesto ahora no era algo divertido. ¡Que **ESTAFA**! _Sabía_ que debió haberla seguido. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Al menos pudo haberla acompañado un rato o hasta que perdiera la paciencia. ¿Por qué había renunciado? Podía hacer los trámites de repatriación con agilidad y con la buena disposición del cónsul japonés y volver a Grecia luego, pero **NOOO**… condenado orgullo de macho…

¿Qué era ese molesto dolor de estómago? Y ¿ese nudo en la garganta? Él no había perdido a su madre, no señor¿acaso le había afectado que Shiori perdiera a la suya? Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba la difunta. ¿Por qué se había ido? Debió haberlo llamado por último. Algo pudo haber hecho que hubiera servido para que su _ragazza_ se sintiera mejor. Un abrazo, incluso los suyos, de repente servían en estas ocasiones. Shiori debía estar pasando mucha, mucha pena.

¿Por qué no pudo acompañarla? Máscara suspiró. Él quería a la chica, sus tripas se retorcían cada vez que la veía y su corazón latía extraño. Pero no… Shiori no parecía sentir lo mismo por él… ni siquiera había buscado refugio en sus brazos en un momento así. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"Ragazza loca." Masculló de mal humor y se dispuso entrar a su salón. "Al cabo que ni me gustabas."

Las puertas del bullicioso salón lo dejaron pasar y luego de que el santo vociferase un par de órdenes reinó el silencio. La vida tenía que seguir…

…

…

El santo de Cáncer nunca supo que en esos momentos, alguien lloraba con un desconsuelo tal capaz de romper una piedra. Estando en su casa, Shiori se deshacía en amargo llanto y no podía controlarse. Sí, era normal que llorase por su mamá, y no hay reproche valedero para hacerla callar. Ya sus cercanos comenzaban a considerar la posibilidad de darle un calmante…

… Sin embargo… no era la única razón por la que lloraba.

…

Shiori extrañaba a Máscara… aunque no se daba cuenta.

…

¡Que momento más extraño para echar en falta a un dorado!

**Fin del Fic. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Por cierto, la escena del Flashback es inédita y mis lectoras de prueba no la vieron… por otro lado… habrá, en un día o dos, un omake. Luego de buscar asilo político en la nunciatura, publico el final de este fic. ¿Por qué creen que Máscara estaba tan enojado conmigo? Sip. Lo dejé solo, sin chica en su brazo ni perro que le ladre… pero **CALMAOS**, Ya viene el próximo fic, en el cuál podrán resolverse muchas de las dudas que surgieron en este. La relación entre Shiori y Máscara es más compleja de lo que creen: ambos son personajes muy peculiares… aunque es muy bonita. Por otro lado, siento que hace falta más de un fic para lograr que nuestro querido Máscara se prende totalmente por alguien y comience una relación¿no lo creen así? **TTOTT** No me odien, que soy tan buena. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avisen para poder corregir, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean constructivas y no destructivas) Fic terminado el Viernes 4 de Agosto de 2006, a las 17:47 pm. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

****

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Hefestos:** (en griego **Ήφαιστος**,quizá de** φαίνω**, 'brillar') es el dios del fuego y la fragua, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia. Era adorado en todos los centros industriales y manufactureros de Grecia, especialmente en Atenas.

Hefesto era bastante feo, lisiado y cojo. Tiene que ser el dios más feo que hay, el pobre no pudo tener peor suerte. Caminaba con la ayuda de un palo y en algunas vasijas pintadas sus pies aparecen a veces al revés. Se le representa cojo, sudoroso, con la barba desaliñada y el pecho descubierto, inclinado sobre su yunque, siempre trabajando en su fragua (al menos es trabajador). La apariencia física de Hefesto indica arsenicosis, es decir, envenenamiento crónico por arsénico que provoca cojera y cáncer de piel (**TTOTT** ¡Pobrecito!). El arsénico se añadía al bronce para endurecerlo y la mayoría de los herreros de la Edad de Bronce habrían padecido esta enfermedad.

**_NO HUBO ANIMALES Y/O HUMANOS LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC. _**

****

_Solo un montón de alumnos, heridos de bala, pero ninguno de ellos murió y más que traumarse por dicho evento, no dejan de marear a quien esté dispuesto a oírles que fueron santos de Athena quienes salvaron sus vidas. _

_Bella fue castigada por burlarse de Saori y su papá, el señor embajador, recibió una severa reprimenda por parte de su gobierno y fue destinado a cumplir funciones en Sierra Leona. _

_El equipo de Atletismo de Alde ganó el primer lugar en las competencias Inter escolares. _

_El 2ºD, en tanto Máscara estuvo con ellos vistiendo todo y armadura, fue un curso ejemplar… cuando Máscara se fue, creyeron que ya todo había acabado y volvieron a sus viejas mañas… y como vieron que Camus se veía tranquilo… _

_… Shion tuvo que regañarlo y ordenarle que los sacara del cubo de hielo. _

_Alsacia sacó fotos _

_AH. Pellejo fue pegado con tela adhesiva por Máscara en el frontis del colegio, por los viejos tiempos. _

_Y Shaka… _

_… Digamos que ha estado practicando su 'sagrado **OM**' más seguido de lo normal._


	20. OMAKE 4

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su última entrega. Por Favor, Quienes Dejan Reviews Anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA QUE PUEDA RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS CON MÁS AGILIDAD, DADO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A PONER ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN MI PROFILE.**

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Firts Ayanami y Sonomi por el tiempo que se dieron para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Shiori y Jaken son personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi y son parte de su manga _Inuyasha: O Togi Sengoku Zoushi_. Han sufrido modificaciones para el beneficio de la trama. El Personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 66: Mi teclado de seguridad será realmente un escáner de huellas. Cualquiera que vea a alguien presionando una secuencia de botones o que espolvoree el teclado en busca de huellas digitales y luego intente entrar repitiendo la secuencia disparará el sistema de alarma. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Omnia Disce!" **

_(¡Aprende Todo!) _

**Omake 4: **

**Rositas Pirañitas. **

**Pasillos de la Secundaria. **

_Viernes, Hora de Almuerzo. _

Afro, luciendo su brillante armadura, caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo. Se le veía calmo y orgulloso: por fin había recuperado la seguridad y los alumnos ya no le hacían la vida de a cuadros. Ahora se lo pensaban DEMASIADO antes de caer en alguna falta que significase una visita a la oficina del Inspector de Disciplina. Una cosa era hacer rabiar al Señor Afrodita Sicsip, y otra muy diferente a Afro de Piscis, por mucho que fuesen la misma persona.

Todos sabemos hasta qué deplorable estado había caído el buen Afro. Ojeras, falta de sueño y cuidado personal, piel reseca y cansancio eran la más clara evidencia que el dorado tenía la autoestima por el suelo. ¡Era su culpa! No había sabido hacerse respetar como persona normal, pero lo que más daño le había hecho a su autoestima había sido víctima de las bromas más viejas y conocidas del libro. Ser despistado no le había ayudado mucho.

Pero no. Ahora eso parecía ser cuento del pasado. El que les ordenasen llevar sus armaduras mientras estuvieran en el colegio había sido como la respuesta a sus plegarias. El mero hecho de que supieran que era un santo dorado le llenó de una silenciosa aura de respeto que ningún alumno se atrevió a rebatir. Nadie volvió a hacerle bromas, ni nadie volvió a comentarlas. Afro podía caminar tranquilo sin temor a que le aventasen agua u otros líquidos encima, que le hicieran quedar en ridículo.

Se recargó contra una pared cercana y encendió su videocámara. Miró la hora y enfocó la lente hacia los casilleros. Ya deberían estar por llegar. Escaneó el corredor con su cosmo.

…

Y en efecto, allí estaban. Caminando en su cohesionado grupo, José, Juan y Antonio venían en busca de sus almuerzos. Afro entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de gusto. Pulsó uno de los botones y se dispuso a grabar aquellos eventos.

"Vamos, mis pequeñas, no decepcionen a papá." Rió para sí Afro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Tengo la sensación de que lo del tiroteo pasó hace años." Comentó Juan. "Apenas ayer volvimos a clases, pero es como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Al menos tendremos un anuario divertido." Antonio se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Extrañaré la secundaria."

"¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No han pasado ni dos semanas en que casi nos balean a toditos, y ya estamos pensando en nuestra vejez."

"La vida adelante: además, esto del tiroteo y que de nuevo haya dioses en el colegio fue bueno." José se acomodó su mochila. "Al menos los cotilleos tendrán más fondo que fulano se le vio con fulana y a mengano con zutana."

"Seee, tienes razón. Esos cotilleos son frívolos, pero divertidos." Antonio sonrió divertido. "A propósito¿Supieron que Isabel del 3°A está saliendo con Roberto del 3°C?"

"Creí que Roberto estaba saliendo con esa niña, Alejandra, del 2°B." Comentó Juan con los ojos abiertos. José y Antonio irrumpieron en carcajadas.

Y dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas.

"_ESTABA_." Aclaró José. "¿No lo supiste? Nadie quiere acercarse mucho a Bella y sus amigas, luego que se supo que Saori era Athena." Explicó divertido. Antonio apretó los dientes.

"Merecido se lo tienen: todavía no le perdono a esas tres que hayan hecho llorar a mi hermanita el año pasado." Reclamó de mal humor.

Los chicos continuaron caminando por aquél pasillo. Iban a paso tranquilo y no tenían intenciones de darse prisa.

"Extrañaré al Señor Shura." Se lamentó de pronto José. "Es buena onda el man, No debieron haberlo sacado. Me divertía mucho."

"Ayer se vino a despedir. Lo mismo que Argol: el lunes los reemplazan a ellos y a los demás." Puntualizó Antonio. "¡Qué bueno que no fue algo definitivo! Seguimos siendo amigos de Argol. Y el Profe Alde dijo que estaría atento a nuestros progresos con el equipo de Atletismo."

"Sí, nos dijo que vendría a la graduación: la mitad de las chicas del curso lo invitó." Dijo José. "Y dijo que le cobráramos la palabra, pues dijo que nos invitaría a ver el Santuario."

Santuario. Un secreto escalofrío les recorrió el espinazo ni bien José pronunció aquellas palabras. Se quedaron mudos: ir al Santuario de Athena, por mucha buena voluntad que tuviera Argol, podría significar un encuentro con los dorados y temían encontrarse con Afro en sus terrenos de caza. Casi se habían desmayado y caído en coma cuando descubrieron que el mismo tipo al que se habían pasado el semestre jugándole bromas, era nada más ni nada menos que un dorado.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba del tema. La única alusión que habían hecho al respecto había sido el día anterior, cuando Argol, con una sonrisa divertida y encogiéndose de hombros, les había dicho '_les dije que no lo fastidiaran_' (¡Cómo repatea el hígado esa frase cuando te la dicen!). Es más, el trío hacia lo humanamente posible por evitar al Inspector de Disciplina: de pronto le tenían miedo.

Es curioso como funciona la mente humana. Hasta antes del tiroteo, el único motivo de estos tres revoltosos era ir a clases a jugarle bromas pesadas a Afro, pero desde que se había descubierto que era un dorado…

"Miren… rosas." Señaló Juan. "En los casilleros."

Los chicos pronto olvidaron el motivo de sus pesadillas y se concentraron en lo que Juan les indicaba. Sus casilleros estaban llenos de rosas rojas y naranjas. Eran pequeñas y estaban dispuestas en pequeños ramilletes. Lo que sí, habían montones de esas flores. José se rascó la cabeza, pero sonrió de gusto. Antonio sintió que un ruborcillo se le subía a las mejillas y Juan sacó pecho orgulloso.

"O somos muy solicitados por las chicas o nos quieren dar una indirecta." José dio algunas zancadas y se acercó a su casillero. "¡Espero que sean de Catalina!"

Les explico: ese año, los cursos que se graduaban habían querido hacer de su fiesta algo especial. En vez que los chicos invitaran a las chicas, sería al revés para fuera más simpático y creativo. Afro le había sugerido al comité organizador que las chicas entregasen ramilletes de rosas a los chicos que deseasen invitar, con una pequeña nota. La idea había prendido como reguero de pólvora.

Y hablando de Afro… éste estaba no lejos de allí oculto a la vista de José y sus amigos, y una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿De donde habrán sacado tantas rosas?" Preguntó Antonio mientras alcanzaba el sobre con la nota que estaba atorada en la puerta de su casillero. "Son muy bonitas: quizás le dé un ramillete a mi mamá cuando llegue a casa."

"Las chicas son precavidas: todavía falta para la fiesta y ya nos invitan." Juan abrió su sobre y lo leyó. "Vamos a ver… Hmmm… ¡Qué raro!"

"¿Qué dice tu nota?" Preguntó José, que también leía extrañado la suya.

"Que esto no es una invitación, sino algo mucho peor." Dijo arqueando una ceja.

"La mía dice que nos la merecemos." Rezongó Antonio, mientras revisaba el sobre en busca de alguna otra cosa.

"La mía dice que… **¡RATAS!**"

José dio un brinco hacia atrás. Uno de los tantos ramilletes que cubrían su casillero se había movido. Quizás había un bicho o algo metido allí. Curiosos, los tres chicos se acercaron al ramo.

"Le vieron moverse¿verdad?"

"Sí, se movió. Yo le vi."

"Quizás fue el viento."

**"¡GRRRRRR!" **

**"¡AAAAAAH!" **

José, Antonio y Juan pegaron otro brinco hacia atrás. Las hasta ese momento inertes rositas de pronto cobraron vida, gruñeron y todas, al unísono, les enseñaron una dentadura que un tiburón blanco habría envidiado. Ante tal extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza, no pudieron menos que sentirse incómodos, asustados y curiosos.

"¿Pero qué…?"

**"¡ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA!" **

Entonces les atacaron. Abriendo y cerrando las fauces, muy al estilo de Pacman, todo un enjambre de rositas se abalanzaron sobre los desprevenidos muchachos y comenzaron a morderles por todo lado.

**"¡QUÍTENMELAS, QUÍTENMELAS!" **

Ropa, cabello, dedos, mochilas, zapatos, brazos, nada se salvaba. Las rositas pirañitas de Afro no mostraban misericordia. Es verdad, no hacían mucho daño, pero las mordidas no dejaban de ser molestas.

**"¡TÍRENSE Y RUEDEN, TÍRENSE Y RUEDEN!" **

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

¡Qué Dolor, Qué Dolor, Qué Pena! Un par de rositas se colaron por dentro del pantalón de José, provocando las más divertidas contorsiones del muchacho. Antonio se aventaba él mismo contra las paredes para sacárselas de encima, Juan rodaba por el suelo y sacudía las manos frenéticamente. Los tres chillaban de dolor.

**"¡ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA!" **

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" **

Los pasos tranquilos de Afro resonaron por el corredor y el santo se detenía con toda la calma del mundo a tomar mejores tomas de la precaria situación de José y sus amigos. De hecho, el trío estaba tan desesperado por sacarse a las rositas de encima que ni se percataron que Afro les estaba grabando en video. Debido al escándalo, algunos alumnos comenzaron a congregarse y a reír disimuladamente, pero solo unos pocos se atrevían a quedarse más tiempo.

"Eso es, pruebas completadas satisfactoriamente: las rositas pirañitas pueden ser usadas en combate…" Afro hizo algunos acercamiento a Antonio, que desesperado intentaba quitarse unas rositas que se habían colado por debajo de su sudadera. "Muy bien, la técnica funciona como se esperaba. No demuestran tener puntos débiles."

**"¡ÑA, ÑA, CRUNCH, ÑA, ÑA!" **

**"¡PIEDAD, POR FAVOR, PIEDAD! AAAAAAAAAAARGH."** José había optado por sacarse los pantalones para eliminar las rositas que con ahínco le torturaban, pero eso tan solo había agravado su problema.

"Los sujetos de prueba demuestran tener mucho dolor." Afro sonrió satisfecho. El dorado parecía disfrutar del dolor de sus dolores de cabeza (sí, de nuevo, valga la redundancia). Complacido, apagó la cámara. "Esto se verá genial cuando lo suba al Internet."

**"¡QUÉ ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!"** Exclamó Antonio mientras trataba de aplastar rositas con su mochila. **"¡UN LANZALLAMAS! MI REINO POR UN LANZALLAMAS." **

**"¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!"** Juan, desesperado, comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Afro se encogió de hombros.

"Eso sería todo." Dijo tranquilo, contento y complacido, segundos antes de darle la espalda a la tragicómica escena. "Niñas, tienen 15 minutos." Le avisó a sus rositas antes de marcharse. Una vez que se fue los pocos alumnos que se habían atrevido a permanecer allí observando la escena estallaron en carcajadas.

José, Juan y Antonio serían víctimas de las rositas pirañitas de Afro por los siguientes 15 minutos.

**Santuario de Athena. **

_Recinto de los Santos de Plata. _

_16:26 pm. _

Argol enarcó una ceja y se rascó la cabeza. Encima de su cama, había encontrado un sobre y un ramillete de rositas, obsequio que había despertado su curiosidad. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Retrocedió y salió de su cuarto, para repetir el mismo gesto. No… a esa hora nunca había nadie en los dormitorios de los plateados. Extrañado, regresó su atención al extraño paquete recibido.

"¿De quién será?" Se preguntó mientras abría el sobre.

De Sandra no era. Su linda chica no era del tipo que regalaba flores, y si así fuera¿Cómo lo había hecho para colarse hasta su cuarto? Era imposible, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. ¿Quién lo habría dejado allí? Se encogió de hombros. Desdobló el papel que había en el sobre y se dispuso a leerlo. Quizás así se resolverían algunas de sus dudas.

_"No es nada personal, pero siento que si no lo hacía, no estaría contento. Es que como eres amigo de esos 3 hunos, creí que no debía dejarte fuera… Gracias por ofrecerte para probar mis rositas pirañitas." _

No había firma… pero Argol era un chico astuto. Miró de reojo el ramillete, lleno de sospecha. Aguantó la respiración solo por si acaso. Tranquilo y cauteloso, avanzó hacia el ramo, que tomó como si se tratase de una bomba nuclear. Tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

"Eso, tranquilo, con cuidado." Cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, Argol se acercó a la ventana más cercana. "Eso, quieto, muy bien, un poco más y…"

**"¡ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA!" **

Argol palideció. Las rositas pirañitas despertaron de golpe de su letargo y enseguida le enseñaron al plateado sus afiladas sonrisas. El santo de Perseo tragó saliva.

"Glup. Va a doler…"

**Coliseo. **

_16:30 pm. _

El sol estaba de adorno. Sí, el día estaba despejado y ni una sola nube nublaba la vista del cielo. El Sol brillaba contento, pero no hacía calor. Estaba más bien fresco. Mientras que los dorados ocupaban su sitio favorito en las gradas del coliseo, algunos plateados disfrutaban de la relativa calma, echados en sectores aleatorios del enorme estadio.

Asterion y Dante, entre que vigilaban y holgazaneaban, observaban la arena en donde se llevaban a cabo algunas prácticas grupales. Podía verse a Mu combatiendo con Kiki entre otras cosas. Hacía rato que no hablaban, no porque hubieran peleado, sino porque no tenían ningún tema planeado. Suspiraron llenos de abulia. Misty, entonces, se sentó junto a ellos.

"¡Qué Bodrio! En Este Santuario Nunca Pasa Nada Divertido." Rezongó el recién llegado. "Siempre Es Lo Mismo, Ni Los Chismes Varían."

"Hay que tener paciencia." Explicó Dante. "Nunca pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pase algo aquí."

"Nunca hay suficiente paz." Suspiró Asterion cerrando los ojos. "¿Se enteraron que el fin de semana pasado Touma y Seiya volvieron a coincidir en Leo?"

"Seee. Aioria los correteó hasta la salida del Santuario. No sé qué tanto destrozo hacen, pero…"

**"¡AGUAS, AGUAS, QUÍTENMELAS, QUÍTENMELAS!" **

Con la potencia de una sirena de bomberos, Argol, gritando como alma en pena, huía atormentado por un enjambre de rositas pirañitas. Todos en el Coliseo detuvieron sus actividades en tanto el plateado, a quien no dejaban de hostigar, corría en círculos y en busca de una salida o de algún tipo de ayuda que le permitiese quitarse los molestos vegetales de encima.

Dicha ayuda no encontró. Argol no generó muchas simpatías. Ni bien se perdió de vista, tras meterse por una de las salidas del estadio, todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Misty, Dante y Asterion suspiraron aburridos.

"No, nunca pasa nada divertido."

…

No lejos de allí, Afro de Piscis reía como maníaco, complacido como no lo estaba desde hacía años.

…

Como dice aquél viejo dicho de la selva… la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Se supone que debí haber publicado este omake el Martes, pero arrastro un mal karma desde hace días, y el único que puede ayudare al respecto es Shaka, pero no contesta mis cosmomails. El muy infantil está enojado porque Chantal llegará al Santuario. Por otro lado, una serie de eventos desafortunados (no le estoy haciendo propaganda gratis a la película) me impidió terminar o escribir este omake. Ni modo, al menos lo logré antes que pasara mucho tiempo. Ya saben, niños y niñas, no deben bajarle la autoestima a Afro, pues el sujeto es vengativo. Esta escena era sorpresa, por lo que mis lectoras de prueba no tuvieron acceso a ella. Ojalá les haya gustado. Por lo tanto, está saliendo del horno y no tiene revisión de ningún tipo. :_Misao asume la posición del tigre arrepentido_: Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **

**_NADIE RESULTÓ HERIDO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE OMAKE. _**

_Excepto quienes sufrieron la ira de las rositas pirañitas de Afro, quienes ya fueron indemnizados como se debía. _

_Argol estuvo una semana sin poder sentarse cómodo. Una lástima, el chico, pese a todo, me cae bien. _

_Las Rositas Pirañitas fueron añadidas a la lista de técnicas de ataque de Afro… aunque Shion se mostró receloso a incorporarlas. _

_Por si se preguntaban, el pozo de apuestas iniciado por Kanon fue bastante rentable. Por concepto de comisiones, el Gemelo Menor ganó bastante dinero, aunque no faltaron lo que dijeron que el asunto estaba arreglado. Se reiniciaron las apuestas cuando se produjo el recambio de santos en el Colegio… _

_Los que apostaron por Shaka perdieron. Recuerden que el buen Camus **CONGELÓ** a sus alumnos. _

_… _

_Y por cierto, Máscara se ofendió mucho cuando se enteró que ÉL era la primera opción del primer pozo de apuestas._


End file.
